Difícil de Amar
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él...
1. Chico Malo, Niña Buena

** Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 1: **Chico Malo, Niña Buena

_"__&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–Muy bien señores– decía el maestro. –Para la próxima semana quiero que hagan un estado financiero siguiendo las instrucciones del libro y con todo lo aprendido– dijo. –Será en grupos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer–

–¿Podemos escoger nuestras parejas?– preguntó un estudiante.

–No, los grupos serán compuesto por la persona que se siente detrás de ustedes–

Automáticamente las miradas fueron a parar a una esquina especifica del salón de clases.

–¡Qué miran idiotas!– exclamó con fastidio, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Todos guardaron silencio y nadie comentó ni una palabra. Cuando la clase hubo terminado se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar con el que trabajaría para el trabajo asignado.

–Li– gritó cuando lo divisó caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

–Maldita mujer– susurró por lo bajo y apresuró el paso.

–Li– corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Qué mierda quieres maja?– gruñó.

–No me llamo maja– le dijo con algo de enojo.

–¿Que quieres zorrita?– su semblante era de enojo.

–Tampoco zorrita o muñequita o estúpida o odiosa o niñata– mencionó todos los apodos que él le decía. – S-A-K-U-R-A – le dijo.

–¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable?– no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

–Y tú un grosero– le dijo con las mejillas inflamadas.

–Habla ya maldita sea– dijo aborrecido.

–Respecto al trabajo que tendremos que hacer...– él la detuvo.

–Haber niñata– se llevó una mano a su alborotada cabellera. –No me interesa hacer el trabajo contigo– le dijo.

–Pero...– trató de protestar.

–Todos aquí saben que no hay nadie mas bruta que tú en las matemáticas– dijo con fastidio.

–Pero...– nuevamente él la interrumpió.

–No me interesa, entendido– maldijo y se marchó con pasos apresurados.

Se quedó sorprendida, ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales la había insultado y para el colmo la había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Así era Shaoran Li, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto pero el mas grosero y poco sensible. Era alto y esbelto, con los cabellos color chocolate y los ojos del mismo color en los cuales se reflejaba una mirada maliciosa y llena de misterios. Media mitad del instituto suspiraba por él, claro y quien no, era bueno en todo lo que hacía, en natación, jugando fútbol, practicando carate, todo. Pero también era el chico malo, el que se metía en cada problemas que le fuera posible o simplemente se los buscaba, nadie lo había visto o fumando o tomando pero no quitaban que se drogaba. Sabían que era de Hong Kong y que su familia era muy importante y con muchas influencias por lo cual no entendían porque la actitud de él.

–¡¡Idiota!!– gritó a todo pulmón.

–Esta vez si que te sacó de tus casillas– preguntaba una chica de cabellos negros al acercarse.

–Es un grosero– dijo con leve enojo.

–Pero hace maravillas en la cama–

–No me interesa lo que hace o deja de hacer–

–¡Oh claro!– exclamó. –Te estás guardando para tu príncipe azul–

–¿Qué te pasó por la mente cuándo te acostaste con él?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–¡Joder Sakura, no preguntes algo así!– le pidió. –Él es caliente– le dijo. –Muy caliente y difícil de complacer–

–Si tú lo dices te lo creo– dijo sin mas.

–Me tuvo toda la noche gritando– le dijo. –Parece que ninguna lo complace en la cama–

–Sabes no me interesa tu vida sexual ni la de Li–

–Solo porqué tú no tienes una no quiere decir que los demás no tenemos– le recordó. –Esta noche vuelvo y me acuesto con él– dijo con malicia.

Así era Tomoyo Daidouji era su mejor amiga, delgada muy bien parecida, con sus carnes perfectamente puesta, de piel pálida y ojos color amatista. Era la niña rica del instituto y por lo tanto todos querían con ella.

–¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?– le preguntó.

–No gracias– dijo.

–O vamos Sakura– le pidió. –Estará Jin– dijo. –El chico que tanto te gusta–

–¿Irá?– preguntó.

–Pues claro– le dijo. –¿Qué pensabas, que tu querido Jin se perdería un fieston de esa magnitud?–

–No sé Tomoyo– dijo con duda.

–Mira, vamos un rato si no te gusta nos volvemos– le aseguró.

–Bueno– dijo con resignación.

–Genial– dijo con emoción. –Vamos, tenemos que comprar ropa para esta noche, estoy segura que será inolvidable– y valla que no se equivocaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Quieres?– le preguntaba un chico de cabellos negros.

–No– le dijo.

–O vamos Xiao Lang– dijo ofreciéndole el cigarrillo. –Solo un poco–

–Tengo un mes limpio– le recordó.

–Xiao Lang Li el niño bueno– dijo en tono burlón.

–Nunca– dijo. –Ieran quiere que enderece mi camino y me encargue de los negocios familiares–

–Esa no la sabía– dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo pisó para a pagarlo. –¿Lo harás?– le preguntó.

–Le quitaré todo el dinero de mi padre, cumpliré la mayoría de edad y le quitaré la custodia de mi hermana– le recordó.

–Mi pequeña y adorada Mey– dijo el moreno. –¿La traerás a vivir contigo?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Si llegas a meterte con mi hermana me olvido que eres mi amigo– le dijo con seriedad.

Él solo lo miró con una sonrisa.

–¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Yamazaki?– le preguntó.

–Si– dijo.

–¿Y ya sabes a quién te llevarás a la cama?– le volvió a preguntar.

–No, todavía no, cuando llegue allá decido–

–Me enteré que Jin planea acostarse con Sakura esta noche–

–Le deseo buena suerte, esa niñata merece una buena zurrada por estúpida–

–Es algo tonta pero está como quiere–

–Si la definición para ti de una mujer que está como quiere es tonta, ignorante y con falta de inteligencia está perfecta la condenada–

–Me refiero a su cuerpo– dijo con malicia. –¿Te imaginas todo lo que se le podría enseñar?–

–No tengo intención en iniciar a una virgen y menos si es Kinomoto– dijo. –Y hoy el estúpido de Jin le dará lo que se merece por zorra–

–No si yo me le adelanto– sonrió.

–Cuidado con lo que harás– le advirtió. –No te vuelvas un violador por esa mocosa–

–Con suficiente polvito blanco en su trago será pan comido–

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La música era fuerte, todavía no podía creer que se había dejado convencer por la pelinegra, se sentía fuera de lugar, ese no era su ambiente, francamente ninguno lo era.

–Hola guapa– las saludaron un compañero de clases.

–Hola papasito– lo saludó la amatista.

–Y no presenta a tu amiga– sentía la mirada de su compañero recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

–Es Sakura– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Wow Sakura– dijo. –Pero mira lo bien que tenía todo esto escondido–

La hizo girar sobre sus talones para observarla mejor, llevaba un traje a mitad de muslo color lila, strapples y ceñido hasta la cintura, su melena castaña la traía suelta y caía sobre sus hombros.

–Esta noche está como para comerte muñeca–

–No me interesa– dijo cortante. –Iré por un refresco– le dijo a su amiga.

–Traeme un martini– le dijo la pelinegra.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que chocó contra una fuerte espalda masculina.

–Disculpa– se disculpó con rapidez.

Cuando el chico quedó de frente la miró de abajo arriba, largas y perfectas piernas.

–No hay problema hermosura– sonrió, pero esta sonrisa duró hasta que vio los orbes esmeralda de la chica. –No sabía que la niña buena asistiría– sonrió burlonamente.

–Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca en el instituto– dijo al reconocerlo.

–Vamos muñequita– dijo con fastidio. –No te hagas la inteligente conmigo–

–Escúchame muy bien Li– se acercó a él y lo miró con seriedad. –No voy a reprobar la clase de contabilidad solo porque a ti te de la gana–

–Entonces hagamos negocios– le dijo.

–¿Qué quieres?– le preguntó.

–Vamos cerecita– la mirada de rabia que ella le dedicó lo hizo sonreír. –Que pudiera yo querer de ti–

–Maldito pervertido– espetó, odiaba cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera.

–Aquí estás– sintió el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros. –Vodka, puro y delicioso vodka– dijo al pasarle un vaso. Su mirada se desvió a la mujer que estaba hablando con el castaño. –Valla Sakurita, mira de todo lo que no has privado– le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

–Sádico– susurró la castaña.

–¿Quieres?– le ofreció de su bebida.

–No tomo alcohol– dijo.

–Por una vez que tomes no te hará nada– le dijo. –Solo es para que te relajes– sonrió al verla mirarlo.

–No gracias– dijo con firmeza y se marchó.

–Muy desconfiada– susurró el moreno.

Se sintió algo mareada luego de unas horas, solo olía a puro alcohol y a marihuana y sabe Dios que tantas otras cosas más. La mayoría estaban borrachos y drogados y los que no ni se podían identificar.

–Me quiero ir– le dijo a un chico rubio y ojos claros con el cual bailaba.

–Claro hermosa– dijo este. –Deja me despido y nos marchamos–

Cuando él le besó la mejilla su corazón latió con rapidez.

–Jin me llevará– le dijo a su amiga cuando esta volvió a su lado luego de haber bailado.

–Yo me quedaré un rato más–

–¿Ya te vas Sakurita?– le preguntó el moreno que se había acercado a ambas chicas.

–Si– le dijo cortante.

–Me acepta un trago antes– le acercó el vaso que tenía en manos. –No tiene nada, por lo menos nada de lo que piensas– le dijo con malicia.

–Espero que no me moleste más– tomó el vaso de mala gana y se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo algo que le causó toz.

–Bailemos– le dijo la morena a Eriol y lo jaló para luego alejarse a bailar.

Eriol y Tomoyo no volvieron, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada caminó hasta el baño. Tropezaba con las personas sin querer, no era consciente de su estado.

–Zorrita– escuchó la odiosa voz de Li.

Giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó.

–Escúchame muy....muy...bien....L...Li– sonrió tontamente. –E...er...eres...un grosero–

–Zorrita borracha– se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

–Gro...sero...borracho– dijo. –Bailemos– le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se movió al compás de la lenta melodía que se empezó a escuchar.

–Pero te gusto– inclinó la cabeza hasta esconderla entre el cuello femenino.

–N....no...te e...quivoques– cerró los ojos. –Yo...yo...a....m...o....a...Jin– le aseguró.

–Y le estás guardando tu virginidad– no fue una pregunta.

–S....si–

Él se separó de ella y la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas lo que confirmaba su estado de embriaguez.

–¿Tomaste algo que te dio Eriol?– le preguntó.

–Siii...algo...muy rico–

Estaba algo tomado pero no tanto como para no saber que con quien bailaba era con la esmeralda, la manera en que ella lo tenía agarrado por el cuello era algo intimo y eso no le gustó.

–Sacale las manos de encima Li– escuchó la voz de un chico tras él.

–Jin– ella sonrió al mirarlo pero no se separó del castaño.

–Ve con tu novio zorrita– ella protestó cuando él se separó de su cuerpo.

–S-A-K-U-R-A– dijo ella, sonrió cuando Jin la tomó del brazo. –Suel....suéltame– protestó.

–Te llevaré a casa– le dijo. –De seguro este imbécil te emborracho–

Lo hizo voltearse y le pegó fuertemente en el rostro partiéndole la nariz del impacto.

–¡O!– los labios de la castaña formaron una perfecta "o".

–La próxima vez que me llames imbécil te jodes pendejo– se alejó antes las miradas de los demás como si no hubiera hecho nada.

–Se...se no...nojo Li– ella lo siguió.

–Hijo de puta– susurró Jin al verlo marchar.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Besa sus labios con hambre, ¿cómo habían terminado así?...quien sabe pero eso era lo menos que le importaba. Dibujó un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, se entretuvo largos minutos y luego siguió besando hasta el valle de sus pechos. La tenía en bragas frente a él, tomó un erguido pezón entre sus labios y lo acarició con la lengua. Gimió ante la caricia tan intima y placentera que él le brindaba. Mordisqueó y succionó el pequeño montículo. Se sació y disfrutó de sus pechos.

–Estás tan húmeda– la acarició sobre las bragas. –Quiero probarte– le separó las piernas y quitó las bragas con rapidez.

–....N......no....– quiso protestar pero solo un fuerte jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su húmeda lengua acariciar su parte mas intima.

Con la lengua acarició su botoncito de placer una y otra vez, volviéndola loca. La lamió, mordisqueó y succionó hasta hacerla alcanzar lo más alto de su placer.

–Sh...Shao– escucharla gritar su nombre lo hizo sonreír orgulloso.

Su respiración era entre cortada y agitada, se colocó a su altura y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus jean's.

–¡Oh joder!– tomó su palpitante erección entre sus manos. –M..mira como es....estoy– gruñó al frotarse contra la intimida de la chica. –Er....eres una nena muy mala– empezó a introducirse en su interior.

–Sha....o– un jadeo se le escapó cuando lo sintió introducirse en su interior. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ante el ardiente dolor que empezó a recolerle el cuerpo por la invasión del miembro del castaño.

–Shhh...– la besó con lentitud. –Aguanta– se introdujo un poco más y su jadeo fue más fuerte contra sus labios.

–Pa....para– le pidió entre jadeos.

–Estoy muy caliente cerecita– gruñó contra su oído. –T...tan apretada– mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído.

El placer y el dolor eran una tortura para su cuerpo.

–Te dolerá– le advirtió al tomarla de la cintura y penetrarla de una sola estancada.

El grito de dolor/placer de ella lo hizo estremecer.

–Te...te....odio....– le dijo ella luego del dolor haber cesado.

–Yo....yo también– le sonrió de manera maliciosa. –Voy a joderte cerecita, te follaré tanto que no podrás sentarte– le prometió. –Duro y salvaje– le besó el cuello.

Se empezó a mover con lentitud, luego más rápido. Cuando ella movió las caderas en un acto inconsciente él gruñó de placer.

–S...si...muévete....muñequita– arremetía una y otra vez contra su intimidad arrancándole gemidos de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos cuerpos se movían a movimientos sincronizados, verla bajo su cuerpo jadeante y toda sudada lo hacía moverse mas rápido si era posible.

–S....Shao...– gemía ella.

–Grita mi nombre– le ordenó.

–Sh.......Shao.....– gritó más fuerte al sentir como el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre se hacía más intenso.

–Corre.....corre....correte.....para mi....–

–Sha.....Shao.....Shaoran– gritó fuertemente cuando el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la manera en la que ella gritó su nombre se dejó ir. Con un gruñido, su semilla se derramó dentro de ella, bañándola en una marea cálida.

–¡Oh maldi...maldición– gruñó. –Parezco fuente– estaba tomándola de las caderas y apretándola fuertemente a él, para que todo quedara en su interior, para que ninguna gota se desperdiciara. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo luego de terminar en su interior. La dejó descansar unos minutos, después de todo era su primera vez.

–¿Quieres más?– la miró al rostro y besó sus labios, mordisqueandolos.

–....– solo pudo asentir, jadeó cuando sintió unas de sus manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta su trasero.

Cuando la miró se quedó sin aliento, el brillo de sus orbes esmeraldas lo dejaron desconcertado, no le prestó mucha atención tenía una promesa que cumplir, la follaría hasta que no se pudiera sentar y eso era lo que haría.

Esa noche mientras los dos se saciaban no pensaban que con esa noche sellarían su destino, él un chico malo y ella una niña buena, ¿algo puede surgir entre dos personas tan diferentes?

_**Continuara**_

––

Sé que no terminó mis otros fics y ya estoy subiendo otro...pero es que este fic se me ocurrió y no pude contener las ganas de escribirlo y publicarlo ^^.

Pues déjenme decirle un poco del fic, aquí Shaoran es malo pero en todas las palabras imagínese, problemático, mal hablado, se droga y toma alcohol xD... Se acuesta con la primera que se le aparezca en el camino y lo único que no cambia es que es muy inteligente jeje...Y Sakura, bueno no es que sea una niña buena no se la imaginen fresita ni nada por el estilo, me refiero a que es seria y es todo lo contrario a Shaoran aunque pasar tanto tiempo con él algo se le tendrá que pegar, ella lo odia...Están en plena juventud y en un instituto que el mero suspiro que dejes escapar todos se enteran que fuiste tú.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Consecuencias

** Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas. ¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 2: **Consecuencias

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

Despertó cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, tiró la mano a lo que supuso que era una mesita de noche y tomó su celular en el cual vio la hora, ocho y media de la mañana. Se volvió a recostar nuevamente, se sentía sumamente agotado, necesitaba dormir, era muy temprano.

–¡Jode Sakura, abre la puerta!– al escuchar el nombre de la esmeralda fue que notó algo o mejor dicho alguien durmiendo sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué mierda?– se preguntó.

–¡Sakura, despierta!– se volvió a escuchar.

Estaba realmente sorprendió...¿Qué se suponía que hacía con ella en esa cama y peor, desnudos?...recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron su mente.

–Nada mal para tu primera vez cerecita– fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se levantó como pudo alejándola de su cuerpo, buscó su ropa y se colocó los pantalones para luego abrir la puerta.

–¡Li!– exclamó muy sorprendida cuando vio que quien habría la puerta era el castaño. –No me digas que tú...–miró la cama y vio a su amiga, estaba arropada pero si Li estaba con ese aspecto y apenas con ropa eso solo significaba una sola cosa. –¡Oh maldición, te acostaste con ella!– con rapidez se acercó a la cama. –Sakura– la llamó. Le tocó el rostro. –Despierta, nos tenemos que ir– dijo. –Por lo menos usaron protección– le dijo al ver varios preservativos usados en el piso.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sintió mareada.

–¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó desconcertada.

–En la caza de Yamazaki– le dijo al ayudarla sentarse mientras se tapaba. –Vamos vístete, tenemos que ir a mi casa, tu hermano a llamado como tres veces preguntando por ti– se alejó y del piso recogió su ropa interior y su vestido y se lo dio.

–Touya– su cabeza le daba vueltas y no entendía nada.

–¡Ayudame Li, no te quedes ahí paradote!– espetó.

Él maldijo al cerrar la puerta y acercarse, tomó a la esmeralda en brazos y la amatista se encargó de vestirla.

–Li...– susurró ella a la misma vez que se ponía pálida.

Retrocedió, se alejó de él, muy borrosas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

–Dime que no pasó...– sintió las lagrimas acumularse es su ojos.

–No pasó nada– sonrió.

–¡¡No te burles de mi miserable!!– le gritó.

–Me dijiste que te dijera que no pasó nada– dijo con un tono burlón y ella lo odio por eso.

–¡Te aprovechaste de mi!– espetó.

–No, no me aproveché– se defendió.

–Maldito miserable– se acercó y le abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla.

–Niñata de la mierda– le gritó. La amatista se tuvo que interponer al ver la clara intención del castaño.

–Eres una basura– dijo la esmeralda. –Jamás odie a nadie como te odio a ti–

–El sentimiento es mutuo zorrita–

Maldita mujer loca, si ella fue la que empezó todo. La vio llevarse las manos a la boca y luego la vio salir corriendo hacia el baño.

–Espero que estés muy sano– le dijo la amatistas.

–Como un tronco– tomó su camisa y se la empezó a poner.

Ambas miradas se desviaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

–¡Oh diablos!– exclamó el moreno al ver los preservativos en el piso. –¡Hiciste fiesta hermano!– le dijo sonriendo.

–Y ni te imaginas con quien– sonrió cuando su amigo vio a la esmeralda salir baño.

–¡Hijo de puta!– le gritó. –¡Te la follaste, te follaste a Sakurita!– seguía gritando. –Y yo que pensaba que al drogarla sería yo el privilegiado– no fue consciente de lo que dijo.

–Entonces fuiste tú– dijo la esmeralda, su rostro era una mascara de odio.

–¡Oh coño Sakura, lo siento!– se disculpó el moreno al ver su rostro.

–Se van a arrepentir– les dijo.

–Ve, acusanos con tu hermanito– se burló el castaño.

–Con la policía– dijo con seriedad.

–¿Y qué dirás?– le preguntó. –¿Que te follé tantas veces que ahora te sientes mareada y te duele todo el cuerpo?– se le acercó con pasos amenazantes. –Cuidado cerecita– dijo. –No querrás problemas conmigo– la amenazó.

–Ya basta– dijo la amatista. –Acepten que se pasaron, Sakura era virgen Li– le recordó.

–Y valla que lo era– dijo sonriendo. –No supo ni como chupármela–

Por cada palabra dicha por él ella palidecía, no se acordaba de eso, solo pequeñas y borrosas escenas eran las que le llegaban a la mente.

–Pero le enseñé muy bien a como hacerlo, esa buquita me hizo correrme varias veces– miró sus labios.

–Basta– retrocedió sonrojada y apenada por todo lo que decía.

–Cuidado con lo que harás– su semblante se volvió muy serio.

El castaño se marchó dejándola con la cabeza gacha y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

–Yo...– ahora no sabía como disculparse con la castaña. –Lo siento mucho– luego se marchó al igual que su amigo.

La amatista observó a su amiga con tristeza, no pudo mas que abrazarla y dejarla llorar, sabía que para ella era doloroso, se había estado guardando para Jin el chico cual ella amaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Lo que quedó del resto del fin de semana se la pasó en su habitación, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar su realidad, era lunes y tenía que volver al instituto.

Apenas puso un pie dentro sintió como la miraban y de ves en cuando susurraban a su alrededor. Ya todo lo sabían, sabían que se había acostado con Li.

–Sakura– la llamó su amiga al acercarse. –¿Estás bien?– le preguntó preocupada.

–No me dejaré morir– le dijo.

–Así se hace Sakura, no le des el gusto a Li– le dijo. –Estuve llamándote todo el fin de semana, fui a la playa–

–No tenía ganas de hablar Tomoyo–

–Bueno...– dejé escapar un suspiro.

–¿Todos lo saben no?– le preguntó.

–No le hagas caso, sabes lo chismoso que son– le dijo. –De seguro están celosos, ¡te acostaste con Li!– le dijo.

–No por mi propio gusto– dijo con desgana.

–Y dime– dijo. –¿Qué tanto te hizo?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–No me acuerdo– se sonrojó. –Solo me acuerdo que llegamos a la recamara, nos besamos y cuando desperté ya sabes lo demás– le dijo.

–¡¡¡¡Que!!!!– gritó. –¿Tu primera vez y no te acuerdas?– dijo sorprendida.

Automáticamente cuando entraron al salón de clases las miradas se posaron sobre la esmeralda, ella solo se sonrojó y tomó asiento, se sentía un bicho raro.

–¿Y cómo fue Sakura?– le preguntó una compañera.

–¿Con qué ?– contraatacó haciéndose la que no entendía.

–No te hagas, ya todo el instituto sabe que tú y Li se acostaron el viernes– le dijo con una picara sonrisa.

–¿Si lo saben entonces porqué preguntas?– genial valla forma de perder la virginidad, todos lo sabían.

–Ahora no te hagas la niña buena– dijo otra.

Se quedó en silencio al no saber que contestar. El maestro entró al salón y los mandó a callar a todos y se dispuso a dar su clase.

–¿Entrará señor Li?– dijo luego de un rato.

–No– se escuchó la voz del castaño detrás de la puerta. Cuando vio a Shaoran entrar su respiración se detuvo y la incomodidad la invadió. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía incomoda al él mirarla?

–Espero que ya hayan empezado el trabajo, el miércoles los recogeré y el que no lo entregue tiene cero– dijo.

–Li– lo llamó cuando la clase hubo terminado.

–Como jodes mujer– le dijo con molestia.

–¿Dónde haremos el trabajo?– le preguntó ignorándolo.

–Haber cerecita– la miró largamente. –No haré ningún trabajo– y se marchó murmurando insultos hacia la castaña

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta convertirse en un mes. Desde que hizo el trabajo sola y el maestro le pusiera cero por no hacerlo con su compañero que le tocaba y por no hacerlo bien de por si, no había hablado con el castaño, Claro a él que le importaba sus notas eran las mejores a pesar de todo. En esos momentos estaba en el baño con su amiga.

–¿Y?– le preguntó impacientada al verla salir.

–Dio positivo– miraba la pequeña prueba de embarazo que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Qué se supone qué iba hacer con un bebé?....solo tenía diecisiete años. No, no iba a llorar, luego de su desgracia con Li había llorado demasiado.

–Pensé que se cuidaron– dijo su mejor amiga.

–Yo todavía no recuerdo claramente–

–¿Qué harás?– le preguntó.

–No sé– se sintió miserable, todas las de su edad habían tenido sexo, pero claro, solo a ella le pudo pasar que quedara embarazada.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Li– lo llamó cuando lo vio en la cancha de fútbol.

–Sakurita– le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa coqueta. –¿Te he dicho qué últimamente te ves más hermosa?–

–Guardatelo Hiragizawa– al castaño no hacerle caso se acercó.

–¡¡Cuidado!!– el gritó del moreno la alertó, y no era para menos, el balón de fútbol iba justo sobre ella.

Instantáneamente cerró los ojos mientras sentía que caía al suelo y se pegaba en el trasero pero el golpe del balón nunca llegó.

–¡Niñata idiota!– le gritó el castaño el cual con su agilidad para correr se había atravesado entre ella y el balón.

El chillido de dolor de la esmeralda hizo que la observara.

–¿Oye estás bien?– le preguntó unos de sus compañero al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–Aparte de torpe– dijo el castaño.

–Tengo que hablar contigo– le dijo al castaño luego de haberse sacudido la tierra.

–No tenemos nada que hablar–

–Si, si que tenemos– ya no lo soportaba. –Así que hablaremos de una maldita vez– todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la castaña.

–Habla maldita mujer histérica– le pidió.

–No, no aquí–

–¡Oh!– dijo. –Si quieres volver a acostarte conmigo olvidalo– le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños me volvería a acostar contigo–

–Si tú lo dices– dijo. –Sígueme– empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió, se alejaron bastante de los demás estudiantes. –¿Qué es tan importante zorrita?– le preguntó.

–¿Usamos preservativos?– le preguntó sin dudar. Él alzó una ceja. –En la casa de Yamazaki, ¿nos cuidamos?– le volvió a preguntar.

Imágenes invadieron la mente del castaño, hasta ese momento pensó que se había protegido pero las imágenes que vinieron a su mente dijeron todo lo contrario. Ahora lo recordaba claramente, los preservativos que habían en la habitación la mañana siguiente no fueron usados por él, de seguro antes que ellos hubo otra pareja o otras.

–No...– sintió seca la garganta.

–Eso lo explica todo– respiró profundamente por lo que iba a decir. –Estoy embarazada– miró su rostro para ver si había una muestra de sorpresa.

–Aborta– le dijo con simpleza.

–¿Qué?– preguntó sin creer lo que él le acababa de decir.

–Aborta, no es tan complicado de entender– le dijo.

–No lo haré– dijo decidida.

–Mira niñata, no me joderé la vida solo porque tú así lo desees– la acorraló contra un árbol.

–Ahora te aguantas– no le iba tener miedo, ya no le temía. –Tú me jodiste la vida, por tu culpa ahora estoy embarazada, ahora te aguantas, tendré al bebé quieras o no y te harás responsable– dijo con firmeza.

–No me haré responsable, no quiero un hijo a esta edad y menos contigo– inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

–Ya no te tengo miedo Li– le dijo.

–Deberías estúpida– enrredó unas de sus manos en su melena castaña y la jaló fuertemente hacia atrás.

–No te tengo miedo– dijo con los labios apretados.

–No sabía que eras tan valiente– su respiración chocó contra su rostro.

–No me conoces– le dijo.

–Eso crees– rosó sus labios contra los contrarios.

–Haré que te encargues de tu hijo sea lo último que haga– sintió la presión de sus cabellos disminuir.

–No me gustaría obligarte a abortar– le dijo. –Hazlo por tu propia cuenta o lo lamentarás– deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su vientre y palpó.

–No lo harás– le dijo con seguridad. –Sé quien eres– dijo. –Shaoran Li, perteneces a unas de las familias con más influencias de Europa– ella lo vio sonreír. –Tu padre Hien Li murió hace varios años, tienes una hermana de quince años de nombre Meiling, al tu padre morir tu madre Ieran Li se quedó con toda su fortuna y se fue con su amante, la fortuna te pertenece pero solo si te casas o tienes un hijo, quieres cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder hacerte cargo de tu hermana–

–Y dime mi pequeña cerecita– dijo. –¿Cómo sabes todo esto?– le preguntó al deslizar los labios hacia sus mejillas.

–Le pedí a Tomoyo que averiguara sobre ti– le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías moscas en el cerebro– dijo.

–Ya ves–

–Y piensas que me interesa el dinero– volvió a palpar sobre su vientre.

–Si– le dijo.

–No cerecita, no me interesa en lo absoluto– la miró al rostro. –Tengo suficiente para poder vivir–

–Pero quieres dejar a tu madre y a su amante en la calle por lo cual necesitas un hijo–

–No sabes con quien te metes zorrita–

La forma en que la besó fue de rabia, la apoyó contra el árbol y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, ella se resistió, lo empujaba inútilmente. La tomó de la nuca y la obligó a separar los labios, le mordió el labio cuando él invadió su boca, su mordida causó que una gotita de sangre se derramara entre ambas bocas. Se rindió a sus besos cuando la estrechó con fuerza contra él, su cuerpo se calentó al momento y un jadeo se le escapó de los labios.

–¿Esto era lo qué querías no?– la pregunta fue hecha con ardor. Deslizó unas de sus manos por sus piernas hasta introducirla debajo de la falda del uniforme. –Querías volver a estar conmigo– ella jadeó cuando la acarició sobre las bragas. –Te mojas de solo verme– miraba su rostro mientras la acariciaba.

–N...no– un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando él introdujo un dedo debajo de las bragas y brindó firmes caricias sobre su pequeño botón de placer.

–¿A no?– sonrió con malicia.

Con su mano libre se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su erección a través de este.

–Te daré lo que quieres– con movimientos rápidos la obligó a rodearlo con las piernas, le apartó las bragas hacia un lado y la penetró dura y profundamente.

–........ahhhh........– un grito de placer/dolor se le escapó por la dura penetración. –D.....e......ja.....me– él empezó a embestirla con lentitud.

–¡Oh no cerecita, voy a joderte duro y profundo!– le prometió. Atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Su sexo se contraía a su alrededor de manera deliciosa. Ella gemía contra sus labios y él jadeaba de placer.

–Co....correte....correte para mi cerecita– mordisqueó sus labios.

–Shao....Shao....–

El grito del orgasmo de la esmeralda fue callado por sus labios, con una dura y profunda penetración se derramó en su interior. Llenándola.

Sentía su espalda doler por la presión contra el árbol. Él llevó amabas manos a su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Esto es la guerra cerecita– besó sus labios.

–Te...te...odio...L....Li– dijo agotada.

Él sonrió con malicia, ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho y se abandonó a los brazos de morfeo. Se deslizó fuera de su caliente y apretado sexo y se acomodó su miembro como pudo entre los pantalones, la rodeó de la cintura y la dejó descansar contra su pecho.

–Yo también te odio– susurró al apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro.

La respiración de ella era lenta y pausada y sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

–Un hijo– volvió a susurrar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iba a tener sexo con Sakura Kinomoto se le hubiera reído en la cara por la sencilla razón que no la soportaba. Era delgada, de estatura pequeña, era el estilo de mujer que a pesar del tiempo se sonrojaba, sus pechos cabían perfectamente entre sus manos, su piel era algo pálida por la falta de sol, sus ojos eran dos gemas color esmeralda, las piernas largas, caderas pequeñas y cintura acentuada, era tonta, aveces iba a caminando y tropezaba con sus propios pies, era un desastre en las matemáticas, se distraía constantemente y según él era una histérica.

Esa era Sakura, la Sakura que en esos momentos estaba plácidamente descansando sobre su pecho.

**Continuara**

––

El odio entre esos dos como que es raro no?...xD, las cosas como que ya se les complicaron a Sakura u_u...un bebe a esa edad, pero como dicen que un hijo es una bendición no importa en que circunstancias venga pues ya que jaja...Y Shaoran mmmm haber...¿COMO SE LE OCURRE PEDIRLE QUE ABORTE?...(grito)...rata insensible, ni porque es sangre de su sangre por lo menos Sakura se defendió y le dejó muy en claro que no abortaría aunque claro no se sabe que esperar de él.

Bueno el capitulo me encantó, en cada escena que pasa amo más a Shaoran y lo odio más. Esos niños no saben que existen cama!!!!!!...ahí en pleno patio a miradas de cualquiera que se ocurriera pasar por ahí.

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**meli17: **Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que también te guste el segundo cap disfrutalo!!!

**Hideemi: **Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que sigas disfrutando...Tomoyo es una pervertidilla n_n

**Lyons: **Wow...me alagas por todo lo de que esta magnifico el fic ^///^...espero que sigas leyendo y así puedas encontrar lo que le hace falta...mucha gracia por tu review ^^.

**Pechochale17: **Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^...espero que te guste el 2do cap.

**alex:** Gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Mili-imo:**** Q**ue bien que te haya gustado el fic, aquí te dejo la continuación.

**Didi: **Jaja...nooooo quise decir que no terminó de publicar mis otros fics y ya estoy publicando otro jeje...ningún fic dejaré incompleto, cuando publico uno es porque lo tengo terminado en la cabeza o por lo menos con una breve info de como termina o lo tengo terminado escrito jeje....claro que lo terminaré!!!!!...espero que la uni no me ocupe tanto y poder terminar pronto tanto este como los otros ^^

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Genial que te haya gustado espero que este capitulo también te guste n_n

**gReEn ****: **Jajaja...que bueno que te ha gustado, aquí te dejo el 2do capitulo, disfruta.

**Mrsz: **OMG mi fan #1 ^/////^, muchas gracias, genial que te haya gustado tanto ^^...espero que sigas disfrutando del fic...aquí tienes la conti super mega rápida, espero que te guste!!!!!!!.

**karenH: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos, siii Shaoran es muy grosero u_u...todo un chico malo el nene, a ver que tanto lo aguanta Sakura n_n.

**Girls Sweeping: **Que bien que te haya gustado aunque no se fueron para ningún lado jeje...hasta ahora parece que solo hay sexo entre esos dos ^///^

**Majo: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes del 2do cap ^^.

Hay tres nicks que esta cosa no quiso escribir completo y por eso nomas escribí el principio u__u...muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron muchísimo ^^

––

**Muchas gracias por sus review, nunca esperé tanta aceptación.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	3. Convivencia

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 3: **Convivencia

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostada sobre el césped, muy apartada de las miradas de los estudiantes. De seguro la hora de clase ya había comenzado.

–Hay no,no,no– al ponerse de pie tan rápido se mareó. –¿Cuánto llevo dormida?– le preguntó cuando lo divisó recostado al árbol y fumando un cigarrillo.

–Acuéstate con Jin– no fue una petición, fue una orden.

–¿Perdón?– preguntó sin entender.

–Acuéstate con él, estúpida– dio una larga calada de su cigarrillo.

–No entiendo– dijo confusa.

Lo vio tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo para a pagarlo y luego se puso a su altura, sopló el humo sobre su rostro y ella tosió.

–Te acuesta con él y luego de unas semanas le dices que estás embarazada– la miró a los ojos.

–No haré tal cosa– dijo con firmeza.

–Lo amas, deja que disfrute de lo mismo que yo he disfrutado–

–¿Quién te crees?– le pregunta llegó con un fuerte golpe sobre la mejilla del castaño.

–Maldita zorra– la tomó fuertemente del pelo y lo jaló hasta causarle dolor. –Me vuelves a pegar y te jodes estúpida–

–Suéltame– le pidió. –Me lastimas–

–Debiste pensarlo antes de pegarme zorrita– estaba enojado

–Suéltala Xiao Lang– escucharon la voz del moreno. –Podrías ir a la cárcel por pegarle a una mujer embarazada– sonrió.

–¿Cuánto llevas ahí?– le preguntó pero sin soltar a la esmeralda.

–Lo suficiente como para escucharla gemir tu nombre– sonrió con malicia al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

–Abortaras quieras o no– la soltó de mala gana.

–No lo haré– no era que no quería abortar de hecho tenía miedo, no sabía como lidiar con un bebé pero siempre se dijo a si misma que si quedara embarazada no importara en cuales circunstancias fueras nunca abortaría.

–Entonces te acostará con el pendejo de Jin y él que se encargue del mocoso–

–No es ningún mocoso– espetó. –Es mi bebé y tu hijo– le recordó.

Lo escuchó decir unas palabras en un idioma que no supo identificar.

–Valla Xiao Lang, eres todo un hombre– se burló el moreno.

–¿Xi...Xia...Xiao L....Lang?– se le hizo difícil la pronunciación. –Tienes un segundo nombre–

Ellos la miraron con una ceja alzada.

–¿O eres de verdad bruta o te haces?– le preguntó el castaño.

–Me llamo S-A-K-U-R-A– le dijo algo enojada.

–Xiao Lang es su nombre en chino– le dijo el moreno.

–Que interesante– dijo ella.

–¿Y dime Sakurita te gustan los tríos?– le preguntó Eriol.

–Bastardo pervertido– le dedicó una mirada al castaño y se marchó.

–Lo del aborto no será en serio, ¿no?– le dijo a su amigo.

–¿Por qué no?– le preguntó. –Sería una suerte para ese niño no nacer, con la madre que tendría–

–Pero es tu hijo– le recordó.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

–Es lo justo que necesitas para acabar con tu madre–

–No me interesa tener un hijo con esa estúpida, es una loca histérica–

–Pero bien que te la has follado–

–Es la única manera de callarla– dijo con simpleza.

–Yo también la quiero callar–

–La puedes joder cuando desees– sonrió y se marchó.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Se lo dirás a tu padre y hermano?– le preguntaba la amatista.

–No me queda de otra– ambas iban saliendo del instituto. –Un embarazo no es cosa que se pueda ocultar–

–Bueno eso si– dejó escapar un suspiro. –¿Qué dice Li?–

–Que aborte–

–No era de esperarse otra reacción– dijo. –Pero él tiene razón, piénsalo– le dijo.

–No abortaré– le dijo con seguridad.

–Estás muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande– le dijo. –Yo misma podría llevarte a que te realicen uno–

–No gracias– dijo. –Ya tomé mi decisión, tendré a mi bebé–

–Pues mucha suerte– se despidió y luego se montó en la limusina que la esperaba.

Caminó con lentitud y con la cabeza baja, las lagrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos, tuvo que ahogar un sollozo y morderse el labio.

–"_¿Qué haces Sakura?"–_ se preguntaba._ –"Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad"–_ odiaba a Li por haberle desgraciado la vida, ella tenía un plan para su futuro, casarse con el amor de su vida y tener una familia.

No le había comentado nada a Tomoyo de lo que pasó cuando estaba con Li, ni siquiera ella misma sabía porqué habían acabado teniendo sexo, porque eso era sexo, con Li solo se podía tener sexo. Llegó a su casa y se duchó, preparó algo rico para comer para cuando su hermano y padre volvieran darle la noticia sobre su embarazo.

Su vida había sido perfecta hasta hace un mes atrás, su padre siempre fue un hombre sumamente estricto y le exigía comportarse y ninguna equivocación y su hermano, no mejor ni hablar de él.

–Ya llegamos Sakura– escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Bajó las escaleras no sin antes respirar profundamente, era ahora o nunca. Esperó a que terminaran de comer y luego llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

–¿Qué te pasa?– le preguntó su hermano.

–Yo...yo...– se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

–¿Te va mal en el instituto?– le preguntó su padre.

–No...– respiró profundamente y los miró a ambos. –Papá, hermano estoy embarazada– soltó, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

–¿Para eso vas al instituto?– el grito y el golpe contra su mejilla la hicieron retroceder. Su hermano estaba furioso.

–¿De cuánto?– preguntó su padre con calma.

–Un mes– ya sabía lo que él le diría.

–¿Quién es el padre?– preguntó.

–Un compañero de clases– no iba a decirle quien exactamente, su hermano sería capaz de buscar a Li y matarlo.

–Ve y has tus maletas y vete– la orden de su padre fue clara. –No voy a mantener hijo de nadie–

Ella solo asintió....¿Cómo él podía hablar así?...era su nieto también, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, si su madre viviera fuera tan diferente, por eso su padre la odiaba, porque le recordaba a Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Llamó a la amatista y le pidió la dirección de Li, iba a vivir con él le guste o no le guste.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Si vas a fumar hazlo en tu maldita habitación– le decía el castaño.

–Lo hice– dijo este con una sonrisa. –¡Joder, tengo ganas de follar!–

El timbre causó que el castaño dejara el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor y fuera abrir. Alzó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la esmeralda, sus chocolatada mirada se posó sobre dos maletas, una grande y otra más pequeña. Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero al verla bajar la mirada a la misma vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas no pudo hacer mas que apartarse y permitirle entrar.

–¡¡¡Sakuritaaa!!!– gritó su amigo y rápido se puso de pie. –Que bueno que estés aquí– el castaño al ver como este estaba dispuesto a abrazarla se interpuso.

–Estás drogado– le dijo con enojo.

–No– dijo. –Dijiste que me la podía follar– le recordó.

–Podría hablar contigo– susurró la castaña.

Él solo maldijo, ¿y qué se suponía qué ella hacía en su departamento y con maletas?...

–Ven– caminó hasta su habitación con ella detrás.

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí?– él la observó con fastidio cuando estuvieron en la habitación.

–Haber zorrita– dijo. –¿Vienes a quedarte a vivir aquí?– maldijo cuando la vio asentir. –¿Cómo puedes creer que te querré en mi casa?...apenas te soporto mujer– le recordó.

–Me botaron de mi casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada– dijo con la mirada gacha.

–Hubieras abortado y te ahorraría eso– le dijo. –Aquí no hay espacio para ti y no te quiero cerca– la vio mirar todo a su alrededor.

La verdad estaba sorprendida, pensaba que donde vivía Li era una cochina madriguera pero no, era un elegante departamento para chico soltero, la habitación tenía una gran cama en el medio, con las sabanas negras y rojas, unos dos cuadros de elegantes pinturas y unas cortinas color rojo que combinaban perfectamente con las sabanas. Ella se alejó de él y miró por unas de las ventanas.

–¡Wow!– exclamó. –Desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad– dijo con emoción.

–¡Que bueno que te guste mi piso, pero vete ya de una buena ves joder!–

–Nop– se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama. –Que cómoda– él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

–Si no te largas te sacó– le advirtió.

–No tengo donde ir, y me quedaré aquí– dijo con decisión.

–Me importa una mierda si duermes debajo de un puente– se acercó y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró fuera de su habitación.

–Si él no te quiere yo si te quiero Sakurita– el moreno estaba en el mismo mueble en que lo vio cuando llegó.

Observó la sala, tenía una decoración simple, con muebles crema, una televisión en unas de las paredes, un equipo de música y se podía apreciar la cocina y el comedor de cuatros sillas.

–Deja que se quede Xiao Lang, después de todo no estaría mal tener una mujer en casa– dijo con malicia.

–¿La dejaras dormir contigo?– le preguntó.

–Sería todo un placer– dijo.

–Te quedarás– le dijo a la esmeralda. –Solo hasta que nazca el mocoso–

–Es tu hijo, no le digas así– le dijo.

–Acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto de Eriol– dijo mientras se iba a la cocina. –Te dije que acomodaras tus cosas en el la recamara de Eriol– le dijo cuando notó que ella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

–¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?– le preguntó. –Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por el bebé–

–¿Por qué deseas tanto tenerlo?– simplemente esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza.

–Quiero darle lo que yo nunca tuve– se encogió de hombros.

–Tonta– le dijo. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y eso la dejó sorprendida.

–No gracias– lo cierto era que a pesar de haber pasado todo eso entre los dos no confiaba en él.

–Bebelo– le ordenó y prácticamente la obligó a tomárselo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque tuvo ganas de vomitar.

–Li– lo llamó.

A través de la oscuridad de la recamara le señaló una puerta, no sabía como había permitido que ella se quedara y mas en su habitación.

Se lavó la boca y volvió a la habitación, cuando él le había ofrecido el agua juraba que esta tenía algo.

–¿Qué tenía el agua?– le preguntó cuando volvió a la recamara.

–Si no dormirás dejame dormir– lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

–Gracias– la escuchó susurrar.

–¡Maldición!– le gritó al incorporarse en la cama. –¡Mete el culo a la maldita cama y cierra la puta boca!– esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Eres un grosero– le dijo.

Él se puso de pie y encendió la luz y fue entonces cuando ella fue consciente de que él estaba en ropa interior, su respiración se detuvo y su esmeralda mirada recorrió el cuerpo del castaño.

–¿Qué tanto me ves zorrita?–

–No me llames así– lo miró con enojo. –S-A-K-U-R-A– dijo. –Tengo sed– le dijo.

–Y a mi que– vio como ella lo miraba con enojo y luego se acercaba a la puerta y salía.

–"_Hijo de puta en que te metiste"–_ pero unos gritos lo sacaron de su pensamientos. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

–Suéltame– pedía, cuando había salido de la habitación rápido sintió como alguien la cogía fuertemente de la cintura.

–Oh vamos Sakurita, yo también te puedo follar bien rico– le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella sentía claramente su erección contra su muslo. Estaba asustada.

El castaño carraspeó llamando la atención de su amigo.

–Suéltala– le ordenó.

–Eres un mezquino Xiao Lang, solo la quieres follar tú– le dijo mirando a la castaña a la cual luego de haber soltado se había escondido tras el cuerpo del castaño.

–Por ahora solo yo la podré joder– le dijo con seriedad.

–¡Oye!– protestó la castaña.

–Callate estúpida– le dijo. –Ve por el maldito vaso de agua– le ordenó.

Ella corrió hacia la cocina dejándolo solos.

–¿Te gusta?– le preguntó el moreno.

–No digas estupideces– le dijo.

–Te conozco– le recordó. –Te molestaste al ver como la tenía–

–Me importa una mierda– le dijo. –Solo recuerda que ella está embarazada–

Eriol era una buena persona eso lo tenía muy en claro, era su único y verdadero amigo, lo conocía mucho antes de irse a vivir a Japón, pero desde la muerte de sus padres se drogaba más que antes, de ves en cuando ambos se drogaban, fumaban un cigarrillo de marihuana o inhalaban un poco pero nunca pasó a mayores pero ahora tenía una semana fumando constantemente.

Desvió la mirada hasta la castaña la cual venía con un vaso de leche.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó a los dos cuando vio como la observaban.

Una gotita de leche se derramó por su labio inferior y a ambos hombres se le cortó la respiración al ver como ella se pasaba la lengua por el labio.

–Regresa a la habitación– le dijo el castaño.

–¿Ah?– lo miró sin entender.

–¡¡Que regreses a la maldita habitación!!– le gritó.

–¡Grosero mal hablado!– chilló ella pasando a su lado.

–Mucho cuidado Eriol– le dijo cuando la esmeralda se hubo marchado. –Es una estúpida y si cuando estás drogado no te puedes contener espera que se te pase y luego sales de tu habitación– le dijo. –No quiero problemas–

Maldita mujer, por ella tendría problemas con su mejor amigo, solo si dejara que él se la follara quizás se le pasaría, el moreno siempre se la encontró bonita, siempre le hablaba de como le gustaría joderla, pero no, tuvo que ir él y follarla luego que su mejor amigo la había drogado para conseguir su objetivo.

–No puedes estar aquí– le dijo cuando entró a la habitación.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó al terminarse su leche.

–No es lugar para una mujer tan estúpida como tú–

–No me iré– dejó el vaso en una mesita. –Me vale lo que digas–

Maldita maja terca, es que era estúpida o se hacía, él no podía estar cuidándola de Eriol, tenía su vida. Se le acercó y ella solo pudo retroceder, su corazón dio un vuelco y su aliento se de tuvo.

–Si Eriol te viola es tu problema– le advirtió.

–No lo hará– le dijo segura.

–No nos conoces muñequita– inclinó la cabeza y respiró sobre su rostro.

–Tú no lo dejaras– vio como él la miró al rostro con sorpresa. –No dejaras que nada le pase a tu hijo–

La carcajada masculina se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

–Eres una ingenua–

–Tal vez no te conozca bien, pero sé que no eres tan malo– el castaño la miró con una sonrisa.

–Por una vez en tu vida deja de decir estupideces– se separó de ella con fastidio.

Se metió en la cama de mala gana, esa mujer lo volvería loco si no la sacaba de su casa cuando ante. La castaña apagó la luz y al igual que él había hecho se acostó, entre los dos había una linea invisible, la cama era grande y no se encontrarían en toda la noche.

Mientras la castaña dormía plácidamente él solo podía pensar en que diablos había hecho.

**Continuara**

––

Shaoran es un descarado de los descarados, pedirle a Sakura que se acueste con Jin para pegarle el muerto como dicen aquí...jaja Eriol lo estaba escuchando jejeje...Pobre Sakura u_u...ya la botaron de su casa u_u y mira donde se va y se mete, ¿Sakura dónde te fuiste a meter?...noooooo a la boca del lobo jaja...Con dos pervertidos y calentones jajaja, ya Eriol se dio a conocer él también quiere -____-'...Una mujer viviendo bajo en mismo techo con dos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas no es lo mejor, pobre Sakura que se cuide de Eriol u_u. Por cierto en el agua que tomó Sakura no había nada solo se había desmayado y no recordaba ^^.

Buenooooo con cada capitulo que escribo me enamoro más y más de esta historia...Esto se pone buenísimo y muy caliente jaja...Sakuraaaaa cuidate de Eriol!!!!!!!!!...

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**lfanycka: **Todo un gusto tenerte como lectora, que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que sigas disfrutando de el ^^

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **See muy muy buen trato jaja...haber quien muere primero porque como dijo Shaoran eso es la guerra y como dicen "En guerra avisada no muere soldado"...jaja

**meli17: **u_u me tarde un dia de mas, sorry tenía examente y pos tenía que estudiar y hasta hoy pude publicar el cap. Espero que lo disfrutes n_n

**angelita del mal: **Aquí tienes el capitulo tres espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes.

**Hideemi: **See muy embarazada la condenada, ese Shaoran tiene una super puntería jaja...haber que pasa ahora con un bebe de camino. Disfruta el tercer capitulo ^^

**dianita- chan!!!: **Jaja...Shao es un maldito pero muy muy caliente jaja, aquí te dejo la conti.

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Muchas gracias por tu review, disfruta de el capi.

**eLda ikArY: **See es demasiado energético el nene u_u...jaja, es un bruto n_n, el odio entre esos dos mmm (a todos le gustaría un odio asiiii)....jajaja. Con lo de actualizar ¿Amor o Amistad? Quiero que sepas que le estoy dando los toques finales, ya mero actualizo pero no te digo fecha exacta porque primero tengo que actualizar mi otro fic u_u.

**'Asuka-hime': **Con Shaoran no se sabe que pensar u_u, están mmmm...(no escribir nada)...le pide que aborte como si la culpa la tuviera ella sola...exactooo y él fue quien no se puso protección era el que estaba en sus cinco sentidos ¬¬. En fin, Sakura le dejo todo muy en claro pero que no se confié, es hombre y con ese carácter tan wow jaja, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

**Girls Sweeping: **Jajaja...muchachones calentones jejeje, haber que pasa ahora con ese embarazo ^^.

**cainat06: **gracias por tu review y disfruta de cap n_n.

**karenH: **Los embarazos a temprana edad están muy de modas (digo así para no llamarlo de otra forma)...exacto, la mayoría no tiene un novio rico -___-'...Haber como le irá a Sakura ahora, digo ella nomas porque siempre son las mujeres a las cuales les toca pasar las de Caín con el bebé.

**Didi: **Muy pero muy descarado nuestro Shao, la embaraza y le pide que aborte ¬¬...pero lo cierto que la mayoría hacen eso -____-...yo también quiero que me odien asiiiiii jajaja...disfruta el capi.

**Pechochale17: **Disculpa que te haya echo esperar pero aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que disfrutes ^^

**ShikiCaramel: **Jaja me divertí mucho leyendo tu review jaja...See Shao lo que tiene por cerebro es un mime jaja (eso demostró al pedirle que aborte)...

**Minheliz94: **^///^...que cute, gracias por agregarme en tus fav...lamentablemente parece que Shao no aguanta a Sakura, cretino el tío u_u...haber si sigue con esa actitud ahora que la tiene en casa...

**hadita-lp: **OMG identificada?....O.O....espero que no sea en lo de estar embarazada a temprana edad, pero si es así un bebé es una bendición no importa en las circunstancias que venga n_n

**Mili-imo: **Jaja casi hielo!!!...haber cuando le sigue esa frialdad, disfruta el cap.

: Un gusto leerte nuevamente ^^, es un onor saber que te gusta más y más, aquí te dejo el capitulo tres para que lo disfrutes, espero que te guste tanto como los otros dos.

––

**Sorry el capitulo era para el jueves pero tuve examen y ya no pude actualizar u_u  
**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	4. Sexo, Mareos y Vómitos

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 4: ** Sexo, Mareos y Vómitos

**El capítulo lo considero con fuerte contenido lemon, no me hago responsable de traumas, pensamientos pervertidos entre otras cosas, si no te gusta el lemon explicito no leer por favor.**

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–¡Sal del maldito baño!– el grito del castaño se dejó es cuchar por toda la habitación.

No era para menos, esa niñata tenía hora y media encerrada bañándose. Maldiciendo por lo bajo decidió entrar, todo el baño estaba cubierto de vapor. Estaba tan concentrada y relajada debajo del chorro de agua que no notó cuando el castaño entró al baño y mucho menos cuando este entró a la regadera. Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios cuando la miró debajo del chorro de agua, de manera caliente observó todo su cuerpo húmedo.

–Niñata estúpida– bramó.

Al escuchar la voz de Li abrió los ojos con sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones y ahí lo vio.

–¿....Qu...qué haces....aquí....?– trató de taparse al ver la mirada masculina sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué coño tardas tanto?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Me estaba lavando el pelo– con una mano se tapaba los pechos mientras que con la otra su parte intima.

–La próxima vez te duchas en el baño de la sala–

El chorro de agua caía entre ambos cuerpos.

–Podrías salir para continuar con mi ducha– le dijo.

–No me da la gana– su mirada se deslizó desde sus húmedos cabellos hasta sus pequeños pies.

–No me mires así– se sonrojó.

–¿Cómo quieres que te mire?– ninguno de los dos movía ni un músculo.

–Cierra los ojos– le pidió ella.

–No– dijo.

–Quiero salir–

–Zorrita– sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

–No me llames así, mi nombre es S-A-K-U-R-A– trató de retroceder pero al hacerlo resbaló.

Él la tomó con rapidez de la cintura.

–Estúpida– le dijo.

Ambos quedaron debajo del chorro de agua, lo miró a los ojos y su respiración se detuvo al ver lo cerca que estaban, se mordió el labio inferior.

–La próxima vez dejo que te caías– llevó unas de sus manos a la húmeda cabellera femenina.

–Déjame– le pidió. –¡Me estás lastimando bruto!– se quejó.

Le jaló el cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada.

–Quedate quieta zorrita– le dijo.

–¿Qué pretendes?– le preguntó cuando lo vio sonreír.

–Todavía no te perdono que no quieras abortar–

–¿Qué me harás?– cuando sintió su boca sobre la piel de su cuello su cuerpo se calentó de manera inconsciente.

–Te enseñaré que con Xiao Lang Li nadie se mete– le mordió el cuello hasta que ella gritó de dolor.

–¡¡Déjame!!– trataba inútilmente separarse de él. –Mise....– las palabras quedaron en su garganta, él la había besado.

La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba, un jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su erección contra su vientre. Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por permitir que él la besara, que la tocara como en esos momentos estaba haciendo. Con unas de sus piernas le pego en su bajo vientre haciendo que automáticamente se separara de ella.

–N...no...me...me vuelvas a tocar– su respiración era agitada.

–Maldita– se quejó. –Cuando te ponga las manos encima te arrepentirás estúpida– le advirtió.

Aprovechó que él estaba muy concentrado en su dolor y salió de la regadera, ni se molestó en tomar su toalla, solo quería alejarse de él, pero apenas trataba de caminar hacia la puerta cuando él ya estaba tras ella apretándola contra su cuerpo.

–Su...suéltame– se estremeció cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su parte intima.

–¿Qué te suelte?– mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. –Estás toda empapada–

–No...no..quiero– se mordió el labio inferior cuando él separó sus pliegues y la acarició.

–¿Por qué te mojas entonces?– ella lo calentaba, joder que lo calentaba.

–N...no...sé....– lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Apartó las manos de su cuerpo y la hizo quedar frente a él. Al ver como ella estaba apunto de llorar se sintió extraño.

–Me calientas cerecita– le confesó.

La besó con lentitud pero cuando ella trató de separarse la tomó de la cintura.

–Voy a follarte– le advirtió.

De sus mejillas deslizó los labios hasta su cuello.

–No q...quiero– un jadeó se le escapó cuando él atrapó un erguido pezón entre sus labios.

–Me importa muy poco– chupó y succionó el pequeño montículo.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, él estaba haciendo con ella lo que le daba la gana. Mientras se deleitaba con sus pechos una mano recorría su vientre.

Gimió y jadeó cuando él la tuvo acostada en el piso del baño y con el rostro entremedio de sus piernas. La acariciaba con la lengua probándola, volviéndola loca. La tomó firmemente de las caderas y presionó su lengua contra su pequeño botón, mordisqueó con lentitud y succionó.

–....A....ahh....n....no.....– sentía como con cada caricia de su lengua se incrementaba más su placer. Jadeó en protesta cuando el castaño se separó de su palpitante y sensible sexo.

–Pervertida– dijo antes de besarla, la hizo probarse a si misma, sus manos estaban por todos lados, la estaban volviendo loca.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer. Cuando él se puso de pie contempló su enorme erección. ¡Oh mierda!, nunca lo había notado, él tenía mucho potencial. ¡Era enorme!

–Abre la boca– le ordenó.

–N...no– que se supone que él pretendía que ella hiciera.

–Abre la puta boca si no quieres que te obligue– le dijo con voz ronca, nuevamente tuvo miedo de él.

Ella así lo hizo, separó los labios mientras apretaba los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió un extraño sabor en los labios, sentía como él frotaba su erección contra sus labios y luego introducía la punta en su boca.

–Chupamela– le pidió. La tomó del cabello cuando vio que no esta dispuesta a hacerlo. –No tengas miedo– cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sintió culpa, culpa por lo que le estaba haciendo. –Usa la lengua–

Ella así lo hizo, frotó su lengua contra la punta de su erección y lo escuchó gruñir, chupó todo lo que su boca le permitía. Sentía su entrepierna muy húmeda, esto la estaba calentando, la calentaba sobre manera.

–A....a...así cerecita– la tomó del pelo y guió sus movimientos. Ella lo estaba llevando a la locura y era consciente de aquello.

Le follo la boca con movimientos lentos.

–Voy a....a correr....me– cuando ella trató de apartarse no se lo permitió. –Tragatelo todo– pero ella protestó y como pudo se separó, no lo suficiente porque su semilla le bañó los pechos. Lo sintió caliente sobre su piel, su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de él. Le sonrió cuando ella lo miró horrorizada, la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta entrar a la regadera, la depositó bajo el chorro de agua y le enjuagó el cuerpo.

–Inclinate hacia la pared y apoya las manos en ella– le pidió.

–¿Por....por qué...me...me haces....esto?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Solo haz lo que te digo– ella se veía tan vulnerable y la culpa nuevamente se apoderó de él. –Prometo que lo disfrutarás– lo miró un momento para luego hacer lo pedido por él. –Estás tan húmeda y deliciosa– acarició su sexo.

Sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de los dedos masculinos. Sonrió al ver el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la esmeralda, ella respondía tan fácil a sus caricias.

–Tienes el trasero más perfecto que haya visto– no era consciente de sus palabras.

La castaña se sonrojó.

–...........Ahhhhh......– jadeó cuando su mano libre cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero.

–Pequeña y caliente– nuevamente golpeó su trasero.

–.....N.....no......– su mano acariciaba expertamente su intimidad mientras su otra mano golpeaba su trasero. –P...por...favor....– su cuerpo se tensó cuando él deslizó un dedo de su parte intima hasta su entrada posterior. –N...no...eso....no–

–Shhh...–susurró, acercó su palpitante erección hasta su pequeña entrada.

–No...– le dijo cuando lo sintió en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Empujó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo.

–Es...estás....ta....tan hermosa– jadeó.

–....D...ue....Due...le...– un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla de manera dura.

–Tranqui...la– la punta de su miembro casi estaba dentro, separándola.

El grito de dolor de la castaña cuando la punta de su erección estuvo dentro de ella lo hizo gruñir. ¡Oh mierda ella era condenadamente apretada!

–Due...duele– gimió de dolor.

–Shhh– susurró. –Pasará– estaba maravillado, la manera que el cuerpo de ella lo tomaba lo dejaba sin aliento.

–Q...q....que...ma– lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando el dolor de la suave penetración recorrió su cuerpo.

–"_Está llorando"–_ le decía su subconsciente. _–"La estás lastimando cabrón"– _quiso detenerse pero cuando ella intentó apartarse y movió involuntariamente el trasero supo que estaba perdido. –Perdoname cerecita– penetró su cuerpo de una rápida embestida

El grito de dolor de la esmeralda retumbó en sus oídos. La manera en que ella se apretaba a su alrededor lo hacía jadear, nunca antes una mujer lo había tomado tan bien, ni en su sexo ni en su trasero, pero ella era diferente la manera en que lo tomaba era deliciosamente caliente y diferente. Escuchaba sus sollozos, se sentía extraño.

Empezó un lento y placentero vaivén arrancándole suaves y pequeños gemidos.

–Es...est...tas...tan apretada– gruñó.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas y ella solo podía gemir.

–Di...di...mi nombre– le pidió entre jadeos.

Con cada embestida se sentía desfallecer.

–S...Sh...ao– le costaba respirar.

–Gri...gritalo...– sentía su cuerpo estremecer con cada embestida.

–....Sh....Shao....– solo un pequeño empuje más y el orgasmo la azotaría.

Ella estaba tan cerca, la manera en que lo apretaba y gemía se lo decía. Se deslizó fuera de su pequeño y apretado canal y la penetró por su húmeda cavidad.

–Co....corre...te....nena–

–Sha...Shao.....– chilló su nombre cuando el orgasmo la hizo estremecer.

De lo mas hondo de su pecho dejó escapar un gruñido, la manera en que ella había chillado su nombre causó que la penetrara de manera más profunda, derramándose en su interior. Ella jadeaba, se estremecía por los espasmo del orgasmo y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Con la lengua lamió el agua que se escurría por la espalda de la castaña, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era maliciosa. Cuando sus brazos no la pudieron sostener más simplemente se dejó caer.

Al ver como la esmeralda dejaba de sostenerse de la pared la sostuvo firmemente contra él. Cuando su erección abandonó su cuerpo ella jadeó por la perdida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él porque no tenía que decir y ella porque todavía no recobraba el habla.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Luego de haberse duchado como quien dice se había puesto ropa y salido de la habitación, el moreno le había indicado donde era la lacena y había hecho algo para comer.

–No sabía que sabías cocinar– le dijo el moreno al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Me enseñó papá–

–Prueba esto Xiao Lang– le dijo a su amigo el cual en esos momentos se acercaba. –Sakurita cocina delicioso–

–N...no es para tanto– se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Li.

–Es bueno saber que para algo sirve– se sentó y miró su plato. –¿Qué se supone que sea esto?– le preguntó mirando la comida.

–Es una receta latina– se apresuró a decir. –Zorrucho de maíz con queso y carne dentro–

–¿No comerás?– le preguntó ya que ella no estaba sentada ni había un plato.

Alzaron una ceja cuando vieron lo pálida que se había puesto.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó el moreno al hacerla sentar.

–S...si– una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. El trasero le dolía. –Solo fue un mareo–

–Necesitas comer– tomó el tenedor con el que minutos atrás estuvo comiendo y llevó una pequeña porción de comida hasta los labios de la esmeralda.

–No...no es necesario– se sonrojó ante ese gesto.

–Claro que si– le dijo. –Estás embarazada y quien sabe desde cuando no comes, abre la boca– le pidió.

Desvió la mirada hasta el castaño el cual los miraba a ambos sin interés. Comió del tenedor del moreno.

–Parece que hoy estás muy bien– le dijo Li a Eriol al este darle de comer a la castaña.

–Si– sus ojos no se apartaban de la boca de Sakura. –¿Sabes cuánto tienes exactamente?– le preguntó cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

–¿Ah?– preguntó sin entender.

–Tu embarazo–

–Como un mes o menos– dijo luego de pensarlo.

–¿Estás feliz?– tenía curiosidad.

–No sé– ambos estaban en la sala, ella sentada en el piso mientras que en la mesita tenía los libros y cuadernos del instituto y él en unos de los muebles viendo el televisor.

Alzó una ceja cuando la vio ponerse de pie con rapidez y correr hacia la habitación del castaño. Apartó la mirada del televisor cuando la vio entrar a su recamara con las manos en la boca y correr hacia el baño, escuchó extraños ruidos.

–Niñata estúpida– se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño.

La divisó con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el retrete luego de buscarla con la mirada, agradecía que el retrete quedaba muy apartado de la regadera o de la tina. La vio erguirse nuevamente y tuvo que actuar rápido cuando vio que luego de ponerse de pie ella se desplomaba. El olor a vomito le causó nauseas, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde la dejó sobre la cama.

Volvió al baño y buscó alcohol, cuando estuvo en la recamara se lo dio a oler, observó como ella volvía a recobrar el conocimiento.

–¿Qué me pasó?– se sentó en la cama y cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió un mareo y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente.

–Estás agotada– dijo. –Los efectos del embarazo– la vio parpadear.

–¿Por qué no quieres al bebé?– se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Porque no quiero ser padre, no se merece una madre como tú y no te quiero, me fastidias– dijo aborrecido.

–Yo tampoco te quiero– recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–Es bueno saberlo– sonrió.

–Te odio Li, que nunca se te olvide, por tu culpa es mi desgracia– observó hasta unas de las paredes. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar.

–Es bueno saber que no te puedes enamorar de mi– dijo cuando ella se hubo dormido. –Yo no merezco a alguien tan tonta y estúpida como tú y tú no mereces a alguien como yo– le echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sonreía. –Estúpida y caliente– susurró.

No se molestó en arroparla, a él que le importaba si le daba frió por el aire acondicionado o no, solo se limitó a salir de la habitación.

–¿No la llevaras con un doctor por lo del embarazo?– le preguntó el moreno.

–Que se esté quedando aquí no quiere decir que me haré cargo de ella o de su hijo–

–También es tu hijo Xiao Lang–

–¡Y eso que me importa joder!– le gritó.

–¡Entonces deja de follártela!– también le gritó.

–¿Qué, ahora andas espiando si me la follo o no?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Si cerraras la maldita puerta no hubiera escuchado como ella gemía tu nombre–

–Metete en tus asuntos– le dijo.

–Solo la vas a lastimar– dijo. –Ella se está enamorando de ti–

Lo dicho por el moreno le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

–Obligala a abortar y alejala de ti– le dijo. –Pero joder que tienes que hacer algo rápido–

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amigo.

–Lo notaste– le dijo al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

–No, ella me odia y así tiene que ser, por su bien y por el mio–

–Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso– dijo. –Ella...no se merece esto– dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Y todo esto a qué viene?– le preguntó.

–Es una buena chica– le dijo.

–Te gusta, la muy tonta te gusta– el moreno no se molestó en responder. –Que te quede algo muy en claro– le dijo. –Que me la haya follado no significa nada, así mismo como lo hice yo pudo hacerlo cualquier otro–

–Eres el único que ella dejaría que la tocara– desvió la mirada. –Anoche cuando traté de tocarla su cuerpo me rechazó–

–No me interesa hasta donde quieres llegar con todo esto– dijo. –Si lo que te molesta es eso te la regalo, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te venga en gana– no soportaba en esos momentos a su amigo. –Tienes mi permiso para follarla todas las veces que desees–

El moreno quedó en silencio al ver como luego del castaño decir aquello se marchaba. Suspiró con molestia estaba celoso, maldición que lo estaba. Esto era un juego muy peligroso para los tres porque a pesar de todo los tres estaban envueltos y de seguro la que saldría perdiendo sería la castaña. Cuando en la mañana fue a la habitación del castaño no dudó en entrar al ver la puerta entreabierta, buscó a la esmeralda y no la había visto por ningún lado y por un momento había pensado que se hubo marchado pero cuando iba a salir había escuchado unos gemidos provenientes del baño, y lo comprendió todo. Maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente el sábado por la mañana no fue el mejor día para él.

**Continuara**

––

Haber como empiezo....mmmmmmm....el capitulo...mmmm que puedo decir, estuvo calientisimo u////u, odie a Shaoran, si, lo odie por hacerle eso a Sakura y para rematar el muy &#$!.... luego dice que por lo menos para algo sirve...Y lo que hicieron en el baño grandisimo tonto ¬¬. Ok olvidando la parte mala de nuestro príncipe volvamos a la parte buena (si es que tiene)...mientras estaba en la faena jajaja valla que se le zafaron palabritas lindas?

La comida que preparó Sakura a mi en lo personal no me gusta u_u...en otros países se llama de diferente manera. Pobre Eriol anda escuchando todo los que hacen esos dos n////n, pero ahora ya tiene luz verde nuestro querido y buen amigote de Xiao le dio el permiso...Sakura cuidate de esos dos u_u, no te imaginas donde te fuiste a meter.

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**zamiprincess: **Su gran defecto u_u, ser cretino y calentón jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que también te guste la conti ^^

**Minheliz94: **Pues ya la corrieron u_u, ahora hay que ver que pasa mas adelante, espero que te guste el capitulo. Disfrutalo ^^

**cainat06: **Cocinada, servidas y lista para comerselas jaja, disfruta del capitulo n_n

**meli17: **Creo que este es mas largo?...que mal dejarte iniciada sorry u_u...espero que te guste este capi, que lo disfrutes y que sea de tu agrado ^^

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Jaja siii, y lo que te falta por ver jaja, Sakura se tiene que cuidar mucho de esos dos, vivir con dos hombres que por lo que vemos sus acciones y actitudes no son muy buenas es de cuidado.

**Hideemi: **Lo de que no se fue a vivir a casa de Tomoyo lo sabrás próximamente, see Shao la defiende y la protege (hasta ahora, haber hasta cuando)...Sinceramente Sakura se tiene que cuidar mas de Xiao que de Eriol, porque en este capi vemos que él no hace nada sin que nuestro príncipe le de luz verde y ya se la dio u_u...si algo le pasa a Saku es por culpa de Shao Q-Q.

**Mili-imo: **Pobrecita, pero si no pasaba eso no se iría a vivir con nuestro príncipe ^^.

**Didi: **Hasta ahora lo único que le pasa es que no la soporta u_u, ni siquiera le importa lastimarla como lo hizo en este capiT-T...si, si tiene arrepentimientos y creo que en este capitulo se ve ^^, lo de que no le gusta que toquen a sus chicas lo podrás ver en el próximo capi. Ya todo se puso calientisimo jaja.

**lfanycka: **Como dicen todo cae por su propio peso jaja, pero haber si ese es el caso de Shao n_n, que bien que te guste tanto, espero que disfrutes el capi ^^

**hadita-lp: **Ufff, ya veo, bueno espero que esté super happy con su baby ^^, aquí está el capitulo cuatro, disfruta.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Jejeje pos en el capitulo tres no se derramó ternura pero creo que en este fue exagerada jaja.

**N_n: **Buenoo eso solo se verá más adelante, con esa personalidad que se carga Xiao cualquier cosa puede pasar jeje.

**anonima (l): **Jaja, como dicen aquí, ese Xiao no tiene madre jaja. See ahora que se las arreglen, a Shao nadie le dijo que sin gorrito no hay cumpleaños jaja.

**Girls Sweeping: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero también que te guste este capi, está algo fuerte, demasiado calentura ese Shao u///u. Disfruta.

**ShikiCaramel: **No hubo accion en el capi tres pero espero que la que hubo en este te agrade Xiao no quiere aceptar a SU HIJO, tremendo tonto u_u, haber si cambia de parecer cuando nazca o según su convivencia con Sakura. Buenoo no describí como amanecieron pero si que pasó después jejeje. Si habrán escenas de celos, y en el próximo capitulo se verá la primera, escena, escena no pero si alguien por ahí le dará celos.

**: **Gracias, me fue muy bien n_n, aquí te dejo el capi cuatro, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes.

**'Asuka-hime':** Jaja, todavía le falta pasar muchas más vergüenza por la presencia de Eriol n_n...Sip, algún día ella tenía que quedar embarazada pero pos hay muchos padres que son así que al las hijas salir embarazada antes de tiempo pos la botan de la casa. Definitivamente nuestro Shao es un hp, no acepta su responsabilidad ¬_¬...Ahora que Saku se fue a vivir con él haber si cambia (se necesita un milagro)...jaja...Se metió en la boca del lobo u_u, hay que ver ahora que pasara con Eriol porque ya Shao le dio luz verde -___-''

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	5. Pelea y Celos

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 5: ** Pelea y Celos

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

Era lunes en la mañana la primera hora de descanso cuando nuevamente se sentía como un bicho raro, los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarla y susurrar a su espalda.

–Oye Sakura– la llamó una chica.

–Si– dijo.

–¿Es...– dudó. –¿Es cierto lo qué dicen?– se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Qué dicen?– le preguntó sin entender.

–Que estás embarazada de Li– dijo otra.

La esmeralda palideció.

–En la mañana llegaste con Eriol y si no recuerdo mal ellos dos viven juntos–

–¿Co...cómo saben eso?–

–Escucharon a Eriol y Li hablando–

Lo que le faltaba, el muy vago no quería al bebé pero bien que hablaba de él.

–Tengo que irme– recogió sus cosas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió hasta el salón de natación, ahí vio al castaño el cual estaba nadando en la enorme piscina.

–Li– lo llamó pero él no le prestó atención. –¡¡Li!!– gritó.

–¿Qué quieres?– espetó furioso cuando dejó de nadar y quedó en medio de la piscina.

–¿Me podrías decir por qué andas hablando de mi embarazo?– tenía que hablar alto para que la pudiera escuchar.

–Joder que eres estúpida– se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina donde ella estaba.

–Todos saben que estoy embarazada– le dijo.

–Desde aquí te puedo ver las bragas– la ignoraba completamente.

Tenía los brazos apoyado en el borde de la piscina mientras que tenía la cabeza apoyada en estos y como ella estaba de pie y llevaba falda podía ver claramente su ropa interior.

–Debes de estar deliciosa– le dijo. –Justo para comerte– sonrió cuando vio como la esmeralda se sonrojaba.

–Pervertido– retrocedió.

–Te gusta que te coma, ¿no?– la observó.

–No me has contestado– sentía la cara arderle.

–Si se enteraron fue porque todos aquí son unos chismosos– le miró las largas piernas. A pesar de que el agua estaba fría sintió como su pene se erguía. –Ven, entra al agua– ella lo fulminó con la mirada, a ese hombre solo le gustaba estar ordenándole que hacer.

–No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar– le dijo.

–Mmmm– alargó un brazo y apenas le tocó una pierna. –Quiero follarte ahora mismo– de un rápido salto salió del agua. Se le detuvo la respiración al verlo, ahí estaba él, alto, guapo y sexy mientras el agua se escurría por todo su glorioso y magnifico cuerpo.

¿Guapo, sexy, glorioso y magnifico cuerpo, desde cuando pensaba ella así de Li?.. todo era una confusión, Li era un mal hablado y no tenía ni una pizca de modales de como se debía tratar a una mujer. A ella le gustaban los hombres detallista, amorosos y atentos, no los machos locos por sexo, no los que obligan a las mujeres a acostarse con ellos, porque el sábado eso él había hecho, como quien dice la había obligado. El latido de entre sus piernas llamó su atención, ¿por qué diablos su cuerpo se agitaba y se humedecía solo con la mera cercanía de él?

–Podría jurar que estás lista para que te joda– mientras decía aquello sonreía y se le acercaba. –Casi puedo olerte– ella retrocedía.

–Er...eres....u....un enfermo– dijo apenas.

–Estás empapada y lista para que te folle– sonrió

–Pero no tú– dicho aquello salió corriendo.

Alzó una ceja cuando ella le dijo aquello. ¿Qué quiso decir, qué estaba lista pero no para qué fuera él quién la follara?...Maldita mujer, desde ese momento lo había decidido, nadie podría joderla, nadie al menos que él no quisiera que así fuera. Todavía le tenía que enseñar muchas cosas con respecto al sexo y unas de esas era que nunca, pero nunca de los nunca se deja a Xiao Lang Li con una erección.

–"_Solo yo te follaré cerecita"– _una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Has visto a Sakura?– le preguntaba la morena a Eriol.

–No, desde que salimos de la hora de almuerzo no la he visto– le dijo.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido?– se preguntaba.

–¿Ocurre algo?– no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

–Quedamos de que la llevaría al ginecólogo luego del instituto– le dijo.

–Su primera cita– susurró. –Pero todavía no es hora, tal vez anda por ahí–

–Li– lo llamó cuando lo vio pasar de largo. –¿Has visto a Sakura?–

–No soy su niñero– espetó.

–Si, pero como tuvieron sexo y está viviendo contigo yo pensé....– dijo para molestarlo.

–Pues no pienses– dijo cortante y siguió su camino.

–Dios bendiga ese trasero– decía dejando escapar un suspiro mientras le miraba el trasero al castaño.

–Si de verdad quieres a tu amiga pídele que se valla a vivir contigo– le aconsejó el moreno.

–Ya lo hice, no me parece que esté viviendo contigo y con Li– le dijo. –Pero se negó, dice que Li es el padre y si con alguien tiene que vivir es con él– se pasó unas de las manos por su larga melena. –Es muy terca–

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–"_Señorita Kinomoto tendrá que abandonar el instituto"–_ decía el director. _–"Hay rumores que usted está embarazada y no podemos permitir eso"– _dijo. _–"Y su padre no ha pagado el semestre"–_

El director la había mandado a llamar porque se había enterado de su embarazo, le había dejado las cosas muy en claras, no podía seguir estudiando por lo menos no ahí. Estaba acostada de lado en el césped, su vida era un desastre.

–¡¡Sakura!!– un grito de una de sus compañeras de clases la hizo incorporarse.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó.

–J...Jin– dijo por la falta de aire por haber corrido. –Li– dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Qué pasa con Jin?– se preocupó.

–Está en la cancha de fútbol, Li lo está moliendo a golpes–

La reacción de la castaña fue rápida, se puso de pie y corrió lo que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar a la chancha había un enorme grupo de estudiantes gritando. Escabulléndose entre los estudiantes descubrió lo que tanto llamaba la atención de todos. La imagen que vio la aterrorizó, ahí estaba el amor de su vida en el piso sangrando por todas parte de su rostro, con la nariz rota, un ojo morado y el otro apenas lo podía abrir, el labio roto. Su mirada se desvió hasta el castaño el cual tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

–¡¡¡Levantate hijo de puta!!!– le gritaba el castaño.

Ningún estudiante se atrevía a meterse, Li tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

–¿Qué pasó por esa estúpida cabeza cuándo pensaste en atacarme a traición?– otro fuerte grito.

No lo podía creer, Jin nunca sería capaz de atacar a nadie y mucho menos a Li, todo tenía que ser una equivocación.

–Pobresito– escuchó a un chico a su lado. –Metiéndose con Li solo porque él y Kinomoto están juntos–

¿Entonces todo era por su culpa?...Jin había desafiado a Li porque él pensaba que ella y el castaño tenían algo.

–¡¡¡Que te pares cabrón!!!– le golpeó fuertemente el estomago de una fuerte patada. –¿Ves lo que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo?– sonrió, una sonrisa perversa. –Miren muy bien– se dio vuelta y miró a su alrededor, dándole la espalda al rubio el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. –Esto le pasa a quien se mete con Xiao Lang Li– giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para patearlo de nuevo pero se detuvo, la esmeralda se había interpuesto entre su objetivo.

–Detente, ya basta– se moría del miedo, la mirada del castaño era muy diferente a la que siempre tenía.

–N...n...no te....te...metas Sa....kura– dijo el rubio el cual trataba de ponerse de pie.

–Jin, no te muevas, necesitas un doctor– le pidió al mirarlo.

–Es....es...toy...bi...bien– le costaba hablar.

Vio como él posaba una mano sobre los hombros de la castaña para poderse poner de pie y una rabia se apoderó de él. Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron al castaño acercarse a la pareja.

–Déjalo en paz– le pidió mientras sentía que las lagrimas se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas.

–Apartate zorrita– le ordenó.

–No, no lo haré– dijo con decisión. –Si le seguirás pegando entonces pegame a mi también–

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron como el castaño llevaba una mano hasta la esmeralda y la agarraba del cabello.

–Te dije que te apartes– la pegó contra su cuerpo con brusquedad.

–Suél..tame– le pidió asustada.

–Suelta..la bastardo– le ordenó el rubio.

–¿Por qué no le dices a tu príncipe cómo te follo?– solo ella pudo escucharlo. –Como te follé el culo el sábado– siguió. –Como gimes mi nombre–

–No si...sigas– trató de separarse de él pero se le hizo imposible.

Todos miraban muy curioso lo que pasaba entre la esmeralda y el castaño, no lograban escuchar lo que le decía.

–Te dije que la soltaras– mientras que con una mano se agarraba las costillas.

–¿Todavía estás de pie?– una perversa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

–Solo eres un miserable– bramó el rubio.

–Pequeño cabrón– puso a la castaña tras su cuerpo y enfrentó al rubio. Cuando dio un paso hacia este sintió como unos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

–No...le....le pegues– le pidió entre sollozos.

Al ver como el castaño se distrajo por la esmeralda le golpeó fuertemente el rostro.

–¡No!– gritó la castaña al ver como el rubio le había pegado a Li.

–"_Estás jodido miserable"–_ pero los brazos de Sakura se apretaron más contra su cintura. –Cerecita– la llamó pausadamente.

–Déjalo– le pidió.

¿Y quedarse con ese golpe?...ni en sueño. Cuando los brazos de la esmeralda dejaron su cintura le pegó fuertemente en el rostro al rubio.

–¡¡No, no le pegues!!– le gritó, de repente alguien la había tomado de la cintura y alejado del castaño.

–Es mejor que no te metas– le dijo el moreno quien era que la había tomado de la cintura.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver como el rubio caía al suelo y el castaño le pegaba fuertemente en las costillas. Con el mismo pie que lo golpeaba lo giró para dejarlo boca arriba.

–Escúchame muy bien– se había puesto a la altura del rubio. –Esa pequeña estúpida es mía– le susurró cerca del oído para que solo él escuchara. –Nunca, pero nunca en tu miserable vida le vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima– le escupió el rostro ensangrentado y se volvió a erguir. Se acercó al moreno el cual seguía con la esmeralda fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

Cuando la mirada de él se posó en los orbes esmeraldas vio miedo, ella tenía miedo de él, mucho miedo. El moreno la soltó y ella retrocedió.

–E....e...eres u...un...monstruo– dijo en un hilo de voz.

Las palabras de la castaña resonaron en su cabeza.

–Y tú una maja estúpida– estaba enfurecido, el solo recordar como ese tipo había puesto su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo rabiar.

Corrió hasta Jin al ver al castaño marcharse.

–Ma....mal...dito– susurró el rubio.

–No te muevas por favor– le pidió Sakura.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Hijo de puta– golpeó con fuerza el árbol.

–El árbol no tiene culpa de nada– le dijo el moreno.

–Dame un encendedor– le dijo luego de calmarse.

El moreno así lo hizo.

–No deberías fumarte eso– le dijo al ver el pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana.

–No estoy para que me digas que es lo que debo o no hacer–

–Si lo haces todas tus esperanza de recuperar a Mey se irán a la mierda– le recordó. –Tienes más de un mes limpio– vio como el castaño tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo y lo pisoteaba. –Hoy es su primera cita al ginecólogo– le dijo. –Deberías ir con ella, apoyarla–

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer– le dijo.

–Si no te importa la acompañaré–

–Como quieras– le dijo mientras se subía al árbol.

–Siempre te ha gustado este árbol– susurró. –Su pongo que ahora más– dijo con malicia. –¿Pensaste en lo que me dijiste el sábado?– al igual que él se subió al árbol.

–Hablaba muy en serio– al saber a lo que se refería. –Puedes follarla cuando quieras– le dijo sin mas. –Solo....– pausó por lo que iba a decir. –Ten cuidado por lo de su embarazo– sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al decir aquello.

–Me sorprendes– sonrió. –Si ella me aceptara la follaría, pero no lo hace y ya no la puedo drogar– su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Ella no me gusta Xiao Lang, por lo menos no enserio– el castaño lo miró con sorpresa. –Está muy linda, ¡y joder que desnuda de seguro se ve mejor!– sonrió de manera maliciosa. –Mi querida y hermosa Mey llegará pronto– el puño de su amigo fue aparar a su rostro causando que cayera del árbol.

–Si no quieres que te patee el culo olvídate de mi hermana– odiaba cuando Eriol sonreía, solo le gustaba provocarlo.

–No seas mezquino– dijo. –Tienes a dos hermosas mujeres en tu vida, comparte una conmigo–

–Olvídate de ella, es una niña, tiene quince años y tú eres un sádico pervertido– le dijo.

–Y tú andas profanando a mi querida Sakurita– le recordó.

El castaño solo sonrió con malicia.

–Hagamos un trato– le dijo al bajar del árbol. –Si dejas la marihuana Mey o esa tonta serán tuya– el moreno lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Un trió con Sakurita?–vio al castaño asentir. –Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé– dijo luego de aceptar el trato.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Se preguntaba como diablos el moreno lo había convencido de acompañar a la esmeralda al ginecólogo, odiaba los hospitales. Vieron a la castaña salir del consultorio medico con la amatista.

–¿Todo bien?– le preguntó el moreno.

–Si– dijo Sakura. –Un mes– les dijo.

–Oye con lo que me dijiste allá dentro– dijo la morena. –De verdad siento en no poder ayudarte–

–No importa, tendré que conseguir un trabajo o algo– dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Pasa algo?– le preguntó el moreno.

–El miserable del director la boto del instituto por no tener con que pagar el semestre– les dijo.

–No es cierto– dijo. –Es por lo de mi embarazo–

–De verdad siento no poder ayudarte, el sábado mi madre se fue de viaje y me canceló todas las tarjetas de crédito– le dijo.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó.

–Me encontró con Josh en plena faena en la casa– dijo aburrida.

–Y de seguro que ella pensaba que tú eras un blanca palomita– le dijo el moreno con malicia.

–¿Cómo puedes estar acostándote así nomas con los chicos?– le preguntó.. –Puedes quedar embarazada o peor–

–No, me aseguro muy bien que usen preservativos– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Me aseguro que no se le olvide, ¿verdad guapo?– le preguntó al castaño, se acercó a él y con unas de sus manos acarició su pecho.

Al ver aquello la castaña apartó la mirada, no le gustó la manera en que su amiga coqueteaba con L. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de la esmeralda.

–Tranquila– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Los celos te delatan– le dijo el moreno.

–No estoy celosa– le dijo.

–¿Por qué no vamos al departamento y hacemos un trió?– les preguntó a la amatista y al castaño.

–Sería muy caliente– dijo con voz melosa. –Estar con ustedes dos de nuevo–

La castaña se quedó sorprendida.

–Oh Sakura no te había dicho– dijo. –Una ves estuve con los dos– le dijo sin importancia. –Deberías probarlo– le recomendó con picardía.

–Estás loca– le dijo.

–Le gusta probar cosas nuevas– habló por primera vez el castaño.

–Ustedes tres son unos sádicos pervertidos– dicho eso se alejó con pasos rápidos.

–Agua fiestas–

Estaba enojada, no, furiosa, Li era un patán y de los peores, había coqueteado con su mejor amiga, no eso era poco ambos habían coqueteado en sus narices. Si hubieran tenido una cama al lado quien sabe lo que habían hecho.

–¿Por qué estás celosa?– al escuchar la voz del castaño su corazón latió con rapidez.

–No estoy celosa– espetó.

–Escúchame muy bien zorrita– la tomó fuertemente de la cintura. –Que te haya follado no quiere decir que me gustes y mucho menos que te pongas celosa– le dijo con enojo.

–Puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana Li– le dijo. –Bajate de esa nube, por un hombre como tú nunca podría sentir celos–

Como ya habían salido de consultorio medico las personas que estaban en la calle los miraban con ojos curiosos.

–Lo único que me une a ti es mi bebé y créeme que daría cualquier cosa para que tú no fueras su padre–

¿Acaso esa mujer nunca se podría quedar callada?...como podría ser posible que una mujer fuera tan estúpida.

–Cierra la boca estúpida– le ordenó al soltarla de mala gana.

La castaña siguió caminando con enojo, Li era un creído, ¡Ja!...pensar que ella puede tener celos por una persona como él. Jamás.

**Continuara**

––

Buenooo creo que ya se empieza a notar el amor?...jaja, Sakura ya le echó el ojo a nuestro querido y malísimo Xiao...Ya sabemos porque ella no se fue a vivir con Tomoyo y yo estoy 100x100 de acuerdo que si Shaoran la embarazó ahora que cargue con ella jaja...

Valla pelea la de Shao O.o...se puso celoso cuando Jin tocó a Sakura?...la repuesta es sip, por eso lo dejó como lo dejó...Tomoyo coqueteando con Shaoran frente a Sakura...celossss!!!!!...jaja.

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Marce:** Lo de trauma no te preocupes que ni siquiera lo he pensado n_n...si en la vida real es muy difícil salir de un trauma uff en un fic debe de ser fuerte jeje...cuenta con su apoyo solo que no quiere irse a vivir con ella, si el hijo es de Shaoran lo justo sería que se lo chupara el...(jaja asi dicen aquí)...y mas a delante veremos que es mejor que no viva con ella porque pasaran cosas!!!...que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero que disfrutes y sigas leyendo ^^

**'Asuka-hime':** Jajajaja, controlarse?, si ese parece que nunca a escuchado esa palabra o por lo menos no sabe su significado jaja, see el muy hp la lastimó u_u, celos!!!!!...jaja bueno para mi eso hubo en la pelea por lo menos no lo tomó contra Sakura sino contra el árbol jaja. La llama ya se encendió entre esos dos, queridos y adorados celos ahora a esperar que pasa n_n...Eriol y Sakura, jaja puede ser?...jaja O.o

**Girls Sweeping: **Jeje, Eriol siempre es el mas observador, haber si su pronostico es verdad, aunque en este capitulo ya los celos por ambas partes se hacen presentes jaja...haber que pasa ahora ^^

**anonima (l): **Jaja, see por lo menos se preocupó por ella y ahora en este capitulo se pone celoso jaja ^^, un hombre con su carácter y ahora celoso no es la mejor combinación u_u.

**YeSaL Y aLyA:** See lo amamos a pesar de que es un #&%, jajaja, pero nada que se puede hacer jaja...Sigue disfrutando del fic ^^

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Para ser bueno?...falta mmmm bastante?....será bueno o se quedará malo?...O.O, la verdad es que hasta ahora no lo veo como chico bueno u_u y creo que las ideas que tengo no son las mejores jaja.

**n_n: **Jaja le gusta pero no como pensábamos u_u...solo para un rato y ya u_u...aquí está el capitulo seis, espero que lo disfrutes.

**vmi5:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que sigas disfrutando de el n_n.

**Mili-imo: **Jaja y quien no jaja, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**hadita-lp: **Jaja Shao es un hp ^^...haber que pasa con Eriol y Sakura, si la ayuda o se aprovecha de ella?...¿Amor o Amistad? Creo que la actualizaré la semana que viene, trataré de actualizarla cuando publique el capitulo seis de este fic n_n...Mi idea al principio era hacer el fic corto, no mas de ocho capítulos, pero según voy publicando y veo la aceptación que tiene el fic voy escribiendo y ya voy por el capitulo nueve. El capitulo #9 lo estoy terminando y según cuando pase las ideas para el diez sabré cuantos capítulos tendrá, te digo con exactitud cuantos capi serán en el cap 6.

**lfanycka: **u_u no sé si Shaoran mejora su actitud mientras Sakura está viviendo con él o empeora u_u, esq él es tan complicado jaja...haber como Sakura logra convivir con esos dos n_n

**Didi: **u_u lamento decirte que todavía falta para que Shaoran le de algo de afecto a Sakura u_u, aunque claro con una mujer embarazada no se les harás las cosas fáciles y menos cuando empiecen los antojos jaja...Bueno pues ya la han botado del instituto ahora hay que esperar para el próximo capitulo para ver si se va o alguien por ahí hace algo O.o...See Tomoyo tiene aparición jaja, pero no con Eriol -_____-''...Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo se llevan muyyy bien...¿Sabes a qué me refiero no?...jaja...y no te preocupes por él que no se queda con las hormonas alborotadas ^^

**Grenn :** Definitivamente si Xiao es un patán y de los peores, pero ya los celos se hicieron presentes jaja.

**: **Espero que este capitulo también te guste, diviértete y disfrutalo n_n

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Jejeje que bueno que ye haya gustado ^^, disfruta.

**Hideemi:** Ya empezó a sentir celos ^^, haber que pasa ahora, mmmm Eriol?, con un "amigo" como Xiao como rendirse jeje.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	6. Drogas, Sexo y Antojos

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 6: ** Drogas, Sexo y Antojos

**El capítulo lo considero con fuerte contenido lemon, así que ya saben, leer bajo sus propias responsabilidad. **

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

Estaba limpiando el departamento, ya tenía dos semanas viviendo con ambos jóvenes y la verdad que se sentía bien vivir con ellos a excepción claro de los gritos e insultos de Li, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse decepcionada ya que luego de su encuentro en el baño él no la había vuelto a buscar. Tanto como su padre ni su hermano la habían ido a buscar o se habían interesado en como ella estaba, por lo menos no lo había necesitado, si ellos se habían olvidado de ella porqué no hacer lo mismo.

Li no era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a lidiar con él.

Estaba sola, quien sabe donde andaban los chicos, en esos momentos estaba ordenando la habitación del moreno. Un pequeño frasco de cristal llamó su atención.

–¿Esto qué es?– preguntó con curiosidad. –Calmantes– dijo al abrirlo y observar los calmantes.

Observó la pequeña pastilla azul con curiosidad, sin notar lo que hacía se la llevó a la boca y la probó.

–Mmmm es dulce– dejó el frasco en su lugar y fue a la cocina para asegurarse de que no se le quemara la comida.

Cuando terminó de cocinar puso la mesa y se fue a la habitación del moreno.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Muy bien joven Li, todo está listo– le dijo un hombre mayor. –Dentro de dos meses lo más tardar tendrá a su hermana aquí– le dijo. –Su madre aceptó que la señorita Li viviera con usted– volvió a decir. –Pero lo de su fortuna es diferente, solo se le será entregada hasta que nazca su hijo y se le realice una prueba de ADN–

–Tan pronto como esto acabe me gustaría poner en venta la casa principal de Hong Kong– dijo.

–¿Está seguro?– le preguntó.

–No quiero tener el recuerdo de que esa vivió allí con mi padre y luego metió a su amante– le dijo.

–Muy bien, será como usted desee– le dijo. –Déjeme decirle que su padre tuvo suerte que antes de morir pusiera toda su fortuna a su nombre–

El castaño no dijo nada.

–El señor Wei seguirá administrando mi fortuna como siempre lo ha hecho– le dijo el castaño.

–Me parece muy bien, Wei siempre fue muy cercano a su padre– le dijo. –Su fortuna no estará en mejores manos–

–Muy bien, si no hay más que decir– dijo el castaño al ponerse de pie. –Que pase buen día– le dijo.

Tanto como el castaño como el moreno salieron de la oficina del abogado.

–¿No volverás a Hong Kong cuándo todo esto acabe?– le preguntó el moreno luego de caminar en silencio varios minutos.

–No sé– dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

–Bueno ya para cuando nazca tu hijo decidirás– dijo. –Tengo hambre, espero que Sakurita haya cocinado algo rico– dijo.

–No te acostumbres tanto– le dijo.

–Vamos Xiao Lang, no puedes negar que desde que ella vive con nosotros las cosas han ido mucho mejor– le dijo. –Ella cocina, limpia y hasta lava la ropa– le dijo. –No nos tenemos que preocupar por eso, ella lo hace–

–Si llamas poner la ropa en la lavadora y echarle detergente es lavar pues ella hace un magnifico trabajo–

–¿Por qué no le das la habitación que está desocupada?– le preguntó.

–Porque es para cuando traiga a Mey– le dijo. –¿Por qué hablaste con el director para que no la echara y pagaste su semestre?– le preguntó.

–Ya que tú no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada no me quedó de otra–

–Para lo mucho que hace– dijo con fastidio. –Solo se la pasa durmiendo–

–Es por los primeros meses del embarazo– le dijo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ambos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos al abrir la puerta, nunca se esperaban ver aquel escenario. La música estaba a todo volumen mientras que en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los muebles sobre esta bailaba la esmeralda. Traía unos cortísimos shorts color blanco, una camisa roja amarrada debajo de los pechos, como estaba de espaldas solo se podía ver esta. Hot N Cold de Katy Perry.

–Valla trasero– susurró el pelinegro.

Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta el equipo de música y lo apagó. Al notar como la música se había detenido giró sobre sus talones y quedó frente a ambos jóvenes. La iba a matar, juraba que la mataba, la muy maldita traía unas de sus camisas, parece que le había cortado las mangas para dejarla sin estas.

–No creo que sea adecuado que una mujer en tu estado este bailando y brincoteándo sobre esa mesa– le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ambos alzaron una ceja al ver como ella los miraba.

–¿Mi estado?– preguntó tontamente.

La risa de la esmeralda los desconcertó.

–¡Maldita zorra!– espetó el castaño. –¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi camisa?–

–Shhhh– le dijo la castaña al llevarse un dedo a los labios. –Tranquilo Li– sonreía.

–Será mejor que te bajes de ahí– le dijo Eriol.

–¡Woooow!– decía. –Desde aquí soy más alta que ustedes–

Caminó hasta el borde de la mesa. Un pequeño frasco de crista el cual permanecía en el piso llamó la atención del moreno.

–¡Oh mierda!– dijo al tomarlo y ver de que se trataba. –¿Tomaste algunas de estas pastillas?– le preguntó.

–¡OOOOhhhhh!– exclamó. –¡Azúcar, dame, dame, dame!– chilló de manera infantil mientras estiraba las manos.

–¡Hija de p....– pero al ver como la esmeralda se acercaba a él calló.

–No te atrevas Li– le dijo sonriendo. –Tu hijo podría escucharte– trató de tocar su pecho con una mano pero él la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad. –¡Ohhh, el lobito se pondrá rudo!–

–¿Cómo me llamaste?– le preguntó

–El lobo feroz– en ningún momento su sonrisa abandonaba sus labios. –Soy tu caperucita roja–

–¡Caperucita roja mi culo!– ya esa mujer lo había sacado de sus casillas. –¡Grábate esto muy bien pequeña estúpida, que te haya follado no cambia que te sigo aborreciendo!– la había tomado fuertemente de su castaña cabellera.

–Nunca te pedí que me follaras– le susurró, el fuerte agarre del castaño le estaba causando dolor.

–Pero tu cuerpo si– dijo. –Tu cuerpo siempre está preparado para mi– sin importarle que el moreno estaba presente deslizó unas de sus manos hasta sus pechos. –Y tus pequeños pezones siempre están listos para chuparlos– le dijo con descaro.

–Disculpen que los interrumpa en su caliente platica pero Xiao Lang hay que hacerla vomitar– le dijo, claro para que pasará el efecto de la pastilla.

–¿Cuántas tomaste?– le preguntó al soltarla y maldecir.

–Una, dos, tres...– dijo contando con los dedos. –Una– le dijo.

–Iré a prepararle un poco de agua caliente con sal y azúcar– le dijo el moreno para luego ir a la cocina.

La esmeralda apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño.

–¿Por qué tomaste eso?– le preguntó, estaba enojado, acaso ella no era consciente de que eso podría hacerle daño al bebé.

–Estaba rico– suspiró contra su cuello y luego levantó la mirada y lo observó.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso– refiriéndose a respirar contra su cuello.

–¿No te gusta?– le preguntó con inocencia.

–No– dijo tejante.

–Pensé que te gustaba un poquito por lo menos–

–No te equivoques cerecita– le dijo. –Nunca me podrías llegar a gustar– inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella.

–Tendré un hijo tuyo–

–Estás drogada, no sabes lo que dices– la vio sonreír.

Cuando la vio separarse de su cuerpo la tomó de la nuca y la besó, la castaña jadeó contra sus labios cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta unos de sus pechos. Al pelinegro ver como ambos estaban decidió dejarlos en sus asuntos e irse a su habitación. La tomó del trasero y la hizo rodearlo de la cintura.

Solo sentir su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello había hecho que su miembro latiese. Desde la última vez que estuvo con ella no había estado con nadie y no porque no encontraba con quien sino que por con todo lo de su madre había estado muy ocupado. La sentó en la cama cuando llegó a la habitación. La besó de manera demandante, mordisqueando sus labios y acariciando todos los rincones de su pequeña boca, sus manos desataron el pequeño nudo que estaba más abajo de sus pechos. Un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando le quitó la camisa y acaricio sus pechos.

–¿Te gusta?– le preguntó mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–...Si...– le dijo al humedecerse los labios con la lengua.

–Tengo mucho para ti cerecita– sonrió cuando le quitó el sujetador y le acarició un pequeño pezón.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó sus labios, deslizó los labios hasta su cuello donde besó y dio pequeñas lamidas. Tomó un pequeño montículo entre sus labios y acarició con la lengua mientras que acariciaba el otro pecho con la mano. Cuando se hubo saciado de sus pechos siguió un recorrido dando pequeños besos hasta su vientre, con una mano la empujó hacia atrás para facilitar los besos por su vientre.

Mientras la esmeralda estaba recostada en el borde de la cama él permanecía besando su vientre.

–Caliente y húmeda– susurró contra su piel mientras sus manos se posaban en el elástico de los pequeños pantalones y lo empezó a deslizar por sus largas piernas.

Cuando le quitó los pantalones acarició su intimidad con los dedos. Gimió ante las caricias de los expertos dedos que se movían sobre sus bragas. Atrapó sus labios en un caliente y húmedo beso, sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de sus dedos cuando este dio solo un pequeño rose sobre su pequeño botón de placer. Dejó su boca y siguió dando besos por sus mejillas, cuello, pechos y vientre donde se entretuvo. Le separó las piernas mientras la observaba.

–Estás empapada– susurró con voz ronca. –Deliciosamente húmeda– sin hacerla esperar más la acarició con la boca sobre las bragas. Su respiración se detuvo y jadeó por la caricia de la lengua masculina.

–...Por...por...f..a...v...or...– dijo entre jadeos.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa lujuriosa. Empezó a deslízale las bragas por sus largas piernas, sopló sobre su húmedo sexo y ella se estremeció. El gemido de placer que escuchó de parte de ella cuando hundió su lengua en su húmeda cavidad hizo que su erección le doliera por el placer. Necesitaba hundirse en su interior, sentirse rodeado y succionado por su apretado sexo.

–Ahhh....mmmm...– lo sintió succionar y acariciar con la lengua su pequeño botón de placer y no pudo evitar más el orgasmo el cual la estremeció y la hizo jadear de placer.

Saboreó su húmeda intimidad para luego dejar un húmedo camino besando su vientre y succionando sus pequeños montículos. Saboreó su sabor cuando él la beso, lo atrajo hacia si mientras sus manos iban sobre los botones de su camisa, se la quitó con torpeza para luego besar su cuello. Giraron hasta que ella quedó sobre él, dando pequeñas lamidas a su cuello y luego a su torso, sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos por los deportes pero no en exageración. El gruñido del castaño cuando ella lamió su plano abdomen le hizo saber que iba por buen camino, con dedos temblorosos intentó desabrocharle el pantalón, luego de unos largos intentos consiguió desabotonarlos, le hizo el trabajo más fácil y él mismo se deshizo de los pantalones y su ropa interior. Estaba duro, duro como nunca lo había estado antes, su erección se erguía firmemente ante los ojos de la castaña.

Se apoyó con sus codos y la observó, miraba su miembro como queriendo recordarlo por siempre, sus labios húmedos y su pequeña boca entreabierta.

–Chúpame– le dijo con la voz ronca de placer. –Quiero follar esa dulce boquita–

Observó sin aliento como ella acercaba su boca hasta la punta de su erección. Al su caliente y pequeña boca rodear la punta de su miembro tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Oh mierda!

–¡Chúpame bebé!– decía entre gruñidos y borracho de placer. –¡Así...así cerecita!– su lengua acariciaba lentamente la punta de su erección, si ella lo seguía acariciando así terminaría pronto, muy pronto. –¡Oh...si...si nena...!– jadeó. –...Voy a correrme...me correré bebé...– le advirtió.

Al escucharlo decir aquello se apartó pero no evitó que el primer chorro de su semilla cayera sobre sus labios. Por curiosidad se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándolo por primera vez. Salado y dulzón.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, necesitaba besarla tanto como necesitaba hundirse en ella. Sonrió cuando la vio pasarse la lengua por los labios. La besó, tanto su sabor como el de ella se mezclaron en ambas bocas, excitándolos. Quedaron sentados y por indicaciones de él ella se sentó sobre su erección con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura.

–Pídemelo– le ordenó frotando su erección contra su empapado sexo y susurrándole al oído.

–....Por...por...fa...vor.....– dijo sin aliento cuando él volvió a frotarse contra ella. –...Te...te...ne..ce...si...– las palabras murieron en sus labios y gritó cuando él empezó a deslizarse con lentitud en su interior..

Jadeó contra su rostro, ella lo succionaba deliciosamente.

–Tan....apretada...bebé– besó su cuello. –Jodidamente....apretada...– besaba sus hombros.

–Ahh........ahhhh.....–gemía la castaña.

–Mira...me...mira quien está dentro de ti– le dijo mirándola al rostro y ver como ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada suave movimiento. Se sentía tan poderoso, ella hacía todo lo que le pedía, era tan sumisa. Su cuerpo se quedó rígido y dejó de penetrarla, lo que vio en sus orbes esmeraldas le hizo sentir un vació en el estomago. Sus orbes brillaban, pero no cualquier brillo, brillaban de manera especial. No sabía que significaba pero juraba que era algo especial algo de lo que él temió.

–Sh....Sha....Shao...– gimió suplicante.

Parpadeó saliendo de su confusión. Su sexo lo apretaba y él solo pudo seguir introduciéndose en su cavidad. Las embestidas contra su intimidad se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas.

–¿Te gus...ta?– la penetró más duramente y ella chilló de placer.

–......S......si.....ahhhh...ahhhh....me....gus.......ta......– gemía sonrojada.

La besó con hambre mientras ella lo montaba, las paredes de su húmeda cavidad se contraían de manera deliciosa a su alrededor, podía sentirlo, ella se correría pronto, muy pronto. Un empuje, solo un profundo empuje más y ella acabaría. Tomándola de las caderas la alzó un poco, saliendo de su interior y solo dejándola separada por la punta de su miembro.

–Dilo– le ordenó. –Di mi nombre– la veía jadear y con los ojos entrecerrados. –Di quien te folla, a quien quieres dentro de ti–

–...............Sha....Shao...........– estaba tan cerca, él la estaba atormentando. –....So...lo...te...te...quie....ro....a ti....solo...tú....tú....dentro....de.........mi........– la embestida fue fuerte y dura, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su sexo.

Chilló y gritó su nombre al orgasmo apoderarse de ella y él no pudo hacer más que dejarse arrastrar por sus gritos. Se derramó en su interior, llenándola y marcándola nuevamente. Buscó sus labios y lo besó, el castaño la mordisqueó mientras cada gota de su semilla se derramaba dentro de ella. Sus movimientos dentro de su cuerpo se hicieron lentos, luego más lento hasta que él se detuvo completamente.

–Una caliente y apretada cerecita– susurró luego que hubo recuperado la respiración.

Ella recostó la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho tratando de controlar su respiración, su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que juraba que el castaño podía escucharlo, inconscientemente acarició el castaño pelo de la esmeralda.

–Quie...quiero he....helado– jadeó cuando él salió de su cuerpo.

–¿Antojos?– le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Helado de chocolate y galletas– le dijo luego de acomodarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas.

–Ve a la nevera– cuando la obligó a ponerse de pie pudo ver una pequeña y resbaladiza línea blanca escurrirse por entremedio de sus piernas y eso causó excitación nuevamente en su cuerpo.

–Tráemelo– le dijo con ojitos de cachorrito.

La observó detenidamente como tratando de descubrir lo que vio hace minutos en sus orbes esmeraldas.

–No soy tu chacha– nada, no entendía esa mirada que ahora ella traía.

–Por favor– le pidió.

–No te acostumbre zorrita– buscó sus pantalones y se los puso. Sentía la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo.

–S-A-K-U-R-A– le dijo, cuando la miró nuevamente alzó una ceja por su sonrojo. Ella todavía permanecía sonrojada.

–No te sonrojes– le dijo.

–¿Ah?– preguntó sin entender.

–Pareces más tonta y estúpida de lo que eres– esquivó con agilidad y rapidez al ver como ella le lanzaba una almohada. –Necesitas practicar esa puntería– le dijo con tono burlón y salió de la habitación.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Todo un semental– le dijo burlonamente el moreno cuando lo vio llegar a la cocina.

–Cállate– le dijo con fastidio.

–Para el sexo que acabas de tener deberías traer una sonrisa– decía al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Escuchaste– le dijo.

–Para tu comodidad no se escucha nada pero no tengo que ser demasiado inteligente para saberlo– sonrió. –¿Helado y galletas?– le preguntó cuando lo vio sacar de la nevera el embace de helado y de galletas.

–¡Maldita maja, tiene antojos!– le dijo.

–Es bueno saber que te estás haciendo responsable– le dijo. –Porque eso de follarla y no prestarle atención es muy cruel– sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando volvió a la habitación la veía salir del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con el rostro pálido.

–Vómitos– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Que sea la última vez que me pides hacer algo– le dijo al dejar el pequeño plato con helado y las galletas en una mesita de noche.

–Gracias– él solo maldijo, nuevamente sus ojos brillaban.

La miró comer, no veía la hora y el día en que ella se largara de su casa, no la quería en su vida, ni siquiera cerca de él.

**Continuara**

––

Santisimo!!!!...que inconsciente Sakura, ¿como se le ocurre tomar algo que no sabe de qué trata?...pobre bebé con los padres tan inmaduros que tiene u_u...Shaoran, Shaoran, mi dulce y pervertido Shao jajaja...ya los antojos se hicieron presente y quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de ellos xDD...Shaoran es posesivo, muy posesivo y creo que lo demostró cuando estaba en plena faena con Sakura jaja...^///^...

El CD de Katy Perry pues estaba entre las cosas de Sakura jeje. ¿Shaoran cambiará algún día?. Creo que ya saben algo de lo que quiere hacerle Shao a su mamá no?...u_u...El brillo en los ojos de Sakura que creen que sea...xDD.

**El sexo del bebé...¿Qué quieren qué sea, un bebé o una beba?....**

**La mayoría ganan voten:**

**Bebé vs Beba**

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**n_n: **Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que estás disfrutando del fic, espero que te guste este cap.

**Marce:** See...hasta Xiao tiene un lado bueno jeje, haber si sigue así. Buenoo no pude actualizar más rápido porque esta semana estuve de examen en la uni u_u, y tal parece que la que viene también Q.Q...espero que disfrutes el capitulo y que te guste.

**Girls Sweeping: **Espero no decepcionarte en si Shao cambia o no u_u, jaja, su peleas son demasiado violentas jaja y si lo dejó así por esa tontería por lo que pasará después pobre quien se meta con lo de Xiao Lang Li...jaja

**hadita-lp: **Buenoooo prometí que te diría cuantos capítulos tendrá pero esta semana no he podido escribir por los exámenes y estudios u_u...perooo hasta ahora mis ideas ven unos posible 13 capítulos, según lo que tengo hasta ahí puede ser.

**'Asuka-hime':** U_U..jaja y mientras van pasando los capítulos más fuerte irá pegando...xDDD, pero bien merecido que se lo ganó Jin, mira que tocar a Sakura delante de Xiao u_u...jaja....see él sigue en su linea de muy pervertido y de "Trataré mal a Sakura"...jaja. La echaron pero Eriol pagó y habló con el director, jaja imaginate que le dijo para que este dejara a Sakurita n_n...Eriol + Shaoran + Sakura = desastre total y rotundo, haber si se da el trio...jeje, en fin es un gusto, no, gustazo en que te guste tanto el fic, espero que disfrutes este capitulo el cual tiene más de la calentura de nuestro querido dios n///n.

**Mili-imo: **Fue Eriol el que ofreció el trio ^//^ pero ella muy bien que acepto con amigas así es mejor no tener u_u...Haber que pasa con esa amistad. Disfruta este capi.

**anonima (l): **Jaja pues te caerá más mal si es posible jaja, Shao parece salvaje de la cerva mira que golpear al pobre Jin por eso de tocar a Saku u_u, see nuestro Xiao se pasa de malo pero cuando los celos se hacen presente todo se le perdona no?...jaja.

**lfanycka: **See todo lo que se hace se paga, tarde o temprano jeje...mmm creo que la mejor manera de sufrir es ver como lastiman a esa persona tan especial para uno...¡bah!...no me hagas caso jaja...Bueno lo de Mey me explique un poco?, si no es así creo que en el capitulo 7 será algo más claro?

**Didi: **La repuesta a tu pregunta respecto a que si Tomoyo sabe algo de la "relación" que tiene Saku con Shao, no, no sabe nada, solo sabe que se acostaron la primera vez nada más, Sakura no le ha dicho nada de nada. Jaja see Xiao solo sirve para golpear, insultar a Saku y pues acostarse con ella?...Buenooo yo creo que si, que si es sádico jaja...o si no lo es solo piensa en sexo mira como fue en este capi, jaja. ¿Alguien que trate decentemente a Sakura? Mmmm Jin?....Xiao será apaleado, golpeado y todo eso jaja pero falta para eso, vamos no porq es Shao todo le tiene que salir bien no?...Yukito aparece pero muy poquito y no presisamente como "hombre"...jaja. Ninfo nah yo diría muy pero muy liberar jaja.

**Lady Daidouji:** Saku sufrirá mucho u_u pobresita, así que tu decides si sigues leyendo n_n...ExT u_u, lamento decirte que no, mmm aunque me considero ExT (aunq no lo parezca), a la hora de escribir sobre esta pareja no tengo ni la pizca idea de como hacerlo o simplemente cada personaje me sale con otras personas u_u...Con Touya nop, no te preocupes jaja. La de hacerla pasar un susto jajja muy buena haber que pasa..Espero que disfrutes del fic y bueno que sigas leyéndolo n_n.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Pobre Jin, lo dejó como trapo viejo y maltratado xDD...Siii ya Tomoyo se comió esos dos bombones ^///^.

**Hideemi:** U-U y los más difíciles que le faltan por pasar u_u, ya los ojitos de Saku la delataron en este capitulo, gracias a Dios que Shao fue demasiado tonto como para no notarlo jeje. Los sentimientos de Sakura ya se hicieron presente?...digo eso creo yo n_n...los de Xiao para cuando?..xDD

**xXxm-star98xXx:** Siii, es bueno tener nuevos lectores n_n, es un placer que te guste el fic, disfruta este capitulo. See muy pervertida Tomoyo jeje, a mi también me encanta cuando la llama "cerecita", cuando la llama así es como si usara su lado tierno ^^ (así lo veo xD), aunque cuando la llama de las otras maneras y la forma en que me lo imagino me parece tan rudo y fuerte que sencillamente se me hace difícil que no guste cuando la llama con esos apodos "fuertes".

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	7. Traición

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 7: ** Traición

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–Señorita Kinomoto– llamaba el maestro a la castaña. –Señorita Kinomoto– pero la esmeralda estaba plácidamente dormida. –¡Despierte!– gritó.

El fuerte grito del maestro la hizo saltar del susto, se llevó la mano a su vientre mientras parpadeaba.

–Le pediría que deje de dormirse en clases– le dijo con seriedad. –Si no puede seguir estudiando por su embarazo deje el instituto–

La castaño solo hizo una mueca con los labios cuando le hubo dado la espalda.

–Estúpida– escuchó el susurro del castaño.

Lo miró y le sacó la lengua. Tenía tres meses de embarazo, su vientre ya se podía apreciar, Li no le había dicho más que abortara pero ella no se confiaba, conociéndolo. Pasar el mes de diciembre y casi terminando el de enero sin que tu padre se hubiera preocupado por ti solo demostraba que no le interesaba tu bienestar, su hermano la había ido a buscar luego de año nuevo al instituto y le había exigido que le dijera quien era el padre de su bebé pero no le había dicho nada, él le había pedido que volviera a la casa y estuvo tentada a hacerlo pero al enterarse que su padre todavía estaba enojado no lo hizo.

Por Tomoyo se había enterado que Eriol había prácticamente amenazado al director para que la dejara estudiar a pesar de su embarazo y no solo eso también había pagado tanto el semestre de diciembre y el de enero, si no fuera como Li lo trataría bien, aunque el moreno era mejor persona que Li y eso se lo había demostrado durante esos tres meses.

–Muy bien señores– decía el maestro. –Para el lunes quince de febrero tienen que entregar esto– decía mientras les entregaba un papel a cada uno. –Tendrán que hacer un análisis de negocio al igual que una propuesta con lo aprendido el año pasado y lo que han aprendido hasta ahora–

–Espero que no sea en grupo– dijo el castaño sin prestar atención.

–Lamento informarle señor Li pero si será con un compañero–

–¡Nooooo!– gritó la castaña llamando la atención de todos. Solo recordar el trabajo que tuvo que hacer sola porque a Li no le dio la gana de hacerlo causó su nerviosismo.

–La próxima vez que le tenga que llamar la atención señorita Kinomoto será para que se reporte en la oficina del director– la esmeralda solo calló. –El primer grupo estará formado por la señorita Kinomoto y el señor Xíu–

La castaña miró al rubio y se sonrojó.

–El señor Li y la señorita Daidouji–

Miró como su amiga sonreía.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Oye y cuándo llega tu hermana?– le preguntó mientras ambos estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–Deja de molestar zorrita– le dijo, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos ella había cambiado con él y no sabía por qué diablos.

–Me gustaría comprarle algo– le dijo.

–¿Con qué dinero?– le preguntó mientras miraba las hojas del árbol.

–Con el que me darás– le dijo. –Hoy haré la primera compra del bebé– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Aborta– le dijo. –No te daré dinero para un mocoso que no nacerá– le dijo.

–No le digas mocoso, es tu hijo Li– le recordó.

–No lo quiero– alzó una ceja cuando la vio acercarse a él.

–Te guste o no me darás dinero– metió una mano en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón del castaño.

–Trabaja– le dijo, cuando ella sacó la mano de su bolsillo vio que entre sus dedos estaba su dinero.

La tomó de la mano y le quitó el dinero.

–Pequeña estúpida– sonrió.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan frió?– le preguntó.

–No quiero a ese niño– dijo con simpleza. –No te quiero zorrita–

–Sakura– el llamado del rubio la hizo apartar la mirada del castaño y posarla sobre él.

–Jin– dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–¿Empezamos el trabajo hoy?– miró al castaño con odio, todavía recordaba la golpiza de este.

–Claro– dijo. –Pero primero me gustaría ir a una tienda de bebés– dijo.

–¿Puedo acompañarte?–

–¿Estás seguro?– le preguntó.

–Me gustaría estar contigo en un momento tan especial– le sonrió.

–Muchas gracias–

Ver como ella rodeó al rubio con los brazos y lo abrazó lo hizo maldecir. La abrazó contra su cuerpo y le sonrió con malicia a Li.

–No tientes tu suerte cabrón– le dijo con una sonrisa perversa. –Esta vez podría partirte cada pequeño hueso de tu cuerpo– estaba furioso, tanto así que sin importar que la castaña estuviera abrazando a ese bastardo la tomó fuertemente del pelo y la separó de una buena jalada.

–Suéltame– chilló de dolor por el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos.

–Cierra la maldita boca– gruñó.

–¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?– dijo el rubio.

–¿Verdad, cual verdad?– preguntó la esmeralda sin entender.

–Que Li me amenazó– dijo. –Tiene celos de mi–

La esmeralda miró al castaño con sorpresa...¿Celoso Li, por qué?

–Solo te quiere para él– siguió el rubio.

–Si esto es una broma déjalo Jin– le dijo al rubio. –Lo que dices no tiene sentido, es Li, no quiere a mi bebé y si no lo quiere a él no me puede querer a mi– el agarre contra su pelo se hizo más fuerte. –¡Me lastimas bruto!– le gritó.

–Suéltala miserable– le exigió. –Te lo juro Sakura, este hijo de puta solo te quiere para él y estoy seguro que no es para nada bueno, solo ha desgraciado tu vida, ni siquiera quiere a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre– la tomó de las manos cuando el castaño la hubo soltado.

El castaño se frotó el cabello en forma de fastidio, ese niñato tonto y estúpido se estaba ganando unos buenos golpes.

–Todos en el instituto saben que él te ha pedido que aborte– no era consciente que con cada palabra que decía lastimaba a la castaña. –Ven conmigo Sakura– abrió los ojos con asombro ante lo pedido por el rubio. –Me encargaré de tu bebé, de ti–

Observó a Sakura ante lo dicho por el rubio, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

–Tú me gustas– le dijo.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, al fin, el hombre que amaba le estaba declarando sus sentimientos.

–T....tú también me gustas– dijo muy sonrojada.

Apretó los puños, ella estaba enamorada de aquel rubio inepto.

–Ven conmigo, viviremos juntos y criaremos a nuestro bebé–

A su bebé, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese imbécil ya estaba reclamando lugar que no le pertenecía y que nunca le pertenecería.

–Haber estúpido– habló el castaño. –Si sigues diciendo estupideces te tendré que cerrar la jodida boca–

–No te tengo miedo Li– le dijo.

–Deberías...–

–Acepto– dijo la esmeralda interrumpiendo al castaño. –Acepto irme a vivir contigo– le dijo sonriendo.

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la castaña. El golpe sobre su rostro casi causó que cayera.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó sorprendida al castaño como luego de que aceptará la propuesta de Jin le hubo pegado a este.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente lo alzó y pegó contra el árbol.

–La última vez te lo dejé muy en claro bastardo– gruñó.

–Suéltalo– le ordenó al ver como el castaño le pegaba nuevamente al rubio.

–No importa cuanto me pegues, ella ya eligió– sonrió el rubio, un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por su labio.

–Suéltalo Xiao Lang– dijo el moreno quien se acercaba. –¡Joder que lo sueltes!– tuvo que agarrar al castaño cuando vio como este luego de soltar al rubio el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo lo iba a patear.

–¡Estoy cansada de tu maldita actitud!– le gritó la esmeralda. –¡Eres un bruto, un salvaje, un...!– estaba al lado del rubio asegurándose que estuviera bien.

–¡Y soy quien te folla!– le gritó.

–Te odio– le dijo con la cabeza gacha. –Me desgraciaste la vida, ahora planeas dejarme sin lo único bueno que tengo–

–¡¿Crees que ese hijo de puta te quiere?!– le gritó. –¡Eres una estúpida, él solo te quiere follar al igual que yo lo hice!– estaba enojado, furioso.

–¿Y qué?– se había puesto de pie y lo enfrentaba. –Yo lo amo– vio rabia en la chocolatada mirada.

–Estúpida, ni siquiera sabes que es amar– dijo más calmado.

–Insensible, salvaje– le dijo con enojo.

–Niñata estúpida– la tomó del cabello y la dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. –Si sacas ese pequeño y apretado culo de mi departamento te olvidas de mi para siempre– susurró contra su rostro.

–Tienes que encargarte de tu hijo– su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando él la había acercado a su cuerpo.

–No lo haré– dijo antes de besarla.

La besó con enojo, con furia. Maldita mujer, no iba a permitir que se fuera con ese hijo de puta, por lo menos no hasta dejarle muy en claro que él y solo él la podía tocar. El moreno sonrió al ver como su amigo besaba a la esmeralda delante del rubio el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Puedes irte con ese miserable– le dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Ese estúpido la besaba y luego le decía que se podía ir, no, no lo haría, desde ese momento se prometió que Shaoran Li se encargaría de su hijo sin importar que muriera en el intento.

–Haré que quieras a mi bebé– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces esta guerra continua– también sonrió. –No perderé– le advirtió. –Nunca querré a ese niño–

–No lo querrás, lo amarás– le dijo.

Él sonrió.

–El dinero– dijo ella cuando lo vio darle la espalda.

–Trabaja– metió la mano en el bolsillo. –No te acostumbre– le dijo al entregarle el dinero.

–Gracias– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Me las pagarás Li– escucharon al rubio.

El castaño volteó a verlo y sonrió con malicia.

–Cuidado con lo que haces imbécil– sonrió. –Recuerda lo que te dije la última vez– metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y se marchó.

–Tuviste mucha suerte– le dijo el moreno al rubio. –No sigas tentando tu suerte si no quieres terminar como la última vez–

–¿Tu también?– le preguntó la esmeralda al moreno

–Si no lo quieres ver en un hospital pídele que no provoque a Xiao Lang– le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

–No te preocupes Sakura– le dijo el rubio. –Ese maldito nunca más te podrá tocar– le dijo.

–Jin, lo siento– respiró de manera profunda por lo que le iba a decir. –No me puedo ir a vivir contigo, por lo menos no ahora– le dijo. –No hasta que Li decida encargarse de su hijo–

Él no dijo nada pero lo entendió todo, ella estaba dispuesta a que Li se hiciera cargo de su hijo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Era domingo catorce de febrero, había ido con el rubio a un pequeño parque de diversiones y a tomar un helado, se había divertido en grande y más cuando el rubio ganó un peluche en unos de los juegos y se lo regaló, en esos momentos acababa de llegar al edificio y se disponía entrar cuando una chica llamó su atención.

–Según lo que me dijo Wei aquí debe de ser– decía la chica mirando el enorme edificio.

–¿Andas perdida?– se atrevió preguntarle al verla dudar.

Era una chica de cabellos negros, ojos rubíes, de su tamaño y parecía menor que ella.

–¿Conoces a un chico que vive aquí llamado Xiao Lang Li?– le preguntó.

–Li– dijo confusa. –¡Oh santos!– exclamó. –¿Eres Meiling, la hermana da Li?– le preguntó.

La morena asintió con una sonrisa.

–Mucho gusto me llamo Sakura Kinomoto– dijo haciendo una reverencia.

–¿Eres la chica que vive con Xiao Lang y Eriol?– le preguntó.

–Si– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es un placer conocerte– inclinó la cabeza.

–Pero Li no me dijo que llegabas hoy– dijo desconcertada.

–Le quería dar una sorpresa– dijo sonriendo.

–Y valla que se la dará– sonrió. –Vamos te ayudo– le dijo tomando la maleta.

–Pero estás embarazada– le dijo al ver su pequeña barriga. –Será mejor que yo la lleve, no me perdonaría si algo le pasará a tu bebé–

La esmeralda alzó una ceja, ¿ella no sabía que ese bebé era su sobrino?...

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Apenas abrió la puerta escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la sala.

–¿Xiao Lang está?– le preguntó la morena.

–No lo...– atravesaron el pequeño y corto pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y lo que encontraron las dejó fría, en especial a la esmeralda.

Ahí en plena sala estaba el castaño, acostado en la alfombra desnudo, una mujer estaba sobre él sentada, montándolo, no podía ver el rostro de la chica porque ella miraba a otro lado pero si podía ver que tenía una larga cabellera negra. No se necesitaba decir que ella también estaba desnuda. Estaban teniendo sexo, sexo en plena sala.

Una fuerte presión en el pecho hizo que todo su cuerpo le temblara causando que el peluche que le había regalado el rubio cayera al piso. El pequeño sonido del peluche cayendo al piso llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes los cuales al ver a las dos chicas se sorprendieron. Se puso pálida y le dio nauseas al ver quien era la mujer. Tomoyo, si Tomoyo, su mejor amiga. Se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hasta la habitación donde cerró la puerta con llave y se fue al baño donde vomitó.

–¡Sakura!– se había separado del castaño apenas vio a su amiga.

–¿Mey?– preguntó este sin entender.

–¡Oh por Dios Xiao, tápate!– dijo al taparse los ojos.

Ambos se vistieron con rapidez.

–Sakura abre– tocaba la puerta fuertemente. –Por favor ábreme– pero la esmeralda parecía que no la escuchaba.

–¿Mey qué haces aquí?– le preguntó apartándole las manos de los ojos y mirándola.

–Xiao– se abrazó a él. – Te extrañé tanto– no pudo evitar que lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. –El viernes Wei me dijo que desde ese día podía estar contigo– le dijo luego de un rato.

–¿Pero cómo?– preguntó sin entender. –Mi abogado me dijo que todavía no podías estar aquí– dijo sin entender.

–No, yo le pedí a Wei que retrasara todo hasta hoy para darte la sorpresa– se dejó abrazar cuando este la abrazó.

Minutos pasaron y la esmeralda no abría la puerta.

–¡¿Joder por qué tanto escándalo?!– preguntó el moreno apenas entró al departamento.

–¡Eriol!–

Solo vio como una chica corría hacia él y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

–...¿M...Mey?– preguntó confundido.

–Si tonto, ¿quién más?– le preguntó.

–¡Mey!– dijo con alegría y la abrazó.

–Por favor, abran esa puerta, Sakura no me responde– le pidió la amatista.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Las imágenes estaban latente y clara en su cabeza, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y estaba en el piso echa un ovillo mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Le dolía, el corazón le dolía mucho, demasiado. El vació que sentía en esos momentos hacía que le costara respirar, ¿Por qué, por qué se sentía así?...Él era libre de hacer lo que le apeteciera, era libre, sin ningún compromiso. Tomoyo, su amiga, su mejor amiga, ¿por qué ella había decidido en acostarse con Li nuevamente?, ella podía acostarse con todos los chicos que le diera la gana, pero no, claro que no, se había acostado con Li en sus narices.

–Lo amo– susurró entre sollozos algo que causó su propio asombro. –Lo amo– el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

–Sakura– trató de acercársele pero al ver como ella se ponía de pie se detuvo.

–No...no te atrevas a tocarme– dijo entre sollozos pero de manera cortante.

–Sakura por favor déjame explicarte– le pidió.

–¿Explicarme qué?– tuvo que tragar.

–No es lo que parece–

–¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida?– le gritó. –¿Crees qué no soy capaz de saber qué estaban follando?– le siguió gritando.

Gruesas lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

–Sakura por fav...–

–Vete, no te quiero volver a ver en lo que me queda de vida– caminó hasta el clóset donde se dispuso a sacar su maleta y su ropa.

–¿Qué haces?– le preguntó al ver como ella empezaba a meter su ropa en la maleta. –Por favor Sakura cálmate, le hace daño al bebé–

Al ella decir aquello fue como abofetearla.

–Con mi bebé no te metas– chilló. –No te atrevas mencionarlo– estaba nerviosa, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó la hermana del castaño la cual había entrado a la recamara preocupada.

–No te metas por favor– le pidió la amatista.

–¿Qué no me meta?– preguntó. –¿No ves cómo está?– le preguntaba al ver a la esmeralda terminar de cerrar la maleta. –Sakura– la llamó.

–Fue un gusto conocerte Meiling– tomó su maleta y pasó junto a las dos hasta salir de la habitación.

Cuando sintió como alguien le tomó la muñeca giró y le golpeó fuertemente la mejilla.

–¡¡No me toques!!– le dijo en un grito.

–Por favor Sakura– pedía la amatista que había sido quien la tomó de la muñeca.

Los tres presentes miraban la escena sin decir nada.

–¡¡No te atrevas hablarme!!– bramó. –¡Desde hoy para mi estás muerta!– le dijo apartándose las lagrimas.

Caminó con pasos firmes y decididos luego de recoger su peluche que seguía en la sala siguió hasta llegar a la puerta y tomar entre una de sus manos la perilla.

–¿Para dónde vas?– el castaño se había acercado por petición de la amatista.

–No es tu problema– tuvo que apartarse las lagrimas nuevamente porque estas se negaban abandonar sus ojos.

–Sinceramente no me interesa a donde irás– dejó escapar un suspiro. –Daidouji es tu única amiga– le recordó.

–Esa no es mi amiga– estaba con la mirada puesta sobre la puerta.

–No sé como siendo ella una chica tan guapa se pase con alguien como tú– esas palabras la lastimaron, la lastimaron mucho.

–No te preocupes, desde hoy no se pasará con una chica como yo–

–Estúpida– susurró.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. Buscó aquel extraño brillo entre las orbes esmeraldas pero no lo encontró, no había nada y eso no le gustó, cuando ella lo miraba con ese brillo especial se sentía extraño y aunque en cierta manera no le gustaba prefería mil veces que lo mirara como lo hacía que como lo estaba mirando ahora, una mirada vacía, solo veía tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza.

–Ganaste– le dijo. –La guerra la ganaste– volvió a decir. –Desde hoy no tienes un hijo, yo me encargaré de mi bebé, será solo mío– dicho esto salió del departamento.

Lo amaba, se había enamorado de ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales, se había enamorado del hombre que menos debía.

**Continuara**

––

Primero la historia la estoy escribiendo a tiempo de U.S no a tiempo asiático. De seguro luego de leer el capitulo tal vez se preguntan en que plan queda Sakura con Jin, pues en ninguno hasta ahora. Shaoran jaja ese nomas sabe patear al pobre de Jin u_u

Santísimo Cielo!!!!...La actitud de Shaoran me volverá loca!!! y Tomoyo con amiga como esa para que enemiga, como puede acostarse con él, par de ratas que son los dos, pobre Sakura con la amiga que le tocó, mira que día precisamente descubrió a esos dos el día de "Amor y la Amistad"...ahora a ver que pasa, que hará?...para dónde se irá a vivir?...Xiao es un insensible, cretino, etc...Ni la detuvo el muy hijo de su mamá ¬_¬

**Buenoo la mayoría ganó, será un hermoso bebé ^^...gracias por las que votaron, digo las porq todos los nicks me parecen de chicas n_n**

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Hik-chan:** U-U, jeje y yo no tengo mucho tiempo libre también por los estudios pero cuando los tengo aprovecho y actualizo aunq hay veces que tardo, pero tardo mucho u_u...Espero que este capitulo también te guste ^^.

**1lectora+:** Buenooo pues ya se enamoró y valla que manera de descubrir que se enamoró -W-, haber que pasa ahora que ella sabe sus sentimientos y que se fue de la casa de Xiao.

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Lamento decirte que todavía falta, ella tiene que sufrir u_u, solo así Xiao entrará en razón. De seguro querrás golpearme por eso xDDDD, Q-Q, no te preocupes que si yo estuviera en tu lugar como lectora haría lo mismo jeje u_u.

**xXxm-star98xXx:** U-U, se empieza a preocupar pero que mucho le duró ¬-¬...es un patán u_u. Haber que pasa ahora, ella se fue del apartamento, ¿para dónde se fue?...jeje

**anonima (l):** Pues aunq él quiera o no ya ella se enamoró *-* y ahora se tendrá que aguantar xDD...pero ahora con esa traición u_u, pobresita, descubrir que te gusta el chico luego de encontrarlo en esa situación es fuerte y más con tu mejor amiga.

**Cainat06:** U////////U yo cumplí con poner una advertencia jeje...De la única manera que se entiende hasta ahora es así ^//^.

**Minheliz94: **Pensé que ya te había hastiado la actitud de Shao ^^. Sakura no piensa pero esperemos que no lo vuelva a hacer *-*...Xiao jaja parece un macho primitivo jaja pero quien no quisiera un macho así *¬*

**Ashaki:** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, no me lo puedo imaginar haciendo eso ajaja, sería cruel, aunq como dijiste el jode a Saku pero si alguien quisiera hacerlo con una hija sabiendo el carácter que se carga no dudaría en matarlo jaja.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Buenoo yo pongo las advertencias al principio de cada capitulo cuando contiene escenas lemon fuertes u////u, no me hago responsable...jejeje. Demasiado irresponsable u_u.

**hadita-lp: **xDDDDD capítulos, capítulos jeje...haber. Creo que mmm en el próximo capitulo mostrará algo más?....jeje sip, creo que para el capitulo ocho se verá algo ^^, espero que te guste este cap y que lo disfrutes.

**Hideemi:** Lo que causa la mala compañía, ella con todos los problemas que tiene algo se le tiene que pegar de Xiao u-u...Yo creo que él se pelea entre quererla y no quererla digo si la quiere lejos de él tal vez sea porq tiene miedo de enamorarse?...jaja

**JeanLi-Chiba92:** xDDD Shao haga lo que haga no se puede odiar u_u...es un placer que te guste el fic, espero que lo sigas disfrutando porq creo que mientras mas van pasando los capítulos mas interesante se va poniendo n-n

**Monina-:** Un poquito cruel?...jeje si a ese esa palabra le queda muy corta, actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo ya que también tengo otro fic y como estoy editando pues ya sabes n_n...espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Echize****n****: **Pensé que ya no te gusto el fic jeje, es bueno saber que lo sigues leyendo n_n, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y que te guste :P

**lfanycka: **U-U...esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso U-U..tanto Xiao como Tomoyo son unos hijos de su buena madre, pobre Saku, ahora que hará, para dónde se irá?

**Meli17: **Jaja aunq no lo parezca a mi también me dan ganas de pegarle por esa actitud jeje, todavía falta para que cambie espero que no te desespere u_u...

**Marce:** xDDDD...pura excusas ^^. Ya Saku parece que notó sus sentimientos hacia Xiao ahora haber que pasa porq él parece que mmmm no sé...ExT u_u nop, no habrá. Siii la considera suya y ya verás lo que pasará por eso jiji.

**Alex: **Aquí el capitulo siete disfruta n_n

**Didi: **Exacto!!!...la pegaste n_n, no sé, Shao están complicado que no se sabe si la quiere fuera de su vida o si muy dentro de esta jaja...Buenooo no tengo hijos jeje pero sip, por lo que he visto y leido las mujeres cuando están embarazadas se ponen más bonitas y eso es lo que le pasa a Saku, por eso el brillo en sus ojos y por algo más y creo que ya sabes que es xD

**'Asuka-hime':** Jaja Meiling ya llegó y valla lo que se encuentra como bienvenida jaja...See es algo personal lo que lo conlleva a comportarse así con Saku, lo mínimo que podía hacer nuestro dios era ir y complacerla n_n. El brillo en los ojos de Saku es por su embarazo aunq claro también algo más y lo dejó claro en este capitulo n_n...espero que te guste y disfrutes de capitulo ^^

**Girls Sweeping: **xD..¿qué cambie Xiao?...si en este capitulo parece que se puso peor u_u...este va de mal a peor, pero a cada cerdito le llega su navidad como dicen aquí.

**n_n: **Aquí tienes el capitulo siete, espero que lo disfrutes y que sea de tu agrado ^^

**Lady Daidouji:** Buenooo la que le dio el susto de su vida a Sakura fue Tomoyo y mira de que manera u_u...Un cuarteto....OMG O.O...xD...See habrá ExM. Pue Mey sabe que su hermano no es un santito pero es su hermano como quiera, lo quiere ^^, Mey ya apareció...Q se cuide de Eriol u_u jajaja...La amistad de Saku con Tomoyo depende de un hilo luego de esta traición. Mmmm solo te diré que luego de leer los reviews del capitulo seis puede ser que haya un triangulo amoroso jeje.

**Grenn :** See Xiao está demostrando que no es tan malo aunq claro el tan es que lo mata...xD, aquí está el capitulo, espero que te guste y que disfrutes de el n_n. Haber cuando me regresa la inspiración para mi otro fic, confió que cuando vuelva será arrebatadora xD.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	8. Dolor y Errores

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 8:** Dolor y Errores

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

Con el poco dinero que tenía había tomado un taxi y ahora estaba en una cafetería, había llamado al rubio de un teléfono publico y este le había pedido que lo esperara en aquella cafetería.

–Sakura– la llamó apenas entró y la divisó sentada en unas de las mesas. –¿Qué tienes?– le preguntó al sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.

–Lo odio– susurró contra su pecho. –Lo odio– nuevas lagrimas empezaron a bajarles por las mejillas.

–Tranquila– le pidió abrazándola más fuerte. –Piensa en tu bebé–

–N....no...no....nos quiere– el vació que sentía en el estomago era insoportable.

Él estuvo largos minutos consolándola y escuchándola, ella se veía tan frágil que temía por ella y por su bebé.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría– le dijo cuando ella le dijo que estaba enamorada de Li.

–Lo siento– se disculpó.

–No te preocupes– le dijo con una sonrisa.

La mecera les trajo dos malteadas de chocolate y se marchó.

–Daría lo que fuera para que no sufrieras por ese estúpido– le dijo con sinceridad. Se pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera y suspiró. –¿Le dijiste qué lo amas?– le preguntó.

–No, no pienso decírselo– le aseguró.

–Él no merece una chica como tú– dijo. –Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites– le dijo.

–Muchas gracias de verdad– la sonrisa que adornó su rostro nunca llegó a sus ojos.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

El lunes había llegado, no fue al instituto ya que al llegar a la casa del rubio había notado que solo hubo recogido algo de ropa, tanto como su uniforme y sus cosas del instituto se habían quedado en el departamento del castaño. Jin se había portado como un verdadero amigo, vivía en un departamento con su madre la cual en esos momentos estaba de viaje y le había ofrecido que durmiera ahí hasta que su madre volviera.

–Hiragizawa– llamó el rubio.

–¿Qué quieres?– dijo mientras seguía caminando.

–Necesito que tú o Li me de las cosas que se les quedaron a Sakura–

El moreno se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–¿Ella está contigo?– le preguntó.

–Está viviendo conmigo ahora– le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Cuidado con lo que haces– le advirtió. –Mantén esas manos donde se puedan ver–

–No te tengo miedo– le dijo.

–Lo sé– dijo con una sonrisa. –Sakurita es muy inocente para ver tus intenciones– le dijo.

–No tengo ningunas intenciones, solo la quiero ayudar algo que tu amigo no hace– dijo.

–Esperemos que así sea Jin, que así sea–

Se marchó dejando solo al rubio, fue hasta aquel árbol donde de seguro encontraría a su amigo y así fue, ahí estaba él.

–Sakurita está viviendo con Jin– le dijo.

–Lo mejor que pudo haber echo– dijo con simpleza.

–Y yo me quedé con las ganas de saborearla– dijo con desilusión.

–Yo no– dijo sonriendo con malicia.

–Sé que tú no moverás ni un dedo para que ella regrese pero yo si lo haré– le dijo sonriendo.

–Déjala con ese estúpido– le dijo.

–¿Y si le hace algo?–

Pensar en la posibilidad de que ese rubio bastardo le pudiera hacer algo a la esmeralda no le gustó. Más le valía que no la tocara, si la tocaba era hombre muerto.

–Ambos se entenderán, no se sabe cual es más idiota– dijo luego de unos minutos.

–Iré a buscarla a la casa de Jin–

–Como quieras– le dijo.

–¿Saben algo de Sakura?– ambas miradas se posaron sobre la amatista.

–No– mintió el pelinegro. –Pero parece que está muy enojada– dijo. –Yo estuviera igual si descubro a mi mejor amigo con la chica que me gusta– decía para molestarla.

–Cállate– le dijo la morena. –Li no le gusta– le aseguró.

–Mi querida y pervertida Tomoyito– sonrió. –Eres una adicta al sexo–

–No me jodas si no quieres que te golpee Hiragizawa– le dijo.

–Mira que miedo– se burló. –¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar más intimo y me golpeas todo lo que quieras?– le dijo.

–No tengo tiempo para eso– le dijo y luego se fue.

–Si que tienes– dijo y corrió tras ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba en una pequeña camilla, lo había decidido, si Li no quería a su hijo, por qué cargar ella sola con un bebé, no estaba preparada, estaba sola y aterrorizada.

–Muy bien señorita Kinomoto– decía un hombre vestido de blanco. –Le haremos una limpieza en el área genital y luego extraeremos el feto– le dijo.

No entendía nada.

–Separe las piernas– le pidió. –Le aplicaré una anestesia local– le dijo.

–¿Dolerá?– sintió la garganta seca, estaba muy asustada.

–Solo sentirás como si estuviera con su periodo–

Horas atrás había decidido que lo mejor era abortar, su bebé no se merecía un padre como el castaño, merecía un padre que lo amara, quisiera y protegiera. Estuvo caminando unos largos minutos hasta que pudo ver una pequeña tarjeta en la acera que había llamado su atención. La tarjeta era de una clínica, una clínica clandestina, de esas que no son nada seguras y que no te cobran casi nada, entre unos de los bolsillos de unos de sus jean's había encontrado algo de dinero y eso le había servido para pagar. Ahora, horas más tarde estaba en aquella clínica, acostada en una camilla, con una bata azul, las piernas separadas y un medico y una enfermera con ella.

Lagrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, ¿qué estaba haciendo?...cerró los ojos cuando sintió a ese hombre observar su parte más intima. Estaba sola, a nadie le importaba, la única persona que creyó que era su amiga se había acostado con el chico que amaba, era tan miserable, tan poca cosa. Cuando sintió algo húmedo en aquella parte de su cuerpo este se tensó.

–"_Es tu hijo tonta"–_ escuchó. _–"Es una pequeñita persona que necesita de ti, que lo cuides, que lo protejas, que lo ames–_

Abrió los ojos cuando lo comprendió todo, no, no podía matar a lo más importante que ahora tenía en su vida, no podía privar de la vida a ese pequeño que ahora era parte de ella.

–¡No!– chilló con lagrimas en los ojos. –Quiero a mi bebé– se puso de pie como pudo y se apartó de aquellas personas.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Acababa de reunirse con su abogado y ahora estaba entrando al parque donde se encontraría con su hermana y el moreno para acompañarla a comprar las cosas para el instituto, quería dejar en la calle a su madre, por la memoria de su padre que quería hacerlo, pero sin un hijo era imposible. Esa mujer se quedaría con su dinero. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar contra una persona, al ver como la figura femenina iba a caer la tomó de la cintura.

¿Una bata azul de hospital?...¿desde cuándo las mujeres iban corriendo por ahí en batas de hospitales?

–L...l...lo....sien...to– dijo entre sollozos.

Al escuchar el pequeño susurro femenino alzó una ceja, la miró al rostro pero estaba cabizbaja.

–Niñata estúpida– dijo con una sonrisa.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz del castaño. Cuando ella ocultó su rostro entre su pecho y lloró se desconcertó, no supo que hacer, se sintió desconcertado. Las mujeres solo sabían chillar, eso le fastidiaba.

–Deja de chillar cerecita– le dijo separándola de su cuerpo. Algo en su pecho le molestó, cuando la vio sintió algo extraño, cuando ella lo abrazó no pudo evitar la necesidad de abrazarla, no, no quería sentirse así ni con ella ni con ninguna mujer, por una mujer su padre estaba muerto, no podía correr con la misma suerte. –Andas corriendo desnuda– le dijo cuando notó que entre sus manos estaban sus ropas y zapatos. Pudo divisar una pequeña llave sobre sus cosas. Así toda llorosa y con las mejillas húmedas se sonrojó. _–"Pequeña tonta"–_

Ver como pasaba un hombre y se quedaba mirando a la esmeralda lo hizo enojar, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta detrás de un árbol.

–Vístete– le ordenó.

Ella le dio la espalda, la vio ponerse las bragas y luego la falta para luego quitarse aquella bata y ponerse el top rosa.

–Gracias– él no dijo nada, ella estaba triste muy triste, lo podía ver es sus ojos.

–Te estás quedando con Jin– le dijo.

–No es tu problema– ya no estaba llorando.

–La verdad que no lo es– se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo frotó. –Puedes acostarte con quien desees– sonrió.

–No me acuesto con Jin– tuvo ganas de golpearlo. –Hoy decidí abortar– lo vio mirarla de arriba abajo y detener su mirada en su pequeño y abultado vientre. –Pero no lo hice, mi bebé no merece a un padre tan miserable como tú pero no por eso puedo privarlo de la vida–

–Me sorprendes zorrita– dijo en tono burlón.

–¡Ya basta!– ya no más, no lo aguantaba. –Me llamo Sakura, no zorrita y todos esos estúpidos nombres con los que me llamas, si no puedes llamarme por mi nombre entonces llámame Kinomoto–

–Ahora pareces una gatita rabiosa– se burló.

–¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!– espetó. –Ya me fui de tu casa, déjame en p...– guardó silencio cuando él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Cállate cerecita– la calló.

–No quiero volver a verte– le dijo y estuvo apunto de alejarse pero él le tomó la muñeca.

–Cuidado con lo que haces– le dijo con seriedad.

Lo miró sin entender.

–Si dejas que ese hijo de puta te toque lo mato– le advirtió con seriedad. Lo cierto era que todo lo que decía era verdad, si ese tipo la tocaba no sería responsable de sus actos. Maldecía a esa mujer, la maldecía porque a pesar de que no la quería en su vida ni cerca de él parecía que también quería todo lo contrario. Cuando se hubo levantado en la mañana para ir al instituto al no verla a su lado en la cama se había enfurecido, desde que ella vivía con él siempre que despertaba en la mañana ella o lo estaba abrazando por la espalda o estaba con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Odiaba aquello, odiaba amanecer con ella en aquellas situaciones pero más odió no haberla encontrado a su lado en la mañana. Esa tonta tenía algo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin creérselo, ¿y qué se su ponía que era eso, una amenaza?

Su corazón latió con rapidez solo de pensar que el castaño pudiera estar celoso. ¿Pudiera ser que él sintiera algo por ella?...sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, Li enamorado de ella ¡bah!..ni en sus mejores sueños. Sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, se había sonrojado solo de pensar que él pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos.

–Que te quede claro– le dijo con igual seriedad. –Si quiero que Jin me toque, me toca y ya–

–No zorrita– dijo con voz pausada. –Nadie puede tocarte al menos que yo quiera todo lo contrario– la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

–¡Tonto bruto!– sintió como se le humedecían los ojos nuevamente, tuvo ganas de gritarle y decirle lo que sentía por él, se mordió el labio para no caer en la tentación de delatarse, de seguro Li se burlaría de ella y la rechazaría y la verdad ya había pasado muchas cosas y no soportaría que se él se le riera en la cara. –¡Tú no eres nadie para decir quien si o quien no puede tocarme!– le recordó.

–Soy el padre de ese mocoso– también le recordó.

–A mi bebé no lo llames así– le dijo. –Y si no te has enterado, vivo con Jin– sonrió. –Tal vez hoy me acueste con él, quien quita que salga un buen amante–

Al escucharla decir aquello fue como una fuerte bofetada. Estúpida niñata, si creía que él iba a permitir que ese rubio inepto la tocara estaba muy equivocada, ella le pertenecía y ningún hombre la tocaría si él no lo quisiera así.

Cuando él la besó ella le pegó en el pecho, ese estúpido de Li se creía que podía mandar en su vida, se acostaba con su mejor amiga y luego le advertía. Mientras él trataba de introducir la lengua en su húmeda boca ella trataba de que no lo hiciera.

–Dé....– cuando separó los labios para protestar él se introdujo en su boca.

La tomó de la nuca y la acercó más a su boca, la castaña jadeó por aire, la manera que él la besaba era violenta, era como si le quisiera dejar en claro algo, algo que ella no entendía. Estuvo tentada a corresponderle pero se contuvo, no podía ser débil, ya le dolía bastante todo lo que le estaba pasando. No le importaba que personas lo pudieran ver, esa pequeña estúpida necesitaba una lección y él se la daría.

–N...n....no....– dijo contra la boca masculina.

–Creo que follar contra los arboles ya se le ha hecho costumbre– al escuchar la voz del moreno ella trató de separarse de él.

–No creen que eso se hace en privado– dijo la morena.

Se separó de la esmeralda muy a su pesar, le miró los labios los cuales estaban rojos por el beso.

–¡Sakura!– la morena la abrazó. –Que bueno verte–

–¿Por qué tardaron tanto?– le preguntó el castaño.

–Sabes como se tardan las mujeres– dijo con fastidio el moreno.

–¿Nos vamos ya?– preguntó la morena.

–Recuerda lo que te dije zorrita– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–No la llamas así– le reprendió su hermana. –¿Cuántos meses tienes?– le preguntó.

–...Tres– dijo cuando pudo hablar.

–¡Wow!– exclamó. –De seguro será una monada– le dijo sonriendo. –Que salga así con tus ojos–

Ambos hombres alzaron una ceja.

–¿Y el papá?– le preguntó.

–Resulta mi preciosa Mey– dijo el moreno al ver que el castaño no le iba a decir. –Que serás tía– le dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver que ella no entendía dijo. –Xiao Lang es el padre–

–¡¡¡¿Que?!!!– observó a su hermano y luego a la esmeralda.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La palabras del castaño seguían resonando en su cabeza, ese estúpido le había dejado muy en claro que si Jin la tocaba lo mataría y conociéndolo estaba segura que no dudaría en hacerlo. Descubrir que Li le gusta solo le complicaba las cosas, no por el hecho de estar enamorada de él iba a dejar que le dijera que hacer.

–Tonto Li– susurró.

–¿Li?– preguntó el rubio con el cual estaba estudiando.

–Hoy....hoy fui a abortar– no le había contado nada. –Pero no pude– bajó la cabeza. –También es mi bebé–

Mientras ella hablaba él se le acercaba, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

–No me importa que estés embarazada de ese estúpido– le dijo.

Todo fuera tan fácil si siguiera enamorada de Jin, pero no, se estuvo que enamorar del tonto y grosero de Li quien no la tomaba en cuenta ni a ella ni a su bebé. Le besó la mejilla, tomándose su tiempo.

–Te amo tanto Sakura– tuvo que apartar el rostro cuando él trató de besarla.

–Lo siento–

–Por favor Sakura, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo– deslizó los labios hasta la suave piel de su cuello.

Su corazón latía con rapidez, se sentía incomoda, no quería eso. Estaba asustada.

–Por favor Jin– trató de ponerse de pie pero él no se lo permitió.

–No sabes todo lo que he esperado por esto– mientras él intentaba besarla ella se resistía.

–No...déjame, por favor–

–No– demandó. –Te amo y serás mía–

Abrió los ojos sin creérselo, la actitud de Jin había cambiando de una manera sorprendente.

–Borraré cada caricia que ese hijo de puta te dio– le dijo con odio y enojo.

–¡¡¡No!!!– chilló ella y se puso de pie para alejarse. –Suéltame– le pidió cuando él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y ambos cayeron al piso. –Déjame por favor– lagrimas se acumularon en sus orbes esmeraldas. –Me lastimas– la había acorralado con su cuerpo, dejándola prisionera entre el piso y su cuerpo.

–Serás mía– le prometió.

–¡N...n....no!– las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. –Dé.....dé.....jame– le pedía mientras trataba de que él la dejara. –N......n.....o– la dejó inmóvil, sin que se pudiera mover sin importarle estar sobre su vientre y lastimándola.

Sus pensamientos eran para su bebé, no le importaba que le hiciera, pero que no lastimara a su bebé, era lo único lindo que tenía, no lo podía perder.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿No abortó?– le preguntó el pelinegro.

–Te lo he dicho como más de tres veces– le dijo.

–¿Y ya decidiste qué lo usarás contra tu madre?– le volvió a preguntar.

–Si y la verdad no me agrada la idea– le dijo con sinceridad.

–Cambiar pañal– se burló.

–No cambiaré pañal, esa estúpida se encargará de hacerlo– le dijo.

–Bueno luego ambos se ponen de acuerdo– sonrió. –Aquí es que vive– le dijo cuando se detuvieron en una puerta de un departamento. –No puedo creer que le quitaras las llaves y ella no lo notara– dijo cuando este le dio una llave.

–Es una pequeña tonta– dijo sonriendo.

Cuando ambos entraron lo primero que escucharon fueron unos gritos, gritos que los alertó, con rapidez se acercaron hasta donde provenían los gritos.

–Cállate estúpida– le gritó el rubio.

–Su...suél....ta....me....– chillaba la esmeralda.

–¡¡Que te calles maldita zorra!!– y su grito fue acompañado de un fuerte golpe contra la mejilla de la castaña.

El fuerte golpe causó que se desmayara y que al instante un hilo de sangre se escapaba de entre sus labios.

–¡Al fin serás mía!– decía con lujuria, empezó a quitarle el top. –De seguro será delicioso–

–Ese pequeño cuerpo es mucho más que delicioso– la ronca y pausada voz del castaño lo asustó y causó que se separara de la esmeralda.

–¿Q...qué hacen aquí?– les preguntó cuando estuvo de pie.

–¡Jin, Jin, Jin!– exclamó el moreno. –Que cosa contigo, te dije que mantuvieras esas manos donde se pudieran ver–

El castaño solo observaba el cuerpo de la castaña, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sonrojadas por tanto llorar. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y su top a medio quitar mostrando su vientre. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas en puño. Ese cabrón se había metido con ella, lo había hecho sin tomar en cuenta su amenaza.

–Asegurate de que esté bien– le pidió a su mejor amigo.

El moreno rápido se acercó a la esmeralda.

–¿Recuerda lo que te dije?– le preguntó al rubio sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

–No te metas– le dijo.

–Te dije que esa pequeña estúpida era mía– posó su mirada sobre el rubio. –Pero ya que lo olvidaste te lo recordaré–

Nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado, no, furioso, ese hijo de puta la había tocado y él se lo había advertido. Esa niñata estúpida confiaba en todos, no veía que habían personas que solo vivían para hacer daño a los demás, hasta a él no lo veía malo y eso que le había exigido que abortara, pero no, como quiera para ella él no era tan malo. Esa mujer sería su perdición y de eso se acababa de dar cuenta.

**Continuara**

––

Buenooo el capitulo me encantó, en especial la última parte, hubieron partes que creo que dejan mucho más que claros los sentimientos de Xiao, pobre Saku, iba a abortar, no tiene apoyo de nadie y no creía tener las fuerzas y agallas necesarias para enfrentar a un bebé y a todo lo que eso conlleva.

Miserable de Jin ¬_¬, mira que Saku confió en él y mira como le sale...jaja pero ahora se joderá. XIAO AL RESCATE, haber si Xiao lo deja mucho peor de como lo dejó antes. Shao ya notó que Saku sería su perdición n_n, aunque claro que eso no lo hará cambiar jeje, por lo menos no hasta ahora todavía faltan mmmm unos o tres capítulos para que él muestre sus sentimientos?...A lo que se pregunten como él le sacó la llave a Sakura sin que ella lo notara fue mientras se besaban jaja.

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Lotuma:** Es un placer saber que te guste el fic, ojala lo sigas disfrutando y espero que te guste este capitulo ^^.

**Sara Cullen:** xDDD Shao la quiere, ya aceptó que ella sería su perdición y eso es un avance, fue a buscarla, claro que Eriol tuvo que influenciar pero él fue quien le quito la llave a Saku sin que ella ni siquiera lo notara jaja.

**dianita- chan!!!:** Bueno la decisión que tomó de irse del departamento creo que no fue muy buena, mira donde se fue a meter u_u, por culpa de nuestro querido y tonto Xiao casi aborta Q-Q, espero que disfrutes del capitulo ^^.

**Sandy:** xDDDD pobre Tomoyo jaja. Noooooooooo no la odio U-U, es que así se me ocurrió el fic y a ella le pasaran cosas, mmm aunque no lo parezca es el primer fic que me encuentro que se me ocurre y están cruel con la protagonista, aunque ya tengo otro que la protagonista sufre mucho pero este es mucho más fuerte o por lo menos así lo considero. No optó por el camino facil pero en este capitulo vemos que estuvo a punto de abortar, su padre de este no se hablará en el fic, de echo aparece recién en un otro capitulo que se me ocurrió ^^....Jin sacó las garras engaño a Sakura y ahora que ella confió en él se aprovechó. Jeje siii le debo muchas cosas como escritora pero todavía faltan muchas cosas u_u...Tanto como Xiao y Tomoyo son culpable y eso de que le vaya mejor a Saku lamento decirte que todavía no le irá del todo bien Q-Q...Tú decides si sigues leyendo, es un placer que el fic te haya llamado la atención a pesar de que al principio no ^^

**xXxm-star98xXx:** Exacto, se fue a vivir con Jin pero muy mala la decisión, este resultó que también se quería aprovechar de ella, claro en el capitulo uno se sabía que Jin solo se quería aprovechar u_u...ahora hay que esperar para el próximo cap, a ver como le irá a Jin por solo tratar de tocarla jeje.

**lfanycka: ***-* yo también me enamoro cada vez mucho más de esta historia*¬*. Shao hasta ahora parece que es incapaz de sentir algo que no sean celos, lo demostró aquí. Saku va de mal en peor o por lo menos hasta ahora, haber que pasa ahora que Xiao encontró a Jin aprovechándose de ella.

**Minheliz94: **Xiao sufrirá que de eso no te quede ninguna duda y Tomoyo bueno la idea que escribí es muy descabellada y todavía estoy si pensarla en cambiarla o no ^^. Saku cambiará no tanto pero lo hará y Shao tendrá que actuar y pensar rápido o si no se jode jiji. Espero que disfrutes de capi

**Ponzha!!:** Definitivamente, se fue a vivir con Jin pero no fue la mejor idea, creo que no me retrasé nadita, buenoo por lo menos no tanto ^^.

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Clarooo Mey será su aliada, dos pueden más que uno no?...Xiao solo sirve para estar de celoso y ser posesivo con Saku u_u.

**Kata:** Es un placer saber que te gusta el fic, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**anonima (l):** Adivinaste ^^, se fue a vivir con Jin, pero mira que mal le fue u_u...xDDD a Shao solo le dieron celos n_n y la fue a buscar aunq claro que Eriol tuvo que influenciar *-*. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que no desees matarme porque Saku parece que todavía no tendrá algo de afecto u_u. Tus preguntas pues en el capitulo #5 al pelear con Jin lo amenazó cuando este se apoyó en el hombro de Sakura para poder ponerse de pie, se puso celoso ^^. Claro que Xiao sufrirá y Saku también u_u.

**Mitsuko:** xDDDDDd lo puedes castrar jiji...a mi tambien me da mucha pena u_u...Con Eriol?...noooo entonces en que plan quedaría Meiling Q-Q

**OGraceO.o:** See Xiao es un insensible esperemos que pronto se arrepienta y sufra n_n, pero cuidado que con esta mente mía todo puede pasar xD.

**hadita-lp: **Lo prometido es deuda y creo, bueno por lo que vi en este capitulo Xiao ya está notando algo?...eso pareció al descubrir que Saku sería su perdición, eso es un avance no?

**Girls Sweeping: **Muchas emociones jeje....See Xiao se merece por ahora todo el odio posible u_u, esperemos que pronto cambien y que sufra por hacer sufrir a Saku n-n

**Horrorland:** XDDDDDDD habrá sangre pero no como te imaginas jiji...que bien que te guste el fic, por tu nick creo que eres nuev leyendo ^^, es un placer saber que te gustó tanto como para agregarlo a fav n_n.

**'Asuka-hime':** xDDD pues fue por ella jeje, pero mira como la encontró con Jin u_u...See Xiao lo quiere todo para él ¬_¬, esa actitud vuelve loc a cualquiera jeje...Esas palabras son matadoras ^^...Siiiii ya notó que ama a Shao pero no se lo dirá él no se lo merece por lo menos no hasta ahora jajaja, él todavía no lo acepta pero si aceptó que ella sería su perdición ya es algo no?...haber que pasa ahora con ambos sentimientos a flor de pie como quien dice n_n...Pero a Saku le llueve sobre mojado mira que decidir abortar u_u, gracias a Dios que su subconsciente la hizo entrar en razón y de que su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada. Para llorar mmmm por lo menos si hay uno buenooo hubo uno que lloré u_u, pero no sé si a ti te hará llorar jiji...No fue tras ella pero Eriol como siempre se sale con la suya, espero que te guste el capitulo y no me mates por ponerles las cosas tan difíciles a Saku, pero ya tenía todo escrito y cambiarlo sería cambiar toda la idea del fic ^^

**Hik-chan:** OMG...wow!!!...de verdad no sabía que cuando escribía transmitía las emociones de los personajes O.O...digo siempre me encuentro que al escribir me falta algo, que no me quedan las cosas como quiero que me queden u_u. Vivir sola?...nop, su hermano?..todavía no aparecerá u_u.

**Meli17: **U-U...Xiao sufrirá pero todavía no u_u, él parece que ni conciencia tiene ya que lo que hizo le valió madre u-u, disfruta del capi espero que te guste.

**Cainat06:** Pues ya ve jajaja, que cosas pasan aquí, los aires andan muy tensos haber ahora que pasa.

**Tuty-Frul:** Xiao estan hijo de su buena madre que no le importó acostarse con Tomoyo y ahora anda de celoso posesivo jaja....Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**n_n: **Jajaja todas estamos que lo matamos, Shao es un patán u_u, pero el muy hijo de su mamá ahora anda celoso jeje.

**eLda ikArY: **Sorry pero ya los votos están y la mayoría voto porq fueran un nene y pues así ya será....sorry llegaste tarde u_u...Pero espero que sigas disfrutando del fic ^^

**Lady Daidouji:** Jaja todos contra Sakura jeje...Hay que ver como se desarrolla ahora la amistad entre esas dos si es que todavía hay amistad. Tomoyo atraída por Xiao?...Noooo jeje solo lo hizo por calentona y Shao también, no hay nada más. Tomoyo no está enamorada de Shao ^^.

**Grenn :** xDDDD, se fue con él pero que mal le fue u_u...See es un celoso y aquí lo sigue demostrando n_n. Xiao y Tomoyo no tienen vergüenza ningunos de los dos, haber que pasa ahora.

**Gabyhyatt: **Si fuéramos Saku hiciéramos muchas cosas jaja...pero haber que pasa más adelante. Aquí todo puede pasar jeje.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Buenoo aquí el capitulo, ya sabes que pasó con Saku y para donde se fue n_n...Shao no tiene perdón u_u...haber ahora que pasa, las cosas se ponen buena...ya está aceptando sus sentimientos?

**1lectora+:** OMG tu review fue muy intenso jaja, muchas emociones. No te preocupes Xioa la pagará y con Tomoyo la idea que escribí con ella es muy descabellada y todavía estoy pensando si la cambio o no jeje.

**Didi: **Wow la linea del tiempo?...esa me puso a pensar jeje...hasta se me ocurrió un capitulo más, pero quien sabe si lo pongo jeje...De que madura, madura pero eso se verá más adelante creo ^^...Buenooo pues no fue con alguien que la ayude u_u....Todavía falta para que Xiao pague todas las que le has hecho a Saku jejeje (risa macabra)...espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Jaja, pues haber que pasa ahora con lo de Jin, regresará con Xiao?...jeje

**Luni:** Jeje pues ya no esperes más, aquí está el capitulo, espero que disfrutes n_n.

**Ashaki:** Oh My...xD que mal, espero que disfrutes del capitulo y que sea de tu agrado ^^.

**Marce:** Buenooo creo que viene algo de calma ahora?...jeje, no te preocupes no solo ella sufrirá, Xiao también y que se prepare jeje porq a cada cerdito le llega su navidad. Mira que tu idea de adelantar el sufrimiento de Shao fue muy tentativa pero ya tengo escrito los capítulos, sii definitivamente ya no funciona y aquí quedó claro u_u...¿qué no sean de drama?...u-u, eso no creo que sea posible u_u.

**Echizen: **Espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^.

––

**Wow!!!...me sorprenden mucho, no pensaba que le gustaría tanto la historia y de verdad espero que no se aburran y con cada capitulo que lean le guste mucho más el fic. Es un verdadero placer leer cada reviws que me dejan ^^**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	9. Acercamiento

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 9:** Acercamiento

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

El moreno solo escuchaba fuertes golpes contra la pared, sabía que el castaño mataría a ese miserable si no lo impedía pero no podía hacer nada, bien merecido se lo tenía, cuando entraron y vieron a la castaña forcejar con ese miserable notó que su amigo tuvo que controlarse y observar lo que pasaba para luego actuar.

–¡¡¿No qué eres muy hombre?!!– le gritaba mientras lo tomaba del cabello y hacía que lo mirara. –¡¿Muy hombre para pegarle a esa estúpida no?!– el rubio tenía el rostro ensangrentado por los fuertes golpes que le había dado contra la pared. –Vas a querer estar muerto– le susurró.

Al castaño soltarlo le intentó pegar, pero falló.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta!– le pegó un rodillazo en el estomago causando que el rubio se arrodillara del dolor.

Nunca había visto al castaño tan enojado, parecía que había perdido la razón, golpeaba sin cesar al rubio en las costillas mientras este se retorcía de dolor. Tenía que detenerlo, si no lo hacía le rompería unas que otras costillas por los fuertes golpes.

–¡Detente!– le exigió el moreno cuando se aseguró de que la esmeralda estuviera bien.

–¡No te metas!– le gritó.

El castaño lo miró, sus ojos parecían llamas ardientes, el odio y rencor se podía ver perfectamente y supo que él no se detendría hasta que estuviera seguro que el rubio no se moviera.

–¡Maldición ya basta Xiao Lang!– se interpuso cuando el castaño estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe de gloria al rubio. –¡Ella está bien!–le seguía gritando, Li parecía que estaba fuera de si. –¿Qué pretendes?, con matarlo no lograras nada, solo irás a la cárcel– le dijo. –¿Qué mierda le diré a Mey cuándo me pregunte por ti?– le preguntó. –¿Qué le diré a ella cuándo despierte y estés tras una celda?– le preguntó refiriéndose a la esmeralda.

El castaño reaccionó ante lo dicho por su amigo, aunque quería matar a ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que pensar en su hermana y en la castaña. Suspiró largamente para calmarse.

–¿Dónde están las cosas de Sakurita?– le preguntó el moreno al rubio al ponerse a su altura. –¡Joder, si lo dejaste que ni hablar puede!– exclamó al analizar al rubio quien estaba tirado sobre su estomago en el piso.

Observó a la esmeralda mientras el moreno iba pos sus cosas, minutos atrás había perdido la cabeza, se pasó unas de las manos por el cabello y se lo revolvió.

–Niñata estúpida– casi había cometido una locura.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba observando la figura de la esmeralda bajo las sabanas, habían llegado hacía un par de horas atrás, el pelinegro había llamado al doctor para que les dijera como se encontraba la castaña. Suspiró, el doctor les había dicho que tanto Sakura como el bebé estaban en perfecto estado. No podía pasarle nada a ese bebé, ese niño era lo único que podía usar contra su madre.

–Hasta que despiertas– le dijo cuando la vio moverse entre las sabanas.

Le costó recordar lo sucedido pero cuando lo hizo le dio la espalda y se acurrucó en la cama, que tonta había sido, Jin nada más quería aprovecharse de ella y se lo había permitido.

La puerta se abrió y la morena se acercó.

–¿Ya despertó?– le preguntó a su hermano.

Este no dijo nada.

–Gracias– susurró la esmeralda, no sabía bien que había pasado cuando se desmayó pero estaba segura que él la había salvado. Todavía le dolía lo que había pasado entre su mejor amiga y Li.

–Te traeré algo de comer, de seguro estás hambrienta– le dijo la pelinegra.

Cuando su hermana hubo vuelto con una bandeja de comida para la castaña se marchó y las dejó a solas. Al salir de la habitación e ir a la sala vio que ahí estaba la amatista discutiendo con el moreno.

–Te dije que no es el mejor momento– le decía.

–Me importa una mierda– le dijo. –Sakura es mi amiga y quiero estar con ella– dijo decidida.

–Será mejor que te vallas– dijo Li.

–¿Pretendes qué me iré sin asegurarme qué Sakura esté bien?– le preguntó con ironía.

–No pretendo– no tenía nada de paciencia luego de lo que había pasado horas atrás. –¡Saca tu culo de mí casa!– gruñó.

–Te jodes imbécil– espetó.

Al ver que la morena estaba dispuesta a seguir hasta la habitación Eriol le impidió el paso.

–¡Me tienes harto estúpida!– vio como el moreno la tomaba del brazo y se alejaba con ella, al pelinegro volver vio que la amatista no estaba. –Vieja loca– se quejó.

Las siguientes dos semanas la esmeralda no había visto al rubio, y no sabía si era bien o no pero Li y ella no hablaban mucho luego de su engaño como quien dice, tampoco había vuelto a hablar con la amatista y no quería, esta había intentado hablarle pero ella se negaba. Estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y estaba feliz, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado se sentía muy feliz. Estaba debajo del árbol donde le había dicho a Li casi tres meses atrás que estaba embarazada, estaba sentada en el césped leyendo un libro de maternidad y con la espalda apoyada al tronco del árbol.

–Sakura– la llamó la amatista. –Si me permitieras explicarte por lo menos–

–No quiero que me expliques nada– dijo cortante.

–No sé porque te pones en esa actitud– dijo con frustración. –Li ni siquiera te gusta– le recordó.

La esmeralda se puso de pie mientras cerraba el libro, su vientre estaba algo más abultado, traía la negra falda del uniforme, la camisa blanca de botones y por arriba de esta traía un sweater ocultando un poco su vientre.

–¡¿Santo Cielo Sakura, no me digas qué te gusta Li?!– exclamó. –¡¡Te enamoraste de Li!!– le dijo sin creérselo.

–Ese no es tu problema– le dijo.

–Claro que lo es– dijo. –No te das cuenta que enamorada de él solo sufrirás– le dijo. –Así como se acostó conmigo puede hacerlo con cualquier otra– le dijo con seriedad.

–Por lo menos otras no se le meterán por los ojos– dijo con odio.

–¿Insinuás qué yo provoqué todo?– le preguntó.

–No insinuó, estoy segura– le aseguró. –Tu misma me dijiste el día de la fiesta en casa de Yamazaki que te acostaría con él– le recordó.

–Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte– le dijo. –Si hubiera sabido que él te gustaba nunca me había acostado con él–

–Me duele mucho todo esto– le confesó. –Eras mi mejor amiga–

–Pero nunca me dijiste que lo querías– dijo. –Pensé que solo hubo sexo esa noche en casa de Yamazaki–

Se sonrojó, ahora como decirle a la amatista que no fue solo una ves que estuvo con Li.

–Estuvimos más de una vez– suspiró mientras sentía el rostro caliente.

La amatista la miró sorprendida.

–Dos veces más luego de esa noche– se acarició el vientre.

–Ya veo– susurró. –Pensé que nos decíamos todo–

–No quería que me preguntaras que tanto Li me hacía– claro eso y aparte que le daba vergüenza.

–De verdad lo siento mucho Sakura– dijo. –Fui una tonta al no notar que Li te gustaba–

–Ya no importa– miraba su vientre mientras le seguía acariciando.

–¿Entonces?– preguntó la amatista.

–No sé que pensar– observó el árbol. –Todo me duele mucho, no puedo volver a ser tu amiga– una lagrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. –Por lo menos no como antes–

–Si no quiere perdonarme no lo hagas– le dijo. –Ten mucho cuidado con Li, no lo conoces– le aconsejó y luego se marchó.

–Deberías de hacerle caso– escuchó la voz del castaño. –No me conoces–

Su corazón latió con rapidez, ¿Habrá él escuchado su platica con la morena?

–No quiero hablar contigo– le dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca.

–¿Te salvo el trasero y así me lo pagas muñequita?– le preguntó en tono burlón.

–¿Qué quieres, qué te de las gracias?– le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Deberías zorrita– se le acercó y la tomó de la cintura.

–Suéltame– le ordenó.

–Aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo cerecita– le dijo con una sonrisa. Acercó su rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del femenino. –Últimamente te pones muy nerviosa con mi cercanía– susurró sobre sus labios.

–Deja de soñar– su voz apenas fue un susurro. –Nunca sé sabe que se puede esperar de ti– su corazón latía de manera rápida.

–¿Serán solo sueños cerecita?– le preguntó.

–Si…– pero él la había besado.

Se opuso al beso, no quería que la besara aunque se moría porque lo hiciera, no podía permitir que Li le siguiera haciendo daño. Cuando la lengua masculina se coló entre sus labios una corriente eléctrica azotó su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él la besó.

–Eres adictiva cerecita– susurró contra sus labios luego de separarse solo un poco. –Te follaría aquí mismo como la otra vez– sonrió.

Se sonrojó fuertemente.

–N…no– dijo jadeante por la falta de aire cuando la besó nuevamente.

–Tranquila– sonrió con malicia luego de separarse. –No lo haré–

–¿Por qué haces esto?– no pudo evitar preguntarle. –Te acostaste con Tomoyo y actuás como si nada– recordar aquello le dolía.

–¿Estás celosa?– su semblante se había puesto serio.

–....No...– se mordió la lengua. –El peor error que podría cometer es ponerme celosa– susurró pero él la escuchó.

–Jamás te pongas celosa– se había acercado a ella con intenciones de besarla. –No eres como ella– al ver como ella retrocedió la tomó de la cintura. –¿Te molestó lo de la otra vez?–

No, ella no quería recordar como los había encontrado a ambos.

–Me iré de tu departamento lo más antes posible– le aseguró.

–Puedes quedarte– se separó de ella y miró la copa del árbol. –No tienes dinero ni tienes a donde ir– le recordó.

Cuando escuchó decirla que se iría del departamento lo más antes posible había sentido una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

–¿Por qué eres así?– la actitud de él la desconcertaba.

–Porque me da la gana– dijo con simpleza.

–Me gustaría llevarnos bien– le confesó.

–¿Por qué?– su mirada seguía fija en las ramas del árbol.

–Por nuestro bebé– aunque también era porque estaba enamorada de él pero claro que eso no se lo iba a decir.

–Muy bien muñequita, será como tu deseas– llevarse bien con ella era imposible, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas con facilidad, pero como su mejor amigo le había dicho, tenía que tratarla bien aunque fuera por su embarazo.

La miró pero no la vio feliz como esperaba, sus orbes esmeraldas estaban tristes.

–Mientras te tenga a mi lado estaré jodido– las palabras abandonaron sus labios. –Me gusta el sexo, y no te daré explicaciones de porque me acosté con tu mejor amiga– suspiró. –Si esperas que me disculpe no lo haré cerecita– la vio bajar la cabeza. –Mientras esté en mi casa no te tocaré, no si tú no quieres, pero no me tientes– le advirtió. Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la miró con una sonrisa. –Me gusta...– susurró cerca de su oído.

Al separarse de ella la vio muy sonrojada y su sonrisa se hizo maliciosa.

–Con ese cuerpo es imposible que no me guste el....–

Una sonrisa adornó los labios femeninos.

–¡Gracias!– no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó.

Él no hizo ni dijo nada, lo había interrumpido justo cuando le diría que le gustaba el sexo con ella. Minutos pasaron cuando ella se separó de su cuerpo.

–Muy bien cerecita– sonrió. –Vamos al baño a celebrar nuestras _amistad_– prefirió no decirle nada más.

La observó con malicia y nuevamente aquel extraño brillo estaba en sus orbes esmeraldas.

–¡Claro que no!– dijo sonrojada.

–Es excitante– su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

–¡Eres un pervertido!– exclamó muy sonrojada.

–Y tú una zorrita–

–S-A-K-U-R-A– le dijo. –Si queremos que esto funcione deberíamos empezar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres–

–Como quieras, cerecita– dijo con tono burlón.

–No me llames así. Pequeño lobo– sonrió.

–Si me vuelves a llamar así te jodes– la amenazó. Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y se marchó.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Era la hora de salida, había ido a la biblioteca por un libro de maternidad y se encontraría con la hermana de Li a la salida.

–¿Qué le pasó a Jin?– un chico la había acorralado contra la pared mientras esta iba bajando las escaleras.

–¿Ah?– preguntó sin entender.

–No te hagas estúpida, sé muy bien que estabas viviendo con Jin y ahora de repente él está interno en el hospital– la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros.

–Suéltame– le pidió al libro caer al piso.

–¿Quién lo golpeó, fue el bastardo de Li, no?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Si no me sueltas gritaré– lo amenazó.

–Escúchame muy bien mocosa– con una mano le tapó la boca. –Esto no se quedará así– le aseguró.

Mientras que con su cuerpo aprisionaba el de ella con una mano le taba la boca y la otra la llevaba a unos de sus bolsillos. Observó con terror al ver como el acercaba una pequeña navaja a su rostro.

–Jin me dio una orden mocosa– acarició su mejilla con el filo de la navaja y luego empezó a deslizarla por su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre. –Shhhh– le dijo cuando ella se movió tratando de apartarlo. –Pero antes de hacer algo podría divertirme–

Su corazón latía con rapidez, estaba muy asustada. Trató de golpearlo entremedio de las piernas pero él se lo impidió. Mientras la castaña era obligada a ir hacia unos de los salones, Li y los demás se encontraban a la salida del instituto

–¿Dónde está Sakura?– les preguntó la pelinegra.

–No somos sus niñeros– le dijo su hermano.

–Creo que iba a la biblioteca– le dijo el moreno.

–¿Y pensaban dejarla sola?– les preguntó con enojo.

–Ella sabe llegar a casa– dijo el castaño sin mas.

–Vamos a buscarla– le dijo. –Está embarazada y si le pasa algo de camino– tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo jaló. –Es tu hijo Xiao y quieras o no te harás responsable– le decía.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

No encontraban a la esmeralda por ningún lugar y los estudiantes que habían no la habían visto. El castaño se detuvo cuando luego de llegar a mitad de las escaleras y vio un libro de maternidad.

–¿Un libro de maternidad?– dijo su hermana cuando él recogió el libro.

Mientras ellos se preguntaban donde podía estar la esmeralda, esta estaba en unos de los salones de clases.

–Muy bien perra– decía el chico que la había acorralado, era de cabellos negros, alto, musculo y sabía que era amigo de Jin, pertenecía a el grupo de boxeo del instituto. –Hasta que Jin despierte me encargaré de ti– la observó de arriba abajo.

La esmeralda trataba de moverse, ese estúpido la iba a violar, iba a lastimar a su bebé y no lo podía permitir.

–No sé porque Jin se a obsesionado tanto contigo– ella tenía la boca tapada con un trapo, estaba amarrada contra una silla. –Solo estás para follarte y ahora que estás embarazada pareces balón de fútbol– dijo.

–Por ponerle las manos encima es que el estúpido de tu amigo está en el hospital– la voz del castaño lo hizo mirar hacia la entrada del salón.

–¡Oh!– exclamó al ver a los tres, posó su mirada sobre la pelinegra. –Esa es tu pequeña hermana– observó a la morena de arriba abajo con malicia.

–Estoy pensando seriamente que Jin y sus amigos solo tienen basura en la cabeza– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. –¿Verdad Yami?–

–¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?– les preguntó el castaño.

–¡¡Maldito miserable!!– chilló la morena quien era agarrada por el moreno, ya que al ver como la esmeralda estaba amarrada quiso acercarse.

–Estaba apunto de divertirme con esta perra– les dijo.

–Ya veo– dijo Li. –Que mal que interrumpimos– observó a la esmeralda.

La manera que lo miraba era como pidiéndole ayuda, jodida mujer, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

–Mandaste a Jin al hospital– dijo el tal Yami.

–Y si no sueltas a esa estúpida tendrás la misma suerte– le advirtió.

–¿Crees qué puedes conmigo?– le preguntó en tono burlón.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se acercó a la castaña y sin importarle que ese sujeto lo observaba la empezó a desamarrar.

–Estúpida– le dijo cuando la hubo desamarrado.

–Por un momento pensé que te gustaba la zorra esta– le dijo Yami que solo sonreía.

–Si sigues hablando mierda te cierro la puta boca– dijo en tono amenazador el castaño.

–No te irás tan fácil– dijo al ponerse contra la puerta. –No sin antes de que te cobre todas las que le hiciste a Jin–

Murmuró unas maldiciones, definitivamente algunas personas solo entendían a golpes.

–Mañana– le dijo Li. –Mañana en la cancha de fútbol– estaba cansado.

–¿Pelear frente a todo el instituto y humillarte?– le preguntó en tono burlón.

–Si y también si ganas te quedas con esta tonta– le dijo señalando a la esmeralda.

–Me parece justo– sonrió. –¿Es un trato?– le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El castaño solo lo miró con odio y sonrió de manera perversa.

–A la primera hora de descanso– no dijo más nada y salió de aquel salón.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba furiosa, ese miserable de Li luego que hablan de manera tan intima bajo aquel árbol y quedaran con que se llevarían bien ahora la había puesto como trofeo para ese tal Yami, estaba en la tina, solo se le podía ver la cabeza, de la nariz para arriba. Agradecía que él la había salvado pero que va, la salva y luego la ofrece como trofeo.

–¡¡¡Tonto Shaoran!!!– chilló con las mejillas infladas y haciendo un puchero.

Zas!!!...fue justo como invocarlo, vio como la puerta del baño se abría y él entraba, su corazón latió con rapidez al ver todo su perfecto torso desnudo, solo llevaba una toalla rodeándolo de la cintura, la boca se le secó y el sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando él la observó.

–Estúpida– dijo él.

Si estaba sonrojada cuando lo vio en toalla lo que él hizo a continuación causó que se pusiera roja como tomate. Se había quitado la toalla, ¡Oh Dios Santo!, ¿él no era consciente de lo qué causaba en ella mostrándose así desnudo?. No soportó el caliente de su rostro y hundió la cabeza en el agua. Él la observó con una ceja alzada y se metió en la regadera, cuando fue a tomar su shampoo descubrió que no estaba ahí.

–¡Maldición!– gruñó, salió de la regadera y se acercó donde estaba la castaña. –Deja de tomar mis cosas– le advirtió.

Ella tenía la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarlo.

–Te estoy hablando– acercó su rostro al de ella luego de ponerse a su altura.

–Huele rico– abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del castaño.

Murmuró maldiciones, desde que había vuelto al departamento usaba su shampoo porque supuestamente olía rico, mejor que el de ella.

Su mirada se posó sobre una pequeña gota de agua cuando él se hubo erguido nuevamente, la gota se deslizó desde los castaños cabellos masculinos, cuello, torso, apartó la mirada cuando la gotita de agua se perdía por su plano vientre.

–Deja de sonrojarte tonta– le dijo.

Con disimulo lo observó cuando le dio la espalda.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba incomoda, sentía mucho color, se movía en la cama buscando comodidad. Sintió como una mano femenina acariciaba su fuerte espalda. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa estúpida mujer?, se preguntaba, desde hacía ya bastantes minutos la sentía moverse contra su cuerpo. Se había levantado varias veces para ir al baño, la había observado sin que lo notara.

–Sh...Shao– la escuchó susurrar.

Se incorporó en la cama dejando escapar un suspiro, se sentía extraña, desde que había despertado la primera vez por el sueño que tuvo con Li sentía su cuerpo caliente y agitado.

–¿Qué me pasa?– se preguntó al llevarse la mano al pelo.

Últimamente se levantaba a media noche por soñar con el castaño y no eran sueños muy sanos que digamos. A veces la escuchaba jadear entre sueños y eso lo excitaba, ella soñaba cosas eróticas con él y cuando despertaba corría al baño a vomitar.

–Estás caliente cerecita– giró entre las cobijas y la miró a través de la oscuridad.

–Siento haberte despertado– se disculpó, iba a salir de la cama cuando él la agarró de la muñeca.

La obligó a recostarse nuevamente y la acercó a él.

–N...no– no pudo evitar jadear cuando él acarició unos de sus pechos sobre la tela de la bata.

Estaba muy sensible debido al embarazo y sus pechos estaban empezando a hincharse.

–Shhhh– susurró mientras acariciaba su cuello con los labios.

Se había puesto duro, desde que ella se había levantado la primera vez para ir al baño estaba duro, la erección entre su entrepierna le molestaba. Con rapidez le quitó la bata dejándola solo en bragas. No quería caricias, lo necesitaba dentro de ella, necesitaba que la tomara.

–....Shao....– gimió cuando él le acarició unos de sus pequeños pezones con la lengua.

–Tranquila– susurró contra su pecho a la misma vez que sus manos buscaban el elástico de sus bragas y empezaba a quitárselas. Ella olía a él, gracias a su shampoo tenía su olor y que ella lo llevara solo lo excitaba más. Sonreía con malicia mientras la tocaba, ella estaba húmeda, húmeda y caliente. Su cuerpo estaba muy sensible.

–Te...te necesi...to– la escuchó jadear cuando tocó con lentitud su húmeda cavidad.

–Me tendrás– la besó.

Introdujo la lengua en su húmeda boca, robándole el aliento y haciéndola jadear, ella sabía tan malditamente bien. Se apartó para quitarse su ropa interior y ella protestó, no lo quería lejos, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía. Mientras ella permanecía recostada él estaba erguido frente a su cuerpo, con la escasa luz que se colaba por unas de las ventanas observaba el cuerpo femenino fascinado.

–Estás hermosa– susurró humedeciéndose los labios.

Tomó su miembro y lo llevó hasta la pequeña entrada de su cuerpo, se frotó contra su húmedo sexo y gruñó.

–Mi...rame– le pidió.

Buscó su mirada castaña entre la oscuridad, el hambre con que él la miraba la dejó sin aliento. Jadeó de placer cuando se empezó a introducir en su cuerpo. Llevó las piernas femeninas hasta sus hombros para hacer más cómoda la penetración.

Esa noche no fue solo sexo y ambos estaban consciente de eso. ¿Estarán dispuesto a hacerle frente a sus sentimientos?

**Continuara**

––

Buenoooo Xiao no le pidió perdón, el muy perro ni remordimientos tenía u_u, lo único bueno que hizo fue salvar a Saku de Jin jajaja...Sakura no le perdona que se haya acostado con Tomoyo o buenooo no le perdonaba porque con esa última escena parece que si n///n...

Creo que en el próximo capitulo habrá confesión ^^...¿Quién se confesará?...jaja...Si, si sé que todos lo tienen contra Sakura u_u, ya apareció ese tipo ahora, lo bueno es que Shao la defiende n_n...Unos de los antojos de Saku es usar las cosas de Xiao y claro a él eso no le gusta pero se tiene que aguantar jajaja.

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Luna li:** Es todo un honor que te guste tanto la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando, Xiao aceptará sus sentimientos y aunq para algunos no se lo parezca será de la peor manera (perdiéndola)...No te preocupes Sakura ya no lo va a aguantar jeje, aunq para mi que lo acepta muy fácil aunq con la reacción de él difícil negarse jaja. No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada que no hayas dejado un reviews antes ^^, yo a veces leo fics y no dejo reviews de inmediato ya que luego no es lo que esperaba y bueno muchos de los lectores no tienen tiempo para dejar un reviews jeje.

**paolac78:** Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y que te guste el capitulo n_n

**nani27: **Es bueno saber que hay lectores que se toman un tiempito y dejan un reviews para motivar ^^. See la reconciliación llegó para esos dos, espero que te haya agradado xD. Siii la madre de Xiao Lang aparece y que se cuide Saku de la vieja jaja. Es todo un gusto que te guste la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando ^^

**anonima (l):** Jajaja, Xiao le da su merecido a ese hp ^^, pero que se cuide porq la venganza puede ser fatal u_u, ni porque está en el hospital deja a Saku tranquila, gracias a Shao está para salvarla jaja.

**Mitsuko:** Porq no los quiero subir de cantazo u_u y porq si se me ocurre otra pequeña cosilla lo agrego ^^. Jaja lagrimas de dolor jaja, a Saku todavía le lloverá sobre mojado U-U. XDDD Jin es la manzana de la discordia jaja.

**SANDY:** xDDDD la suerte de Saku no es la mejor pero ella saldrá adelante ^^, y creo que casi al final decide salir adelante con su hijo sin Shao aunq claro este se pondrá en un plan ¬_¬...Definitivamente Meiling apoya a Saku y será quien haga que Xiao entre en razón ^^....XDDDDD pobre de Tomoyo jajaja, Eriol ya sabe que Xiao quiere con Saku, pero se mantiene con la boca cerrada o por lo menos tratará jaja ya que mientras Shao está con Saku él está con Mey y ya sabes jaja. Nooo, claro que ese miserable no lastimó al bebé si algo le di a Sakura en este fic fue una salud de elefante para que nada le pase a su bebé n_n. Shaoran todavía no lo entiende, cree que todas las mujeres son iguales y por eso no ve más allá de su dolor si se puede llamar así pero esperemos que entienda que Saku no tiene culpa de nada y que ese bebé necesitará el amor de sus dos padres :D. A Jin lo manda al hospital jaja pobrecito u_u.

**1lectora+:** Jaja a Xiao todo se le perdona u_u, ya está demostrando que tiene corazón ^^, y eso es un buen punto a su favor. Eriol no es malo ¬_¬...jaja no tanto...Jeje no entendí mucho lo último luego del login jeje.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Wow!!! jaja Yukito aparece y como gay jaja pero no lo de mejor amigo de Saku u_u, y de la que la salvará, ya en este capitulo le apareció uno buscando venganza por su amigo jaja, Xiao la rescató pero la puso como trofeo jajaja.

**vanessa:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, es todo un placer saberlo jeje, aquí tienes la actualización espero que no me haya tardado u_u.

**Ponzha!!:** Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste ^^...Jin?...nah ese no sirve ni para tirárselo de comida a los perros jaja.

**n_n: **xDDDDD y yo que pensaba que quien iba a terminar golpeando a casi todos los hombres de la historia era Xiao jaja. Sigue disfrutando ^^

**xXxm-star98xXx:** Shao nomas sabe golpear a Jin jaja, pero si yo fuera él no me confiara tanto ^^, jaja por lo menos te tomaste un tiempito y dejaste un reviews y eso se agradece muchísimo n_n.

**Lotuma:** Jejeje, siii Xiao tiene su corazoncito ^^ y de eso ya no nos queda duda alguna, espero que te guste y disfruta n_n.

**ShikiCaramel: **Para cuando sufrirá?, mmmm no te preocupes que Jin se encargará de eso jaja, esperemos que pronto sufra n_n, el lemon que hubo aquí como que fue muy corto no?...jaja, buenoo con una mujer embarazada no puede ser lemon muy fuerte no?. Por el lemon no te preocupes habrá más ya que unos de los antojos de Sakura será meterle mano a Shaoran jajaja (así dicen aquí). Eriol es un amor n_n y escribí un capitulo que describí como liga con Mey y lo que hacen después jaja.

**Hik-chan:** Y la que le falta pasar a esos dos por culpa de Jin u_u...Touya va aparecer en el próximo capitulo, el será quien rescate a su hermana de nuestro Xiao o por lo menos querrá rescatarla jeje. Muchas gracias por tu reviews me alagó bastante, estoy que ni me la creo jaja ^^

**'Asuka-hime':** No te preocupes que ya la idea de abortar abandonó completamente la preciosa cabezita de Saku ^^, Siiiii lo reconoció al fin solo le falta declararsele jaja...aunq la verdad no espere algo romantico jeje, espera mejor algo desesperado xDDDD....Se la llevó a su casa de eso no hay duda pero todavía él no está muy cariñoso que digamos jaja. Meiling?...ella no está de acuerdo de como su hermano trata a Saku, ella es quien le dirá todas las verdades a nuestro dios. Saku tiene mucha más fuerzas de la que parece porq mira que aguantar a Xiao se necesita mucha fuerza y paciencia jeje. Espero que te guste el capitulo y te adelanto que en el próximo cap alguien se declarará...ya te imaginas quien no?...jeje...Tendrán una relación esos dos?

**lfanycka: **No te preocupes Xiao pagará y Jin será el culpable creo?....jiji, haber que hace cuando Saku se canse de todos sus malos tratos n_n... en algún momento ella le tiene que poner un stop no?...mmmm tengo en mente una historia que se me ocurrió hace dos día, no te digo que la esperes porque hasta ahora solo se me han ocurrido las primeras escenas para el primer capitulo, luego de ahí no tengo más nada aparte que creo que todas mis historias se basan más en el sufrimiento de Xiao y quiero hacer algo diferente, si decido escribirla te dejo saber n_n.

**Horrorland:** Idiota-asquerosamente?...jaja, creo que nunca lo será del todo, pero con Sakurita puede llegar a ser dulce como la miel no?...jaja.

**Girls Sweeping: **La verdad estaba pensando en poner a Jin una buena persona pero se me ocurrió eso y ya ves todo un maldito resultó ser jaja. Yo Xiao me cuido de él xDDDD.

**hadita-lp: **Xiao es todo un amor aunq no le reconozca, pero la que le falta pasar u_u, Jin no se quedará así como si nada y buscará venganza jeje. No te preocupes, él no será un caramelo pero luego que se descubran los sentimientos por lo menos tiene que cambiar con ella un poco no?...jaja

**Didi: **No te preocupes que entre Meiling y Eriol les darán dolor de cabeza a Xiao y más su hermana al defender a Sakura y que por ella al fin reconocerá sus errores jaja. Aquí tienes tu reconciliación jeje no algo caliente por el embarazo de la esmeralda pero este no impide que hagan sus cosillas jaja.

**Cainat06:** xD, tiene sentimientos, muy en el fondo pero lo tiene y poco a poco irán apareciendo ^^, Shao es tan tierno cuando están en sus pervertidades (así me parece a mi )...espero que te guste el capitulo.

**JenLi-Chiba92:** Jeje el capitulo siete le saco unas lagrimas a unas cuantas u_u, creo que es el capitulo más cruel del fic por (o no tiene otro)...A Xiao le gusta tenerla a su lado de eso creo que ya no queda duda?...jeje..siii definitivamente Jin es de lo peor y pobre de Saku y de Shao la que le falta pasar por ese miserable u_u, quería abortar pero gracias a Dios que no pudo, ese bebé es la luz de ambas vidas n_n.

**vmi5:** Sigue disfrutando, aquí el capitulo nueve.

**Marce:** xDDDDD....See Shao es muy posesivo jeje, pero yo lo entiendo ( ¬_¬ claro fuiste tu quien sabe lo que le ha pasado), jaja, por lo menos sus sentimientos están siendo más visibles?... A Xiao ya mismo le llega la hora de llorar muajajajaja (risa macabra).

**Meli17: **U-U...mmm creo que no lo perdonó o eso creo hasta que él no le dijo _"Me gusta..."_, claro que a lo que se refirió es a que le gusta el sexo con ella pero esta ni lo dejó terminar u_u...No me tomo a mal tu reviews no te preocupes te entiendo la actitud de ella tan mmmm ¿sumisa?...es frustrante pero esperemos que ella le ponga un _stop_ pronto y haga algo al respecto. Sorry por todo esto pero así ya tengo la historia u_u.

**cerecita:** Con un Xiao así es difícil ya que cuando ella quiere ponerle un alto él simplemente se lo impide u_u. Esperemos que Saku pronto tome una decisión y le ponga un alto n_n

**pricessitha45655:** Jeje, Xiao ya empieza aflojar como dicen aquí, como crees que hiciera que algo malo le pasara al bebé O.O...eso sería super cruel u_u, ese baby tiene que estar bien porque es lo más lindo que le ha pasado a ambos, aunq Shao no lo quiera aceptar.

**kemmy S:** Muchísimas gracias, es un placer que te guste el fic n_n, ^///^ no sabía que mi fic causaría sensación y que alguien lo recomendaría ^///^, espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando el fic :D

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **xDDDD....Jin se ha vuelto el coje golpe de Xiao, los sentimientos están a flor de pie y al final del capitulo creo que lo dejé muy en claro jeje.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Jaja ese nene solo vive de celos y sexo u_u...xDDD, espero que te guste el cap.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	10. Amándote

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 10:** Amándote

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–"_Di...di....mi...nombre"– le había ordenado entre jadeos._

_Entre los gemidos y los besos del castaño se le hacía imposible, la manera que él la estaba tomando la volvería loca._

–"_.....Sh....Sh........Shao....."– gimió._

_Besó su cuello mientras la penetraba más suavemente, ella se apretaba a su alrededor haciéndolo jadear. No podía tomarla de manera rápida, su embarazo no lo permitía. El orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca._

–"_.....ahhh.....ahhhhhh......."– la escuchaba gemir._

–"_S....si...nena..."–_

_Sus manos estaban por todos lados, acariciándola, llevándola a la cumbre de su placer. Arremetía lentamente contra su sexo mientras las caderas femeninas se movían al encuentro de sus penetraciones._

–"_...Corr...corre...te....córrete bebé..."– jadeó cuando ella se apretó más a su alrededor._

–Señorita Kinomoto– el maestro la observaba con una ceja alzada, veía a la esmeralda sonrojada y parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

_El orgasmo la hizo chillar y jadear su nombre, una pequeña capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos._

–"_...T...e....te..a...mo..."– no pudo evitarlo, nuevamente un fuerte orgasmo la hizo gemir._

_Estaba demasiado caliente y excitado como para ponerse a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, una última embestida más y su cuerpo vibró al derramarse en su interior. Besó sus labios con desespero mientras la embestía más lentamente._

_Minutos después cuando ambos estaban acostados uno al lado de otro ella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor._

–"_Nunca debiste poner los ojos en mi"– le dijo rodeándola con los brazos y aferrándola a su cuerpo._

–"_¿Por qué?"– preguntó soñolienta._

–"_No te amo"– acarició su castaño pelo._

–"_Lo sé"– su corazón dio un vuelco._

–"_Supongo que ahora tratarás de que te ame"– dijo._

–"_No"– levantó la mirada y lo observó. –"Solo quiero que quieras a mi bebé"–_

–"_Es complicado cerecita"– acarició sus mejillas. –"Tú eres complicada pero..."– la observó con una maliciosa sonrisa. –"No es un secreto que en el sexo nos llevamos más que bien"– la vio humedecerse los labios. –"Podemos tratar de llevar una relación"– ahora entendía el brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas, ella estaba enamorada de él._

–"_¿Me quieres?"– se atrevió a preguntarle._

–"_Estúpida"– la observó y luego le dio la espalda._

–"_Grosero"– se enojó y también le dio la espalda._

_Él sonrió. ¿Qué si la quería?, ¡Ja!, esa mujer era muy complicada, no sabía que sentía por esa pequeña tonta. Su corazón le dolía solo pensar que podría querer algo más que sexo con ella, no, no podía entregarle su corazón, si lo hiciera estaría en graves problemas. Estaría perdido._

–¡Grosero!– chilló a todo pulmón mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba su asiento.

–Muy bien señorita Kinomoto ya que decidió salir de su burbuja– dijo el maestro el cual estaba frente a ella. –Haga el ejercicio número siete en la pizarra–

–¿Ah?– miró a su alrededor y vio como todos sus compañeros la observaban.

–A la pizarra– le ordenó el profesor.

Ella respiró con resignación, tomó el libro y se disponía a ir a la pizarra.

–Sin el libro– dijo el profesor.

–Estúpida– escuchó como decía el castaño cuando ella estaba frente a la pizarra y no sabía que hacer.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

–¡Cállate!– le gritó la esmeralda a la misma vez que le tiraba la tiza.

El castaño sonrió al atrapar la tiza la cual iba de lleno a su rostro.

–Eres muy lenta– se burló Li.

Todos los estudiantes miraban sin creerlo, Sakura se había atrevido a tirarle la tiza a Li, a Shaoran Li.

–Se enojó Sakurita– sonrió el moreno.

–Niñata tonta–

Ella lo miraba con chispa en los ojos, estuvo tentada a ir y golpearlo frente a todos pero el fuerte grito del maestro se lo impidió.

–¡Basta!– bramó el profesor. –El lunes tienen prueba–

–No explicó nada– dijo el castaño con desinterés, a él poco le importaba, entendía todo perfectamente bien pero esa tonta había estado pensando quien sabe en que y no había entendido nada, de eso estaba seguro.

–Ya que hablan bastante y me interrumpen es viva muestra de que entienden todo a la perfección– dijo luego de recoger sus cosas. –El lunes tienen prueba y más les vale que saquen buena nota– les advirtió y se marchó.

–¡¿Ves lo qué hiciste?!– le gritó la castaña cuando quedó frente a su asiento.

Él solo alzó una ceja.

–No me grites estúpida– la miró sin importancia.

–E....eres un tonto– espetó, por ese tonto ahora tenían prueba y ella no entendía, la clase de precarculo no era su favorita, nada que tuviera que ver con las matemáticas lo eran.

–Y tú una zorrita– se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Tuvo ganas de irle detrás y golpearlo, la noche anterior habían quedado como quien dice que tendrían una relación pero que va, él la seguía llamando de esa manera.

–"_Valla relación"–_ pensó.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Muy bien– dijo el castaño. –Terminemos con esto rápido– era la hora de descanso, tenía los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho mientras observaba a Yami.

Ambos estaban en la cancha de fútbol rodeados por un gran grupo de estudiantes los cuales estaban intrigados ya que no sabían porque era la pelea.

–¿No le pedirás a tu amigo que te ayude?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No– dijo. –No me tomará mucho tiempo terminar contigo– le aseguró.

Tanto como Sakura y Meiling observaban preocupadas, no era que pensaran que el castaño perdería pero el de cabellos negros tenía ventaja, su cuerpo se veía más preparado. Cuando el moreno golpeó al castaño en la mejilla y este escupió sangre ambas se asustaron.

–Pensé que tenías mejor reflejo– se burló pero no contó con la fuerte patada que el castaño le dio en el estomago.

–Golpeas como mujer– se burló.

El moreno dejó escapar un poco de sangre por la boca.

–Te arrepentirás– arremetió contra el castaño pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver los brutales golpes que el castaño le proporcionaba al pelinegro.

–Déjalo ya Xiao Lang– escuchó la voz del moreno. Abrió los ojos y vio a Yami en el piso mientras el castaño le pisaba la cabeza contra el suelo.

–Ves idiota– le dijo el castaño. –Nadie se mete conmigo o con lo que es mío– lo miró con indiferencia y se pasó la mano por el labio roto.

Yami le había pegado fuerte en el labio, tanto así que le había sacado sangre.

–¿Alguien más?– preguntó a todos.

Los chicos nomas se miraron entre si y ninguno dijo nada. La esmeralda se acercó al castaño quien tenía la frente fruncida.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó preocupada.

Él la miró y sin decirle nada se marchó. Estúpido Li, se preocupaba por él y a este le daba igual.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–"_Señorita Kinomoto si no saca buena nota en el examen final no pasará la clase y no podrá pasar el semestre"–_ le había dicho el maestro de precarculo. Eran los primeros días del mes de abril, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños.

–¿Te pasa algo Saku?– le preguntó la pelinegra al verla pensativa.

–Si no saco buena nota en el último examen de precarculo no paso la clase y no podré terminar el semestre– dijo bajando la cabeza.

–Pero Xiao es muy bueno en matemáticas– dijo mirando a su hermano.

–No perderé mi tiempo con esta tonta– le dijo el castaño mirando a la esmeralda.

La castaña se detuvo cuando miró hacia el frente y vio a su hermano con su mejor amigo.

–¿Pasa algo?– le preguntó el moreno.

–Sakura– vio como su hermano se acercó a ella con rapidez.

–To..Touya– dijo confundida, no era para menos, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía como mes y medio de embarazo y ya tenía seis meses.

El castaño al ver como ese sujeto iba a abrazar a la esmeralda se interpuso y se lo impidió.

–¿Y tú quién diablos eres?– le preguntó Touya.

–El es Shaoran– dijo su hermana.

–No me digas que este es el idiota que te embarazó– al ver a su hermana guardar silencio no se contuvo y tomó al castaño del cuello de la camisa.

–¿Qué te pasa cabrón?– espetó Li al separarse de ese sujeto.

–Touya por favor– dijo el chico que lo acompañaba. –Cálmate– le pidió.

–Hazle caso a tu novia si no quieres que te golpee, imbécil– lo amenazó el castaño.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si con odio.

–Sakura, tienes que regresar a casa– le ordenó.

–¿Papá sigue enojado?– le preguntó.

–Sakura por favor entiende– le pidió. –No es fácil para él ni para mí que estés embarazada luego de la educación que te dimos–

–Me botaron de la casa sin importarle que este bebé también es tu sobrino y su nieto– bajó la mirada con tristeza.

–Regresa a casa–

–No...– se acarició el vientre.

–No tienes idea de como lidiar con un bebé–

–Puedo aprender– lo miró con decisión.

–Espero que no te arrepientas luego– dijo con derrota. –Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea–

Ella no pudo más que acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar desde hacía seis meses. Estaba segura que desde ese momento su hermano estaría con ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya era de noche, estaba en la sala sentada en el piso con los libros y los cuadernos sobre la mesita, estaba estudiando.

–Yo quiero que sea una nena– decía la morena quien también estaba con ella acariciándole el vientre.

–Si es mujer será tan tonta como la madre– escucharon la voz del castaño el cual al igual que el moreno estaban mirando una película.

–Y si es hombre será grosero como el papá– dijo Sakura mirándolo con enojo.

–Pobre bebé– dijo el moreno sonriendo.

–¡Se está moviendo!– exclamó con felicidad la hermana del castaño.

Tenía seis meses y todavía no sabía el sexo del bebé ya que siempre que se hacía un zonograma para ver el sexo este se tapaba. Por eso mismo había comprado ropitas para ambos sexos, la cuna estaba ya armada e, todo lo del bebé estaba en perfecto orden en la habitación.

La vieron levantarse con rapidez y correr hacia el baño de la sala. A los seis meses y todavía tenía nauseas.

–Vamos Xiao eres muy bueno en matemáticas, ayuda a Saku– le pidió su hermana. –Si no pasa el semestre no irá a la universidad– le recordó.

–Muy bien cerecita, te ayudaré– le dijo cuando ella volvió a la sala.

–¿De verdad?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Pobre de ti si no sacas un cien– le advirtió.

Las próximas horas los dos estuvieron muy concentrados, el castaño haciéndole ejercicios para que ella hiciera y ella tratando de hacerlos.

–¿Entendiste?– le preguntó.

Ella tenía los ojos entre cerrados, estaba cansada, era media noche.

–¿Cerecita?– la llamó cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. –Pequeña estúpida– susurró, se había quedado dormida, le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro. Dejó todo así como estaba y la tomó en brazos, le puso una bata y la acomodó en la cama cuando estuvo en la habitación. Se acomodó a su lado y a penas lo hizo ella buscó su calor.

Acarició su abultado vientre, nunca lo había hecho, por lo menos así pensaba la castaña ya que ella nunca había notado que mientras dormía él acariciaba su vientre con ternura. No se arrepentía de ser su novio, por lo menos no hasta ahora. Ella lo llenaba completamente.

La mañana llegó algo nublada, desde que eran novios cuando despertaban si no era ella la cual estaba dormida en su pecho era él quien la estaba abrazando por la espalda, manteniéndola firme y cómoda entre sus brazos, ese día tenía cita con su ginecólogo, haber si ahora su bebé se dejaba ver. Ese día le tocaba a ella preparar el desayuno y mientras el castaño se estaba duchando ella preparaba el desayuno, acomodó la mesa y fue a despertar a la morena.

–Mey el desayu...– guardó silencio cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y ver aquella escena.

Meiling estaba con Eriol, estaban muy abrazados y por lo que se veía estaban desnudos. Cuando ambos escucharon a la esmeralda se espantaron como quien dice.

–Sa...Sakura...– dijo la morena tapándose.

La esmeralda cerró la puerta con rapidez muy sonrojada.

Al volver a la cocina tuvo que tomar agua y sentarse. Si Shaoran se enteraba mataría a Eriol.

–Sakura, déjame explicarte– escuchó a la morena quien había salido de la habitación.

–N...no te preocupes– le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. –Solo espero que te estés cuidando– le dijo.

–Sí, claro que sí– le dijo.

–¿Desde cuándo están juntos?– le preguntó.

–Hace unos días– dijo avergonzada. –Por favor no le digas nada a Xiao, quiero encontrar el momento para decirle–

No supo que responder, su relación con el castaño no era la mejor pero no podía engañarlo con algo tan delicado.

–¿Decirme qué?– la voz del castaño causó que su corazón diera un vuelco.

–Na...nada– se apresuró a decir su hermana. –¿Verdad Saku?–

–Eh...se me hace tarde– la vieron caminar con rapidez hasta la habitación.

Él solo alzó una ceja.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Qué te pasa?– le preguntó el castaño. Al verla bajar la cabeza hizo que en cierta manera se preocupara.

Acababan de salir del ginecólogo, tendrían un pequeño y sano bebe. Estaban de camino al departamento, por el camino ella le había pedido un helado de chocolate y él aunque le dijo que no luego se lo compró. Como odiaba esos malditos antojos, en los últimos dos meses ella había tenido antojos.

–Te compré el maldito helado así que ni se te ocurra pedir otro–

–¿Nos quiere?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No– le dijo con fastidio al meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

–Yo tampoco te quiero– le dijo con las mejillas infladas mientras aceleraba el paso.

–Niñata estúpida– susurró.

Li era un tonto, a pesar de que tenían ya una relación por dos meses nunca le había dicho algo bonito o una demostración de cariño, ni siquiera le había tocado el vientre. Cuando vio como la castaña dejó de caminar y frente a ella estaba el rubio y un grupo de chicos se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

–¿Un paseo familiar?– le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

–Déjanos en paz– le dijo la esmeralda, al dar el primer paso para marcharse notó que estaban rodeados por esos chicos.

–Lo siento mi pequeña Sakura– se acercó a ella con intenciones de tocarla pero el castaño se interpuso. –Demasiado protector Li–

–Te dije que no le pusieras tus asquerosas manos encima– dijo el castaño con seriedad.

–Haré mucho más que eso– le aseguró con perversidad.

Miró a los tipos, cinco con Jin, estaba en desventaja y con la esmeralda ahí no podía pelear sin preocupaciones.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¡¡¡No!!!– gritaba la castaña.

Esos tipos los habían llevado a un callejón y ahora le pegaban brutalmente al castaño.

–¡¡¡No, no le peguen!!!– trataba de zafarse del agarre de unos de los sujetos, el cual Jin le había pedido que la mantuviera bajo control.

Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el castaño no se defendía, no lo hacía para protegerla. Juraba que mataría a ese rubio inepto, su visión era borrosa pero en ningún momento la apartaba de la esmeralda la cual lloraba.

–_Estúpida–_ pensó mientras unos de esos tipos le golpeaba fuertemente el estomago.

Cuando el castaño cayó al suelo y dejaron de pegarle se deshizo de su agarre y corrió a su lado.

–Shao...ran– sollozó.

Tenía el labio roto, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde unas de sus cejas hasta unirse a un corte que tenía en la mejilla. Mientras ella se preocupaba por el castaño no era consciente que Jin le pagaba a aquellos sujetos y estos se marchaban dejándola sola.

–Muy bien mi amor, ahora somos tú y yo– la castaña al escucharlo lo miró con profundo odio.

–¡Hijo de puta!– por primera vez había hablado de aquella manera.

A pesar que lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas estaba enojada, ese estúpido se había metido con el hombre al cual amaba.

–Una pequeña gata salvaje– se burló el rubio mientras se le acercaba.

Ya que la esmeralda permanecía a la altura del castaño de rodilla, el rubio la tomó del pelo.

–¡¡Eres un miserable!!– chilló mientras sentía el fuerte agarre en sus cabellos.

–Te haré gritar cuando te folle– le prometió. –Te follaré delante de este maldito– le aseguró.

–¡Ni en tus sueños bastardo!– seguía gritándole a la misma vez que intentaba separarse.

–¡¡¡No me dejas follarte pero a este cabrón si!!!– bramó. –¡¡Juro que te follaré, juro que serás mía!!– juró.

–¡Puedes follarme todas las veces que quieras pero nunca, nunca seré tuya!– espetó con odio, no sabía de donde sacaba todo eso, estaba muy asustada pero recordar los golpes que le habían dado a Li la hacía enfrentarse a él.

–¡¡Maldita puta!!– golpeó con rabia la mejilla femenina y arremetió contra la esmeralda, tirándola al suelo y forcejeando con ella hasta que consiguió quedar sobre su embarazado cuerpo.

Estaba perdida, ese miserable se iba aprovechar de ella. Amargas y dolorosas lagrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas, que Dios la ayudara, solo un milagro impediría que ese maldito no abusara de ella.

**Continuara**

––

Buenoooo la primera parte del capitulo son los recuerdos de Sakura de la noche anterior, osea la última parte del capitulo anterior. Siiii ya al fin son novios, ya era hora jaja...Saku ya se reencontró con su hermano n_n...El tiempo ya empieza a caminar jiji asi que pendientes porque no le falta mucho al fic u_u...Bueno ya ellos al fin saben que tendran un sano y fuerte bebé ^^.

Sakura descubrió a Eriol y Meiling jaja, en el próximo capitulo creo que se podrá ver como todo empezó entre esos dos ^^. Xiao empieza a complacer a Saku en sus antojos n_n, por lo menos hace algo jaja, y por su puesto no podían faltar los problemas u_u, esta pelea será cruel, mmm bueno así me parece a mi, Jin ahora irá con todo...¿Qué pasó con Shaoran, por qué no ayuda a Saku?...No me maten pero bien merecida se tenía esa golpisa nuestro querido Xiao u-u

**De verdad disculpen si hay algún error, como ya tengo escrita la historia solo leo los capítulos cuando voy a actualizar y esta mañana lo leí pero tengo que irme a la universidad no vi ningún error, cual quier cosa lo leo en la uni y si hay un error lo corrijo, ahora me voy que tengo clases...Disfruten.**

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Adri Antara: **Muchas gracias n_n, es un verdadero placer con partir las locas historias que se me ocurren jeje. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic ^^.

**agatha: **U-U....Xiao es un ...., jaja a ningunas nos gusta como insulta a Saku pero tengo que reconocer que su personalidad me encanta n///n, jeje la apostó porq estaba seguro que no perdería jaja, espero que te guste el cap, no se le hizo nada difícil ganarle a Yami pero ahora que tenga cuidado mira como lo dejaron al final del capitulo u-u.

**kemmy S:** xD, see hubo reconciliacion y ahora ya en este capitulo son novios!!!!!!...BRAVO por Saku.

**anonima (l):** Siii están muy in love jeje, ahora ya son novios haber que le depara el destino n-n

**SANDY:** xDDDDDDDD, Todas nos queremos duchar con el shampoo de nuestro Shao n///n y si él está en la tina o en la regadera mejor O///O...Siii fue ella quien se declaró y al parecer Xiao correspondió más que rápido jeje, por lo menos ahora ella puede tratar de conquistarlo ^^. A Jin le dio su merecido pero este no aprendió y ahora a quien le fue mal fue a Xiao, Jin no se quedaría con esa golpisa y ahora se tiene que aguantar jaja. Pensé ponerlos gemelos pero la mayoría de veces los partos de los gemelos se adelantan por el peso ya sabes y quería que Saku tuviera un embarazo normal y con todo lo que le ha pasado a la pobre.

**Kata:** Que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por leerlo ^^, por lo menos ya son novios y creo que eso es una cosa buena para Sakura n_n, ahora hay que esperar a como se irá desarrollando esta relación.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Un amigo para Sakura?...jaja con lo celoso que es Xiao haber que pasa jaja, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic y que te guste el capitulo n_n

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** See Shaoran es muy posesivo u-u...Exacto todos somos humanos y está en nuestra naturaleza el cometen errores aunq claro hay algunos que cometen errores que lastiman más.

**Lotuma:** Los sentimientos ya salieron!!!!!!!!...ya era hora no?...Bueno pues parece que lo lastimaron al final del capitulo...dónde se metió ese nene?...xD

**JenLi-Chiba92:** Todavía falta para que Xiao acepte sus sentimientos pero mira que dejarse golpear de aquella manera solo porque no querían que lastimaran a Saku, deja mucho que decir, prefiere todos los golpes él. A esperar lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo, Jin conseguirá su objetivo?....xDDDDDD todo puede pasar, mi imaginación anda muy pero muy descabellada.

**nani27: **Eso, eso....jaja el embarazo la puso más linda n_n, jaja. Buenoooo por eso le pasa lo que le pasa a Shao porq tiene unos humos de _**"soy el mejor y que"**_ que alguien se los tiene que bajar no?

**Luna li:** xDDDDDDDDDDD, definitivamente Xiao se cree la última coca cola del desierto y ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, esperemos que salga bien de esto, aunq todo puede pasar ahora mismo y hay que estar preparado para leer cualquier cosa n_n, Saku está en problemas nuevamente esperemos que salga bien de esto.

**Minheliz94:** Jejeje, no te preocupes lo importante es que estás leyendo el fic y eso para mi es mucho....Siii mano dura con Shao aunq tal vez se le haya pasado la mano a Jin....xDDDDDD, la hora que Xiao pague ya como que está cerca jiji.

**lfanycka: **El futuro de Tomoyo todavía es incierto pero no queda con Eriol u_u, el problema es que aflora sus sentimientos pero no cambia de actitud u_u...jijiji la primera parte es Saku recordando la noche anterior, osea la parte última del otro cap. Sigue disfrutando, espero que te guste el cap.

**Didi: **Buenoooooo Saku no se puede quedar toda la vida esperando que Shao cambia y pues si sigue como va lo más seguro es que la perderá u-u. Todos la quieren violar u_u, aquí está Jin de nuevo y con mucha más fuerzas, ojala que no le pase nada al bebé U-U...Eso sería horrible _.

**Sakura-chan:** Sorry u-u, pero ya los votos tan cerrados y la mayoría quiso a un bebé n_n. Gemelos?, si, si lo pensé pero con eso de que algunos partos de gemelos se adelantan por el peso de la panza pues esa idea la descarté. Según tengo entendido se puedes hasta el último momento, claro si la mujer no tiene ningún problema durante el embarazo, pero haber si Saku tiene problemas luego de la última parte del capitulo.

**vanessa:** Todavía no se da cuenta pero ya son novios y algo es algo, confiemos que lo notará muy pronto.

**Mitsuko:** Mala?...primera vez que me lo dicen U__U, Sakura carga con ella la mala suerte xDDDDD, mmmm todavía falta porq todavía no aparece la "suegrita" y ella tratará de quitar a Saku del medio u_u.

**Pricessitha45655: **Bueno aquí ya tenemos que esos dos tienen algo, ya son novios, ¡¡¡¡¡MILAGRO!!!!, ahora a esperar a como se desarrolla esto y si Xiao cambia algún día.

**hadita-lp: **Xiao es tierno aunq demuestre lo contrario, creo?...jajaja y le complace los antojos a Saku aunq brinque y patalee y diga que no, al final lo hace jejeje n_n.

**Marce:** Siiii, cada día se pone mejor y esperemos que ahora que son novio por lo menos algo mejore en la actitud de Xiao. Mmmmm se separan?....mmmmm quien sabe, cual quier cosa puede pasar, confiemos que Shao note sus sentimientos antes de que pase algo de lo cual se arrepienta toda su vida ^^...Nop Jin no se cansa y volvió a la carga jaja.

**'Asuka-hime':** xDDDDDDDD, lo tenía que dejar vegetal porq mira ahora quien es que está mal, como saldran de todo esto esos dos si es que salen u_u. Wow!!! muy concentrada jaja, ufff que la llame por su nombre jeje, eso está difícil todavía pero ahora ya son novios y a Saku se le hará más fácil creo. Jaja Xiao siempre como un súperhéroe pero ahora no puede defender a Sakura, lo dejaron peor que mal u-u. Siii Shao es de boca suelta como quien dice cuando están haciendo sus cosillas jeje, Saku se le declaró y aunque ella fue quien lo hizo él fue quien le ofreció tener una relación ^.-, Mey definitivamente será quien haga entrar en razón a nuestro dios, haber cuanto falta para eso, espero que sigas disfrutando del fi y que te guste el capitulo.

**Girls Sweeping: **Seee Jin es un ¬_¬, mira lo que le hace a nuestra hermosa parejita u_u, haber como salen de esta si es que salen u_u.

**Ponzha!!:** xDDDDDD lo importante es que ganó la pelea jaja, más le valía no?..jaja, Sakura se le confesó y mira en que situación n///n

**naniii****:** Exacto, no hay mal que por bien no venga, y como dicen después de la tormenta viene la calma no?...luego cuando todo se arregle recordaran los viejos tiempos solo como pequeñeces jijiji.

**n_n: **xDDDDDDDDDDDDD, todas lo animamos jeje, aunq parece que en la última parte del capitulo no le fue nada de bien u_u, que bueno que te guste, sigue disfrutando.

**Hik-chan:** Bueno la pelea entre esos dos no le quise dar mucho entusiasmo, preferí algo corto y rápido aunq la pelea entre Jin y Xiao si es que está vivo será muy violenta u_u. Touya ya apreció y de aquí en adelante aparecerá más si es posible. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo y que te guste ^^

**Cainat06:** xD, see las cosas se ponen o por lo menos tratan de ponerse más profundas y mejores para nuestros protagonistas.

**Seria;: **Nooo Saku no es masoquista ¬_¬....jaja, pues ya Shao empieza a pagar jeje espero que te guste el capitulo n-n

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **xDDDD, la dosi de dolor para Xiao parece que ya empesó u-u, pobresito y la que falta, esperemos que en eso de hacerlo sufrir no haya exagerado.....xDDDD

**xXxm-star98xXx:** No te preocupes hay veces que uno escribe más y otras veces que no ^^. xDDDD cual quiera diría que Saku es la parte humana de Xiao jaja, pero este ya empieza a pagar sus malos tratos hacia Sakura, haber ahora que pasará

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	11. Futuro Incierto

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 11:** Futuro Incierto

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–¡¡Maldita puta!!– golpeó con rabia la mejilla femenina y arremetió contra la esmeralda, tirándola al suelo y forcejeando con ella hasta que consiguió quedar sobre su embarazado cuerpo.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que el rubio no la tocara, tenía asco, asco de ese miserable.

–¡No......no......dé...dé.....jame...– se aterrorizó cuando escuchó la parte de arriba de el corto traje que traía desgarrándose. –¡¡¡Nooo!!!!– chilló mientras nuevas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él le había roto la parte de arriba del traje, lo veía ver sus pechos los cuales estaban hinchados por su embarazo. Buscó con la miraba algo para intentar detenerlo, trató con unas de sus manos alcanzar un trozo de madera para pegarle pero este estaba muy lejos. Su aliento se detuvo cuando su mirada se encontró con la chocolatada del castaño, su semblante era serio, no, aterrador, el odio estaba latente en los ojos chocolates y la promesa de muerte la pudo divisar. Su atención volvió hacia el rubio cuando este tocó unos de sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador.

–Tus pechos están tan llenos, me muero por probarlos– dijo con lujuria.

–¡Nooo!– sentía como empezaba a quitarle el sujetador, volvió a buscar al castaño con la mirada pero este no estaba.

–Te joderé duro, duro y salvaje– le prometió.

Esa maldito le había quitado el sujetador, la estaba tocando. No lo soportaba.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡Suél....suélta...me!!!!!– le ordenó en un grito entre lagrimas, al tratar de separarlo de su cuerpo.

–¡¡Cállate puta!!– espetó, estaba fascinado mirando sus pechos. –Chuparé esos pequeños pezones– se pasó la lengua por los labios y llevó sus manos hasta tocar los pechos de la esmeralda.

–¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!– lo odiaba, odiaba a ese hijo de perra. Volvió a buscar al castaño con la mirada pero nuevamente no lo encontró.

Él la había dejado ahí a merced de ese maldito depravado. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su pecho al pensar que él se pudo haber marchado y dejado ahí.

Hacerse el inconsciente mientras esos tipos terminaban de golpearlo le había causo trabajo, pero entendió que si no lo hacía nunca se irían. Cuando se hubiesen marchado casi perdió el conocimiento de tantos golpes mas los gritos de la esmeralda lo hicieron volver a la realidad, tuvo que pasar unos minutos reuniendo fuerza de donde no la tenía para poder ponerse de pie y enfrentar al rubio, pero no pudo contenerse cuando ella lo había mirado, estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo. Todo se le hizo fácil porque al rubio estar concentrado en la castaña se había olvidado completamente de él. Tomó un trozo de madera y se acercó nuevamente, vio como ella lo miró con sorpresa cuando alzó el trozó de madera y golpeó al rubio.

Al sentir el golpe en su espalda giró y se encontró con el castaño. Odio, odio y una promesa de maldad había en la mirada de Li. Rápidamente se apartó de la esmeralda

–Ella– dijo con demasiada tranquilidad el castaño mientras miraba el trozo de madera con interés. –Es mía– golpeó fuertemente al rubio pero esta vez fue en el rostro, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que este dejó escapar un bocado de sangre y un diente. –Nadie la toca– seguía Li. –Solo yo la puedo follar– otro fuerte golpe pero este fue contra sus hombros. Ya que el rubio estaba en el suelo por no haber darle la oportunidad de ponerse de pie tenía la ventaja.

Estaba demasiada asustada mirando como el castaño golpeaba al rubio, mientras que lo pateaba fuertemente en las costillas también con el trozo de madera le golpeaba el rostro. El último fuerte golpe fue para su cabeza y al instante perdió el conocimiento. Dejó caer el trozo de madera y miró a la esmeralda la cual intentaba taparse, se acercó y se puso a su altura ya que esta estaba sentada en el suelo. Su pequeño traje azul estaba sucio y en la parte de arriba desgarrado. Lo vio sacarse la sucia camisa y ponérsela sobre los hombros, no lo pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó mientras lloraba amargamente. La razón lo había abandonado completamente cuando estuvo golpeando al rubio, solo quería verlo muerto, sin mover ni un músculo por haberla tocado, por haberla intentado profanar, la necesitaba tanto que le dolía y temía por necesitar tanto a esa mujer. Él también la abrazó, buscando su cercanía, su calor.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con lentitud y luego con rapidez mojándolos a los dos, las lagrimas de ella se mezclaban con el agua. Buscó sus labios con desesperación y la besó, la besó de manera posesiva, hambrienta, acarició su pequeña y húmeda boca con la lengua, tomando casa suspiró de ella y dejándola sin aliento. Su cuerpo se endureció de manera dolorosa, todavía no se recuperaba del dolor pero no importaba, solo el contacto de su boca lo había excitado. Cuando se separó de ella fue por el jadeo por falta de aire por parte de ella.

–Te...tengo miedo– dijo asustada luego de permanecer unos minutos abrazada a él.

–Nos tenemos que ir– la separó de su cuerpo y la miró al rostro.

–Pero....pero no....no lo podemos dejar ahí– miró el cuerpo del rubio.

–Que se pudra– dijo lleno de odio.

–¿Lo...l...lo ma...taste?– sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando él guardó silencio y no era para menos porque el charco de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua debajo de la cabeza del rubio solo indicaba que este o se había desangrado y estaba muerto o que se estaba desangrando.

Se puso de pie y la obligó hacer lo mismo, mataría a cualquier hombre que intentara tocarla o hacerle algo, ella era de él, no la soportaba, la despreciaba a gran magnitud, la insultaba y la trataba mal pero le pertenecía, ella le pertenecía y si tenía que matar a cualquier hijo de puta por intentar tocarla lo haría. Sus huesos protestaron de dolor cuando él la puso de pie, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

–Tene...tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital– le dijo, a pesar de todo él era un ser humano. Estaba aterrada, por su culpa el castaño había matado al rubio. Tuvo ganas de llorar por su maldita mala suerte, él se había convertido en un asesino por su culpa, por no saber defenderse.

–No– dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

–Shaoran– lo llamó al ver como este le daba la espalda.

La llovía golpeaba fuertemente contra sus cuerpos. Lo vio alejarse, estaba con el torso desnudo y el agua caía sobre este, observó al rubio sin saber que hacer pero el repentino dolor en su bajo vientre la hizo caer de rodillas.

–Shao…– lo llamó sin aliento por causa del dolor.

¿Qué le pasaba, por qué su bajo vientre le había empezado a doler de repente?, miró sobre sus hombros cuando escuchó el pequeño murmullo de la castaña. Verla de rodilla y con muecas de dolor en el rostro hizo que se acercara.

–….Me….me duele…– dijo en un quejido.

Él maldijo mientras metía unas de sus manos en sus bolsillos y sacaba su celular, marcó con rapidez.

–¿Qué te duele?– le preguntó cuando hubo terminado de hablar. –¿Dónde te duele?–

–Du….duele mucho– llevó una mano donde ella se agarraba que era en la parte baja del vientre.

–Tranquila– aunque él no estaba tranquilo, verla ahí quejarse de dolor y sin poder hacer nada era frustrante. –La ambulancia ya viene cerecita– miró el cuerpo del rubio el cual seguía en la misma posición y tirado en el suelo.

La tomó en brazos y ella lo rodeó del cuello, tenía que alejarse de ahí y esperar la ambulancia en la dirección que le había indicado la cual estaba a una cuadra de ahí. Si, no quería que nadie descubriera al rubio, que se pudra ahí, maldito miserable, ahora por su culpa ella estaba así y por el dolor podría jurar que pudiera llegar a perder el bebé. Si a ella o a su bebé le pasaba algo juraba que iba al mismísimo cielo o infierno y mataría nuevamente a ese bastardo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¡Shaoran!– exclamó su hermana al verlo y acercarse a él. –¡¿Santísimo Cielo, qué te ha pasado?!–

–¿Cómo está Sakurita? – le preguntó su mejor amigo.

–El doctor la está atendiendo– les dijo.

Maldita sea, tenía como dos horas que habían llegado al hospital y todavía no le decían nada sobre el estado de la esmeralda.

–¿Pero qué te pasó, mira cómo estás?– le volvió a preguntar la morena.

–Nada importante– dijo sin ánimos.

Su mejor amigo que lo conocía mejor sabía perfectamente que algo había pasado y por su aspecto juraba que el castaño había tenido una fuerte pelea.

–¿Nada importante?– preguntó ella. –Pero mírate– le dijo. –Estás peor que los boxeadores cuando pierden una pelea– le dijo.

–Déjalo ya Meiling– le pidió.

Y su aspecto estaba muy mal lo tenía muy en claro, cuando llegó al hospital los doctores tuvieron que atender las heridas de su rostro y unas que otras en sus costados. Todavía estaba sorprendido que pudo resistir tanto golpes y que no le rompieran unas que otras costillas. Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba o por lo menos con Sakura cerca tanto como su fuerza física como mental aumentaban.

–¿Cómo está Sakura?– le preguntó la morena al doctor apenas este se acercó a ellos.

–La señorita está bien– les dijo. –Es un verdadero milagro que tanto como ella y el bebé estén bien–

–¿Por qué?– preguntó el moreno.

–El fuerte dolor en su bajo vientre indicaba que en cualquier momento pudo haber tenido una amenaza de aborto– les dijo, los tres quedaron pálidos. –Pero ella es fuerte y su bebé también y eso solo fue un susto– les dijo. –Parece que está tomando vitaminas y eso es bueno, si pudo evitar caer en una amenaza de aborto eso indica que se está alimentando bien y está siguiendo todas las indicaciones de su ginecólogo–

–¿Cuándo podremos llevárnosla?– le preguntó el castaño.

–En unas dos horas– le dijo. –Ahora hay que dejarla que recupere sus fuerzas– dijo.

–¿Podrá ir al instituto el lunes?– preguntó la pelinegra.

–Si, solo necesitará descansar hoy y mañana–

Estuvieron más tranquilo al escuchar aquello.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

Gracias a Dios que a su bebé no le había pasado nada, cuando le hubo dado aquel dolor se aterrorizó, tuvo mucho miedo de perder a su bebé y por un momento se había sentido sola.

–Estoy bien Touya– le decía la castaña a su hermano.

Era domingo por la tarde y solo había salido de la cama para ducharse, el doctor le había dicho que guardara todo el reposo posible. Estaba preocupada por el rubio, habían dejado el cuerpo de este en aquel callejón, estaba demasiado nerviosa, estaba muerto.

–¿Me estás escuchando?– le preguntó su hermano.

Su hermano la había ido a visitar, ella estaba acostada mientras y él permanecía de pie.

–¿Ah?– le preguntó sin entender.

–Yukito y yo alquilaremos un departamento– le dijo.

–¿Te irás de la casa?– le preguntó asombrada.

–Si, pero no será ahora, apenas estamos pensando en esa posibilidad– le dijo. –Pero si lo hacemos me gustaría que te fueras a vivir con nosotros–

Ella lo miró con las cejas fruncidas, irse a vivir con su hermano implicaría alejarse del castaño, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir.

–Piénsalo– le pidió.

–Hola, hola– saludó la morena al entrar con una bandeja a la habitación. –Te traje un rico trozo de tarta de chocolate, zumo de naranja y una rica sopa– la esmeralda observó la bandeja cuando la colocó sobre su regazo.

–¿Quién cocinó?– le preguntó, todo se veía delicioso.

–Xiao– no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la castaña la miró. –Tranquila, no le puso nada– le aseguró. –Yo comí y Eriol también–

–No sabía que cocinara– dijo.

–Sip, lo amenacé– le dijo con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón el castaño no le negaba nada a Meiling, definitivamente eso demostraba que no era una mala persona.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

El lunes llegó con rapidez, estaban en el examen y la verdad con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado todo lo que el castaño le había enseñado.

–Estúpida– escuchó el bajo susurro de Li.

Trató de ignorarlo pero al sentir una pequeña presión jalar un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás levemente se enojó.

–Quiero follarte– se había acercado bastante como para que solo ella lo escuchara.

–Déjame– le dijo sonrojada mientras trataba de concentrarse en el examen.

–Si me prometes que luego de aquí nos vamos a un baño te digo las respuestas–

Ella se mordió el labio, nunca haría eso, estúpido Li. Porque no le decía las respuestas y ya.

–¿Pasa algo señor Li?– le preguntó el maestro cuando se percató de la cercanía de este hacia la esmeralda.

–Nada que no se pueda arreglar– ella lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo, ¡uf!, salvada por el maestro.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Se sentía incomoda, estaba en la clase de natación y notaba que prácticamente todos tenían sus miradas sobre su cuerpo, en especial los chicos, estaba en traje de baño y se sentía incomoda. Y quien no se sentiría incomoda, estaba embaraza de seis meses, su vientre estaba ya bastante notable, sus pechos, sus pechos que antes eran ni grandes ni pequeños estaban hinchados por el alimento que comería su bebé.

–Estás preciosa– unos de sus compañeros se había acercado y sentado a su lado en la orilla de la piscina con los pies en el agua. –El embarazo te ha puesto realmente hermosa–

Se sonrojó y llevó una mano a su vientre.

–¿Puedo tocarlo?– le preguntó refiriéndose a su abultado vientre.

–Si– le dijo con una sonrisa, los únicos que le habían tocado el vientre había sido el pelinegro, la hermana de Li porque ese tonto ni eso había hecho.

–¿Qué crees qué haces tonta?– le preguntó el castaño quien se había acercado y veía como ese chico tocaba el vientre de la esmeralda.

–No me llames así– miró hacia otro lado enojada.

–Por el bien del bebé deberían cambiar– le aconsejó cuando hubo dejado de acariciar su vientre.

–Kinomoto, al agua– le dijo la maestra.

–Pe...pero...– no quería jugar voleibol acuático, aunque la piscina no era tan profunda nunca le gustaron, cuando era pequeña casi se ahogaba en una.

–El ejercicio le relajará los músculos– le dijo cando se hubo acercado.

La castaña entró al agua y se quedó agarrada de las pequeñas escaleras.

–Ya que no puede nadar con la misma facilidad que los demás unos de sus compañeros la ayudará– la maestra miró a sus estudiantes y miró al chico que le estuvo acariciando el vientre a la esmeralda. –Señor Uriho ayude a la señorita Kinomoto– el chico era todo un ejemplar, muy parecido, ojos claros, alto, cuerpo musculoso y sabía que tenía una novia llamada Kimi, una chica tímida de esas que no le gustaban llamar la atención.

El castaño alzó una ceja al ver como aquel chico luego de entrar a la piscina se posicionaba detrás de la esmeralda.

–Muy bien todos al agua– les dijo la maestra.

–Estás hermosa Sakurita– le dijo el moreno cuando se acercó a la castaña y al chico.

Eriol estaba en su equipo mientras que Li estaba en el contrario, al mirarlo y ver la maliciosa sonrisa que este tenía en los labios causó que se le secara la boca. Quería besarlo.

El juego transcurrió tranquilamente en lo que constaba, cuando a la esmeralda te tocaba sacar el chico que la maestra le había pedido que la ayudara se encargaba de ayudarla.

–Muy bien señorita Kinomoto– la felicitó la maestra ya que por ella el marcador estaba a su favor. –El ejercicio le sentara muy bien a su bebé– le dijo. –Cambio de lugar–

Cuando el castaño pasó a su lado le sonrió de medio lado. Se mordisqueó el labio, él sabía que ella quería un beso, por eso le sonreía de aquella manera.

–¡Duele!– se quejó llamando la atención tanto como de los estudiantes como de la maestra. –¡Tengo calambre!– se volvió a quejar, cuando Kyle la fue a ayudar el castaño ya la tenía en brazos y la acercaba a la orilla.

–¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kinomoto?– le preguntó la maestra.

–No creo que debas acercártele– le aconsejó el pelinegro a la amatista la cual hasta ahora se había mantenido lejos de la esmeralda.

–Pero...– extrañaba a su amiga. Sabía que la castaña y Li tenían una supuesta relación hacía dos meses, no quería ver a su amiga sufrir, porque a pesar de todo la seguía considerando su mejor amiga.

–Dale tiempo– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Solo sentí un calambre– le dijo la esmeralda a la maestra.

–Es mejor que descanse– le dijo. –Muy bien a seguir con el juego– les dijo a los demás.

Se sonrojó al notar la mirada del castaño sobre ella, estaban en una banca.

–Niñata estúpida–

Se desconcertó, el brillo de enojo era visible en la mirada masculina.

–Fingir con algo como un calambre en el agua no es un juego– estúpida mujer, por su maldita culpa se había preocupado, cuando ella había dicho que tenía calambre y la había visto encogerse por el "dolor" ni lo había pensado dos veces y la había llevado a la orilla para que no le pasara nada.

La esmeralda se sonrojó al ser descubierta, si, había fingido pero lo había hecho porque quería estar con él.

–Lo siento– susurró bajando la cabeza. Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba así que no se dejaría intimidar.

Verla cerrar los ojos y acercarse a él para esperar un beso le causó gracia. ¿Ella había fingido solo por un beso?

–No cerecita– y aunque le dijo que no había inclinado el rostro hacia ella para quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. –Tengo una idea mejor– se separó de su cuerpo y asegurándose que nadie los viera la tomó de una mano y la guió hasta el vestidor de los chicos.

–Solo quería un beso– dijo sonrojada mientras lo veía ponerle llave a la puerta.

–Me importa poco– se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra unas de las frías paredes. –Voy a follarte– le aseguró.

Se humedeció los labios, lo miró de arriba abajo, sus cabellos castaños estaban húmedos, sus hombros anchos y perfectos, su torso bronceado, su plano abdomen, su mirada cayó sobre el comienzo del negro bañador y su respiración se detuvo al ver el bulto que se empezaba a formar entre su entrepierna. Él estaba caliente.

La acorraló contra la pared y su cuerpo y la besó, devoró sus labios con pasión. Jadeó de placer cuando una masculina mano acarició unos de sus pechos sobre la tela del traje de baño. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible ante su tacto, mientras más su embarazo avanzaba más sensible su cuerpo se volvía a sus caricias. Deslizó la boca hasta la suave piel de su cuello y mordisqueó su piel.

La miró con una ceja alzada, de repente cuando había sentido sus labios en su cuello se había apartado de él con rapidez.

–N....no te atrevas a marcarme– le dijo sonrojada.

–¿Por qué no?– le preguntó con picardía. Se le acercó y le volvió a besar el cuello.

–N....no– se mordió el labio al sentir como unas de sus manos buscaba el calor de su entrepierna.

–Solo te toco y te mojas muñequita– susurró contra su cuello.

La acarició con lentitud sobre la tela del traje de baño. Sentía su miembro latir, pedía a gritos hundirse en ese pequeño y apretado sexo.

–Estás tan húmeda– apartó la tela y la acarició con un dedo. –Me gustaría comerte, sentir como te corres en mi boca–

Ella jadeó, las caricias que le brindaban la estaban matando y las calientes palabras que le susurraba al oído la hacían desear que hiciera lo dicho.

–....H...haz...lo....– se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando él frotó su pequeño botón de placer.

–No, ahora no– mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oído. –Ahora quiero entrar en este húmedo y apretado sexo nena– hundió un dedo en su interior. –Quiero llenarte de mi–

Protestó cuando los dedos dejaron de acariciarla y le dio la vuelta para que quedara de espalda.

–Sostente a la pared cerecita– le pidió con voz ronca. –No quiero que te caigas mientras follamos–

Se estremeció cuando él acarició su trasero, no, no quería que la volviera a tomar por detrás, eso le había dolido mucho para no decir muchísimo.

–....Shao....– lo llamó cuando la mano del castaño acarició su trasero. –No por...por favor– le pidió.

La voz de la esmeralda fue de puro miedo.

–No lo haré– le aseguró. –Pero lo volveré hacer en el futuro, no una si no varias veces– mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su húmeda cavidad con su otra mano se bajaba el bañador hasta las rodillas, por lo menos la podía follar sin la necesidad de quitarle el traje de baño. –Separa las piernas– le pidió.

Obedeciéndolo separó las piernas, le apartó hacia un lado el traje de baño y tomando su miembro lo acercó hasta su sexo.

–....Ah....– un suave jadeo de la castaña se escuchó.

–...Estás tan húmeda bebé– se empezó a hundir en su cuerpo con unos lentos empujes. –¡Oh...oh nena tan deliciosa– escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de ella.

Ninguno de los dos podía gritar o gemir fuerte, si lo hicieran serían descubiertos.

–...Mía, solo mía–

–......S.....si....ahhh...– gimió cuando él estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo.

–A..apreta...da– susurró en su oído, la tenía agarrada de las caderas mientras daba una lenta estancada.

Los movimientos contra su intimidad se hicieron lentos y suaves arrancándole gemidos y jadeos a ambos. El ginecólogo le había dicho que mientras sus encuentros sexuales no fueran tan agitados podían tener relaciones

–P....po....por.....favor– le suplicó, no quería darle lo que le pedía, no la quería hacer terminar, disfrutaba demasiado viéndola ahí toda excitada y separada por él.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ese estúpido de Li la había marcado sin importar que le hubo dicho que no lo hiciera, tonto y grosero. Era de noche y estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando sintió como alguien la abrazó por detrás.

–Espero comer algo delicioso– susurró el moreno en su oído.

–Suéltame si no quieres que te golpee y te deje sin comida– lo amenazó.

–Que mala eres Sakurita– le dijo separándose de ella. –Xiao Lang tiene mucha suerte– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó sin entender.

–Porque ahora que Mey está aquí ya no te tendrá que compartir conmigo– le dijo con malicia.

–¿Ah?– la cara de confusión de la esmeralda le causó gracia.

–Nada Sakurita– sonrió. –Eres muy especial– la vio sonrojar. –Espero que Xiao Lang lo note algún día–

–Él no me quiere– sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

–Te quiere, a su manera pero te quiere– le aseguró. –Su carácter no es el mejor–

–¿Por qué es así?– lo cierto era que desde hacía bastante tenía la duda de porque el castaño se comportaba así con ella, nunca le había hecho nada.

–Su madre– le dijo. –Su padre encontró a su madre con su amante en su casa– ella se sorprendió. –Eso lo llevo a una depresión–

No podía creer lo que el pelinegro le contaba.

–Xiao Lang también la encontró con su amante luego de unos meses– suspiró. –La máscara de Ieran cayó tras ser descubierta y desde ese entonces despreció y aborreció a Hien y le dijo que solo lo había soportado por todo el dinero que tenía–

–¿Meiling y Shaoran lo supieron?– le preguntó.

–Sí, fueron presente de la confesión de su madre– dijo. –Y solo a semanas de aquello su padre trató de suicidarse y aunque no lo consiguió al momento murió dos semanas después en el hospital– dijo.

–¿Hace cuánto pasó todo esto?– se acarició el vientre al sentir como su bebé se movía.

–Unos seis años– le dijo.

–¿Cómo es qué Shaoran llegó a Japón?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–El señor Wei– al verla mirarlo con confusión prosiguió. –Era la mano derecha de su padre, Hien en su testamento dejó que Wei se haría cargo de Xiao Lang–

–¿Pero y Meiling?–

–Según el abogado de Hien, este antes de morir solo logró mencionar el nombre de Xiao Lang– dijo. –Y claro que también dejó muy en claro que Xiao Lang sería su heredero universal, pero que solo podría reclamar el total de su dinero si tiene un hijo y para eso tiene que hacerse una prueba de ADN para asegurarse– sonrió.

–¿Le harán una prueba a mi bebé para asegurarse que Shaoran es el padre?– el moreno asintió. –Ya veo– todo lo que le decía parecía sacado de una película.

La plática con el moreno la hizo entender más al castaño, tuvo lastima por él, siempre había pensado que era así solo por ser un pesado. La vida de ella tampoco fue fácil, si no fueran por las fotografías no hubiera tenido recuerdos de su madre. Shaoran necesitaba en quien apoyarse y ella también, decidido ya estaba, conseguiría que él la amara.

**Continuara**

––

Buenooo el capitulo me encantó, la verdad lloré como una tonta cuando lo estaba escribiendo al principio, solo imaginarme a Sakura en esa situacion sin nadie que la ayudara y más cuando pensó que Xiao la había abandonado a su suerte, Shao le dio su merecido a Jin pero mira en que manera lo hizo u-u...Ojala esto no traiga consecuencias, Xiao es demasiado violento y perece que solo actúa por instintos u_u. Como ya había dicho que al bebé no le pasaría nada claro que no iba a poner que lo perdía, solo puse un susto, susto cual asustó tanto a nuestro querido Shao como a nuestra esmeralda.

Touya ya le hizo la propuesta a Saku, aunque todavía no es seguro pero Saku ya lo está pensando n_n. Esos dos andan de calentones, xDDDD colarse de una clase para ir a saciar sus "deseos"...xDDDD. Sakura al fin se enteró porque Xiao es así, en lo personal pienso que justifica su comportamiento ya que de seguro es fuerte encontrar a tu madre en situación comprometedora con un fulano y para rematar luego esta le diga a tu padre que nunca lo quiso y que solo estuvo con él por su dinero y claro si añadimos el intento de suicidio de tu padre se puede entender.

Si encuentran una palabra subrayada me lo dejan saber, no sé que tiene esto que a la ahora cuando subo un capitulo me subraya algunas palabras. Tengo mucho sueño pero no me quería ir sin actualizar, aparte que me tocaba hacerlo hoy ^^. Bueno señores no diré cuanto falta exactamente pero estamos a ley de nada.

**Nesecito ayuda, ya le tongo un nombre al bebé pero no me gusta tanto, pido sugerencias n_n, el nombre que más se repita puede ser el del bebé*-***

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**seria;: **Siii se levantó pero el muy tonto perdió la razón u_u, mira lo que hizo por un arranque de celos y rabia u_u, por lo menos salvó a Saku, ahora hay que esperar haber que pasa. Bueno Touya le hizo la propuesta aunque todavía no es seguro pero si le dijo que lo pensara por algo será.

**Adri Antara: **A Saku no le pasó nada gracias a Dios, Xiao la salvó pero mira lo que hizo por la rabia y los celos. A Jin Shao le dio en la madre u_u, ahora si que lo dejó mal.

**Lotuma:** No te preocupes no le hizo nada, aunque luego pasó tremendo susto a una posible amenaza de aborto. Ahora a esperar que pasará.

**anonima (l):** Wow, al leer tu review pensé que había experimentado una especie de "dejavú"...pero nah!, fue que ya había leído ese review...xDDDDD. Xiao sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y salvó a Saku pero mira lo que hizo u_u. Buenooo son novios, la primera parte del capitulo es Saku recordando la noche anterior cuando le dijo que lo amaba y él pues aceptó tener una relación con ella ^^. Definitivamente Shao no cambia jeje, Touya ya puso a Saku a pensar ¬_¬, ahora haber que decisión tomará.

**JenLi-Chiba92:** xDDDD, buenooo la reacción de Xiao con lo de Eriol y Mey tendrá que esperar tantito xDDD, a Jin no le cortaron la cabeza pero mira que pasó. Era para ayer el capitulo pero como era día libre decidí tomarme un time para mi ^///^.

**xXxm-star98xXx:** xDDDD, muchas emociones en tu review jeje...xDDDDD no te preocupes que ya Shao lo dejó muy mal u-u...Touya ya puso a Sakurita a pensar, haber que decisión toma al final.

**Luni:** Q bueno que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**nani27: **Las apariencias engañan ^///^...Ya apareció Tomoyo pero Saku todavía sigue dolida con ella, a esperar haber si se reconcilian o que. Ojala que Xiao acepte lo de Mey y Eriol jeje.

**kemmy S:** Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**Cainat06:** xDDDDD...see Xiao andaba casi en otro mundo jaja...pero lo bueno es que salvó a Saku y que no le pasó nada ni a ella ni al baby ^^.

**Tuty-Frul: **Que bien que te guste la historia ^^, es todo un gusto que sea de tu agrado...Q llame a Saku por su nombre?....jeje todavía falta para eso ^.-. Publicar todo de un sopetón u-u, eso le quitaría la intriga xDDDDD, pero no te preocupes no falta muxo jiji.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** See Shaoran ya está dando su brazo a torcer, poco a poco pero algo es algo, espero que te guste el capitulo n_n

**Luna li:** xDDDDDDDDDDD, unas dices que no era para tanto y otras que se lo merecía xDDDDDD. Pues Xiao parece que quedó todo un desastre jaja aunq claro ver a Saku en problemas hizo que sacara fuerzas de donde no tenía para defenderla a ella y a su bebé, al baby no le pasó nada n_n, solo fue una falsa alarma. Disfruta del capi.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **xDDDDDD, Shao necesitaba que alguien lo bajara de esa nube pero mira de que manera jajaja, por lo menos pudo defender y proteger a Saku y al bebé y eso es lo importante. Buenooo no mataste a Jin pero creo que Xiao si lo hizo u_u.

**Micaa: **Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando.

**Sakura-chan:** n-n, bueno por partes jijiji, Shao no se defendió porque si lo hacía iban a lastimar a Sakura aunq no lo escribí jejeje, pero fue por eso que no lo hizo. Luego de la tremenda paliza que le dieron esos tíos lo dejaron casi inconsciente para no decir inconsciente, tuvo que por lo menos tratar de recuperar algo de fuerzas (en la vida real no es así creo xDDDD). Aunque estaba más allá que acá (más muerto que vivo jiji) siempre estuvo escuchando los gritos de nuestra querida Saku ^^. La pregunta sobre Eriol y Mey no la entendí u_u. Q quisiste saber con esa pregunta?

**Pricessitha45655: **Siiiiiiiii él quiere a su bebé n_n, Touya ya aparecerá más seguido pero está dispuesto a llevarse a Saku u_u. Todo salió bien, Xiao la salvó, ahora a esperar ver que pasa.

**lfanycka: **U-U, ocurrió el milagro jiji, Shao la defendió con uñas y dientes como dicen aquí o será patadas y madera?....xDDDDDDDDDD, lo importante es que no le pasó nada ni a Saku ni al bebé, ahora esos dos andan en buen problema. Creo que a Xiao se le pasó la mano u_u.

**Didi: **Jajaja no la violó ^^ Xiao la defendió y valla de que forma, yo creo que se le pasó la mano u_u...Jijiji Mey y Eriol andaban de calentones y se les olvidó n/////n ahora Saku se tiene que quedar calladita ojala eso no le traiga problemas con Shao.

**Ponzha!!:** Algo se le tenía que pegar de Shaoran no?...mira que irse de la clase a los vestidores y ....., xDDDDDDD. Xiao Lang la salvó n_n, creo que en este capitulo queda bien claro lo que él haría por defender a Saku, aunq no es lo mejor pero q se va a hacer.

**Hik-chan:** See Touya ahora aparecerá más seguido ^^. Pobresito de Jin pare que no salio bien de esta u-u a Xiao se le fue la mano no crees?

**Girls Sweeping: **xDDDD siento dejar siempre que termines los capitulos de los nervios jiji, pero mira que pasó en esa pelea u_u, esperemos que Jin no esté muerto y que así Shao no meterse en problemas aunq todo indica que Jin ya pasó a mejor vida jejeje.

**'Asuka-hime':** Picarona y más, primero anda pensando en sus cosillas y luego acepta ir a los vestidores con nuestro dios y claro que no era para nada algo educativo jajajaja. Sip Touya ahora estará metiendo la cuchara donde no debe porq mira ya ahora se quiere llevar a Saku con él, confiemos que Xiao no la deje ir jijijiji. No se defendió porque iban a lastimar a Saku u_u, es difícil proteger a alguien con cinco tíos, dos sosteniéndote y dos pegándote U-U. Cuando escribí este capitulo la verdad la idea de que la violaran delante de Xiao era una idea tentadora ya que me parecía la forma perfecta de que él aceptara sus sentimientos pero luego me lo encontré tan cruel, Saku tendría que vivir con eso T-T. Espero no haberme tardado y que disfrutes del capitulo *-*

**Mitsuko2000:** Jiji, nuestro querido y presumido de Shao se tenía esa paliza muy bien merecida ^^. El bebé está bien gracias a que ella se ha cuidado lo debido y ha seguido todas las instrucciones de su ginecólogo aunque hoy en día no lo tomen en serio pero sabemos que tener un bebé a temprana edad es un riesgo y que unas que otras chicas tienen que seguir las indicaciones del medico para que el baby nazca bien. Para que a ella le pueda pasar algo Xiao tendría que estar muerto jiji, porq ni medio inconsciente deja que le hagan nada n_n.

**hadita-lp: **xDDDDDDD, querían que Shao pagara jijiji, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**Minheliz94:** Jejeje, y yo que pensé que luego de ver como le pegaban a Xiao iban querer que le sigan pegando jijiji. No te preocupes la inspiración se va como agua entre los dedos :P.

**Marce:** Al bebé no le pasa nadita ¬_¬ jijiji. Shao andaba todo golpeado jajaja, pobresito, pero por lo menos se recuperó y defendió a Saku. Ya mismito aparece la madre de Xiao y no será para nada bueno muajajaja (risa macabra) ahora ya Sakura sabe porque nuestro castaño es así y ella está muy decidida en que él la ame haber si lo logra *¬*. Hay un capitulo que dice como todo lo de Mey y Eriol empezó lo iba a poner en vez de este pero lo guardé mejor para más adelante. De verdad es un super gusto que te guste tanto la historia, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y que también te guste.

**n_n: **Tods queremos matar a Jin xD, pero parece que Xiao si se encargó de hacerlo aunq ojala que no porque tendría que ir a la cárcel. Aunque sea el personaje principal u-u.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	12. Aceptando Mi Realidad

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 12:** Tiempo

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

El insistente sonido del teléfono causó que despertara. Quería dormir, necesitaba hacerlo. La noche anterior la castaña había tenido antojos y al ir a la nevera y no estar lo que ella quería lo había ido a despertar como si a él le importaran sus estúpidos antojos, como no le hizo caso ella armó tremendo escándalo en todo el departamento, levantando al pelinegro y a su hermana y que decir de los vecinos, el escándalo causó que los vecinos se quejaran y llamaran a la policía.

Él y su amigo fueron a comprar lo que ella quería, había maldecido por no haberle hecho caso al moreno y comprar un auto, a las doce y media de la media noche ambos tuvieron que ir a pie a ver si conseguían la causa del fastidioso antojo de la castaña, arroz dulce con pasas, si, últimamente comía arroz con cualquier cosa, con miel, que si con manzana, con banana, hasta con helado. No y eso no fue todo, cuando por fin pensó que podría volver a la cama y dormir en paz, apenas la estuvo tras su espalda sintió como ella con unas de sus pequeñas manos acariciaba los músculos de su espalda.

Teniendo seis meses y medio de embarazo y otro antojo era el constante sexo por la madrugada, no sabía si le molestaba o que. La última vez que había estado con una mujer diferente a la esmeralda había sido con Daidouji y ni habían terminado, los dos meses que llevaba con ella no se podía quejar, el sexo con ella era maravilloso y de eso no tenía duda, lo saciaba completamente. Pero la noche anterior habían quedado demasiado agotados, ¿y quién no?, desde las dos y media de la madrugada hasta la cuatro, eso era mucho, por lo menos para una mujer embarazada si.

–Hola– dijo de mala gana a la otra otra persona.

–_¡Maldito mocoso, pásame a mi hermana!–_ gritó la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

–No jodas– trató de sentarse pero notó el peso de la esmeralda sobre su torso.

–_¡Que la pongas al teléfono te dije!–_ seguía gritando.

–Está durmiendo– dijo. –No la dejé dormir anoche, no sabes como la hice gritar– sonrió con malicia.

–_Eres hombre muerto– _lo amenazó. _–Dile que estaremos allá en una hora–_ dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

Alzó una ceja, ¿estaría allá en una hora?, al caer en cuenta observó a la castaña, maldita mujer, había invitado a su hermano y al otro tipo a su departamento sin consultárselo.

–Despierta cerecita– tuvo tentado a gritarle.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Tu hermano?– preguntaba el moreno.

–¿Y a qué hora viene?– le preguntó la morena justo cuando escucharon el timbre.

Sakura se apresuró abrir y se encontró con su hermano, Yukito y la amatista la cual no se esperaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó cuando los dejó pasar.

–Te traje esto– le dijo entregándole una bolsa de regalo.

–Gracias– al notar como su hermano y Li se miraban se sintió incomoda, fue a la habitación a dejar el regalo.

–¿Desean algo de tomar?– preguntó la de ojos rubíes para romper el incomodo silencio.

–¿Qué coño hacen en mi casa?– preguntó el castaño enojado.

–Xiao Lang– lo regañó su hermana.

Bufó con fastidio y fue a la habitación.

–No quiero a ese sujeto en mi casa– le dijo a la esmeralda la cual lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–Es mi hermano– le recordó.

Por muy hermano que fuera de ella no lo quería ahí, ¿qué hermano le daría la espalda a su pequeña hermana solo por esta estar embarazada?, no, él nunca le daría la espalda a su hermana y por eso sentía rabia contra ese sujeto, porque no hubo apoyado a su hermana.

–Aparte no quiero hacer amistad con un gay–

–¿Ah?–

–No me digas que no sabes que esos dos son gay– la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa. –Si cerecita, de lejos se ve que a tu hermano le gusta coger por el culo– ver lo pálida que ella se había puesto lo hizo morderse la lengua.

Cuando la vio llevarse una mano a la boca se apresuró a llevarla al baño donde vomitó.

–Pensé que lo sabías– al ella terminar de enjuagarse la boca la observó largamente.

–T...Tou....ya....gay....– dijo observándolo.

–Olvídalo muñequita– le apartó un mechón del pálido rostro.

–No, no puede ser– la vio separarse de él e ir hacia la habitación.

–¡Hey!– la tomó de la mano impidiéndole que saliera de la habitación.

–¿Pero cómo?– todavía no lo podía creer. –Él es tan...–

–Tranquila– le dijo al verla tan desconcertada.

–Pero...– los labios del castaño no la dejaron hablar.

–Déjalo– susurró contra sus labios.

–Mi hermano es gay– se separó de él.

–Cerecita– la llamó en advertencia.

Si hubiera sabido que ella se pondría así de desconcertada se hubiera quedado callado. Todavía no lo creía, luego de lo que el castaño le había dicho aquello había confrontado a su hermano y sí, él era gay, no era que eso le importaba pero nunca se lo imaginó, y Yukito era su pareja. Claro ahora que lo pensaba todo cuadraba, su hermano siempre con Yukito, hasta el día que cumplió años había ido a comer con los dos y los notó muy cariñosos para no decir otra cosa.

Recordaba que al cumplir años la hermana del castaño le había regalado un hermoso juego de pendientes, el moreno le había hecho un pastel, luego se fue con su hermano y su mejor amigo a comer y por primera vez luego de su padre haberla echado de la casa lo vio, al principio no supo que hacer pero cuando este la felicitó pudo sonreír, no fue tan caluroso pero algo era algo. El castaño luego por la noche le había dado según él lo que a todas las mujeres le gustaba, sexo, se había enojado y no le habló el resto de la noche por su falta de sensibilidad. Al despertar en la mañana apenas al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con el rostro masculino sonriendo de manera maliciosa, le mostró un pequeño collar con un delicado y pequeño diamante en forma de gota.

Tenía seis meses y medio de embarazo y ya llevaba dos meses con Li supuestamente, en una relación algo fuera de lo normal. Aunque le había regalado aquello, fue el único detalle lindo que había tenido de él, si así se le podía llamar ya que al dárselo le había dicho que no esperara que para la próxima vería algo por su parte. Dos horas después que su hermano se hubiese ido estaba comiendo, entre ella y Meiling habían hecho de comer, una lazaña.

En esos momentos estaba en la sala hablando con la amatista.

–¿De verdad lo amas?– le preguntó.

–.....Si– se sonrojó.

–De verdad Sakura– le dijo. –Si hubiera sabido que Li te gustaba nunca hubiera pasado eso– le dijo con sinceridad.

–¿Por qué te acostaste con él?– le preguntó.

–No te voy a negar que el sexo que he tenido con él ha sido unos de los mejores– le confesó. –Solo quería pasar un buen rato, pensé que solo te habías acostado con Li solo esa vez– dijo. –Ojala no sufras estando enamorada de él–

Aunque trataba de corazón no la podía perdonar era muy difícil.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, fue hasta el baño y se inclinó sobre el retrete y vomitó, el ginecólogo le había dicho que era normal, que algunas mujeres embarazadas no solo vomitaban los primeros meses del embarazo si no que vomitaban durante todo el periodo. Se acercó al lavado y se lavó la boca.

Tenía hambre. Pasas con helado de fresa.

–Shao...– guardó silencio cuando volvió a la habitación y notó que el castaño no estaba.

Al salir de la habitación y escuchar unos gritos, no, mejor dicho una discusión, se apresuró a llegar a esta. Alzó una ceja cuando vio como el castaño tenía al moreno agarrado del cuello y Meiling trataba de que lo soltara. ¡Oh mierda!...Al ver que el pelinegro solo traía un pantalón del pijama y la morena una ligera bata supo que el castaño los había descubierto.

–¡Xiao Lang suéltalo!– le exigía su hermana.

–¡Cállate, maldita sea!– le gritó lleno de furia.

Cuando el castaño soltó al moreno para quedar frente a su hermana, tuvo que reaccionar rápido e interponerse entre él y la morena.

–¿Qué se supone qué están haciendo?– les preguntó la castaña quien fue quien se interpuso entre ellos.

–¡Te lo advertí Eriol!– gruñó.

–¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!– también le gritó el moreno.

Ambos hombres estaban dispuesto a irse a los golpes.

–¡Ya basta!– les gritó. –¡Dejen de pelearse!– les exigió.

–¡No te metas cerecita!– bramó el castaño.

–Si, si me meto– dijo con enojo. –¿Qué hay de malo qué Eriol y Mey quieran estar juntos?– se mordió la lengua al decir aquello y delatarse.

–¿Lo sabías?– le preguntó con incredulidad.

–Si– aceptó.

La cara del castaño era una mascara de furia. Que idiota había sido, pero que más podía esperar, ella era una mujer, le había ocultado lo de el moreno y su hermana. Maldijo y se fue hacia su habitación.

–Yo hablaré con él– les dijo la castaña y rápido se fue tras el castaño. –Shao...– lo llamó cuando entró a la recamara.

–¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra!– dijo en un gruñido.

–Pero...– al verlo quedar frente a ella y la manera en que la miró la hizo tragar.

–¡Eres una estúpida!– estaba demasiado enojado y más porque había creído que ella no era como las otras chicas, creyó que ella no era como su madre. Traidora. –¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, maldición?!– le gritó.

–No era algo que yo te tenía que decir– se defendió.

–¡Eres mi novia joder!– más le dolía que ella lo supiera y no le hubiera dicho nada.

–Shaoran por fav...– trató de tocarlo pero él tomó su mano con brusquedad.

–¡No te atrevas zorrita!– espetó. –No sabes de lo que soy capaz en estos momentos–

–¡Solo eres un machista y un posesivo!– que se joda él, no iba a permitir que la insultara.

Ella hizo una mueca con la boca, joder, ese no era momento para querer que él la tocara, no era momento para desear que tuvieran sexo.

–¡Maldita niñata!– gruñó.

–¡No me jodas, no te aguantaré tus ataques de macho!– le advirtió.

¿Desde cuándo ella hablaba así?, se preguntaba, la observó detenidamente y fue cuando divisó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esa estúpida estaba caliente.

–Si quieres follar ve y buscate con quien– le dijo.

–¡No estúpido, aquí el único que me follará serás tú!–

No salía de su asombro cuando sintió como ella luego de ponerse en punta de pie lo besó. A pesar que quiso apartarla de su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario, la atrajo a él y profundizó el beso.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Sakura tendrá un niño– le decía a su padre.

–¿Cómo está?– le preguntó.

–En lo que cabe bien– le dijo.

–¿Es feliz?– le volvió a preguntar.

–Si, ese mocoso la quiere– dejó escapar un suspiro.

Tanto Touya Kinomoto como su padre estaban en la sala ya que a pesar de la alta hora en la noche no podían dormir.

–Se parece tanto a su madre– le dijo.

–Si– aceptó Touya. –Igualita a mamá– dijo. –¿Nunca la perdonarás?–

–Le prometí a tu madre que ella sería una mujer de bien– se frotó el cabello.

–Ella saldrá adelante– le aseguró. –Sé que al principio podrá ser algo difícil pero estoy seguro que saldrá adelante–

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Suaves gemidos de placer se le escapaban de los labios mientra la boca masculina dejaba húmedos y calientes besos por lo largo de su cuello. Deslizó la lengua al rededor de unos de sus pequeños pezones, sus pechos estaban firmes y llenos, no podía negar que el embarazo la había favorecido.

–.....Ahhhh....– gimió cuando él frotó su miembro contra su sexo.

–Hermosa– susurró el castaño contra la piel de su cuello. –Tan...caliente bebé– arremetió con lentitud contra su sexo.

Alzó las caderas al encuentro de la suave penetración, desde que su vientre estaba en crecimiento él no era el salvaje de al principió, ahora era muy diferente, era delicado y hasta besaba su vientre entre las caricias. Pero solo así era que le tocaba el vientre, fuera de la cama no lo hacía.

–...Po....por....fa....vor....– jadeó cuando él se detuvo y la dejó solo separada por la punta de su erección.

–...Mi..mirame...nena...– le ordenó en un gruñido. No podía creer que su embarazo causara que la deseara mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho antes.

Buscó la mirada masculina y al ambas miradas encontrarse la penetró lenta y profundamente haciéndola gemir por el placer de la suave embestida. Tomó sus labios en una posesivo y apasionado beso, tomando cada jadeo, cada gemido y mordisqueando sus labios. Gruñó al ella rodearlo de la cintura. Sakura permanecía en el borde de la cama acostada mientras él permanecía erguido entre medio de sus piernas.

–...M..má....más....– gimió sin aliento. Se sentía tan llena, tan mujer entre sus brazos, definitivamente lo amaba, amaba loca y completamente a ese hombre, amaba a Shaoran Li y juraba que él la amaría.

–...Ce...cere...cita– jadeó al sentirla apretarlo en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, verla ahí jadeando de placer mientras la penetraba lo volvería loco.

–..........Ahhhhh......Sh.......Shao.......– chilló su nombre.

Su orgasmo solo causó que las penetraciones del castaño se hicieran más profundas, claro en lo que cabía ya que por su avanzado embarazo no podía tomarla como él quisiera. Una última y profunda embestida y acabó en lo más profundo de su sexo y ella volvió a gritar por el segundo orgasmo. Jadeos por la falta de aire era lo que se podía escuchar, el castaño se acomodó a su lado y la besó.

–¿Satisfecha?– le preguntó con una sonrisa luego de unos minutos.

–S...si– dijo en un soñoliento susurro.

–Tonta– le frotó el castaño cabello. –Duerme–

**&&&&&&&&&&**

El mes de mayo llegó dándole paso al último día de clases, el castaño se había comprado su propio auto, hacía falta, con una mujer embarazada en casa era muy necesario. Se graduarían y podrían ir a la universidad. Estaba terminando su séptimo mes de gestación. A estas alturas y todavía el rubio iba en amuletas al instituto, no se alegraba que todavía no se recuperara pero por lo menos no se había vuelvo a meter con ella, ni la miraba.

–Muy bien señores– decía el maestro. –Todos han dado lo mejor de ustedes– los felicitó. –Recuerden que los que entraran a la universidad de Tokyo deben presentar su examen lo más antes posible– les dijo. –Quiero felicitar en especial a dos estudiantes– dijo.

Todos los estudiantes miraron al castaño ya que estaban más que seguros que lo iba a felicitar a él.

–Al señor Li y a la señorita Kinomoto–

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta, esa si que no se la esperaba, ¿por qué la felicitaba?

–Al señor Li por ser el mejor de la clase y a la señorita Kinomoto porque a pesar de que no es la mejor en la clase sus últimas notas fueron excelentes– los estudiantes les aplaudieron.

Se sonrojó notablemente, gracias a Li fue que pudo lograr sacar buenas notas, sus métodos de estudios no eran los mejores pero gracias a eso había sacado buenas notas y ahora podía ir a la universidad, porque no porque tendría un bebé iba a dejar de estudiar, ahora tenía que hacerlo con mayor motivación, iba a estudiar por su bebé, para no depender de el castaño.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

El mes de junio llegó caluroso, era de noche y agradecía que ya había terminado todos los transmite para ir a la universidad, aunque claro eso sería luego de dar a luz, aparte que se tenía que buscar un trabajo. La relación con su hermano no podía ir mejor, este le había informado que ya vivía con Yukito en un departamento y que se podía ir a vivir con ellos. Al principio lo había dudado, pero luego decidió que era lo mejor, tenía cuatro meses con Li y este no le había demostrado ni una pizca de cariño, no, ya no podía seguir así. Merecía una vida, él se podría encargar de su hijo sin que estuvieran juntos.

Tanto el moreno y el castaño habían presentado el examen de admisión a la universidad la primera semana luego de terminar las clases. Sus notas en el examen de admisión no habían sido las mas altas pero si lo suficiente para estudiar lo que quería, en cambio la de los chicos habían sido la más destacadas.

–¿Te pasa algo Saku?– le preguntó la morena al notar que la esmeralda a pesar de que estaba presente físicamente, mentalmente no.

–Yo...– se mordió la lengua y dudó al ver como el castaño la miró de reojo. –Me iré a vivir con mi hermano mañana– soltó.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo escuchado.

–¡¿Qué?!– preguntó sin creérselo.

–Mi hermano me ofreció irme a vivir con él– les dijo.

–¿Y el bebé?– le preguntó el pelinegro.

–¿Ah?– preguntó sin entender.

–¿Por qué te vas?– le preguntó la pelinegra desconcertada. –¿No te sientes a gusto aquí?– le volvió a preguntar.

–Si, pero...– bajó la mirada. –Es hora de que haga mis propias cosas, quiero trabajar y sacar a mi bebé adelante, quiero estudiar psicología en la universidad– les dijo. –Darle un futuro a mi bebé– dijo finalmente.

–¿Pero por qué te tienes qué ir?– preguntó nuevamente. –Pensé que tú y Xiao tenían una relación–

–Shaoran y yo....– no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Se puso de pie, no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces de esa mujer. Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños.

–Pero...–

–Ya basta Meiling– le dijo su hermano callándola.

–Pues no, no me callo– le dijo. –Sakura se irá– le dijo.

–¡Que se acabe de largar!– espetó con furia.

–Claro, era de esperarse que te importara– dijo su hermana. –¡Te desconozco Xiao Lang!– le dijo. –Te has vuelto un insensible–

–Meiling– la llamó de manera amenazante.

–¡Te has vuelto igual que ella!– dijo con enojo. –¡No, igual no, peor, mira como tratas a Sakura, será la madre de tu hijo y ni por eso eres capaz de tratarla bien!– le gritaba. –¡Tu odio hacia ella te volvió una cruel persona!–

–¡¡Cállate maldita sea!!– estuvo tentado a callarla pero se contuvo.

Todo lo que su hermana decía era cierto, su odio hacia su madre lo había vuelto una persona sin sentimientos. Se odiaba a si mismo, no era capaz de querer o amar a nadie, sus sentimientos se negaban a salir.

–¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!– le preguntó entre gritos. –¡¿No ves lo mucho que la lastimas?!–

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, una punzada que le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. La castaña sufría por su culpa, le hacía daño. No la quería lastimar, nunca lo quiso hacer pero no tenía ni idea como lidiar con ella, si hubiese sabido que aceptarla vivir a su casa conllevaría lastimarla nunca lo hubiera aceptado.

–Meiling– habló la esmeralda. –No importa– dijo, se había puesto de pie para no quedar en desventaja, aunque todo lo que decía la morena era cierto no quería que ellos se pelearan, eran hermanos.

El castaño la miró con reproche, que se largara, que se alejara de él.

–Claro que importa– le dijo esta. –Se ve lo mucho que sufres por culpa de este– dijo. –Ni el ser más desdichado sobre la faz de la tierra es tratado como él te trata–

El moreno permanecía al lado de la esmeralda ya que sabía que todo esto le estaba afectando y por el rostro de su mejor amigo estaba seguro que a él también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el castaño aceptara que la amaba de eso estaba seguro. No soportó los reclamos de su hermana y decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí. Cuando vio al castaño irse sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Esa noche no volvió a verlo ya que durmió con siguiente día empezó nublado, Meiling y Eriol la estaban ayudando a arreglar sus cosas ya que su hermano la iría a recoger en la noche.

Era definitivo, saldría de la vida de Shaoran Li, estaba triste pero confiaba en Dios que su tristeza se convertiría en alegría cuando tuviera a su bebé en brazos. Su embarazo marchaba perfectamente, para la primera semana de julio tendría a su bebé en brazos.

**Continuara**

––

Que cosa con los antojos de Saku, pobre Shao ^^, sip, Jin está vivo la verdad que mis intenciones cuando empecé a escribir el fic era dejarlo paralitico O.O, y luego mandar a Xiao un buen rato a una cárcel pero eso conllevaría que se perdiera en nacimiento de su hijo y eso sería cruel u-u

Buenoooo señores parece que nuestra Saku al fin tomó la decisión de no seguir sufriendo y se va del lado de nuestro dios u_u, este es un verdadero tonto todavía no acepta sus sentimientos y ahora está a un paso de perderla. Saku se enteró que su hermano es gay jiji, no lo sabía O.O. Jeje quizás pensaban que el fic se terminaría y no pasarían a la universidad xD. Xiao se enteró de lo Mey y Eriol y como que no lo tomó tan bien u_u, aunque Sakura tiene un poder sobre él, calentones jajaja.

Muchas gracias por los nombres, todos están muy cutes *-*. Lo prometido es deuda el nombre del bebé será Hien ya saben por qué no?...xD. Por cierto el que tenía era _**Souta**_

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**lfanycka: **Muxas gracias por tu reviews me halagas mucho n////n, pero no lo hagas tanto que yo misma me lo creere xDDDDDDD...Jiji Shao morirá de un ataque de celos jajajajaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que sea de tu agrado ^^

**tsukisxs: **Pues él desde que está con ella es _**fiel**_ ^^ pero eso no es suficiente y parece que ya Saku se hartó de no recibir nada a cambio. XDDDDD Touya y Xiao nunca se llevaran (por lo menos no en mis fics), y este siempre tratara de separar a su pequeña hermana de nuestro dios griego, el nombre del bebé ya lo tenía pero no me convencía y pues puse en el cap anterior que dieran algunos y el que más se repitiera escogería y ese fue el name del padre de Xiao, con lo del parecido del bebé lo sabrán cuando nazca ^^. Es un gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando.

**Didi: **No te preocupes, que hayas tardado en dejar un reviews es lo de menos lo importante es que te siga gustando la historia y sigas leyendo. XDDDD si a esos dos parece que la posibilidad de que los vean los excita jejeje, nop nadie los vio n////n. Solo se acostó con ella por mero calenton y bueno desde que está de novio con Saku no ha estado con nadie como dice al principio del capitulo _**"lo sacia completamente".**_ El name del bebé será Hien ^^. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes :P

**anonima (l):** xDDDDDDDd, siiii Ieran es un pt y no vendrá con nada bueno así que esos dos que se preparen u_u. Para suerte Jin quedó vivo n_n. Tomoyo U-U lo que tengo escrito creo que es cruel y todavía ando pensando en cambiarlo aunq no estoy muy segura si lo cambie -_____-'', pero no valla ser que cuando Saku la quiera personar sea muy tarde -

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que disfrutes de este capitulo ^^

**'Asuka-hime':** xDDDDDDDD, definitivamente ya Jin no será un problema luego de esa paliza no le quedaron deseos de seguir molestando pero ahora se acerca la suegra y no viene con nada bueno, pues Saku parece que decidió no seguir sufriendo por nuestro dios y decidió aceptar la propuesta de su hermano. Parece que no logró su objetivo de que él la amara, es que Xiao es muy difícil y se tiene que tener una paciencia de santo para poder no seguir adelante a su lado. RIKU OMG, Wow, ese nombre me acordó unos de los primero fics que escribí con personajes propios *-*, me trajo muxos recuerdos lindos *-*, la mayoría mencionó más al padre de Shao ^^, el que tenía era _**Souta.**_Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes n-n.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Pues ella ya tomó la decisión de irse con su hermano y parece que a Shao le da igual u_u, haber ahora que pasará, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**Ponzha!!:** xDDDDDD todo era para darle más tragedia a la situación jeje. Ash?...jejeje, la mayoría dijo más el padre de Xiao n_n, no te preocupes Jin no murió y ya no le quedan ganas de seguir fastidiando.

**Lotuma:** De verdad?...OM, no quería dar esa impresión u_u, es que amo a Eriol y me encanta como trataba a Sakura en el anime y Xiao se ponía celoso por aquello, aunque claro en la historia no es nada parecido jiji y me encanta cuando él trata a Saku siempre trato que en mi fic la quiera como una hermana pero ya veo que esos sentimientos no los traspaso bien jejeje. No te preocupes ya lo tomé en cuenta y Shao sentirá celos por ver a esos dos en una situación comprometedora, no te diré cual será pero implica una cama xDDDDDDd.

**MooNChilD xD: **Un placer tenerte como lectora, espero que te siga gustando la historia y sobre todo espero no decepcionarte u-u, disfruta del capitulo y espero ver un nuevo reviews tuyo jijiji.

**Horrorland:** Me encanta ese name ^^ pero ya lo tengo en otro fic u_u y por eso no se lo puse. Definitivamente es un idiota pero por lo menos usa una de la cabezas jajajaj n////////n.

**nani27: **Siiii, el embarazo le afecta a ambos jajajaja, bueno pues parece que ya se irá ahora hay que esperar a ver si la reacción de él es como todas esperan ^^. xDDDD ya merito se acerca el nacimiento del baby haber como se pondrá Xiao al tenerlo en brazos si es que lo llega a tener entre sus brazos jajaja... Sipi el bebé se llamará como el papá de Shao n_n, parece que ese es el nombre que más gustó.

**Seria;: **xDDDDDd, Saku se rindió, no logró que él se enamorara de ella o si?.

**Mitsuko2000:** Mala?...xDDDDDDDD, ese bebé tiene la fuerza de un toro jajaja, ya falta poquito para que nazca *-*. Jaja a Saku parece que el embarazo le alborotó las hormonas y a Shao no le queda de otra que complacerla n////n.

**Pricessitha45655: **Bueno en este capitulo me encontré que Xiao volvió a ser como en el primero, parece que ni le importó que Sakura se marcharía u_u, espero que te guste el capitulo ^^

**Dokuro chan:** Jiji, no digas eso que por ahí tengo dos fics los cuales tardo en actualizar u////u...El nombre que más se repitió fue el del padre de Shao y como dije que pondría el que más se repitiera pues ya sabes n///n. No te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews lo importante es que es bueno saber que tengo lectores que disfrutan del fic aunq no dejen un aliento de animo (reviews jijiji). Espero que te siga gustando y que disfrutes del capitulo.

**Marce:** Buenoooo pues la madre de Xiao está a la vuelta de la esquina y créeme que no vendrá con nada bueno en la mente xDDDD. Jin no podía morir jiji aunque tenía una loca idea de mandar a Shao a la cárcel por la paliza que le dio y ahí que le bajaran esos aires de superioridad muajajaja (risa macabra), pero luego decidí no poner esa parte ^^. Sakura parece que se dio por vencida muy rápido u_u. Muchas, muchísimas gracias de verdad saber que te gusta tanto la historia me alegra un montón.

**hadita-lp: **Ya no diré más sobre el final n_n, esperemos que pase un milagro!!!...See Shao no podía matar a Jin ya que se metería en tremendo problema, espero que te guste el cap y que lo disfrutes. _**¿Cuántos capítulos crees qué faltan?**_

**JenLi-Chiba92:** Nooooo Jin no podía morir ¬_¬ jajaja, si moría Xiao iría a la cárcel u_u. Saku parece que se dio por vencida demasiado rápido y mira que decisión fue a tomar u_u y él tonto de Shao parece que le vale si se va o no T-T.

**Hik-chan:** xDDDDDD, noooooo ya Jin se dio por vencido luego de esa pela como dicen aquí a quien le quedaría ganas para volver a meterse con la esmeralda, con un ángel guardián como Xiao jijiji, pero cuidado Sakura que por ahí viene tu suegra -. ^////^ ella se caliente y él ni bobo ni perezoso la complace con gusto ^///^

**Girls Sweeping: **Saku se propuso lograr que él la amara pero parece que se dio por vencida muy rápido u_u, ahora se irá de su lado, lo dejará solito T_T. Que cruel xDDDDDDDDd, matar a Jin, entonces eso conllevaría que Xiao fuera a la cárcel jejeje. Lo importante es que ya no quiere a su bebé solo por eso, ahora lo quiere y eso es lo importante n_n. Mmmm puede ser que para el próximo capitulo Shao acepte sus sentimientos?..jojojojo.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	13. Me Perteneces

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 13:** Me Perteneces

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–¿Para dónde vas?– le preguntó la pelinegra al ver a la esmeralda tomando sus llaves.

–Por favor si mi hermano viene a buscarme dile que no me tardo– le pidió.

_Hoy a terminado el amor de los dos  
Quizás amarte tanto, ese fue mi error  
Hoy no sentirás nada, pero pronto verás  
Que el amor que te di nadie lo igualara _

Necesitaba ver a Li, por lo menos por última vez hasta que su bebé naciera, la noche anterior luego de su discusión con su hermana él se había ido y ella no supo más de él y en la mañana tampoco lo había visto. Estaba preocupada, no había ido al departamento en todo el día.

Lo buscó en todo lugar que se le ocurrió, pero nada, era como si la tierra se lo había tragado, ¿cómo había ido tan lejos si había dejado su auto en el edificio?. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y no le quedó de otra que volver al departamento.

_Te marchas para siempre sin explicación  
Y entre tus maletas, mi corazón...  
Te vas sin decir nada sin importarte mi dolor  
Pero sé que algún día sentirás lo que yo. _

–"_Shaoran"–_ pensó con tristeza. Se acarició su abultado vientre mientras sentía los ojos humedecérseles, tenía bastante que no lloraba por el comportamiento y los malos tratos que le daba el castaño pero ya no lo soportaba, sentía mucho dolor. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser así?...Al pasar por el parque no le quedó que entrar y taparse de las gruesas gotas de agua que empezaban a caer.

_Y llorarás....  
Y te recordaras...  
De aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo as de pasar _

_Y llorarás....  
Y te arrepentirás...., si  
Cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar  
Llorarás..._

Mientras ella estaba recostada sobre el árbol y silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas en ese mismo árbol pero del lado contrario estaba el castaño con una profunda tristeza en sus castaños ojos. Un fuerte trueno la hizo estremecer. No quería irse del departamento de Li sin por lo menos darle las gracias.

_Te marchas para siempre sin explicación  
Y entre tus maletas, mi corazón...  
Te vas sin decir nada sin importarte mi dolor  
Pero sé que algún día sentirás lo que yo _

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla masculina y se la apartó con enojo. Maldita mujer, mil veces maldita, todo era su maldita culpa, nunca tuvo que empezar a sentir cosas hacia ella, era un idiota, se prometió que nunca sería como su padre, que nunca se iba a enamorar de ninguna mujer, que solo las usarías cuando quisiera pero nunca abría amor. Estaba condenado. Ahora ella se iba, lo dejaría, la niñata estúpida como él la llamaba se marcharía. Las punzadas de dolor en su pecho les incomodaban, como fue tan gilipollas y fijarse en esa mujer. La lluvia caía con fuerza colándose entre las hojas del árbol y empezándolo a mojar, fuertes truenos se escuchaban y el parque solo era iluminado por las escasas luces.

_Y llorarás....  
Y te recordaras...  
De aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo as de pasar _

_Y llorarás....  
Y te arrepentirás...., si  
Cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar  
Llorarásss... _

Unos sollozos provenientes del lado contrario del árbol llamaron su atención, con cautela rodeó el árbol y vio una figura femenina. Ahogó un sollozo, no quería llorar, ya no más. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando abrió los ojos y se vio acorralada contra el árbol por el castaño.

–Shao...– pero los labios masculinos se apoderaron de los de ella de manera posesiva.

La besó demandante, tomando sus labios y acariciando su boca con la lengua, no la quería perder. Jadeó contra sus labios por la falta de aire, la besó con maestría.

_Cuando beses otros labios y, no  
Sientas en calor que sentías conmigo  
Cuando veas que ya no hay marcha atrás  
Vas a querer regresar, y muy tarde será.... _

–Solo quería despedirme– susurró luego de unos largos minutos de haberse separado.

–¿Te irás?– su voz sonó ronca y profunda.

–Si– lo vio darle la espalda.

–No te puedes ir– le dijo.

–Si es por el bebé no te preocup...–

–¡No!– la volteó a mirar con los ojos chispeante de enojo.

–Ya tomé mi decisión– le dijo.

–¡¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!!– le gritó.

–Yo...– tuvo miedo al ver la relación que él tomó de repente.

–¡Debería odiarte, debería odiarte con todas mis fuerzas!– decía con odio. –¡Pero no te irás!– espetó.

–Shao...– no comprendía porque se había enojado.

–¡Escúchame muy bien pequeña estúpida!– mientras hablaba la lluvia caía fuertemente. –¡Tú eres mía!– bramó. –¡Eres mía y solo te irás si yo así lo quiero!–

–¡No te soporto, no soporto esa actitud de macho posesivo tuya!– un fuerte trueno se dejó escuchar.

_A veces no sirve el amor sin ser correspondido  
Te llevas mi corazón en pedazos partido  
No me diga que el tiempo que pasamos se ha perdido  
Solo recuerda los momentos bellos que hemos vividos _

–¡Acostúmbrate!–

Ninguno era consciente de como se gritaban.

–¡No me dejarás!– le aseguró.

–¡Basta ya maldita sea!– dijo echa una furia. –¡Se acabó, me iré y solo me volverás a ver cuando vayas al hospital a ver al bebé!– al salir de debajo del árbol la lluvia golpeó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, eso no le importó, solo quería alejarse de él.

–¡¡Que no te irás joder!!– la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y la acercó a él todo lo que su embarazado cuerpo le permitía.

–¡Me lastimas!– protestó tratando de zafarse.

–¡Me perteneces!– dijo algo más calmado.

–No, te equivocas– le dijo. –No le pertenezco a nadie y mucho menos a ti–

–No correré con la misma suerte que mi padre– le dijo. –Ningún otro hombre te tocará, ninguno, eres mía– demandó

_Vas a llorar, cuando quieran besarte recordaras los momentos que tú_

_Solías amarme  
Vas a sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo  
Este dolor tan grande que me está matando aquí adentro._

–No, no soy tuya– le dijo. –¡No soy como tu madre, maldición!– le gritó.

Lo dicho por la esmeralda causó que la soltara.

–¿Qué sabes?– le preguntó.

–Que odias a tu madre por encontrarla con su amante y porque por ella tu padre intentó suicidarse–

Se pasó una mano por su húmeda cabellera.

–Es lo mejor– dijo ella, agradecía que la lluvia mojara su rostro porque así él no vería las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

–No te dejaré ir Sakura– por primera vez lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre y eso causó que su corazón latiese con rapidez. –No dejaré que te burles de mi–

–¿Ah?– preguntó sin entender.

–¡¡Que no te dejaré ir maldición!!– gruñó.

–Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, me iré a vivir con mi hermano– levantó el rostro para que la lluvia enjuagara sus lagrimas.

–¡¡¡Te amo joder!!!– ella lo miró sorprendida. –¡Te amo estúpida, te amo y no permitiré que te alejes de mi!– le aseguró.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida por la recién confesión.

–No permitiré que me engañes– le dijo. –Eres mía y no toleraré engaños–

Se apoderó de su boca en un hambriento beso. Cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre los suyos solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

_Y llorarás....  
Y te recordaras...  
De aquellos bellos momentos que solo conmigo has de pasar _

_Y llorarás....  
Y te arrepentirás...., si  
Cuando te sientas solo, con ganas de amar  
Llorarás... _

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¡¿Dónde diablos está Sakura?!– preguntaba el hermano de la castaña.

–Ella dijo que no se tardaba– le decía la morena.

–Eso me llevas diciendo desde que llegue– dijo este. –Y de eso hace dos malditas horas–

–De seguro se encontró con Xiao Lang– aseguró el moreno.

Mientras Touya maldecía y gruñía por lo bajo, tanto como la esmeralda como el castaño estaban en el parque, desnudos bajo el árbol, ambos cuerpos mojados por la lluvia que caía sin cesar. Besaba el cuello femenino mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo.

–....Ahhh...ahh...– gimió cuando los expertos dedos del castaño acariciaron su intimidad.

Sus labios se deslizaron desde el femenino cuello hasta los pechos. Estaba perdido, amaba a esa mujer, que Dios lo perdonara por amarla. Tomó un pequeño pezón entre sus labios y lo chupó y saboreó. Sus labios siguieron un recorrido de húmedos besos hasta su abultado vientre el cual besó y acarició con ternura, sonrió al sentir como su bebé se movía, podía jurar que con eso le pedía que no tocara a su madre.

Gimió cuando él acarició con lentitud su húmeda cavidad, solo fue un pequeño rose y sintió como su excitación aumentaba. Él la acarició con suavidad, su lengua se movía con lentitud sobre su húmedo sexo, ella estaba tan húmeda y deliciosa, deslizó la lengua al encuentro con su pequeño botón de placer y la escuchó dejar escapar un sonoro gemido.

Se irguió y la besó, deslizó la lengua en su húmeda boca y compartió su sabor, lo rodeó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, devoró su boca y bebió de sus labios, ella era dulce, dulce y deliciosa. Jadeó cuando unas de las manos femeninas se deslizó entre ambos cuerpos y acarició su caliente miembro, gruñó a la misma ves que mordía sus labios al sentir como empezó a frotar su erección. Ella lo quería volver loco.

–No....– le dijo en un jadeo cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a ponerse entre medio de sus piernas y tomarlo con la boca. –No lo harás– maldición, hacía bastante tiempo que no lo acariciaba con esa maravillosa boca. El hecho de que estuviera embarazada causó que se reuniera con el ginecólogo de la castaña, la duda de hasta cuando podía tener sexo con ella lo había carcomido y tuvo que ir a preguntarle, aunque claro la esmeralda no lo había acompañado. Le había dicho que no al estar embarazada no se podía sobre excitar y por eso desde que ella estaba en los seis meses solo a veces le practicaba el sexo oral y nunca dejaba que ella se lo hiciera.

Cuando ella quería constante sexo por los antojos, luego del orgasmo se quedaba acariciándola, mimándola y aunque en esos momentos no lo reconocía ahora si lo hacía. La mimaba y luego de unos minutos de asegurarse que ella estaba relajada volvía a amarla. Quedó acostado con ella sobre su regazo y ambas piernas separadas y dándole una excitante visión de su esplendido cuerpo.

–Hermosa– dijo con voz ronca. –Deliciosamente hermosa–

Acercó su erección hasta su mojado y pequeño sexo, ambos cuerpos se tensaron de placer.

–.....Sh.....Sha...o.....– jadeó cuando lo sintió empezar a introducirse en su cuerpo.

–Mu...muéve...te muñequita– le pidió cuando estuvo en lo más profundo de su húmedo y apretado sexo. –Mon...móntame nena...– la vio morderse el labio y pensó que acabaría en ese instante.

Ella así lo hizo, se movió con lentitud sobre su erección, sintiéndose llena. Verla ahí sobre él excitada y montándolo solo hacía que se calentara más.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Cómo es eso?– preguntaba un hombre.

–Pero no te preocupes, yo misma iré a impedir que esa mocosa se quede con lo que es mío– le aseguraba una mujer de cabellera negra y elegante porte.

–Ieran, mi dulce Ieran– sonrió el hombre besando unos de sus hombros. –No me quiero ni imaginar cual será la reacción de tu hijo– dijo con maldad.

La pareja permanecía en una cama de una elegante y lujosa habitación de una enorme casa en Hong Kong. Esa era la madre del castaño con su amante, un hombre de cabellos canoso, alto, esbelto y muy bien parecido.

–¿Cuándo te irás? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Mañana a primera hora–

–Entonces a disfrutar de las horas que nos quedan– dijo antes de besarla.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

No apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo. Había dejado de llover y mientras él permanecía recostado en el césped ella se terminaba de poner la ropa.

–¿No piensas vestirte? – le preguntó mirando hacia un punto no definido para no observar su cuerpo desnudo

–Estoy más cómodo así– le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa. –Mírame– le ordenó.

–Tapate– le pidió.

–No te sonrojes– le dijo al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ella mirarlo. –¡Joder que eres tonta!– se puso de pie con pesar.

–No me digas así– dijo haciendo un puchero.

–T-O-N-T-A– le dijo sonriendo y pausadamente, como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

–Tonto serás tú– lo miró con enojo. –No me digas así o no res…–

–Eres hermosa– al él decir aquello ella se sorprendió. –Tu determinación y tu inocencia es lo que hizo que me gustara– le dijo luego de terminar de ponerse los pantalones. –Una dulce cerecita– tomó su camisa y salió de debajo del árbol y empezó a caminar con intenciones de marcharse.

Su corazón latía con rapidez y sentía sus mejillas calientes por el sonrojo. Miró sobre su hombro y la vio todavía parada en el mismo lugar.

–Te enfermarás zorrita– la vio mirarlo sorprendida. –No porque te ame dejaré de molestarte– cuando ella apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de la de él tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír por esa infantil reacción.

–¡Grosero insensible!– espetó cuando estuvo a su lado.

–Tendré que hacerte una lista de todos los insultos que me podrías decir– le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro y mirando al cielo.

–¿Nos amas?– le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

–Ustedes son lo más importante y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida– por primera vez ella vio ternura en su mirada, su corazón dio un vuelvo de felicidad.

Un frió viento sopló con fuerza removiéndole el cabello a ambos. Él la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo mientras caminaban.

–¿Por qué nunca me has tocado el vientre?– le preguntó con curiosidad.

–¿Quién dijo que no lo he hecho?– le preguntó con seriedad.

–Nunca lo has hecho, nunca te he visto hacerlo– a pesar que la noche estaba fría ser abrasada por él le daba el calor necesario que su cuerpo necesitaba.

–Nunca lo has notado porque siempre estás dormida– ella levantó la mirada y lo miró con incredulidad.

–Entonces…– trató de decir pero el castaño inclinó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

–Creo que mi propio hijo será mi enemigo– susurró contra sus labios al acariciar su vientre y sentir como su pequeño pateaba contra su palma. –Siempre que te toco me patea–

–Será porque no te has comportado como un novio con su madre– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Entonces me odiara toda la vida–

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando habían llegado al departamento, los gritos del hermano de la castaña llamó su atención.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?– preguntó el castaño con una ceja alzada. Los tres presentes posaron sus miradas sobre los recién llegados.

–¡¡¿Oh mierda, en que charco se estuvieron revolcando?!!– no pudo contener la pregunta al ver el aspecto de su mejor amigo y de la esmeralda la cual venía sonrojada.

Sus ropas estaban húmedas, tenían algo de tierra y algunas hojas en las ropas, claro luego de que estuvieron en el parque haciendo sus cosas quien no tendría aquel aspecto.

–¿Dónde estabas Sakura?– le preguntó su hermano tratando de no ir y matar al castaño.

–Eh…– se mordió el labio, buscó la mirada chocolatada pidiendo ayuda.

–Estábamos resolviendo unos asuntos– le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Qué asuntos?– le preguntó con enojo.

El castaño rodó los ojos con molestia.

–Ve y cámbiate para irnos– le ordenó su hermano.

–Sakura– dijo la morena con tristeza.

El castaño la miró, nuevamente sintió esas fuertes presiones en el pecho. Ella no se iría, era de él, ¿qué parte no entendía?. No la perdería y mucho menos ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos.

–Ella no se irá– las palabras del castaño sorprendieron a los tres presentes.

–No me hagas perder el tiempo mocoso– le dijo. –Ve a cambiarte Sakura–

–Yo…– dudó. –Me quedaré–

–"_Es mía idiota, ni tú ni nadie la alejará de mi"–_ pensó el castaño con una sonrisa triunfal.

–¿Estás segura?– le preguntó su hermano.

Ella solo asintió sonrojada, su lugar estaba al lado del hombre que amaba y padre de su hijo, él la amaba y estaba segura que podían salir adelante.

–Será como desees– le dijo. –Pero si este te hace algo lo mato– le advirtió.

–No moleste más– espetó el castaño con aburrimiento. –Vete ya que tu novia te está esperando– dijo con malicia.

Touya solo le dedicó una mirada de odio al abrazar a su hermana.

–Cualquier cosa me llamas– le pidió.

–Estaré bien– le aseguró con una sonrisa.

–Si le llega a pasar algo te mato– amenazó al castaño.

–Lo que tú digas– dijo con tono burlón.

–Recuerda que está en su último mes– le volvió a decir. –Si te da dolor no dudes en llamarme– le pidió a la esmeralda.

Su hermano se despidió aunque no de Li, esos dos parecía que desde que se conocieron no se iban a llevar bien. Cuando su hermano se hubo marchado notó las miradas del moreno y la pelinegra.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasó?– preguntó la hermana del castaño.

–No– dijo cortante el castaño.

–Alguien por ahí dijo que me amaba– estaba demasiado feliz con saber que el castaño la amaba y si se lo tenía que decir a todo mundo lo haría.

El castaño solo se pasó una mano por su alborotada cabellera con fastidio, esa mujer les diría a todos que le había dicho que la amaba.

–¿De verdad te dijo eso?– preguntó su cuñada cuando su hermano se hubo marchado hacia la habitación.

–Si– dijo con emoción.

–Entonces ya se arreglaron– dijo el moreno.

–Él es un macho posesivo pero me ama– dijo con ojos brillantes.

La morena la abrazó, saber que su hermano había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Sakura la hacía muy feliz, estaba segura que ellos dos se amaban.

–Cerecita– escucharon la voz del castaño luego de unos largos minutos –Te enfermarás tonta– traía los pantalones del pijama, pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus húmedos cabellos. Él se había duchado.

–Ve a ducharte– le pidió la pelinegra. –Haremos chocolate caliente– le dijo.

–¿Queda algo de tarta?– le preguntó.

–No– dijo el castaño el cual sacaba el último trozo de tarta de la nevera con intenciones de comérselo. –Solo queda mi porción– le dijo.

–Quiero tarta– le dijo ella.

–Compra– le dijo sin más.

–Tu hijo quiere pastel– le dijo con algo de enojo.

Él maldijo al verla marchar, ahora por su culpa no podía comer su propia porción de pastel, ella estaba antojada de pastel.

–Xiao– lo llamó su hermana.

–No digas nada– le dijo, sabía que ella le pediría disculpa por haberle dicho todo aquello, no quería eso. Si no fuera por ella no comprendería que amaba a la esmeralda y que no la podía perder.

–Pero...– él se le acercó.

–Déjalo Mey– le pidió. –Lo cierto es que si no me hubieses dicho todo eso no iba a entender lo mucho que quería a esa tonta– aceptó.

La morena lo abrazó con felicidad y luego se marchó, algo le decía que esos dos necesitaban hablar.

–Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras– le dijo el moreno con tranquilidad. –Tal vez no la merezca, pero la quiero– le dijo.

–Yo tampoco merezco a esa pequeña tonta– dijo en un suspiro. –Pero también la quiero– le dijo.

–Parece que estamos en la misma situación– le dijo.

–Cuídala, nunca le puede pasar nada– le dijo el castaño.

–Solo si tú también cuida de Sakurita– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Es una tonta– dijo con algo de fastidio.

–Pero la amas– dijo con burla el moreno.

El castaño le dedicó una mirada de odio. Largos minutos después cuando la castaña se hubo duchado y comido su porción de tarta ambos estaban en la habitación.

–Cerecita– la llamó. –Nunca me engañes– le pidió.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, ¿por qué le decía aquello?

–Te amo, no tienes idea de cuán importante eres en mi vida– dijo con sinceridad.

–Tú también eres muy importante en mi vida– le dijo, saber que él la amaba tanto hacía que su corazón saltara de regocijo.

–No soportaré ni el meno pensamiento de traición– le advirtió. –Así mismo como te amo pudiera odiarte, incluso más–

Tragó al escucharlo decir aquello.

–Nunca te traicionaría– le aseguró.

–Esto es muy en serio cerecita– se le acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. –Si llegaras a traicionarme no sé de lo que sería capaz– le confesó, la abrazó todo lo que su embarazado cuerpo se lo permitió y escondió el rostro entre el hueco de su cuello.

Su corazón se oprimió en un puño, escucharlo hablar de aquella manera solo indicaba que él con ella se estaba abriendo, le estaba permitiendo ver la parte vulnerable que tenía. Lo abrazó, algo se agitó en su interior lo cual no supo si fue de emoción, de miedo o de tristeza.

–Tú tampoco nunca me vuelvas a engañar Shao– susurró, era tristeza lo que sentía en su interior, recordar lo que había pasado entre su mejor amiga y el castaño le causaba dolor.

–Nunca– susurró con tono seguro al separarse de su cuello y observar su rostro.

–Eres mío– sabía que eso sonaba posesivo pero era cierto, él era de ella y no iba a permitir que nadie lo alejara de su lado.

Él sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, una sonrisa sincera, sin picardía y sin ningún rastro de maldad. La manera en la cual ella lo había reclamado como suyo lo hizo sonreír.

**Continuara**

––

BRAVO!!!!...BRAVO!!!!....nuestro querido dios griego al fin aceptó sus sentimientos ya le dijo que la ama ^^, ver que estaba por perderla no le quedó de otra que decirle que la amaba :D....xDDDDD esos dos parece que le gusta arriesgarse en lugares públicos no?, jijiji

Al fin aparece la madre de Xiao ahora ver con que viene n_n...Shao aceptó lo de Mey y Eriol digamos después de todo el no lo puede juzgar...Parece que Saku es igual de posesiva que nuestro Xiao O.O

Mi gente estamos a ley de nada u_u..._**La song es Llorarás de RKM y Ken-Y**_

_**Me voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño, no me quería ir a dormir sin dejarlos con el capitulo 13 ^^**_

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**Minheliz94: **xDDDDDDDDd que bueno que estés devuelta jijijiji, ya se dio lo que esperábamos jojojo....Shao ya aceptó que la AMA *-*, todavía para el nacimiento falta algo la madre de Xiao apenas está apareciendo y ella será la culpable del nacimiento del bebé, sabes a que me refiero no?....Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes ^^

**nani27: **No, Saku todavía no perdona a Tomoyo u_u, el nacimiento del pequeño Hien todavía no se da pero no te preocupes que no dejaré que ella cumpla los nueves meses xDDDDDDDd, se va antes de tiempo u_u....Xiao ya se está sensibilizando o por lo menos algo jiji porq le dejó muy en claro a Saku que aunq la ame no la dejará de molestar ^^

**Deidad_Sak: **OM!, la última parte de tu reviews me dejó O.O, esperemos que algo tan trágico no pase u_u. Definitivamente Shao no estaba dispuesto a perderla y se sinceró, se confesó y mira de que manera terminaron esos dos n////////n, ojala te guste el capitulo.

**Monina-: **xDDDDDDDDDDD sorry pero creo que los capítulos solos son solo como máximo de diez paginas en word jijiji, pero si te gustan los fic largos de capítulos pasate por Amor y Conflicto que al principios los capítulos son de pocas paginas pero luego sobrepasan las cuarentas paginas en word xDDDDDDDd. Espero que te guste el capitulo ^^

**Lotuma:** Pues Xiao parece que te escuchó y actuó antes de que ella se marchara, aunque claro ella lo buscó jeje. En el próximo capitulo se sabrá en que plan queda la amistad de Tomoyo y Saku, haber si quedan amigas o no jajaja.

**Didi: **Shao al fin le dijo todo lo que sentía, ya era hora no?,Ieran ya apareció y en el próximo capitulo le hará una visita a nuestra parejita, haber que pasa y si viene en son de paz o que aunq no lo creo jijiji. Espero que te guste la declaración de Xiao ^^

**1lectora+:** Mmmmmm no te preocupes no me lo tomo a mal ^^ pero lo cierto es que antes de poner el primer capitulo puse el mi perfil que el fic no sería tan descriptivo, faltan cosas por descubrir y al fic no le queda mucho si va a la carrera sorry u_u. XDDDDDDDDDDd tanto el name y el sexo ya están llegaste tarde u_u, ya votaron los demás n_n. Espero que ahora si Xiao te caiga completamente bien y también espero que sigas disfrutando del fic :P

**dokuro chan:** Buenoooo espero que tengas time para leer este capitulo ^^, ojala te guste y lo disfrutes, nos vemos en el próximo.

**Ponzha!!:** xDDDDDD que violenta jijiji, no podía poner que esos dos se dieran golpes jejeje, son los mejores amigos y Xiao no es quien para juzgar a Eriol ellos habían hecho una apuesta y Eriol la ganó jijiji y aunque no fuera así cuando el corazón se enamora no escucha razón jiji. Hay cosas que dijiste que si pasaran en lo que queda del fic pero no te diré cuales adivinalas xDDDDDDD. Disfruta del capitulo n_n

**JenLi-Chiba92:** Todas queremos abofetear a Shao pero creo que con esta declaración lo perdonamos jijiji, me pareció muy tierno todo lo que le dijo a ella y aunq en las últimas escenas del capitulo fue posesivo le dijo lo que sentía y le pidió que nunca lo traicionara y él también le dijo que nunca la volvería a traicionar, Saku sacó su lado posesivo también jejeje.

**MooNChilD xD:** Siiiii Xiao es demasiado orgulloso pero por lo menos dejó parte de su orgullo de lado en este capitulo y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y que tan importante es ella en su vida y al fin aceptó a su bebé *-*

**lfanycka: **Shao parece que no estaba dispuesto a perderla, se tiró de pecho al decirle sus sentimientos xDDDDD, y creo que al enterarse que ella se iría lo lastimó ya que si se fue a esconder en el parque y en cierto momento lloró fue porque le dolía bastante saber que ella se marcharía. Espero que te haya gustado y que disfrutes ^^

**Tachikawa de Ishida:** O.O cómo sabías que había confesión por parte de Xiao en este capitulo?, es un gusto que y un verdadero placer que te guste la historia, espero que sigas disfrutando y que la declaración de Shao sea la que hayas esperado n_n.

**hadita-lp: **Sigue disfrutando ^^, aquí la tan esperada confesión de nuestro Shaoran, al fin se puso los pantalones y se sinceró tanto con ella como con él mismo.

**Kata:** Pues ya se decidió, ya le dijo que la amaba, no estaba dispuesta a perderla jejeje, al fin se decidió y aceptó lo que sentía.

**mmiiica:** Por lo menos ya Xiao le confesó sus sentimientos y ya no le irá tan mal a Saku jejeje, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**Pricessitha45655: **Aunque ella no llegó a irse él parece que en el parque reflexiono bastante ya que mira como se puso y le confesó sus sentimientos n_n

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Buenoooo ella trató de irse xDDDDDD, él no la dejó ir y aunque quizás pienses que ella no lo tenía que aceptar tan fácil pues hay que recordar que ella está enamorada y saber que él la ama pues fue todo lo que necesitó para quedarse a su lado y aparte que Shao se cinceró con ella ^^.

**Girls Sweeping: **Wow, jajaja no te preocupes que ya Xiao aceptó sus sentimientos, ya le dijo que la amaba y de que manera, parece que se está sincerando con Saku, ya era hora no?...Sakura resultó ser una posesiva también jiji

**Seria;: **Nop, no se fue, Shao no se lo permitió jajaja, mira lo posesivo que se puso y con esa confesión la castaña se derritió ^^

**SANDY: **Jajaja, no sé si la forman en que Shao se haya declarado te guste pero me pareció la mejor ya que tenía que decidir si dejar su orgullo a un lado y decirle que la amaba o sentarse a esperar que ella se fuera de su lado, parece que después de todo nuestro castaño si tenía un corazoncito n_n. Pues ya la madre de Xiao apareció y en el próximo capitulo le dará una visita a su querido hijo, haber en que termina todo esto.

**Marce:** Nuestro Xiao al fin aceptó sus sentimientos, le dijo que la ama y en la parte final del capitulo se sinceró con ella y nuevamente le dijo lo mucho que la ama parece que ya no habrá problemas entre esos dos claro si sacamos que él le dijo que no porque la ama dejaría de molestarla jejeje...Pero ahora aparece la madre de Shao y se le viene un problema a nuestra parejita u_u....espero que la declaración y los sentimientos de Xiao sean lo que esperabas y que disfrutes del capitulo ^^

**anonima (l):** O.O, matar a Tomoyo?, Noooooooo, no la mataré pero como te dije es algo cruel u_u. Siiii Shao ama a nuestra Saku y que bn que se lo haya dicho porq si no la iba a perder y se arrepentiría toda su vida. Ahora que ya se sabe todo ojala que le salga bien todo a eso dos n_n

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Jijiji se reveló pero Xiao no estaba dispuesto a perderla jijiji. Sigue disfrutando del fic ^^

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	14. Nosotros vs Ella

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 14:** Nosotros vs Ella

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–Eres mío– sabía que eso sonaba posesivo pero era cierto, él era de ella y no iba a permitir que nadie lo alejara de su lado.

Él sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, una sonrisa sincera, sin picardía y sin ningún rastro de maldad. La manera en la cual ella lo había reclamado como suyo lo hizo sonreír.

–Si– susurró luego de inclinar la cabeza hacia sus labios. –Soy tuyo y tú eres mía, siempre mía– la vio sonrojar.

Escucharlo aceptar que era de ella hizo que todo el dolor se esfumara, él era de ella y viceversa y nadie ni nada podrá cambiar aquello, mientras ellos se amaran siempre sería así.

Separó los labios para dejarlo saborear el interior de su boca cuando el castaño la besó, amaba todo de él, la manera que la besaba, los tontos apodos con cuales la llamaba, la manera en que la tocaba, todo de él. Deslizó la lengua por el húmedo interior de su boca, la reacción de su cuerpo lo hizo profundizar el beso el cual se convirtió en húmedo y caliente. Jadeó de placer contra su boca.

Gimió en protesta cuando él se separó de su boca, no quería eso, quería que la siguiera besando, quería que la tocara.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

–Porque estás muy sensible y ya por hoy fue más que suficiente– le dijo pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello. Quería gritar de frustración, se moría por tomarla y acariciarla pero entendía que su embarazo al estar tan avanzado no le permitía follarla cuando él quería.

–¿Es por qué estoy gorda no?– le preguntó con tristeza.

La observó con asombro al escucharla decir aquello, ¿gorda?, ¡Joder, pero si a cada minuto la deseaba!, murmuró unas palabras en un idioma que ella no entendió.

–No muñequita– le dijo. –No estás gorda– a los ocho meses de gestación y ella ahora le salía con eso. Ahora se veía gorda.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La noche anterior no fue la mejor para él, la esmeralda lo estuvo buscando toda la santa noche para que la tocara, ¡¿Jesús, cuándo él le decía no al sexo?! Había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para solo besarla.

No estaba de muy buen humor, Shaoran era un tonto, se pasó toda la noche pidiéndole que le hiciera el amor, si, ahora hacían el amor, pero el muy tonto solo la había besado, nada más ni nada menos, solo besos y no besos de esos que te dejan sin aliento. Suspiró con frustración, ahora estaban desayunando.

–Ese suspiro sonó a rechazo total– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Estuvo tentada a lanzarle el tenedor, que no la molestara porque estaba segura que haría algo que luego le tuviera que pedir perdón a Meiling.

–Si no quieres que te haga algo no la tientes– le dijo su mejor amigo.

Rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca. La morena por su parte solo sonreía por el comportamiento de la esmeralda.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta llamó su atención. La castaña se apresuró a ir y abrir. Alzó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con una elegante mujer, alta, su cabellera era negra y liza sin ningún pelo fuera de lugar, vestía con un traje tan rojo como un tomate y ceñido al cuerpo, juraba que tenía unas que otras cirugía estética, era esbelta y de buen ver. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y cuando su mirada cayó sobre su vientre miró con odio. No esperó ser invitada y entró.

–¿Quién es usted y por qué entra así a mi casa?– espetó la esmeralda, lo que le faltaba, ella con un humor de perros y ahora venía esa vieja y entraba como perro por su casa.

–Mira mugrosita– le dijo la mujer con desprecio.

¿Mugrosita?, mugrosita su madre si era que tenía. Escucharon la voz de la castaña y de la mujer y enseguida la reconocieron.

–No tengo tiempo para perder contigo– dijo. –¿Dónde está Xiao Lang?– le preguntó.

–¿Qué mierda se supone qué estás haciendo aquí?– escuchó la voz del castaño.

–Mi abogado me dijo que tendrás un hijo– le dijo con seriedad mirando el vientre de la esmeralda la cual como por instintos se acarició el vientre.

–¿Te preocupa qué te deje en la ruina?– le preguntó en tono burlón.

–No, me preocupa que está...– señalo a la castaña. –Te deje sin dinero– le dijo.

–Ahórrate tus instintos maternos que no te quedan– le dijo con seriedad.

Sakura miró a esa mujer con odio, esa era la madre del castaño, la mujer que había causado la muerte de su padre. La que le había causado tanto dolor.

–Cuando mi hijo nazca te dejaré sin un centavo– le aseguró.

–Tiene que hacerse una prueba de ADN para saber si es tuyo– le recordó.

–No la necesito– sonrió. –Es mi hijo– por primera vez aquellas palabras salían de sus labios.

–Es una condición del testamento que se le haga esa prueba para estar seguros– le dijo.

–Yo lo estoy, pero para dejarte sin dinero necesito esa prueba y lo haré–

–Hay otra clausura la cual tú no conoces– le dijo sonriendo con maldad.

–¿De qué hablas?– le preguntó.

–Solo la sabrás cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad– le dijo.

–Para eso faltan solo semanas– le recordó.

–No querido, no lo sabrás a los dieciocho, solo lo sabrás cuando tengas veintiún año– dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Hagas lo que hagas terminarás en la calle– le aseguró.

–Tus abogados no saben de esto y te gustaría saber el por qué– le preguntó con maldad. –Con todo el dinero que tengo puedo comprar hasta el abogado más fiel de Hien– le aseguró. –Solo yo tengo esa parte del testamento y créeme que nunca la sabrás– le aseguró nuevamente. –Cuida a tú hijo, si no llegara a nacer sería una verdadera lástima–

Sintió un escalofríos al esa mujer mirarla y luego nuevamente a su vientre, se sintió incomoda y tuvo miedo no por ella si no por su bebé.

–Cada día te pareces más a tu padre– dijo con desprecio y luego miró a su hija. –Aunque tienes mi cabellos te pareces a la madre de Hien– dicho esto se marchó, un incomodo silencio se hizo.

–Maldita– susurró el castaño luego de unos minutos.

No pasó ni media hora cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, el castaño se aseguró de ir y abrir ya que estaba seguro que si era su madre nuevamente la echaría a patadas.

–Wei– dijo sorprendido al ver a el que fue la mano derecha de su padre y un abuelo para él. –Pasa– le pidió.

Era un hombre alto, muy alto, de cabellos canosos, tendría unos cincuenta y tantos, vestía de elegante traje y se veía que era un hombre recto y justo.

–¡Wei!– exclamó la morena apenas lo vio y lo fue a abrazar.

–Es un gusto volver a verla señorita Mey– le dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña se sintió intimidada cuando el hombre la miró de arriba abajo analizándola.

–Hizo una muy buena elección joven Xiao Lang– le dijo con una sonrisa al ver y analizar a la esmeralda.

–Ieran estuvo aquí– le dijo el moreno al ver como parecía que ninguno se acordaba de ese pequeño asunto.

–Un gusto volver a verlo joven Eriol– saludó el hombre. –Por eso estoy aquí– de repente se había puesto serio. –Apenas recibí un fax decidí mejor venir hasta aquí e informarle de que se trataba–

–Otra condición en el testamento de papá– dijo Meiling.

–Si– dijo el hombre.

–¿Cuál?– preguntó el castaño.

–Se supone que tenía que saberla hasta tener veintiún años– le dijo. –Pero dado la magnitud de lo que implica creo que debe saberla ahora mismo– dijo. –Su hijo no puede nacer fuera del matrimonio– dijo al sacar un papel del maletín y entregárselo.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, el castaño leyó el papel sin creérselo, tenía que casarse, no solo eso, lo tenía que hacer por la iglesia y así su hijo nacería en matrimonio y poder reclamar la fortuna de su padre.

–Entonces eso quiere decir que Xiao Lang tiene que casarse con…– observó a la esmeralda la cual era la que más sorprendida estaba.

–No dice a que edad me tengo que casar– dijo devolviéndole el papel.

–No– le dijo el hombre. –Pero no le falta mucho para el nacimiento de su hijo–

–¿En cuánto tiempo podrías conseguir lo necesario para casarme?– le preguntó.

–Si sacamos hoy que es sábado ya para el martes todo estará listo– le aseguró.

Desvió la mirada hasta posarla sobre la castaña la cual lo miraba sorprendida.

–Nos podríamos casar el martes si quieres–

Su corazón latía con rapidez, ¿casarse el martes con Li?, pero si todavía eran muy jóvenes pero por otra parte si no lo hacían él no cumpliría lo que se había propuesto.

–Yo…– se sonrojó, ser su esposa.

–Si no lo deseas no hay ningún problema– tampoco la obligaría a casarse con él.

–Acepto– sonrió, una sonrisa radiante.

–Muy bien– dijo Wei. –Entonces todo estará listo para el martes– les dijo. –Llame a su familia para que la acompañe– le pidió.

Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza.

–Solo tengo a mi hermano– le dijo. –Mi padre no me perdonó que saliera embarazada–

–Nos tienes a nosotros– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa la cual la castaña le devolvió.

–Entonces yo llamaré a los invitados– dijo Meiling con emoción.

–¿Invitados?– preguntó el moreno.

–Claro– dijo ella. –Sus compañeros– les dijo.

–¿Y los testigos?– preguntó el moreno.

–¿Wei?– preguntó el castaño.

–Sería todo un placer joven Xiao Lang– dijo este con una sonrisa.

–¿Y él otro?– preguntó.

–Tomoyo– dijo la esmeralda.

El castaño la miró no muy seguro, luego de lo que había pasado sabía que a ella todavía le dolía y tener a la morena cerca no ayudaba mucho.

–No– dijo cortante.

–Es mi mejor amiga– le dijo.

–Sakura– la llamó con seriedad.

¿Por qué él tenía que llamarla por su nombre ahora, no entendía que su nombre se escuchaba realmente bien cuándo él lo pronunciaba?

–Es mi mejor amiga– la noche anterior al estar en la habitación con el castaño la había perdonado. –Quiero que me acompañe en un día tan especial para mi– dijo.

–¿Está segura Saku?– le preguntó su cuñada.

–Si– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Pero…– trató de decir el moreno.

–Si lo que les preocupa es que me sienta mal eso ya no pasará– les aseguró. –Ya la perdoné– miró al castaño y este la miró con resignación, ella se veía tan diferente, se veía una chica fuerte.

El timbre nuevamente llamó la atención, la morena abrió y se encontró con el hermano de la esmeralda y la pareja de este.

–Creo que llegaste justo a tiempo– por alguna razón Touya y ella se llevaban bien, con el único que no se llevaba era con el castaño.

–¿Se le adelantó el parto?– preguntó al entrar.

–Creo que no te gustará la noticia– le dijo al llegar a la sala.

–Ya parece que viven aquí– dijo el castaño.

–Si dejaras que me la llevara no nos tendríamos ni que ver– dijo con enojo.

–Ya Touya, por favor– pidió el chico que lo acompañaba.

–¿Cuál noticia?– preguntó a su hermana.

–Ehh…– se mordió el labio. –¿Me llevarías a la iglesia?– le preguntó.

–¿Para qué? – preguntó sin entender. –¿Qué harás allá?–

–Casarme– susurró pero él logro escucharla. –Me gustaría que el martes me entregaras en la iglesia– miró al castaño buscando ayuda.

–Nos casaremos el martes– dijo este.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba en una butique con su cuñada, la morena, su hermano y Yukito, tenía un precioso traje de seda color blanco, sencillo pero muy elegante. Sonrió al mirarse en el espejo, se casaría con Li, todavía no lo creía. Su hermano había puesto el grito en el cielo y casi golpea al castaño pero Wei se lo había impedido y al final luego de calmarse había aceptado el matrimonio porque sabía que si ella era feliz solo eso importaba. A pesar que estaba embarazada y casi dando a luz no había engordado nada demás fuera de lugar o por lo menos eso que le había dicho la de ojos rubíes.

–¿Qué tal?– preguntó girando sobre sus talones.

–Estás hermosa pequeña Sakura– por alguna razón Yukito siempre la llamó de aquella manera y ahora que lo pensaba estaba segura que fue por él que su hermano la había ido a buscar.

–Realmente hermosa– lo apoyó la amatista.

–¿De verdad me queda bien?– les preguntó.

–Si– le dijo la amatista nuevamente.

–Tal vez me mida otro y sea más apropiado– dijo, el traje le encantaba pero no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarlo.

–Si te preocupa el dinero no te preocupes– le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

–Pero…–

–Tienes que estar bella el día de tu boda y ahora nuestro dinero será también tuyo– le recordó. –Así que nada de peros– le dijo con una sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaba seguro que pasaba la media noche cuando sintió como la castaña se movía contra su espalda. Esa mujer no pensaba dejarlo dormir tan siquiera una vendita noche.

–Shao– la escuchó ronronear como una pequeña gatita.

Quizás y con ignorarla ella se dormiría y lo dejaría en paz.

–Shaoran– y esta vez susurró su nombre en su oído, maldijo al sentir su aliento chocar contra su oído.

–Duérmete cerecita– le ordenó.

–Quiero arroz– le dijo.

¿Y no podía querer sexo?, eso se lo podría dar sin ningún problema, pero no, claro que no, quería arroz.

–Ve a la nevera– le dijo, no se levantaría, si ella quería arroz que lo fuera a buscar.

–Quiero que me lo busque tú–

–No moleste– espetó poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

–Shaoran– lo llamó con seriedad. –Quiero arroz con dulce y muchas pasas– le dijo.

–Si crees que me levantaré a cocinarte estás loca–

Escuchó unos pequeños sollozos.

–¿Por qué lloras tonta?– le preguntó, pero ella no le contestó si no que sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles. –¡Deja de chillar niñata estúpida!– gritó mientras se incorporaba y salía de la cama para luego salir de la habitación.

Estúpido Li, con todo y que la amaba la seguía tratando igual, tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto. Largos minutos después él volvió a la habitación con una bandeja y la causa del fastidioso antojo de la esmeralda, a esa hora y tuvo que cocinar, la iba a matar. Apenas encender la luz descubrió que estaba dormida, o no, ella se iba a comer aquello, no se levantó a cocinar para que no lo hiciera.

–Cerecita– dejó la bandeja en unas de las mesitas de noche. –Despierta– le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

Ella al sentir aquella pequeña caricia abrió los ojos.

–Te traje arroz– ella lo miró confundida.

–Quiero dormir– le dijo en un susurró cerrando los ojos.

–Está bien– estuvo tentado a obligarla a comerse aquello pero verla cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse en su lado de la cama lo hizo deshacer aquellos pensamientos. –Descansa cerecita– miró la bandeja y suspiró con fastidio, se había levantado a esa hora para hacerle su fastidioso antojo y ella ahora le salía con que quería dormir. Apagó la luz y rodeó la cama hasta acostarse en el lado de la esmeralda ya que esta estaba en su lado de la cama.

–No– la escuchó decir.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó mirándola a través de la oscuridad.

–Vete–

–¿Irme?– y eso a que se debía.

–Me incomodas– se movía con intranquilidad para sacar al castaño de la cama.

–¡¿Qué?!–

¿La incomodaba?, si ella era quien no lo dejaba dormir.

–¡Vete!– le ordenó en un grito.

Maldijo por lo bajo, se levantó tomando su almohada y salió de la recamara dando un fuerte portazo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¡Maldición Eriol déjame un lado!– le gritó a su mejor amigo causando que este se levantara desconcertado.

–¿Qué hora es?– decía mirando el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche.

–Échate para un lado– dijo mientras se acostaba.

–Sé que me quieres Xiao Lang pero meterte a mi recamara a la dos de la mañana es demasiado– le dijo con burla.

–No seas idiota– le dijo.

–No me digas que te echaron– se volvió acomodar en su lado de la cama.

–Le incomodo– dijo con enojo.

–¿A quién?– preguntó sin entender.

–La muy tonta me dijo que le incomodaba y que me fuera– le dijo.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

–¡Joder Xiao Lang, esta si que nunca me la esperé!–

–¡Cállate!– le ordenó.

–Bueno, bueno– dejó de reír. –No te preocupes solo le faltan semanas– le recordó.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Se había despertado buscando al castaño una hora después y recordó que le había dicho que le incomodaba, fue a la habitación de la morena pero en la cama solo vio a una sola persona así que fue a la del moreno. ¡Bingo!, había dos figuras en la cama, se metió entre medio de las dos y abrazó al castaño el cual dormía boca arriba, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y durmió

O por lo menos eso pensó ella, lo que no sabía era que aquel firme y fuerte pecho no pertenecía al castaño, pero claro ella no sabía aquello y ningunos de los que dormían a su lado habían notado la presencia femenina.

**Continuara**

––

O.O.....Xiao negandose a acostarse con Saku?, esto si que es una novedad. Parece que habrá boda!!!!!!!!!....wiiiiii bravo por esos dos ^^. Para los que se preguntaban sobre Sakura y Tomoyo ya esta la perdonó completamente pero falta que Saku sepa algo sobre Tomoyo la cual ella misma ni sabe u_u.

Pobre Shaoran mira que levantarse a cocinar y luego Sakura le saliera que tenía sueño y quería dormir x_x, y para rematar lo corrió de la habitación xDDDDDDD...Saku se fue para la recamara de Eriol y como ahí vio dos sombras sobre la cama supuso que estaba Shaoran pero no contó que a quien abrazó y en el pecho que durmió no era de nuestro dios..._**¿Qué hará Xiao al despertar y encontrarse con ese escenario?**_

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**chabe_scc_tash:** Ya Ieran apareció ^^, ahora a ver como les irá a nuestros tortolos, el nacimiento de el pequeño Hien está a la vuelta de la esquina jijii.

**lfanycka: **Somos dos yo también ando muy agitada con las class u_u....Es genial saber que apesar de estar atareada con la uni puedas sacar unos pocos minutos y dejarme un reviews eso se agradece demasiado n////n.

**tsukisxs:** Bueno actualizé en el mismo ritmo que lo hacía aunque pensé hacerlo mañana (7/4/10) porque ando bien cansada y aunque acaba de pasar semana santa no he descansado nadita con la universidad y el trabajo y justo ahora estoy respondiendo los reviews ya que siempre los respondo antes de actualizar que es cuando releo el capitulo nuevamente para ver que no ahiga error o mejor dicho horror xDDDD. Yo también leí ese fic ^^, el nombre Hien lo tengo para otro fic que está primero que este por eso no escogí ese name de primera obción (siempre le pone el mismo name a los hijos de SxS)...xDDDDDDD, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**Hik-chan: **Todos de vacaciones menos yo T-T...xDDDDD, esperemos que esos dos puedan vivir y disfrutar su amor y que la llegada de Ieran no sea una tragedia, uno nunca sabe x_x.

**melii: **No te puedo decir si le pasará algo o no con la llegada de Ieran u_u, sorry pero eso le quitaría como que la intriga no?...xDDDD, gracias por gustarte la historia n_n

**JenLi-Chiba92:** Nuestro Xiao aceptó sus sentimientos pero parece que su mal genio prevalece U_U...Saku necesita una paciencia de santo para lidiar con él y amarlo como lo ama...algo de él se le tenía que pegar no?...Xiao ahora tiene que andar derechito y más que aceptó que es de ella jejeje.

**Adri Antara:** Nah!, no te preocupes como quiera hay veces que uno desea descansar del ordenador y si te sirve de algo yo también ando muy ocupada con el job, las practicas, uni, etc y si sacamos que solo tuve un día de "semana santa"...xDDDDDD, pero nada, que bueno que estés de vuelta y disfrutando del fic.

**Zack:** Mmmmm la verdad la verdad creo que no u-u, por tu nick creo que eres hombre y que eres new no?...buenooo bienvenido y que bn que te guste la historia n-n.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy: **Definitivamente las reconciliaciones son lo mejore pero ojala que no se la pasen de pelea en pelea jijiji

**Minheliz94: **xDDDDDDDD que cruel!!!!!!...no la tirará por las escaleras xDDD, Xiao la mataría con sus propias manos, será la causa que nazca el bebé por ahora solo te puedo decir eso u_u... Por lo menos por ella Shao y Saku se casaran, haber como le irá la vida ahora ^^

**X;*:** Jijijiji, no te preocupes que ya mismo son felices xD, disfruta del capitulo n_n

**Nani27:** El nacimiento del bebé está a la vuelta de la esquina jejeje, ahora con esto de que se tienen que casar y el bebé nacer dentro del matrimonio causó que el parto no fuera tan rapido como todas quisieran jijiji...Ieran ya hizo su aparición ahora haber como les irá a esos dos.

**Tachikawa de Ishida:**Ups sorry esa se me paso, bueno pues subo cada cuatro días aunque ya terminé el fic lo hago asía para poder leer los reviews y darle time para los que me dejan reviews hacerlo ^////^..Noooo ella no hará eso no te preocupes...espero que te guste este capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo ^^

**lupiz_li:** O.O...un novio así?....a mi también me gustaría tenerlo jijiji, claro que sin los insultos jejeje...Pero no todas tenemos la suerte que Saku jajaja...espero que sigas disfrutando del fic n_n.

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs: **Buenoooo ya apareció la madre de Xiao y aunque no se sabe que hará en el próximo capitulo si se sabrá ojala que no se le pase la mano T-T.

**Aiko Amitie:** Cierto, Touya y Shao nunca se llevaran bien o por lo menos en mis fics lo dudo jijijij, esperemos que a Ieran no se le pase la mano y que deje a esos dos en paz de una vez por todas ^^.

**Didi: **U_U...Saku tambien es una posesiva y con esos antojos no hay quien la aguante, mira que levantarlo para que le hiciera de comer y luego no comer nada _...el bebé ser como su padre pues parese que si, mira como patea la palma de su padre cuando toca a su madre xDDDD.

**MadReader-alwaysBeYourself:** La true me reía mucho con tu reviews aunque no lo haya entendido mucho y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo?...Mmmmmmmmm nop sé identificarte U_U....tu manera de escribir me suena pero no me acuerdo....eres _**1lectora**_+ no estoy muy segura que conste O.O.

**Pricessitha45655: **Por lo menos la llegada de la madre de Shao hizo que este se enterará que para reclamar su fortuna su tenía que nacer dentro del matrimonio jijiji.

**Cainat06:** Espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Jijiji se reveló pero Xiao no estaba dispuesto a perderla jijiji. Sigue disfrutando del fic ^^

**'Asuka-hime':** No te preocupes, eso le pasa a cualquiera y más los que tuvieron vacaciones (yo nop u_u)...Jejeje Xiao está dejando ver su lado humano con Saku jijiji. A mi también me dio mucha pena cuando escribí la escena del árbol con Xiao llorando u_u...Como que le gusta darle sorpresas a Sakura mira que pedirle si le gustaría casarse O.O, ya parecen que no los van a pillar porque ya nuestro Shao se empezó a negarse por miedo a lastimarla, claro le falta poquito para el parto, aunque falta la noche de bodas xDDDDDDDDDD...Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic y hasta el próximo capitulo.

**MooNChilD xD:** Las cosas entre esos dos parece que se pondrá mejor, mira que se van a casar O.O...pero tienen que lidiar con la madre de Xiao y este tiene que saber una verdad de la cual ni se entera jejeje.

**Lotuma:** Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, ahora Saku aprovecha el poder que tiene sobre nuestro Xiao jajaja....espero que te siga gustando.

**mmiiica:** xDDDDDDDD no te creas que aunque esté enamorado sigue igual de pesado jejeje, disfruta del capitulo.

**hadita-lp: **Jijiji...Xiao es todo un caramelo *-*...mira como le cumple sus antojos a Saku jijiji, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia n_n

**anonima (l):** La calentura de esos dos es incontrolable pero parece que Shao ya puso un pare porque mira como se le negó a nuestra Sakurita xDDDD...Esa historia leí el primer capitulo pero ni idea que era tuya y bueno no la seguí leyendo porque ni me había fijado como se llamaba y luego no me acordaba u_u, la buscaré y la leeré y mmmm si me gusta te dejo un reviews porque la true no soy mucho de dejar comments ya que algunas historias empiezan bn wow y luego como que no o algunas me gustan y no la continuan o tardan muxo (estoy leyendo una que tiene dos años que no actualizan O.O)...si la historia sigue como cuando la leí sabrás pronto de mi ^^.

**Marce:** See Xiao ya aceptó sus sentimientos n_n, pero pobresito mira como Saku lo echó de la recamara xDDDDDDD...Hacerle algo a la mama mmmm, lo cierto que hay una verdad que Xiao no conoce y bueno esperemos haber que pasa cuando la sepa...Siiii Xiao ama a su bebé ya dijo que es su hijo ^^.

**dokuro chan:** O.O....Wow....muchísimas gracias de verdad, decirme tan maravillosas palabras sobre la historia hará que me la crea ^///^, espero que te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**Girls Sweeping: **Jijijiji, claro que no me enfado jejeje, q bn que te haya gustado el capitulo, esos dos parecen que se aman de verdad y aquí su amor sigue presente *-*

**n_n: **Graxia por tomarte un time y leer la historia y dejarme un review....es bueno leer los comments de los fans y saber que le gusta y que no le gusta sobre el fic ^^

**xXxm-star98xXx:** U_U...todos tienen vacaciones menos io U_U...espero que te haya ido bien en tus vacations y que bien que hayas tomado un tiempito en leer la historia...No te puedo decir que hará la madre de Xiao jijij (tienes que leer para saber), pero lo que si te diré es que Shao ignora algo completamente.

**YeSaL Y aLyA:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la declaración de nuestro querido dios ^^, la verdad no pensaba que que iba a gustar tabti ka deckaración. Aquí está el capitulo 14 y ya Ieran se hizo presente jijiji...haber que pasa ahora.

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	15. Todo o Nada

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 15:** Todo o Nada

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

Cuando trató de moverse chocó contra un cuerpo, abrió los ojos con pesar. Se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, la noche anterior había dormido en la habitación de su mejor amigo por culpa de esa niñata.

–Shao– se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la esmeralda, con rapidez posó la mirada hacia donde escuchó el pequeño susurró y cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos sin creérselo.

¿Qué mierda hacía ella entre los brazos de su mejor amigo?

–¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!– el gritó del castaño se escuchó por todo el departamento.

El moreno prácticamente brincó de la cama pero con la castaña fue otro cuento, esta ni los ojos abrió.

–¿Coño por qué gritas?– le preguntó pero unos brazos en su cintura y un ligero peso sobre su pecho hizo que su mirada se posara sobre la persona que lo abrazaba.

–¡Tienes dos segundos para explicarme que significa esto!– se frotó el puente de la nariz buscando tranquilizarse.

–¿Qué hace Sakurita aquí?– estaba tan sorprendido como el castaño.

–No me jodas la paciencia– le advirtió.

–¡Maldición Xiao Lang, no tengo idea porque está ella aquí!– le dijo al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

Ante los gritos de los jóvenes la esmeralda abrió los ojos, se separó del moreno y se frotó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación.

–Hasta que despierta la _princesa_– el tono sarcástico del castaño la hizo observar todo a su alrededor.

Se sonrojó al instante al ver lo cerca que estaba del moreno.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó a ambos hombres sin entender.

El castaño salió de la cama con intenciones de marcharse.

–Creo que te confundiste Sakurita– le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. –Dormiste conmigo en vez de con Xiao Lang–

–¿Ah?–

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una preocupada Meiling la que al escuchar los gritos de la habitación de su novio se había asustado.

–¿Por qué gritan?– les preguntó.

Observó al moreno y a la castaña con una ceja alzada los cuales estaban en la cama.

–Ella se confundió Xiao Lang– le dijo el moreno saliendo de la cama.

Miró a la esmeralda y luego a su amigo y respiró con fastidio, todo era por culpa de ella. Verla en los brazos de su amigo lo había puesto realmente celoso. Estaba enojado y prefirió salir y calmarse.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Tenía sueño, la noche anterior Eriol había reunidos a sus ex compañeros de instituto para supuestamente hacerle una despedida de solteros la cual fue en la casa de unos de sus compañeros, no había podido dormir en su departamento porque entre su hermana y la amatista le habían dicho que no podía ver la novia antes de la boda. Bah!, basura, nadie iba a impedir que se casaran. Era martes y estaba en una pequeña iglesia, en el altar para ser más exacto esperando a la esmeralda, ahí estaban Wei, Eriol, Tomoyo y su hermana. Deseaba que todo aquello terminara rápido, quería irse. Su aliento se detuvo al observar la entrada de la iglesia y ver a la esmeralda que venía acompañada de su hermano, estaba hermosa. Se sintió ridículo al ponerse nervioso.

Mientras el padre leía el sermón y los novios daban el sí, fuera de la iglesia estaba Ieran Li observándolos.

–Se feliz Xiao Lang– susurró.

En una lejana esquina dentro de la iglesia había un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos de igual color.

–Espero que seas muy feliz hija– susurró.

–Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre– dijo el padre. –Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia–

La observó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Acabemos con todo esto cerecita– le dijo inclinando el rostro hacia ella. –Eres mi mujer– susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios. –Mía para siempre–

–Tuya para siempre– le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Te amo nena– dicho esto la besó con suavidad. Un pequeño y rápido beso.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa radiante cuando se separaron, estaba feliz. Él era todo lo que había soñado, su hombre perfecto.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Wei se había encargado de separar el salón de unos de los hoteles más lujos de Tokio y ahí sería la pequeña fiesta luego de la boda. Solo estaban algunos compañeros de clases, los más cercanos como quien dice y unas que otras amigas de Meiling del instituto.

–Los muchachos quieren hacer una unión con las empresas– decía un hombre de cabellos azabaches, alto, delgado y muy bien conservado. Ese era tío del moreno. –¿Qué piensas de eso? – le preguntó a Wei.

–Creo que los chicos están tomando decisiones maduras y responsables– dijo llevándose la copa a los labios. –El joven Xiao Lang ya tiene quien lo controle– sonrió.

–Y creo que Eriol pronto tendrá– le dijo mirando a su sobrino quien baila con su novia.

–Una unión entre las empresas– sonrió Wei.

–¿Por qué a nosotros nunca se nos ocurrió?– le preguntó.

–Mi querido socio Spinel nosotros nos somos como hermanos– le dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de enterarse que tendría un hijo tan siquiera le interesaba su futuro, en sus planes no estaba ir a la universidad pero ahora todo era muy diferente. Iría a la universidad y estudiaría, después de todo Wei algún día querrá retirarse y él se tenía que encargar de su dinero. Tanto él como su mejor amigo habían decidido hacer una unión, la fortuna de su mejor amigo era manejado por su único tío.

Cuando decidieron comprar el departamento e irse a vivir solos y sin vigilancia tanto de Wei o de Spinel estos se opusieron pero luego entendieron que querían llevar una vida normal. Habían empezado a drogarse apenas se fueron a vivir solos, un día en unas de las tantas fiesta que hacían sus compañeros habían probado la marihuana y descubrir que al consumir se olvidaban de sus penas lo volvieron hacer unos par de veces para no decir muchísima veces, claro que Wei y el tío del moreno eran ignorantes de todo aquello. Luego de la marihuana quisieron probar con la cocaína ya que al ver que era tan popular entre sus compañeros les llamó la atención y así lo hicieron, volvieron a consumir unas o dos veces más pero de ahí nada más.

Ahora tenían bastante ya que no consumían nada y la verdad agradecían que lo hubiesen dejado por su propio bien y propia cuenta y no terminar dependiente de aquello. Querían reunirse con Wei y el tío del moreno para decirle lo de su consumo de drogas.

–Que suerte la tuya– le dijo su mejor amigo.

Estaba muy consciente como muchos de sus ex compañeros miraban a la esmeralda, a su mujer. Si, ahora si era de él y nadie podría cambiar aquello.

–¿También te quieres casar?– le preguntó en tono burlón.

–¿Te molestaría?– le preguntó.

–No, pero Meiling todavía es menor–

–Si me casaré con ella– le aseguró con una sonrisa. –Pero cuando ella esté preparada– le dijo. –No quiero andar dejando hijos antes de tiempo– finalizó con burla.

–Cierra la boca– le ordenó.

–Todavía estoy esperando ese prometido trió– dijo con malicia. –Te gané la apuesta amigo–

El castaño lo miró con seriedad y luego desvió la mirada hasta la esmeralda.

–¿Cuándo?– le preguntó mirando a la castaña.

–Cuando pase la cuarentena– le dijo.

–Hecho– lo miró.

–¡Joder Xiao Lang, es tu mujer y lo aceptas tan fácil!– exclamó.

–No seas tonto– le dijo. –Sabes que si la tocas eres hombre muerto– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Si tú lo dices– sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

No tenía ni la menor idea que entre Wei, su hermana y mejor amigo planearían que su noche de bodas fuera en aquel hotel. ¿Qué haría en una suite presidencial?, si lo mismo que iban a hacer ahí lo podían hacer en su habitación.

No era la primera vez que estaba con el castaño pero se sentía nerviosa y más como por la manera en que él la miraba. La miró de arriba abajo recorriendo su cuerpo el cual era tapado por un ligero camisón de ceda color blanco. Recordó lo que Wei le había dicho y suspiró con fastidio.

–"_¿Ella sabe qué tanto dinero tiene?"– le había preguntado Wei el día anterior._

–"_Solo sabe que tengo dinero"– dijo dejando escapar un suspiro._

–"_Creo que sería bueno que supiera con quien se casará, sé que deseas tener una vida fuera de todo los ojos públicos y así será hasta el día que decidas ponerte enfrente de tu fortuna"– le aseguró._

–"_También es tuya"– le dijo._

–"_No, yo no me encargo de tu fortuna porque quiero de ella yo me encargo porque quise mucho a tu padre y lo respeté mucho"– le dijo._

–"_Lo sé"– le dijo. –"Pero me refiero a que tu y Meiling son mi familia que nuestra fortuna es tan de nosotros como tuya, desde que papá estaba vivo trabajabas con él"– le recordó._

–"_Fue todo un placer trabajar con tu padre"– dijo._

–"_Cuando unamos la franquicia con la fortuna de Eriol me gustaría que sigas ahí"– le pidió._

–"_Como desees, pero tienes que decirle a esa jovencita lo que significará ser tu esposa"– le dijo._

–"_Quiero saber que exactamente pasó como para que a mis padres les fuera tan mal en su matrimonio"– le dijo._

_El hombre dudó un momento, no quería decirle algo que lo lastimara._

–"_Sus padres siempre tuvieron problemas"– le dijo. –"Desde que se casaron, fue un matrimonio arreglado"–_

–"_Nunca se amaron"– susurró._

–"_Al principio no, pero luego de dos años de matrimonio se enamoraron"–_

–"_¿Por qué ella lo engaño?"– quiso saber._

–"_Hien..."– dudó en decirle. –"Engañó a su madre"– el castaño abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿su padre le había sido infiel a su madre?. –"Su madre lo encontró con unas de sus amantes"– prosiguió._

_Sintió un nudo en la garganta, osea que le fue infiel a su madre mucho más de una ves._

–"_Hien le pidió perdón de todas las maneras posible pero ella nunca le perdonó"–_

–"_Ella le dijo que nunca lo había amado, que siempre quiso solo su dinero"–_

–"_Palabras de una mujer dolida"– dijo. –"No hay justificación por su comportamiento"– continuó. –"Hien no pudo soportar que ella no lo perdonara e intentó suicidarse"–_

–"_La encontró con otro"– dijo. –"Yo también la vi con su amante"–_

–"_Eso ya es parte del pasado y es mejor que lo olvides"– le pidió._

Enterarse que su padre había engañado a su madre le había dolido, siempre pensó que su madre al hacer aquello era una maldita pero que equivocado había estado, parece que la infidelidad corría en su sangre, él también le había sido infiel a la esmeralda. Solo esperaba que su hermana no corriera la misma suerte, no la quería ver amargada como su madre por no haber perdonado a su padre. Eso era ya parte del pasado, ahora su presente era la castaña y su hijo.

–Tenemos que hablar– le dijo llamando su atención.

Se acercó a ella y posó sus manos sobre los femeninos hombros.

–No me pidas que cambie cerecita– le pidió. –No voy a prometerte nada– siguió. –Sé que no te merezco, eres demasiado inocente y buena para mi–

¿Por qué él le decía todo aquello?

–¿Por qué me dices todo esto?– quiso saber.

–No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros–

–¿Por qué deberían cambiar?– preguntó nuevamente sin entender.

–Mi madre y yo estamos peleando mucho más que por unos cuantos dolares– apartó un mechón de pelo del femenino rostro.

–No entiendo– le dijo.

–Cuando me ponga frente a mi fortuna será difícil llevar una vida normal– al ver la mirada de confusión de la esmeralda prosiguió. –Hasta ahora he llevado una vida normal en lo que cabe– dijo. –Tengo el dinero suficiente como para llamar la atención– dijo.

–No me importa cuanto dinero tengas– le dijo con sinceridad. –Solo me importas tú– sonrió.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su radiante sonrisa, inclinó el rostro y quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–No dejaré que nuestra vida cambie– le aseguró en un susurró. Ambos alientos se mezclaron. –Nadie hará de nuestras vidas una publicidad– acarició sus labios con un leve roce de los suyos.

–Te amo Shao– dijo sonrojada.

–Xiao Lang– le dijo. –Dilo– le pidió.

–Xia...Xiao Lang–

Sonrió antes de unir sus labios y compartir un beso, la temperatura de ambos cuerpos aumentó al beso hacerse más intenso, más pasional. Necesitaba tomarla, amarla, deslizó los labios por la suave piel de su cuello mientras la escuchaba suspirar de placer.

–Te necesito– se separó de su cuello y la observó.

–Hazme el amor– le pidió sonrojada.

–No quiero lastimarte nena– nunca se perdonaría si por su calentura le hacía daño.

Lo calló con un beso, quería que le hiciera el amor y lo conseguiría. Lo abrazó del cuello y ahora era ella la que deslizaba la lengua por la húmeda boca masculina. Su miembro latió con anticipación al sentir la pequeña lengua recorrer su boca.

Con manos firmes y decididas lo despojó de la camisa blanca de ceda.

–No...bebé– gruñó cuando la punta de la lengua de su ahora esposa bajó por su cuello y lo acarició.

–Te necesito– empezó a desabotonarle el pantalón.

–Cerecita–

–Es nuestra noche de bodas– le dijo sonrojada mientras deslizaba una mano sobre el cierre del pantalón y acariciaba su erección.

Respiró sobre su sonrojado rostro con placer, esa mujer lo mataría y de eso estaba seguro.

–Si te lastimo dímelo– le dijo llevando una mano a unos de sus pechos y acariciándolo sobre la tela.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Veo que te estás cuidando muy bien– le decía el ginecólogo.

La esmeralda salía del baño luego de ponerse la ropa. Hacía una semana que se había casado con el castaño y ahora estaba en una cita del ginecólogo.

–¿Cómo te sientes teniendo relaciones?– le preguntó.

–Eh…– se sonrojó a más no poder. –....Bien– aunque luego de la boda Shaoran apenas la había tocado una vez más y solo porque por su embarazo tenía miedo de lastimarla y aunque él sabía que no la lastimaba se empeñaba en no tocarla más de lo debido. –Shaoran cree que me lastima–

–Le dije que si no te sobre excitaba todo andaría bien– le dijo.

–¿Shaoran estuvo aquí?– le preguntó sin entender.

–Si, cuando tenías seis meses–

No pudo evitar sonreír, él se había preocupado por ella cuando no aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Mientras ella permanecía en el consultorio fuera de este estaban la amatista y la morena, tanto como Shaoran y Eriol estaban reunidos con Wei y el tio del castaño firmando y hablando quien sabe que cosa.

–Es muy probable que el trece de julio tu bebé nazca– le dijo.

–Dos semanas y media– dijo ella, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y se acaricio el vientre.

–Ahora es cuando más te tienes que cuidar, el bebé ya está en posición– le dijo.

–¿Puede nacer en cualquier momento?– le preguntó.

–Hay bebés que no duran las cuarentas semanas y hay otros que si– le dijo. –No hagas nada que pueda causarte el parto antes de tiempo, cero esfuerzo y nada de emociones fuertes, cualquier pequeña emoción fuerte podría provocarte el parto– le advirtió. –Recuerda seguir tomando tus vitaminas– le decía mientras tomaba notas. –Tu última cita será la semana próxima–

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Las tres estaban de camino al departamento, se habían ido a pie al consultorio ya que la castaña quería caminar por el embarazo.

–Pues ya sabes– dijo Tomoyo. –Tiene que descansar y no hacer cosas fuera de lo normal–

–No puedo esperar a que nazca– decía con felicidad la futura madre.

–¿Para cuándo?– le preguntó su cuñada.

–...– ahora que lo decía, el trece de julio era el cumpleaños de Shaoran. –El trece de julio–

–¡¡Que!!– exclamó con una sonrisa la de ojos rubíes. –Eso significa que el bebé nacerá el día del cumpleaños de Xiao–

–Eso parece– dijo la esmeralda con una sonrisa.

Estaban por cruzar la calle cuando un auto negro les impidió el paso, al ver como dos hombres de la parte trasera del auto se bajaban y se acercaron retrocedieron. Cuando aquellos hombres se acercaron a la esmeralda ambas morenas se interpusieron.

–No le haremos daños si viene con nosotros– habló uno mirando a la castaña.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?– preguntó la amatista.

Cuando aquellos hombres la apartaron tirándolas al suelo y tomando a la esmeralda de los brazos para subirla a aquel auto esta tuvo miedo.

–¡Suéltenme!– ordenó la castaña con miedo. ¿Qué le harían, quiénes eran esos sujetos?

Todo fue tan rápido que cuando pudieron actuar aquellos hombres ya habían metido a la esmeralda a aquel auto y este se marchaba con rapidez.

–¡No se la lleven malditos!– gritaba la morena

–¡Maldición!– exclamó la de ojos rubíes sacando su celular y marcando con rapidez el número de su hermano.

–_¿Qué pasa?– _escuchó la voz del castaño.

–Xi....Xiao– dijo dejando escapar un sollozo.

–_¿Por qué lloras?– _su voz se escuchó algo preocupada.

–Se llevaron a Sakura–

–_¡¿Cómo qué se la llevaron?!–_ el grito de su hermano no tardó en escucharse. _–¿Dónde estás?– _le volvió a preguntar.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–No me importa– decía Ieran Li.

–Señora si se le trata de provocar un aborto tanto la chica como el bebé morirían– le dijo aquel hombre. –Está en su octavo mes de gestación y prácticarle un aborto sería fatal tanto para ella como para el bebé–

–No me importa– dijo con semblante duro. –Te pagué una fortuna y ahora cumples– le dijo. –No me importa lo que le pase, solo sé que ese bebé no puede nacer– le dijo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco con pesar y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, estaba mareada, su cuerpo estaba pesado como nunca. ¿Dónde estaba?, esa era la pregunta que le llegó a la mente, miró su alrededor buscando indicio de saber donde estaba pero nada y fue entonces que recordó como esos sujetos la habían subido a un auto y luego puesto un pañuelo en la boca y en la nariz, eso era todo lo que recordaba. Cuando trató de moverse fue consciente que estaba en una cama amarrada de los hombros y brazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como por una puerta entraba la madre del castaño.

–Veo que despertaste– aquella mujer le sonreía con malicia.

–¿Qué hago aquí?– quiso saber. –Suélteme– le exigió, todavía se sentía algo mareada. Vio como un hombre vestido de blanco entraba por la puerta como minutos antes lo hizo aquella mujer.

–Será mejor que descanses– le dijo con seriedad.

–N…no– dijo con voz pesada. –¿Qué me está dando? – le preguntó al medico ya que este con una jeringuilla había inyectado un liquido en el suero.

Sintió como su bebé se empezó a mover como queriendo llamar su atención.

–Mi…mi bebé– con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentaba llevarse una mano al vientre para frotárselo pero le era imposible.

–Duérmete– le ordenó aquella mujer al verla cerrar los ojos y abrirlos con cansancio. –No tardará en hacer efecto– le dijo.

–Sh…Shao…ran– eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de perder el conocimiento.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Todavía no se podía creer lo que su hermana y la amatista le acababan de contar.

–Ya di las ordenes joven Xiao Lang– dijo Wei.

El castaño solo asintió.

Por primera vez se sentía de manos atadas, quien sabe donde estaban la esmeralda y su hijo y él no podía hacer nada. Maldijo una y otra vez mientras se pasaba una mano por su castaña cabellera. El insistente sonido de su celular llamó la atención.

–Xiao Lang Li– dijo al no reconocer el número.

–_¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar para volver a ver a esa mocosa y a tu hijo?–_ la voz de su madre lo dejó helado.

–¿Dónde la tienes?– le preguntó tratando de no alterarse.

–_¿Cuánto?–_ le preguntó ella nuevamente.

–Lo que quieras, pon la cantidad– dijo con seriedad. –Solo no se te ocurra tocarla, si lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida– le aseguró.

–_Veinticinco millones Xiao Lang–_ escuchó._ –En efectivo– _dijo. _–Los quiero para dentro de una hora en la cafetería que esta a dos cuadra de donde vives– _dicho aquello cortó la comunicación.

–Ieran la tiene– le dijo a los presentes algo que los sorprendió a todos.

Saber que su madre tenía a la esmeralda lo asustaba, a ella solo le interesaba el dinero pero temía que pudiera cometer una estupidez. A Sakura no le podía pasar nada, si le pasaba algo a ella o a su bebé no sabría que hacer. Ella le había demostrado cuanto lo amaba, por ella había reconocido sus sentimientos, Dios se la había dado y no se la podía quitar, no, se negaba a que se la quitara.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Déje....déjeme...– le pidió a aquel doctor.

Habían unas enfermeras que la sostenían de los hombros para evitar que pudiera moverse.

–Tengo instrucciones de la señora Ieran de no hacerle nada– le decía el hombre. –Pero no la puedo dejar ir sin esta autorizarlo– dijo.

La fuerte presión que sintió en su bajo vientre la hizo jadear de dolor.

–Se lo suplico– sintió los ojos húmedos.

Estaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo.

–¡Maldición!– escuchó decir al doctor.

–Du....duele...– se quejó al sentir la misma presión en su bajo vientre pero con más fuerza.

–Son contracciones– dijo una enfermera.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento cuando otra fuerte contracción azotó su cuerpo.

–"_Sha...Shaoran"–_ pensó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Su bebé no podía nacer, todavía le faltaban dos semanas y medias. El doctor le había advertido que la mínima emoción fuerte podría causar el nacimiento del bebé. ¿Qué quería esa mujer, por qué la había llevado ahí?, ahora por su culpa su bebé nacería entes de tiempo.

**Continuara**

––

Quiero primero disculparme por no actualizar, me tocaba el sábado pero esta semana es de exámenes y me pasé el fin de semana estudiando (que aburrido mi fin de) y lamento decirles que no creo que pueda actualizar esta semana completa porque tengo exámenes y apenas tengo tiempo para subir este capitulo si pudiera subir el próximo capitulo sería _**el viernes.**_

Solo me queda decirle que la historia se acerca más y más a su desenlace, no les diré cuanto capi les faltan para dejarlos con las dudas pero faltan poquito u_u....**No sé que le pasa a esta cosa pero me corta el fic, si algunas escenas no encajan donde tiene que ir me lo dejan saber y lo arreglo porque ya a esta hora me tengo que ir a dormir (uni mañana), lo leí y no encontré error en el orden pero si ustedes ven algo ps ya saben ^^**

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

**xXsweet AkemiiXx: **Disculpa la verdad, pero como ya dije esta semana es de exámenes y el fin de semana y estos días he estado realmente ocupada estudiando y para rematar no podré actualizar por lo menos hasta el viernes. Mi fic te pervirtió O////////O...OMG te pervirtió porque quisiste porque puse las advertencias en los capítulos que considero que son fuertes. Picarona!!!!!!.....yo en lo personal las escenas que contienen lemon solo la escribo y no las leo más luego de hacerlo porque me da una pena terrible u////u. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y que no te decepciones ^^

**Minheliz94:**Buenoooo pues aquí Shao se enteró el porque su madre están amargada u_u, pero mira lo que le hizo la bruja a Saku _....y por eso ahora está teniendo contracciones ya Hien quiere nacer ^^...Veremos ya el tan esperado nacimiento y la reacciones de nuestros castaños al tener a su baby en brazos.

**nani27: **Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!! como que un hijo de Xiao o Tommy? O.O, en el próximo capitulo se sabrá lo de Tomoyo y es doloroso T-T, pero la idea me pareció buena creo. Fue a la boda pero ni se acercó a felicitarla , valla padre. Los dolores de parto les llegaron pero mira en que momento xDDDDD.

**Aiko Amitie:** xDDDDD pues Saku se tenía que aprovechar de alguna manera no?...jajaja, Ieran ya actuó y mira lo que aconteció -____-'

**zack:** OM SORYY!!!!, es que tu nick pues parece de boy u_u, de verdad sorry T-T.

**TwilightSakura00:** Jajajja, yo Shao la hubiese obligado a que se lo coma xDDDDDDDDD, pero no lo hizo jijiji y al final lo botaron de su propia cama. Que bueno que te estés riendo ^^.

**Deidad_Sak: **No te preocupes, mi cuenta anda igual, con el otro capitulo me dio problemas para subirlo. Pues Ieran parece que tiene razones de sobras para odiar a Hien (padre no hijo de Xiao), pero eso no justifica el trato hacia sus hijo, haber que pasa ahora que secuestró a Saku. No se puede vivir siempre en las nubes pero dejar volar la imaginación de ves en cuando no hace daño a nadie n_n.

**Monina-: **xSe casaron!!!!!!!!...wiiiiiii (pero no nos invitaron T-T)...mira la sorpresa que les tenía Ieran, pedirle a Xiao esa cantidad de dinero y en efectivo O.O, pero la vida de Saku no tiene precio y él está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea. No quiero que te de un infarto Q.Q, si te da no sabrás el final jijiji.

**solee**** : **Pues Xiao parece que está madurando porque no tomó las cosas tan a pecho y para no hacer una estupidez prefirió salir de la recamara y tranquilizarse.

**LuNa RoJa: **Es un placer saber que te gusta la historia y que hayas sacado un poquito de tiempo para dejarme saber todo lo que te gusta *-*....espero que sigas disfrutando y que te guste el capitulo.

**Didi: **Nuestro Xiao ya está madurando, no hizo una escena de celos, prefirió salir de la habitación y tranquilizarse ^^. Yo en lo personal adoro cuando leo un fic donde Eriol moleste a Xiao (como dicen aquí que le pegue en los .....), xDDDDDDD. Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**1lectora+:** Wht?....mmmmm no entendí muxo tu reviews u//////u, pero creo que te gustó el capitulo no?...tuve muxo problemas con mi cuenta para subir el capitulo de hecho escribí partes que al subirlo no aparecieron, fueron pequeñeces pero luego pude ponerles esas partes n_n. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**dokuro chan:** Primero quiero disculparme por tardarme en actualizar y te pido mucha más disculpa porque no podré actualizar por lo menos hasta el viernes ya que tengo semana de exámenes u_u...espero que este capitulo sea lo que es parabas y que te guste.

**Ponzha!!:** Que violenta xDDDDDd, nop, cero golpes jijiji, por ahora creo....xDDDDDd. Peleas entre mejores amigos? O.O...Si los pondría a pelear a Eriol y Xiao créeme que en mi mente Eriol es el único que le daría una salsa a Shao (golpes de verdad), ya que por ser mejores amigos es el único que lo puede hacer ver su errores.

**JenLi-Chiba92:** Saku está embarazada y por solo estarlo y más en sus últimas semanas se le perdona todo ^^. Ahora haber que pasa con el bebé el cual parece que quiera ya nacer y su padre ni idea tiene de donde está nuestra castaña u_u.

**MooNChilD xD:** Siiiii Xiao es demasiado orgulloso pero por lo menos dejó parte de su orgullo de lado en este capitulo y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y que tan importante es ella en su vida y al fin aceptó a su bebé *-*

**lfanycka: **Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, disculpas por haber tardado tanto U_U

**Tachikawa de Ishida:** O.O noooooo!!!!!!, no lo iba a poner que pensara eso, digo lo pensó un poquito pero si se casaron fue porque no se dejó llevar por los celos no?...Pues la mamá de Xiao tiene razón de sobra para odiar a Hien _, aunque eso no justifica el trato hacia sus hijo, en el próximo capitulo habrá una platica entre madre e hijo ^^

**hadita-lp: **Sigue disfrutando ^^, ya el nacimiento del bebé está en el otro capitulo, y por lo tanto el final ya está a la vuelta de la esquina U-U.

**krazy43v3r:** No te preocupes a mi también me da mucha pena (soy una persona muy penosa, así me dicen). Nop, Saku es mayor que Xiao, es el primer fic que se me ocurre que la protagonista es mayor que el chico O.O. Es un verdadero placer saber que lectores anónimos que están siguiendo la historia desde el principio se tomen un tiempito y dejen su opinión ^///^, espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**mmiiica:** Siiii, exacto, es como una novela (en mi mente así es), definitivamente el anime/manga ayudan bastante aunque se le cambien bastantes cosas. Increíble yo O/////O, me da pena!!!!!! u///u. Yo considero que me enfoco y me meto mucho en los fics que escribo y este fue como que el más mmmm no sé?...Cuando se me ocurrió lo primero que pensé fue como Xiao y Saku hablarían la primera vez y luego pensé en el final y de ahi saqué lo demás...me expliqué?

**Pricessitha45655: **Hubo boda pero también problemas mira lo que hizo la suegra u_u...Shao está demostrando que ha madurado, mira que prefirió salir de la habitación para calmarse.

**lupiz_li**** :**Jijiji ya esos dos no hay quien los separe ^^, y no podía poner que pasara a mayores lo que Eriol jejejeje aunque todavía queda una escena de celos porque que no se nos olvide que Xiao le prometió un trio a nuestro moreno con Saku, haber como reacciona esta cuando lo sepa xDDDDDDDDd.

**Girls Sweeping: **Siempre tantas emociones en tus reviews ^///^....xDDDDDD, pues se casaron al fin esos dos pero los problemas siguen al parecer Q_Q.

**Seria;: **Pobre Saku, por qué?...jajaja si lo de Eriol no pasó a mayores.

**Adri Antara: **Pues Ieran ya actuó y mira lo que hizo, ahora por su culpa se le adelantó el parto a Sakura y Xiao no está cerca T-T.

**Marce:** En el próximo capitulo se sabrá lo que le pasa a Tomoyo no te preocupes, le afectará a Saku pero no con nuestro querido Xiao. Bueno por lo menos Shao sabe porque su madre se comporta de esa manera (lo que hace la infidelidad O.O), ahora hay que esperar haber que pasa cuando Xiao le lleve el dinero y lo más importante es si está con Saku a la hora del nacimiento del bebé. En el próximo capitulo está lo de MxE no te preocupes^^

**anonima (l):** O.O, raro por qué?...De chica cuando iba para la casa de mis tís dormía con una prima O.O...xDDDD (la cama de Eriol es grande, no se encontrarían en toda la noche jijiji)....Milagro!!!!!!!, Shaoran está madurando ^^.

**n_n: **Espero que te guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutes.

**ainat06:** Claro que la boda se iba a llevar a cabo ^^, pero la vieja no se quedó quieta claro esta u_u.

**Hik-chan:** xDDDDDDDDd solo era para ponerle más drama jijijij, pero como quiera mira lo que hizo la suegrita de Saku jejeje, ahora nuestro pequeño Hien quiere salir al mundo xDDDDd...La boda lo hice lo mejor que pude para está historia ya que como dije desde al principio no daría tantas explicaciones profundas solo las necesarias y claro, con la personalidad de Shao no se podía esperar algo con bombo y platillos como dicen aquí.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** Siiii se casaron ya ^^, gracias a Dios que lo de abrazar a Eriol no pasó a mayores ^^

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	16. Un Nuevo Latir

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 16:** Un Nuevo Latir

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–Aquí tienes– le decía el castaño a su madre.

–Siéntate– le pidió.

–¿Dónde está Sakura?– preguntó con seriedad.

–Está bien– le aseguró.

–Ya tienes lo que querías ahora devuélvemela– le exigió.

–Eres igual que tu padre Xiao Lang– dijo dando un sorbo de su taza de café.

–Sakura y yo no tendremos el mismo destino que ustedes– le dijo con seriedad al saber a lo que se refería.

–Tu comportamiento me dice que Wei te contó la traición de Hien– le dijo con calma. –Yo amé a Hien, lo amé tanto como lo odie después–

–¡Maldición, Mey y yo no tuvimos culpa de nada!– golpeó la mesa con odio.

–Nunca quise involucrarlos en los problemas de él y yo– le confesó.

–Pero lo hiciste– le recordó con las manos hechas puños. –Estabas tan ciega en hacerlo sufrir que no te detuviste a pensar que nosotros también sufriríamos– le dijo.

–No me justifico– le dijo con tranquilidad. –Ustedes siempre fueron lo más importante para mi–

–No me hagas reír– dijo el castaño con tono sarcástico.

–Piensa lo que quieras pero es la verdad– le dijo.

–Toma tu dinero y vete– le dijo.

–No quiero tu dinero– se puso de pie y dejó un billete en la mesa. –El dinero es tuyo– el sonido de su celular llamó su atención. –Si– dijo al buscar en su cartera y ver el número de la clínica donde estaba la castaña.

–_Señora, la chica tiene contracciones– _dijo una chica del otro lado de la línea. _–En cualquier momento puede entrar en parto–_

–Voy para allá– y cortó la comunicación.

Se preocupó al ver como de repente el rostro de su madre se había puesto pálido y lo miraba con preocupación.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Tiene contracciones– dijo preocupada.

–!¿Qué?!– preguntó en un grito.

Sakura no podía tener contracciones, le faltaba todavía dos semanas para entrar en parto.

–¿Dónde la tienes?– preguntó.

El castaño salió como alma que lleva el diablo luego de escuchar donde su madre había llevado a la esmeralda, claro se llevó los maletines donde estaba el dinero. Por un momento pasó por su mente perdonarla, perdonarla y olvidarse de todo pero al escucharla decir donde había llevado a la castaña nuevamente su odio se hizo presente, la había llevado a unas de esas clínicas de mala reputación.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

No tardó mucho en llegar a aquel lugar y cuando lo hizo tomó a la primera enfermera del cuello.

–¿Dónde está Sakura?– espetó con odio. –¿Dónde la tienen?– un fuerte grito por parte de la esmeralda causó que soltara a aquella mujer y corriera hacia donde provenía aquel grito.

Se encontró con una puerta cerrada y la abrió de una patada cuando escuchó un jadeo por parte de la castaña.

–Saku...– guardó silencio al verla de pie y ayudada por el doctor a sentar en una silla de ruedas.

–Sha...o...– dijo con una mueca de dolor.

–¿Qué tienes cerecita?– le preguntó llegando a su lado y poniéndose a su altura.

–Me duele– cerró los ojos al sentir una ligera contracción.

–Te llevaré al hospital– le aseguró dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

–No se la puede llevar– le dijo el medico. –Las contracciones son muy frecuentes y no resistirá llegar a un hospital– le dijo.

Observó a aquel hombre con desprecio.

–¿Puedes aguantar hasta qué lleguemos al hospital?– le preguntó.

–Si...– dijo mordiéndose el labio.

–¿Segura?– le preguntó nuevamente al verla hacer una mueca de dolor.

–Sácame de aquí Shao– le pidió.

–Resiste muñequita– estaba asustado, la tomó en brazos y ella rodeó su cuello.

Cuando estuvo de camino hacia la salida divisó a su madre, la maldijo, por su culpa ahora la castaña estaba padeciendo.

–Xiao Lang– lo llamó su madre pero él la ignoró completamente.

Llegó hasta su auto y ni le pudo poner el cinturón de seguridad.

–Shao...– dijo sin aliento al otra fuerte contracción recorrer su cuerpo.

–Respira bebé– le pidió al poner el auto en marcha.

–Du...duele– se quejó.

Manejaba lo más rápido que se le era posible y claro, lo tenía que hacer con precaución.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Cómo está mi hermana?– le preguntó su cuñado.

–¿Cómo es posible qué entrara en parto?– preguntó la amatista. –Todavía no tiene las cuarentas semanas–

Mientras todos le hacían preguntas sobre el estado de la esmeralda él solo pedía a Dios que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran bien y que no les pasara nada. Hacía una hora que había llegado al hospital pero como las contracciones habían cesado los doctores solo habían puesto a la castaña en observación.

–Shaoran Li– llamó el doctor al acercarse.

–Soy yo– dijo con rapidez.

–Será mejor que venga conmigo– le dijo. –Su esposa pide que esté presente–

El castaño se apresuró a seguir al medico, unos minutos pasaron cuando entró en una blanca habitación con varios objetos los cuales supuso que eran para el nacimiento de su bebé.

–Shao– dijo la esmeralda la cual estaba acostada en una cama.

–¿Estás bien?– verla acostada en aquella cama y con el rostro pálido hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

–Tengo miedo– le confesó.

–Tranquila– le pidió, quería decirle unas palabras de aliento, de ánimo pero él estaba tan o más asustado que ella.

–No me dejes sola– sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. –Por favor– se mordió con fuerza el labio al sentir una pequeña contracción.

–Haga algo doctor– le pidió el castaño al ver como nuevamente la esmeralda se quejaba del dolor.

–Ella no quiere la epidural–

–Eso te calmará el dolor cerecita– le dijo.

Ella misma durante la noche de boda le había dicho que habían mujeres que preferían aquella inyección para no pasar dolor.

–No– dijo mirándolo. –Si dejas que me la pongan te odiaré– le aseguró al sentir otra contracción.

–Las contracciones son más constantes y más fuertes– decía unas de las enfermeras.

–Todo está listo– dijo unos de los médicos.

–Muy bien– dijo el doctor que permanecía entre medio de sus piernas. –Cuando le diga puje, puje– le dijo a la esmeralda.

–Tienes que aguantar cerecita– le dijo al apartar un mechón de pelo de su húmedo rostro. –Te amo nena– tomó unas de sus manos y al instante sintió como ella lo apretaba con fuerza.

Los siguientes minutos la habitación estuvo inundada de los gritos de dolor de la esmeralda la cual jadeaba con la respiración entre cortada por los gritos.

–T...te...te odio– le gritó al castaño mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano. El dolor era desgarrador.

–Un último empuje más, puedo ver la cabeza– dijo el doctor. –Uno grande– le pidió.

El fuerte grito de la esmeralda fue acompañado segundos después con un pequeño e infantil llanto.

–Es un niño– decía unas de las enfermeras.

–Lo hiciste muy bien muñequita– le dijo con una sonrisa besando sus resecos labios.

–Qu...quiero verlo Sha...o– le pidió, no quería perder el conocimiento sin antes ver a su bebé.

La enfermera que lo tenía en brazos se lo entregó a la nueva y estrenada madre. Apenas tuvo a su bebé en brazos y sintió sus mejillas humedecer por las lagrimas. Observó cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, el color de su cabello era como el de su padre, sus ojitos permanecían cerrados y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, parecía un angelito.

–Se parecerá a ti– ella lo observó con una cansada sonrisa. –Te...te amo– sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio para luego caer en una profunda pero tranquila oscuridad.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras todos estaban feliz y contentos por el nacimiento del hijo de ambos castaños a una preocupada amatista le acababan de entregar un sobre el cual temía abrir.

–"_Esperemos que todo salga bien"–_ pensó, dio un profundo respiro y abrió el sobre.

Apenas abrió aquel sobre y leyó lo escrito en el papel sintió como se le humedecían los ojos.

–Me voy a morir– susurró.

–¡Tomoyo!– el grito de la de ojos rubíes hizo que guardara con rapidez aquel papel. –¿Por qué lloras?– le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–No importa– le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bueno– dijo. –Vamos que Sakura despertó– le dijo tomándola de la mano.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–¿Por qué tenía qué sacar el color de pelo del mocoso?– preguntaba Touya.

–Será porque es su padre– le decía Yukito con una sonrisa.

La esmeralda permanecía acostada con su bebé en brazos mirándolo con amor.

–Creo que será igualito al padre– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

–Está muy chiquito como para saber a quien se parecerá– dijo el hermano de la castaña.

Ver a la castaña con su bebé en brazos y sonriendo como lo hacía lo llenaba de felicidad, nunca pensó sentirse así como en esos momentos.

–Shao– lo miró con una sonrisa. –¿No lo quieres cargar?– le preguntó.

La miró con duda, no tenía ni idea de como cargar a un bebé, y si lo lastimaba?, pero la manera en que ella le sonrió lo hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento de que lo pudiera lastimar. Apenas el bebé se encontró fuera de los protectores brazos de su madre se movió, sentir a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos lo había dejado sin aliento, maravillado.

–Sé que desde que estás enamorado eres un completo romeo– susurró su mejor amigo solo para que él escuchara. –Pero si lloras tu cuñadito te joderá el resto de tu vida– le susurró con tono burlón.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las dos morenas.

–Parece un muñequito– dijo la estrenada tía.

–Si– la apoyó la amatista.

Estaba anonadado observando a su pequeño hijo el cual en esos momentos parecía que estaba despertando, lo vio abrir sus pequeños ojos por primera vez.

–Abre los ojos por primera vez y lo primero que ve es el feo rostro de su padre– bufó Touya.

–¿De qué color tendrá los ojos?– preguntaba la de ojos rubíes con curiosidad.

Al ser tan pequeño no se podía definir el color de los ojos del pequeño pero todo indicaba que los tendría castaño como su padre. Sonrió tontamente al ver como su bebé lo miraba con curiosidad.

–Yo también quiero cargar al niño– dijo el hermano de la castaña el cual se acercó con intenciones de quitarle a su bebé.

Apenas Touya se acercó al bebé este empezó a llorar algo que preocupó a la madre.

–¡Lo asustaste tonto!– espetó la esmeralda al castaño entregarle al bebé y arrullarlo entre sus brazos.

–Parece que tiene hambre– dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

Todos observaron a la castaña como esperando que alimentara al bebé, al ver como todos la miraban se sonrojó.

–No pretenden que lo haga delante de todos– habló el castaño a quien no le gustaba la idea de que la esmeralda alimentara al bebé delante de todos los presentes.

–¡Fuera!– decía la de ojos rubíes mientras empujaba a los hombres para que salieran.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

–¿Ah?– acomodó al bebé entre sus brazos y se dispuso a alimentarlo, sería la primera vez desde que nació.

–Tonta– susurró acercándose a la cama y sentándose para quedar más cerca de ella. –¿Cómo le llamaremos?– le preguntó observando a su hijo.

–Mmmm, no sé...– dudó. –Pensaba que te gustaría ponerle Hien en honor a tu padre–

La miró con sorpresa.

–¿No quieres?– le preguntó bajando la cabeza.

–Si– se apresuró a decir. –Solo que pensé...–

Guardó silencio, se sentía tonto y no entendía el por qué.

–Hien Li Kinomoto– dijo la esmeralda con una sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos semanas después del pequeño Hien haber nacido la esmeralda notaba que su mejor amiga estaba muy extraña y cuando le preguntaba que tenía esta la evitaba.

–No te preocupes por eso tonta– le decía el castaño al verla acostar al bebé.

–Es que desde que nació Hien está extraña– le dijo mirándolo.

–Andará pensando con quien se acostará– le dijo con simpleza mientras cambiaba de canal el televisor.

–Eres insoportable– le dijo.

–No moleste zorrita–

–No me llames así– tomó unos de los cojines que había comprado para el bebé y se lo lanzó.

–¡¿Qué te pasa niñata tonta?!– espetó al atrapar el cojín.

Desde que había dado a luz solo buscaba la manera de fastidiarlo.

–¡S-A-K-U-R-A!– no fue consciente que le había gritado. –Me llamó Sakura–

–Sé como te llamas– se puso de pie para enfrentarla. –Si me vuelves a gritar te jodes estúpida– dicho aquello salió de la habitación, esa estúpida mujer estaba insoportable.

Al salir se encontró a su hermana quien iba a entrar a su habitación.

–No pueden pelearse con el bebé durmiendo– le dijo y luego entró a la recamara para encontrarse con la esmeralda.

A su hermana la saludaba y la abrazaba con una sonrisa radiante y a él le pateaba el culo.

–Juro que si no le pasa el mal humor me iré– le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado. –No la soporto– le confesó. –¿Sabes lo qué pasó por la noche el día de mi cumpleaños?– le preguntó.

–¿Te pateó el culo cuando la trataste de tocar?– se mordió la lengua para no reír.

Shaoran bufó con fastidio.

–Esperemos que pronto le pase el mal humor– le dijo sonriendo.

El timbre llamó su atención y el castaño fue a abrir.

–Está en la habitación– le dijo a la morena al dejarla pasar. –Sea lo que sea que tienes o que te pase díselo a esa tonta para que me deje de joder– le dijo. Comprendía que estaba preocupada por su amiga pero él no tenía la culpa.

–Me voy de viaje– ambos hombres alzaron una ceja sin entender. –Estoy enferma– les dijo.

–¿Qué tienes?– fue el moreno quien hizo la pregunta.

–Sida– dijo luego de dar un largo y pausado suspiro.

Se quedaron pálidos al escuchar aquello.

–Están sanos, no se preocupen– les dijo al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

–Por eso no has querido cargar al bebé ni acercarte mucho– dijo el castaño.

Todavía no lo podía creer.

–No quiero que Sakura se entere que estoy enferma–

–Ella no es tonta– le dijo el castaño.

–Yo la llamaré cuando esté fuera y le explicaré todo– le dijo.

–Como quieras– dijo el castaño.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–No te preocupes Saku– le decía la morena.

Desde que Hien había nacido la morena no la dejaba hacer nada, ella se encargaba de ordenar y arreglar el departamento y sin contar que la ayudaba con el bebé.

–De seguro no le pasa nada y estás exagerando– le dijo.

–Pero desde el nacimiento de Hien no lo ha querido cargar– estaba recostada en la cama.

–Tal vez tenga el periodo y no lo quiere cargar porque le daría cólicos–

–Puede ser– dijo pensativa. –¿Cómo terminaron Eriol y tú?– le preguntó, siempre tuvo curiosidad de como esos dos habían terminado juntos.

–Siempre me gustó– le dijo sonrojada al los recuerdos hacerse presentes.

_Al fin estaba con su hermano. Enterarse que sería tía fue una noticia emocionante aunque claro ver como el castaño trataba a la esmeralda la hacía enojar. ¿Desde cuándo él se había convertido en una persona sin sentimientos?_

_Estaba sentada en unos de los muebles de la sala mientras miraba la televisión, su hermano estaba reunido con su abogado mientras la castaña lo acompañaba ya que según ella estaba hastiada de estar en aquel departamento, embarazada al fin, luego de lo de lo del rubio ella había vuelto a la casa y ella juró que apoyaría a la esmeralda y que su hermano iba a quererla a ella y a su bebé._

–"_Mi hermosa Mey"– escuchó la voz del moreno el cual se sentó a su lado._

–"_¿Qué pasa?"– le preguntó al ver la forma en que este la miraba._

–"_Sabes que me gustas"– soltó de repente._

–"_Eso lo decías cuando estaba más pequeña"– le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención._

–"_Ya no eres una niña, ahora eres toda una mujer"– le dijo con coquetería._

–"_Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás tratando de ligar conmigo"– le dijo con una sonrisa._

–"_Mmmm, puede ser"–_

–"_Eriol, soy la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo"– le recordó._

–"_Eres una mujer"–_

–"_Tengo quince años"– le volvió a recordar._

–"_¡Oh mierda Mey, haces que me sienta como un pervertido!"– dijo._

–"_Porque lo eres"– le sonrió con malicia y se fue hasta la cocina._

_Quería a Eriol, de verdad que lo quería pero no por eso sacaba que era un pervertido._

–"_Podrías por lo menos darme una oportunidad"– le dijo caminando detrás de ella._

–"_¿Para qué?"– le preguntó enfrentándolo._

–"_Para conquistarte"– se le acercó con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios._

–"_No"– le dijo. –"Sé perfectamente lo que quieres de mi"– le dijo con seguridad._

–"_¿Qué quiero de ti, según tú?"– le preguntó._

–"_Acostarte conmigo"–_

_El moreno la miró sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta._

–"_Pues estás muy equivocada"– le dijo con seriedad luego de asimilar lo dicho por la morena. –"Me gustas de __verdad"– le dijo. –"¿Por qué acostarme contigo si pudiera hacerlo con cual quier otra?"– dicho esto se fue a __su habitación._

_Estaba enojado, furioso, ella pensaba que solo se quería acostar con ella, que equivocada estaba. Por ella había cambiado, había dejado de drogarse, con la última chica que había estado fue con Tomoyo y luego de aquello con ninguna otra._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_Los cuatros estaban en la playa, odiaba todo eso, joder que se tenía que comprar un auto, ir a la playa en metro no era lo mejor, su hermana y la esmeralda se habían antojado de ir a la playa. Estaban bajo la sombra de una palmera, su hermana y el moreno estaban ya metidos en el agua, la castaña estaba terminándose de poner bloqueador solar y él estaba recostado en una toalla, con las manos detrás de su cabeza usándolas de almohadas y con unas gafas de sol. Miraba a Sakura sin esta darse cuenta, tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo. No podía negar que se veía guapa, el embarazo la hacía ver realmente guapa. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esa estupidez._

–"_¿No te meterás al agua?"– le preguntó dejando el sunblock a un lado._

–"_Ahora no"– le dijo, se puso de pie y la miró con una sonrisa. _–"_¿Qué piensas de hacerlo en la playa?"–_

_Se sonrojó al escuchar aquello._

–"_¿Siempre andas caliente?"– le preguntó sonrojada._

–"_¿Tú no muñequita?"– le preguntó con picardía._

–"_¡Sakura!"– el grito de unas de sus compañeras de clases llamó su atención._

–"_Rika"– dijo la castaña._

–"_Que sorpresa"– dijo esta con una sonrisa._

_El castaño se volvió a poner las gafas de sol y se recostó en la toalla._

–"_¿Y andas sola?"– le preguntó._

–"_No, Chijaru y los demás están por allá"– dijo señalando. –"Ven, acompañanos"– le pidió tomándola de la mano._

–"_No me tardo"– le dijo al castaño al alejarse con su amiga._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–"_¿Por qué no me crees?"– le preguntó el pelinegro a la morena._

_La morena estaba sobre su espalda al estar casi en mar abierto._

–"_¿Podríamos hablar de eso más tarde?"– le preguntó, estaba asustada, él la había llevado casi a mar abierto._

–"_No"– le dijo, quedó frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo._

–"_¿Qué crees qué haces?"– le preguntó algo sonrojada._

–"_Tranquila"– le pidió inclinando su rostro contra el del ella. –"Solo quiero besarte"– susurró cerca de sus labios._

–"_Eres un aprovechado"– le dijo con la respiración acelerada._

–"_Puedo vivir con ello"– dijo con coquetería._

–"_Se lo diré a Xiao Lang"– le advirtió._

–"_No me importa"– dicho esto la besó._

_La morena estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que la besaría. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso, no era su primer beso, en el internado que había estado en Hong Kong ya había compartido un beso con unos de sus compañeros, pero claro, nada comparado con el beso que le daba el pelinegro en esos momentos, separó los labios y él acarició el interior de su boca con su lengua._

_Ignoraba completamente lo que estaba pasando entre su hermana y mejor amigo, se había quedado dormido, ¿dónde diablos estaba esa maldita mujer?, no había vuelto en todo el rato que estuvo dormido y de eso estaba seguro ya que en ningún momento la escuchó. Divisó a la esmeralda con un chico, él cual le estaba acariciando el vientre. Alzó una ceja. Esa tonta dejaba que cualquiera le tocara el vientre._

–"_¿Dónde está Mey?"– le preguntó al llegar a su lado._

–"_Mmmm"– lo miró algo desconcertada. –"No sé"– alzó una ceja al ver como el castaño miraba al chico._

–"_¿Se te perdió algo?"– le preguntó Li._

–"_Eh, no"– dijo con rapidez el chico. –"Hablamos luego Sakura"– y los dejó solos._

–"_¿Por qué hiciste eso?"– le preguntó._

–"_Quiero meterme al agua"– le dijo ignorándola completamente._

–"_¡Suéltame!"– le exigió cuando este la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a ir con él hacia el agua. –"¡¡No!!"– gritó al él tomarla en brazos._

_Los gritos de la esmeralda llamaban la atención de algunos los cuales miraban con ojos curiosos._

–"_¡Bruto!"– espetó pero al este dejarla caer al agua se tuvo que agarrar de su cuello._

**&&&&&&&&&&**

–"_¿Nadie te vio?"– le preguntó al moreno luego de que este había entrado a su habitación y se hubiesen besado._

–"_Esos dos andan muy entretenidos en sus cosas"– decía dando pequeños besos en el cuello femenino._

–"_¿No crees qué hay qué decirle a Xiao?"– le preguntó con la respiración entre cortada por los besos que el pelinegro le daba en el cuello._

–"_Si"– la observó al rostro. –"Pero no ahora, me muero por hacerte mía nuevamente"–_

–"_No hace tanto desde la mañana"– le dijo con una sonrisa._

–"_Si pero fue muy rápido, y sí, hace bastante"– se apoderó de su boca y la besó con pasión al mismo tiempo que sus manos la empezaban a acariciar._

_La esmeralda tenía ya seis meses, luego de lo de la playa Eriol y ella se habían echo novios, todavía no le decían nada al castaño, Eriol le había pedido no decirle nada por el momento ya que sabía que su amigo no tomaría la noticia tan bien, digamos si eran mejores amigos era porque se conocían sus mañas._

**Continuara**

––

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capitulo # 16, espero que le gustes y que lo disfruten....mmmm, respecto al capitulo me gustó bastante ^^. Aunque estoy más que segura que no a todos le gustará lo de Tomoyo u_u, aquí al final se sabe que tiene y no es cualquier cosita T_T...

Al fin el nacimiento de Hien, nunca he estado en el nacimiento de un bebé pero por lo que me han contado y leído creo que hice lo mejor que pude...Sakura se anda enojando con Xiao como si este tuviera culpa de algo ¬_¬....quería poner una depresión pos parto pero eso sería alargar más las cosas -__-' si sacamos que este es el penúltimo capitulo, si, lamento decirle que solo le queda un capitulo a la historia T_T.

Las últimas escenas son lo prometido, los recuerdos de Meiling contándole a Saku de como todo se dio entre Eriol y ella.

––

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews**

Disculpen la molestia y mi falta de tiempo...Sus reviews serán contestados en el próximo capituloo en mi perfil el lunes (al fin tengo libre ese día)...Se preguntarán _**"Y esta por qué no contesta los reviews"**_ Tengo muchísimo sueño, aquí solo faltan minutos para la media noche T_T

_**El último capitulo será el lunes**_

––

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	17. Hacia El Futuro

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 17:** Hacia El Futuro

**El capitulo tiene escenas lemon y lo considero algo fuerte así que leer bajo su propias responsabilidades.**

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–Por favor Mey– le decía la castaña.

–Eriol solo me dijo eso, no me dijo porque motivo Tomoyo se marchaba– le dijo.

–Necesito que me explique porque se irá– decía tomando su cartera y celular.

Desde que había pasado lo de la madre del castaño este le había sacado un celular.

–¿Para dónde vas?– le preguntó al ver que la esmeralda tenía intenciones de salir.

–A su casa– dijo con decisión.

–¿Y el bebé?– le volvió a preguntar.

–Regresaré antes de que despierte– le aseguró.

Atravesó el pequeño corredor con intenciones de marcharse pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver al castaño y al moreno.

–¿Para dónde vas?– le preguntó con una ceja alzada al verla.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste qué Tomoyo se marcharía?– le preguntó.

El castaño desvió la mirada hasta su hermana al llegar a la sala.

–Era mejor que no lo supieras– le dijo con simpleza.

–Tenía derecho–

Suspiró con fastidio.

–Ella tiene sida– soltó sin nada de delicadeza.

La palidez se apoderó de su rostro al escuchar aquello, Tomoyo, su mejor amiga no podía tener aquella enfermedad. Era imposible.

–No juegues con algo así– le pidió.

–No estoy jugando cerecita– se le acercó y la observó.

–Ella no quería que lo supieras– le dijo.

–Pero...– sintió los ojos humedecérseles. –Por favor dime que no es verdad– le pidió al lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. –No me importa que tenga esa enferme...– se mordió el labio.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla al verla en aquel estado.

–Shhh– susurró. –No llores tonta– sintió como ella se abrazó más a él.

Dos horas después la esmeralda se había tranquilizado.

–Me tenía que decir que le pasaba– decía con mirada vacía observando la taza de té que le había dado la morena. –Yo la apoyaría, nunca la dejaría sola– una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por unas de sus mejillas y la apartó con tristeza.

–Ella decidió enfrentarlo sola– le dijo el moreno.

–Quiero estar con ella– les dijo.

–Sakura– la llamó con advertencia el castaño.

–Por favor Shaoran– lo miró con tristeza.

–Ella se fue hoy– le dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar aquello. No le gustaba verla en aquel estado, no era bueno para ella y menos teniendo apenas unas semanas de haber dado a luz. Los llantos del bebé hizo que todos miraran el pequeño radio de donde provenían los gritos de Hien.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y fue por su pequeño hijo.

–Tranquilo campeón– le dijo cuando llegó a la habitación y se acercó a la cuna.

El llanto del pequeño cesó al su padre tomarlo en brazos.

–¿Tienes hambre no?– su pequeño hijo lo observó como si lo entendiera y nuevamente empezó a llorar. –Esos es un sí– dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a la sala la esmeralda todavía seguía observando la taza.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó el castaño sentándose en la cama.

La esmeralda permanecía acostada de lado mientras el bebé estaba acostado en la cama y ella lo alimentaba.

–Todo estará bien– le dijo al ver que ella solo guardaba silencio.

–Se va a morir– susurró.

–No pienses en eso– le pidió.

Era tarde en la noche, ambos estaban despiertos porque el bebé había llorado por tener hambre.

–No quiero que muera– una silenciosa lagrima se deslizó por unas de sus mejillas.

–¡Deja ya de llorar!– estaba frustrado al verla tan triste.

–Es que...–

–Es que nada– le dijo con seriedad al ponerse de pie. –Olvídate de eso– le ordenó.

Miró a su bebé quien se había quedado dormido, lo tomó en brazos y se dispuso a sacarle los gases.

–¿Me amas?– tenía miedo, primero fue su padre quien se alejó de su lado y ahora su mejor amiga. No se quería quedar sola.

–Tonta– se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besarla –¿Tú qué crees?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Que si– sonrió.

Le dio un ligero y rápido beso o por lo menos esas eran sus intenciones antes de ella separar los labios, su pequeña y húmeda lengua se coló entre los labios masculinos y acarició el interior de la masculina boca. El pequeño eructo de Hien los hizo separar.

–Alguien por aquí está celoso– dijo con una sonrisa al mirar el rostro del castaño.

Desde el nacimiento del bebé toda la atención de la esmeralda era para su pequeño hijo y si sacamos que desde que ella llegó a la casa había estado enojada con él sin justificación pues no estaba celoso, estaba celosícimo.

–No estoy celoso– le dijo tomando al bebé en brazos cuando ella se lo pasó para que lo acostara.

–Claro que si– le dijo divertida al acostarse.

–No estoy celoso– le volvió a decir luego de acostar a su pequeño hijo, apagar la luz y acostarse a su lado.

–¿A no?– le preguntó.

Ambos estaban de lado y mirándose.

–No me puedes tocar– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Hien si–

–Cuidado cerecita– le advirtió.

–Estás en abstinencia lobito– una coqueta sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

–¿Lobito?– le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–Eres _mi_ lobito– lo rodeó del cuello y se acercó a su boca.

–Cerecita– la llamó al esta rosar sus labios.

–¿No me deseas?– le preguntó con coquetería al pasarle la lengua por los labios.

¡Oh mierda!, esa jodida mujer lo estaba tentando y él no podía tocarla por estar en la cuarentena. Sintió su pene latir al ella empezar a deslizar sus labios hacia su cuello.

–Sakura– su voz fue ronca.

Deslizó la lengua sobre la piel del cuello del castaño mientras a la misma vez deslizaba una mano para acariciar el fuerte abdomen de este el cual al sentir la pequeña mano de la esmeralda gruñó.

–Estarás en problemas– le advirtió al sentir su mano acariciar su erección sobre la tela del pantalón del pijama.

–¿No te gusta?– le preguntó sonrojada.

–Dímelo tú– no le permitió hablar ya que se apoderó de su boca en un hambriento y caliente beso.

Separó los labios y lo dejó explorar y saborear el interior de su boca, desde que Hien había nacido no habían compartido un beso tan íntimo. No pudo evitar deslizar unas de sus manos hasta unos de sus pechos el cual acarició. Gimió contra sus labios al sentir como acarició unos de sus sensibles pezones sobre la tela de la bata.

Necesitaba detenerse, no la podía tener. Mordisqueó y succionó la lengua femenina. Se separó de su boca de mala gana cuando necesitaron respirar.

–Eres una nena muy mala– con un dedo acarició su labio inferior mientras que las caricias sobre su pecho se detenían. –Muy, muy mala–ella permanecía sonrojada y con la respiración entre cortada.

–Te amo– lo miró con ojos brillantes, estaba excitada.

–Estás caliente– sonrió con malicia y le dio un lento beso.

–No– negó sonrojada.

–¿A no?– respiró sobre su rostro. –Deseas que te haga mía– susurró en su oído. –Que te tome– continuó. –¿Quieres saber cómo lo haría?– su tono fue de picardía.

Sintió seca la garganta y apenas podía pasar saliva.

–Te besaría el cuello, luego deslizaría la lengua hasta el valle entre tus pechos– diciendo esto iba recorriendo con la mano el lugar del cual hablaba. –Acariciaría tus pechos con lentitud hasta que me pidieras que te chupara– su voz era baja y ronca, llena de lujuria. –Succionaría esos pequeños pezones– sus dedos dibujaron el pequeño pezón sobre la tela.

–Shao...– no pudo evitar gemir su nombre al él acariciarla. –No...no podemos– se mordió el labio.

–Tranquila– susurró con voz ronca.

Deslizó su mano hasta su vientre y ella se estremeció por la ligera caricia. Intentó separarse de él pero este la tomó de la cintura y la mantuvo firme cerca de su cuerpo. Su aliento se detuvo cuando el castaño la miró, sus ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad. Sentía su centro húmedo, muy húmedo, lo deseaba demasiado.

–Sé que no podemos muñequita, pero...– su mano volvió a sus pechos acariciando con descaró el pequeño pezón y sintió como algo mojaba sus dedos.

–¿Le quitarás la comida a tu propio hijo?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–No se enterará– le dijo con malicia mientras su otra mano delineaba su trasero. –Puedo tomarte por aquí– susurró con lentitud.

El jadeo de la castaña solo hizo que se excitara más y que su erección le doliese.

–N..no–

Cuando le quitó la bata para dejarla solo en bragas sintió el suave roce del torso masculino contra sus pechos. No pudo evitar que la boca se le hiciera agua al observas los pechos y al ver como una pequeña gota blanca del alimento de su bebé se escurría por un pequeño y sensible pezón y eso solo causó que se pasara la lengua por los labios con hambre. Estaba hambriento por ella, por saborear y succionar sus pechos los cuales parecían un delicioso manjar el cual él iba a degustar.

Un pequeño grito de placer se le escapó cuando la boca del castaño se cerró sobre unos de sus sensible pezones mientras que sus manos la tomaban del trasero y la apretaba contra su palpitante miembro. La acarició con la lengua y succionó el pequeño montículo saboreando por primera vez el alimento de su bebé. No podía tenerla de esa manera tampoco por el recién parto pero esa noche se saciaría de sus pechos hasta quedar satisfecho y complacido.

–Eres el muñeco de mamá– le decía la esmeralda a su bebé al besar sus sonrosadas mejillas.

–Será difícil que empieces la universidad– le dijo la morena que la observaba jugar con el bebé.

–Si– dejó escapar un suspiro. –No quiero separarme de él– miró como su pequeño hijo le tomaba un dedo y trataba de llevárselo a la boca.

Hien ya tenía dos meses de nacido y ya mañana tenía que entrar a la universidad, tanto el moreno como el castaño habían empezado hacía un mes. Ambas estaban en la sala y se veían unas cuantas cajas de mudanza. Se mudarían, los dos jóvenes habían comprado una casa, después de todo con un bebé necesitaban más espacio.

El timbre de la puerta llamó su atención.

–Yo voy– dijo la esmeralda al pasarle a Hien.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

–Pa...pá– dijo sorprendida.

–¿Puedo pasar?– le preguntó su padre.

El nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar y solo se pudo echar hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar.

–¿Q....qué haces aquí?– le preguntó cuando pudo hablar.

La morena que permanecía con el bebé en brazos observó a la esmeralda y al hombre.

–Touya me dijo que diste a luz– le dijo.

–Sí– aceptó. –Hace dos meses– dijo con orgullo.

Recordar que su padre no la había apoyado no le causó ni rencor ni tristeza, ahora tenía su vida, una familia, un esposo que la amaba y un hermoso bebé.

–Te vi en tu boda– le dijo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

–¿Estuviste ahí?– le preguntó.

El hombre solo asintió.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– se atrevió a preguntar.

–Quería conocer a mi nieto– dijo desviando la mirada hasta el pequeño Hien quien lo miraba con curiosidad. –Es todo una monada– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando el bebé sonrió. –Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme– le dijo y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse.

–¿No quieres cargarlo?– le preguntó causando que se detuviera. –Es tu nieto– no le guardaba rencor, si su padre quería acercarse a su bebé no le quitaría ese privilegio.

La morena se acercó al hombre y le entregó a su sobrino el cual hizo una mueca amenazando que lloraría por estar en brazos extraños.

–No llores amor– le dijo su madre acariciando su pequeña cabecita. –Tengo que ducharme– Hien la observó con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojitos.

–Ve duchate– le dijo la morena.

–En la nevera está su leche– le dijo, besó su frente y se marchó.

Al instante que su mamá se alejó luego de besarle la frente y su tía se fue a la cocina empezó a llorar.

–Sabes– dijo su abuelo el cual cuando sintió a su pequeño nieto entre sus brazos no pudo evitar que los ojos se les llenaran de lagrimas. –Soy tu abuelo– el bebé lo miró y dejó de llorar unos momentos, solo unos momentos porque luego empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Apenas entraron en el departamento escucharon el llanto de su pequeño hijo, al llegar a la sala y ver aquel hombre extraño con su bebé en brazos lo enfureció. ¿Quién era aquel hombre, por qué su hijo lloraba cómo si la vida dependiera de aquello?. Su reacción no se hizo esperar y se acercó a aquel hombre, el moreno tuvo que reaccionar rápido al ver como el castaño había tomado a aquel hombre del cuello de la camisa luego de tomar al bebé.

–¡¿Qué coño le haces a mi hijo?!– bramó.

–Xiao Lang– lo llamó Eriol.

El moreno no pudo hacer nada cuando el castaño le pasó al bebé para enfrentar a aquel hombre.

–¡¿Quién eres maldito?!– espetó.

–¡Xiao no!– dijo la morena quien venía con el biberón del bebé. –Es el papá de Saku– le dijo.

El castaño soltó al hombre de mala gana y miró a su hijo el cual luego de haber sentido que estaba en los brazos de su padre había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba sonriendo en los brazos del moreno.

–¿Por qué lloraba?– le preguntó.

–Solo tiene hambre– le pasó el biberón a su novio.

El niño al ver el biberón estiró sus manitas.

–¿Dónde está Sakura?–

–Está duchándose– le dijo.

–¿Y este qué hace aquí?– miró al hombre con desprecio. –No creo que tenga nada que hacer en mi casa–

–No seas grosero Xiao Lang– le dijo su hermana. –Es el padre de Saku– le recordó.

El castaño solo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Vio como la esmeralda se acercaba, traía unos jean's y un top anaranjado.

–¿Pasa algo?– le preguntó al verlo con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué hace este hombre aquí?– le preguntó.

–Quería conocer a su nieto– dijo con simpleza.

–Hien no lo necesita– dijo.

–Shaoran por favor– le pidió.

Que ella estuviera de acuerdo con que su padre visitara a su bebé era una cosa, pero sabía que el castaño no iba a estar de acuerdo.

–No creo que ahora tenga que venir y aparecer en la vida de Hien y en la de _mi_ mujer luego de darle la espalda cuando ella más lo necesitó–

El hombre no supo que decir, el castaño tenía razón de sobra para odiarlo. El moreno entendía a su amigo, ese hombre no podía y aparecer como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Será mejor que me marche– dijo el hombre. –Cuidate y cuida a tu bebé– le pidió el hombre a su hija.

–Yo...– observó al castaño. –Te llamaré para decirte cuando puedes ir a visitarlo– le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Shao– llamó al castaño.

Estaba seguro que era más de media noche, quería dormir, mañana se tendría que levantar temprano para ir a la universidad.

–¿Estás dormido?– la escuchó preguntar.

–¿Qué quieres?– le preguntó, con ignorarla no conseguiría nada.

–¿Me amas?– le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No– le daba la espalda.

–¿Ni un poquito?– le preguntó sonriendo.

–Duérmete cerecita– le ordenó. –Mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad– le recordó.

–Dime que me amas– le exigió haciendo un puchero.

–No– le dijo.

Cuando no la escuchó durante cinco minutos agradeció y se dispuso a dormirse pero unos pequeños sollozos llamaron su atención.

–¿Qué mierda?– al escuchar los sollozos de la esmeralda giró entre las sabanas para quedar frente a ella. –¿Por qué lloras tonta?– le preguntó preocupado. La observó sin entender, gracias a que la recamara era iluminada por una pequeña luz por el bebé pudo ver como tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

–N...no me amas– sollozó.

–No llores muñequita– la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo. –Te amo tonta, Hien y tú son mi vida– le dijo acariciando su castaña cabellera.

–Lo sabía– se había separado de él con una sonrisa y ahora le sacaba la lengua. –No puedes vivir sin mi–

–Maldita...– los labios de la esmeralda lo hicieron callar con un beso.

–Te amo mi lobito– le dijo sonrojada y lo rodio del cuello para fundirse en un beso.

Solo el pequeño roce de los labios de la esmeralda causó excitación en su cuerpo. La rodeó de la cintura y la acercó hasta su cuerpo. Deslizó la lengua entre los labios masculinos y saboreó su interior, lo deseaba tanto.

–No– se separó de ella de mala gana.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó sin entender.

–En estos dos últimos meses solo hacemos esto– dijo con frustración. –Me tientas y al final no puedo tenerte– alzó una ceja al ver como ella se sonrojó para luego sonreír. –No tiene nada de gracioso– le dijo.

–¿Quién dice qué ya no me puedes tener?– desvió la miraba avergonzada, hacía ya como casi un mes que había pasado de la cuarentena pero por alguna razón dejó que el castaño lo siguiera creyendo.

El castaño la miró largamente al verla avergonzada.

–¿Desde cuándo?– le preguntó al entenderlo todo.

–Casi un mes– levantó el rostro y lo enfrentó.

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, ganas de estrangularla no le faltaron. Estuvo todo ese tiempo sin tocarla por pensar que todavía estaba en la cuarentena pero no, esa estúpida se había burlado de él. Lo observó detenidamente al ver como se había puesto serio.

–Yo quería pero...– se mordió el labio. –Quería estar contigo sin que hubiese sexo– era cierto, muchas veces tuvo que hacerse la dormida para tranquilizarse.

–¿Quieres ahora o solo quieres qué nos besemos sin nada de sexo?– le preguntó con sarcasmo, estaba enojado, en esos días la había deseado sobremanera y al no poder tenerla tuvo que recurrir a unas cuantas duchas frías las cuales no le hacían mucho efecto.

–Si– quería que la tocara, quería sentirlo.

–¿Si quieres o no quieres?– seguía con el mismo sarcástico tono.

–Si...quiero...– lo vio sonreí con malicia para luego darle la espalda.

–Ahora soy yo el que no está disponible– estúpida mujer.

Rodeó con los brazos su fuerte cintura y se apretó contra él frotando sus pechos contra la fuerte y masculina espalda.

–Hazme tuya– susurró contra la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Si ella pensaba que lo contentaría con eso estaba muy equivocada, no le haría el amor mientras ella lo quisiera. Las pequeñas manos de la esmeralda empezaron a acariciar su abdomen, amenazando con deslizarse hasta su palpitante miembro el cual deseaba ser rodeado por aquellas pequeñas manos

–¿No quieres?– su voz era un susurro. –Parece que estás algo ansioso– él era su marido y si no quería hacerle el amor ella conseguiría todo lo contrario.

Cuando ella estaba dispuesta a tocar su erección la detuvo.

–No– le dijo con tono cortante.

La castaña se sorprendió al escuchar la demandante negación, ¿tanto se había enojado?, se preguntaba. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio y sin saber que hacer, luego de pensarlo varios minutos decidió que lo mejor era dejar que se le pasara el enojo, suspiró con desilusión, cuanto le gustaría que la tocara.

Al las manos de la esmeralda intentar abandonar su cintura la detuvo.

–Quédate quieta– le ordenó.

No entendió pero lo obedeció.

Con lentitud guió unas de las femeninas manos hasta su miembro. Se sonrojó fuertemente al tocar la erección del castaño.

–No puedo dormir así– fue todo lo que dijo al separar sus manos de las de ella y dejarla entre sus piernas bajo su ropa interior.

Lo empezó acariciar con lentitud, su erección estaba dura y palpitante entre su mano. Necesitó todo su auto control para no gruñir por las caricias recibidas. Maldijo por lo bajo al a verle enseñado como acariciarlo.

Se sintió frustrada, lo acariciaba como él le había enseñado y ningún jadeo por parte.

–Lo siento– se separó de su cuerpo y con rapidez le dio la espalda ocultando el brillo de sus ojos por causa de las amenazantes lagrimas.

–Nunca vuelvas a dejarme caliente– susurró con voz ronca contra su oreja.

Su aliento se había detenido al sentir como el castaño la había abrazado de espalda y con rapidez unas de sus manos se adueñó de unos de sus pechos.

–¿Estamos calientes no nena?– susurró rosando el lóbulo de su oído. –Muy caliente– tomó el lóbulo y lo mordisqueó.

–Shao...– gimió ante aquello.

–¿Si?– su tono fue burlón y malicioso.

Deslizó su mano libre por su vientre, solo tenía dos meses de haber dado a luz y su vientre estaba plano. Introdujo la mano bajo las bragas y acarició su sexo.

–Mmm– era como si la estuviera saboreando. –Eres una nena mala– dijo.

–N...no...– la caricia sobre su centro de placer la hizo jadear.

–Solo las nenas malas mojan las bragas– deslizó la lengua por todo el contorno de su ojera hasta la parte de atrás del cuello. Apretó con suavidad sus pechos mientras sus dedos acariciaban su botón de placer.

–...Shao....–

–Shhhh– susurró contra su piel. –Despertarás al bebé– susurró con picardía al introducir un dedo en su interior. Su aliento le acarició la piel y luego mordisqueó su cuello. –¿No queremos qué despierte no?–

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir cuando la empaló con su dedo.

–Me las cobraré todas– fue una amenaza caliente y excitante.

Apartó las manos de su cuerpo y se colocó sobre ella besándola con pasión, arrancándole jadeos. Acarició los fuertes músculos de la espalda masculina.

–Vas a gritar– le aseguró al separarse de su cuerpo, le quitó la bata y la dejó en bragas ante su caliente y hambrienta mirada.

Tomó un pequeño pezón entre sus labios, lo lamió y succionó.

–......mmm...– gimió de placer.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Perdoname por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para escribirte unas cuantas líneas antes. De seguro me odias por haberme ido sin decirte pero no podía, no tenía el valor suficiente. Ahora dos meses después me atrevo a escribirte para decirte porque mi huida, tengo sida amiga, si, me voy a morir._

_No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber malgastado mi vida, fui una tonta, tan tonta que me acosté con el chico al cual amas, perdoname por eso, de verdad perdoname, en esos momentos solo pensaba pasarla bien y Li siempre fue unos de los chicos con el que más disfrutaba en la cama._

_Espero que Li te haga feliz, te lo mereces. Cuida mucho de tu bebé que de seguro será una monada._

_Tu mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji_

–¿Estás segura qué no te gustaría regresar?– le preguntaba su madre.

–Si mamá– dijo mientras doblaba la recién escrita carta y la metía en el sobre.

Su madre la miró con tristeza, si hubiese estado al pendiente de su hija aquello nunca había pasado. Todo era su culpa.

–Lo siento tanto hija– la abrazó a la misma vez que amargas lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

–No importa mamá– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–....Ahhhhh.....– gemía la esmeralda.

La tenía agarrada de las caderas mientras su boca y lengua se movían con maestría sobre su húmedo sexo. Se mordió el labio para callar un fuerte gemido cuando el orgasmo vibró por todo su cuerpo, pero las caricias sobre su intimidad no cesaron. El segundo orgasmo no se hizo esperar y esta vez fue más fuerte causando que unas lagrimas se le escaparan.

Estaba tan vulnerable y sensible ante el fuerte orgasmo que cuando el castaño se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró con rapidez solo pudo arquearse contra él y buscar sus labios con desesperación.

–...¿T..te gus...ta?– jadeó contra sus labios mientras la embestía con lentitud.

–....Má.......más.....– gimió con frustración.

–¿Más lento?– le preguntó con malicia.

–........N........no......– tuvo ganas de llorar cuando él dejó de moverse. –.....Rá....rápi....do....– movió las caderas embusca de una profunda penetración. –....Shao....– él quería matarla, ¿por qué se había detenido?

Salió de su interior, dejándola separada solo por la punta de su miembro.

–...Po....por fa...vor....– suplicó.

Arremetió de una sola estancada contra su sexo, arrancándole un fuerte grito de placer.

Las embestidas se hicieron rápidas y profundas arrancándole gemidos y jadeos a ambos. Le rodeó la cintura y se movió contra él buscando una penetración más profunda.

–.......M.....más.........– y él así lo hizo.

Se besaron entre gemidos con hambre.

–Te...a...mo...– saboreó cada rincón de su boca con placer para luego deslizar la lengua hasta el femenino cuello y mordisquear.

–.............Ahhhhh.......– gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello a su merced.

–Grita nena– susurró contra la piel de su cuello. –Grita mi nombre bebé– sentía el cuerpo de la esmeralda vibrar entre sus brazos. Cada penetración la llevaba más y más cerca del orgasmo. –Córre....te– su sexo se apretaba delicioso contra su miembro. –Córrete pa....ra mi....–

–Shao................Shao...........– chilló al sentir su bajo vientre contraerse y el orgasmo golpear su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el grito de la esmeralda y dando una última y profunda embestida se derramó en su interior en un salvaje gruñido. Se besaron entre medio del éxtasis del orgasmo y jadearon por placer y la falta de aire.

El llanto de su pequeño hijo los frustró, genial, en pleno orgasmo y su bebé lloraba por atención o hasta por hambre, quien sabe.

–....Shao.....– jadeó.

–Shhhh– susurró agarrándola firmemente de las caderas.

Nuevamente el llanto de su bebé se escuchó, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y empujo al castaño haciendo que su miembro saliera de su cuerpo y el último chorro de su corrida mojara su muslo.

Gruñó de frustración al verla salir de la cama, ¡maldición, todavía estaba caliente!

–No llores amor– tomó su bata la cual estaba en el piso cerca de la cama para luego encender la luz y acercarse a la cuna. –¿Tienes hambre?– lo tomó en brazos.

Apenas sintió estar en los brazos de su madre su llanto cesó.

–Solo querías atención de mami– sonrió mirándolo y se acercó a la cama.

–¿Está bien?– preguntó el castaño, la sabana tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

–Lo despertamos– le dijo.

–Tú– cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Las escenas de la esmeralda con su bebé en brazos era la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto jamás. –Gritas como para despertar todo el edificio– sonrió con malicia al ver como el sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas.

–Yo...– se mordió el labio. –Lo siento– se disculpó al ver como a pesar de que tenía la sabanas rodeando su cintura la erección era visible.

–No importa– pues ya que, parecía que esa noche no podía disfrutar de ella como quería.

Su hijo definitivamente no quería que tocara a su madre, en los dos meses que tenía de nacido pocas veces se levantaba a media noche pero justo ese día y esa hora se había despertado.

–Está mojado– dijo al palpar el pañal.

–Es un nene malo como la madre– sus ojos chispearon de picardía. –Mojando las bragas como las nenas malas– hacerla sonrojar era muy fácil. Una caliente idea se coló entre sus pensamientos.

–Shao– lo llamó sonrojada poniéndose de pie y acercándose al cambiador donde dejó al bebé.

–Pensaba que te gustaba mojarte para mi– se había puesto de pie con la sabana rodeando su cintura y la abrazó por detrás. –Las nenas malas son calientes– besó su cuello mientras sonreía. –Muy caliente– llevó una mano hasta sus pechos.

–...N..no hagas eso...– dijo sin aliento intentando desabotonar la ropita al bebé para cambiarlo.

–¿Por qué no?– delineó un pequeño pezón sobre la tela.

–El...el bebé....– su respiración se hizo entre contada. Su cuerpo reaccionaba demasiado fácil a sus caricias. –No está viendo– y era cierto, su hijo los miraba a los dos con ojos curiosos.

–No sabe lo que estamos haciendo– apretó el pequeño montículo entre su dedo indice y pulgar. –Cambialo, puede pescar un resfriado– le dijo en un caliente susurró.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios ante las caricias en sus pechos y con manos temblorosa terminó de ponerle el pañal al bebé y luego volver a ponerle el pequeño mameluco.

–Todavía estás húmeda– una mano se coló debajo de la bata de la esmeralda y tocó con lentitud su intimidad lo cual se le hizo fácil al ella no llevar ropa interior. –Juraría que estás más caliente que hace rato– deslizó la lengua de su cuello hasta su oído y tomó el lóbulo entre sus dientes y mordisqueó.

–E...el be..bé....–

–Creo que le gusta– al escuchar aquello miró a su bebé y se sorprendió al verlo sonriendo y jugando con sus manitas. –Se una nena buena y apoya las manos a los lados de Hien– le pidió. –No queremos que se caiga, no apartes la mirada de él–

Besó su espalda sobre la tena hasta quedar de rodillas detrás de su cuerpo.

–Separa las piernas– le subió la bata dejando su trasero ante sus ojos.

–¿Qu...qué ha...?– se mordió con fuerza el labio al sentir como la boca masculina se posaba en su sexo y lamía desde atrás.

Gimió contra su intimida y la lamió con destreza desde aquella posición. Le rodeó las caderas con sus brazos acercándola más a su boca.

–.....ahhh............– no pudo contener el gemido al sentir su lengua succionar su botón de placer.

–Deliciosa– susurró antes de mordisquearla con suavidad.

Gimió en protesta cuando dejó de sentir las caricias sobre su húmedo sexo. Se irguió y mordisqueó su hombro, marcándola.

–No sabes lo caliente que es verte así– dijo en voz ronca y pausada. –Tan caliente– continuó.

Lo sintió duro contra su trasero. Se había quitado la sabana y se frotaba contra ella.

–Tan sumisa– guió su palpitante miembro hasta su intimida y frotó. –¿Te gusta?–

–..........Sha....o.....– gimió.

–Asustará al bebé– dijo con voz cargada de placer.

¡Oh mierda!, se había olvidado de su pequeño hijo quien a pesar de ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando los miraba con ojitos curiosos.

–....Para....– se mordió el labio cuando él empezó a empujar contra su sexo.

–¿Segura?– se deslizó con lentitud para dejarla separada por la punta de su erección. –Pide....melo– jadeó en su oído. –Pídeme que te joda–

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

–....Por....favor....– la mordida en su labio hizo que este le sangrara y sintió el sabor de la sangre inundar su boca.

–¿Por...favor qué?– su voz estaba ronca de placer. –Puedo joderte o hacerte el amor– en ningún momento dejaba de besar su cuello o sus hombros. –Duro y rápido o lento y suave–

Echó las caderas hacia atrás para sentirlo más en su interior pero él se retiró.

–Dime o me voy– la amenazó retirando su pene de su interior.

–Du...duro....– le pidió. –F....follame....– el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo insoportable al esas palabras salir de sus labios.

–Buena chica– sonrió de manera perversa y de una rápida embestida la penetró.

Su respiración se volvió entre cortada y solo pudo morderse el labio para no gritar ante la fuerte penetración. No fueron penetraciones lentas si no rápidas y profundas, ambos gemían y jadeaban de placer. Movió las caderas al compás de las penetraciones.

–Tan...tan apreta...da nena– gruñó en su oído. –Eres mía– mientras una mano estaba en sus caderas una acariciaba sus pechos sobre la tela.

Le mordió el cuello para callar un gruñido de placer por las contracciones del orgasmo. El orgasmo los dejó sin aliento y solo pudieron gemir.

–¡Oh nena!– exclamó jadeante. –Respira– le pidió con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran respirar con normalidad, salió de su cuerpo y la escuchó jadear en protesta. La besó tomando su aliento y saboreando sus labios.

–Pervertida– tomó la sabana y nuevamente se la colocó en la cintura. –Correrse delante de su pequeño hijo– dijo con malicia.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Era una pervertida, observó a su bebé el cual tenía los brazitos estirados y abría y cerraba las manitas pidiendo que lo cargaran. A pesar de que había nacido antes de tiempo era un bebé muy saludable.

–Vamos a dormir pequeñín– tomó a su hijo en brazos. –Mami es una pervertida– no pudo evitar reír al su hijo hacerlo también.

–¡Oye!– se quejó mientras veía al castaño caminar hacia la cama con el bebé. –Fue tu culpa– dijo mientras echaba el pañal sucio al zafacón.

–No te obligué– le dijo ya acostado con la espalda apoyada en el espalda de la cama y su bebé sobre su torso.

Apagó la luz y se acostó al lado de los dos hombres más importante de su vida.

–Cuando se duerma hay que dejarlo en la cuna– le dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el castaño acariciaba el cabello del bebé.

–Si no te subes sobre mi creo que los tres pudiéramos dormir hoy aquí– la miró con burla.

–Eres...– dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Soy...– la imitó a seguir.

–Insopor....– calló cuando él con cuidado dejó al bebé entre medio de ambos y se acercó a sus labios.

–Te dejo sin palabras– rozó sus labios. –¿Verdad zorrita?–

No pudo protestar cuando la besó. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso.

–No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien como tú– se acomodó en su lugar y cerró los ojos.

–Ni yo de ti–

Ambos se observaron para luego mirar a su bebé el cual se había quedado dormidito. Se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

–Shao– la escuchó susurrar entre sueño. –Te amo–

–Tonta– susurró.

Esperaba que ella no lo hiciera perder la paciencia, porque si algo había aprendido era que lidiar con Sakura Kinomoto no era nada fácil, esa niña con cara angelical, cuerpo deseable y piel de porcelana era la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que podía sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo perder el control. No era bueno en esas cosas de los sentimientos pero por ella y por su hijo quizás podría cambiar. Sonrió con malicia. ¿Cambiar por ella?, Ja!, tal vez sería ella quien cambiara por él.

**Fin**

––

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!.....wow al fin el último capitulo de esta hermosa obra de arte (que creída yo no?)...Es que ando demasiado de happy es el primer fic que publico y termino O.O, me tiene muy emocionada eso y si contamos que tengo hasta el momento 392 reviews estoy que brinco de alegría n_n. Definitivamente este capitulo creo que fue mi favorito *-*

Nuestros castaños definitivamente son unos calentones, mira que hacer eso y el bebé ahí O////O, gracias a Dios que está pequeñito y no tiene ni idea de lo que fue testigo, espero que no me maten por poner eso xDDDDDDD. Este capitulo fue el más largo así ya lo tenía y no le quise cortar nada con eso de que iba hacer el último los quería dejar con algo más largo ^^, pero por ahí ando haciendo un epilogo haber que tal me sale xDDD.

––

**A****hora a contestar sus reviews**

**Hik-chan:** Si, este es el último capitulo, como dicen todo lo bueno tiene un final U-U...espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas.

pricessitha45655: Aquí está el último capitulo, de corazón espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews y espero que disfrutes.

**Kemmy S:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste.

**Melii:** Un epilogo?....pues voy a trabajar en eso aunque no sé cuando lo suba apenas empecé a ver que pedían uno me puse atrabajar en el y no lo he terminado aunque ya esta casi terminado ^^.

**nani27:** See, esos dos como que tienen que aprender a ser buenos padre ¬_⌐...Imaginate, ese día era en el cual Xiao dejaría a su madre en la calle lo cual logró y no fue un cumple con fiesta si no que estaba en el tribunal y todo eso O_o...Espero que sea lo que hayas esperado y si no lo es por ahí hay un epilogo.

**Adri Antara:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero que esto sea lo que esperas y que te guste tanto como me gustó a mi n_n

**Minheliz94:** xDDDDDDDd, no te preocupes yo también aveces cuando ando bien entretenida con una historia la leo por el Ipod o el cell (si ando en lugares donde no se lleva la lapto)... Creo que tengo algo por ahí en el epilogo sobre la madre de Shao, haber que pasa ^^. Pues parece que se reconciliaron no?...Todo indica que Hien será celoso como el padre jejeje, mira como interrumpió a nuestros castaños aunque claro con lo caliente que son eso no les impidió hacer sus cosillas....O.O pobre bebé tan pequeñito y mira lo que vio en sus apenas dos meses de vida....CON PADRES COMO ESOS!!!!!!!!

**Didi:** Muchas gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias, estuve revisando todos los reviews y si no me equivoco me has dejado uno en cada capitulo ^///^...Pues pensaba dejar el fic hasta aquí pero viendo como piden un epilogo haré uno (ya lo empecé)...espero terminarlo pronto, todavía me faltan algunos detalles pero espero subirlo pronto, no diré fecha exacta pero será esta semana...Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes. Pues Hien parece que será celoso como el papá jejeje, ya se las cobró (dos meses después O.O)...pobrecito Saku lo puso a dieta y él ni se enteró que la cuarentena ya había pasado jijiji. Disfruta del capitulo ^////^

**ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs:** Pues está molesta porque no sabe que le pasa a Tomoyo y se las desquita con nuestro querido Shao u_u. Xiao es todo una monada con su baby *¬*

**lupiz_li:** Desde que empecé a ver los reviews de poner un epilogo no me pude contener y decidí hacer uno para complacer a todos mis lectoras n_n..

**anonima ****(l)**: xDDDDDDD, que cruel con Tomoyo O.O, la idea creo que fue algo cruel pero al final no la cambie _. Espero que te guste este capitulo y que disfrutes.

**Ponzha!!:** Parece que muxas pensaron eso xDDDDDd, espero que te guste el capitulo y que sea lo que esperabas ^^

**lfanycka: **Seee Tomoyo vivía una vida loca, loca u_u, muchas gracias, me halagas mucho n////n, voy a seguir con mi otro fic, ahora es cuando más ganas tengo de escribir pero menos tiempo u_u...Deseo comenzar un nuevo fic y terminar uno que tengo por ahí. Espero que te guste el final aunque hay por ahí un epilogo en camino jijiji.

**Sweeping Girl:** Siiii habrá un epilogo pero solo no sé cuando lo pondré, será esta semana pero no te sabría decir que día con exactitud u_u. Ojala te guste este capitulo y que sea de tu agrado.

**Hadita-lp:** Como dicen, todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin u_u, espero que te guste el capitulo y que sea de tu agrado ^^.

**Marce:** Buenooooooo pues creo que este capitulo esta bien cargado de escenas lemon...jajaja, ojala te gusten aunque creo que están muy subidito n///////n. XDDDDDD nah!. No me canso de ti jijijij, disfruta del capitulo y espero que te guste...El epilogo va!!!, esta semana, quien sabe que día pero esta semana n_n.

**AleirBagPotteR-BasS:** Siempre es bueno tener nuevos lectores, aunque sea al final jejejeje, que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado de ella ^^.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** U-U, si, se termina -, pero por ahí vendrá un epilogo y espero que te guste tanto como el resto de la historia.

**YeSaL Y aLyA: **Si, u-u ya se acaba U-U, pero por ahí tengo otros fics y uno que empezaré coming soon, como dicen xDDDDD.

**Tachikawa de Ishida:** Pervertidilla n/////////////n, aquí está tu querido lemon jijijiji, lo considero algo caliente xDDDDDD pero ya que jejeje, ojala te guste y lo disfrutes.

––

**Si de verdad quieren Epilogo dejen reviews xD**

Besitos...

**Hasta la próxima**


	18. Epilogo

**Como todos saben card captors sakura no me pertenece (Ya quisiera yo). En esta historia no existen las cartas Clow, ni nada que tenga que ver con magia.**

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?....¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?  
––

**Difícil de Amar**

**Epilogo**

"_&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos

_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.

––

–Por favor amor– pedía la castaña quien intentaba darle de comer a su pequeño hijo.

Estaba en el comedor con su hijo intentando darle de comer pero este se negaba.

–No quelo– dijo el niño mirando hacia otro lado.

Tanto la morena como el moreno quienes también estaban ahí miraban con curiosidad ante la negación del pequeño niño.

–¿Quieres qué le diga a papi qué no quisiste comer hoy?– pero su hijo no le contestó. Suspiró con cansancio dándose por vencida y dejando el plato sobre la mesa.

–Extraña a Xiao Lang– dijo el moreno.

–Demasiado– lo apoyó su novia.

Había pasado tres años desde el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo, tanto Mey como Eriol seguían viviendo con ellos y su relación iba de maravilla, tanto así que planeaban casarse dentro de un año. Hacía quince días que el castaño se había ido a Hong Kong, tenía unos negocios allá y como cinco meses atrás había decidido ponerse a cargo de sus negocios con ayuda de Wei, ahora trabajaba. Todavía no hacía ni un año que se habían graduado, el moreno y el castaño en finanzas primero mientras la esmeralda en psicología tres meses después, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital donde había nacido su hijo como ayudante de psicóloga a una doctora. Meiling estaba ya en la universidad y se había decidido a la fotografiá.

–Necesitas comer– le volvió a decir a su hijo.

–¿Quieres chocolate cielo?–

Miró a su tía con ojitos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

–No hasta que coma– tanto la morena como el castaño lo tenían mal acostumbrado. Chocolate antes de la comida. –Así que si quieres chocolate tendrás que comer– dijo con tranquilidad.

–Espero que para mi también haya chocolate– todos observaron hacia donde provenía la fuerte y profunda voz.

–¡¡Papi!!– chilló, se bajó de la silla casi cayendo al piso y corrió hasta su padre.

Tomó a su pequeño hijo en brazos y lo alzó, le hizo cosquillas y besó sus sonrosadas mejillas.

–¿Me extrañaste?– le preguntó sonriendo y despeinándolo.

–Sip– aceptó. –Mucho, mucho–

–Traes una cara terrible– le dijo su mejor amigo con burla.

–Gracias, me fue de _maravilla_– dijo en tono de sarcasmo al sentarse.

–¿Tienes hambre?– le preguntó la esmeralda, la mirada que le dedicó la hizo sonrojar.

–¡Oh coño, vallan a follar a la recamara por favor!– dijo con picardía el moreno al ver como ambos se miraban.

–El día que Hien diga algo como eso me olvido que eres mi mejor amigo y te jodes– le dijo.

–Si no es que antes dice unas de tus tantas palabritas– sonrió.

–¿Cono?– preguntó el niño con el entrecejo fruncido y sin entender. –¿Folar?–

–Hien, amor, nunca, pero nunca de los nunca repitas lo que tu querido tío dice y mucho menos lo que dije tu papi– le dijo su tía con una sonrisa.

–¿No?– volvió a preguntar el niño. –¿Por qué?–

–Vamos a comer amor– le dijo su madre sacándolo de las piernas de su padre.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Hacía apenas pocas horas que había regresado de Hong Kong, solo quince días había estado lejos de su familia y los había extrañado demasiado.

–¿Y tú no me extrañaste?– le preguntó a la esmeralda.

Ambos estaban en su habitación.

–Si– sonrió.

–Mmmm– se acercó y la tomó de la cintura. –¿Cuánto?– dio pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas.

–Mucho...–

Inclinó el rostro sobre el femenino y tomó sus labios en un rápido y apasionado beso.

–Necesito una ducha– susurró contra sus labios. Cuando estuvo apunto de separarse ella lo rodeó del cuello y profundizó el beso. Su lengua se deslizó con autoridad dentro de la boca femenina y saboreó su sabor. Había extrañado su sabor, su cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo.

La tomó en brazos y caminó hasta el baño donde la depositó en el piso.

–Morbosa– dejó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello donde se entretuvo unos minutos.

–Es tu culpa– se mordió el labio cuando una masculina mano le apretó un pecho lo cual la hizo jadear.

Tener un hijo había tenido su ganancia, sus pechos estaban más voluptuosos.

–¿Ah si?– le preguntó con malicia al sus dedos jugar con el pequeño pezón sobre la tela. –Sin sujetador eh– lamió su cuello.

–M....me mo...molestan– y era la verdad, desde hacía dos semanas le molestaban y cuando estaba en la casa no lo usabas.

Se separó de su cuello y la observó con una ceja alzada.

–¿Te has sentido mal?– acunó sus pechos entre sus manos.

–No...– suspiró con placer.

–¿No te has desmayado?– volvió a preguntarle observando su sonrojado rostro. –¿Demasiado cansada?–

–Solo algo cansada– lo miró sin entender. –¿Sucede algo?–

–Tal vez– se acercó a sus labios y la besó.

Con lentitud le desabotonó uno a uno cada botón y cuando terminó acarició los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. Lo había extrañado horrores.

**&&&&––&&&&**

–Mami, mami– se escuchaba el pequeño grito de una niña de aproximadamente tres años.

–Aoi, mami está ocupada– le dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros. –¿Todo bien?– le preguntó a una mujer de cabellos negros, llevaba lentes y tecleaba con rapidez en el ordenador.

–Ya casi termino– dijo nomas.

–Iré a llevar a dormir a Aoi– le dijo para luego tomar a la niña en brazos.

Era una niña de cabellos castaños oscuro y del mismo color. Miró a su madre marchar con su hija en brazos y suspiró con cansancio. Apoyó la cabeza contra el espaldar de la silla y miró al techo.

–Vuelve pronto Josh– dijo con tristeza mientras se acariciaba el vientre donde crecía su segundo hijo.

**&&&&––&&&&**

–¡Hien vuelve aquí!– le ordenó su tía corriendo tras del pequeño.

–¡Nop!– siguió corriendo mientras sonreía.

–Para ser un niño de tres años tiene demasiada energía– decía el moreno sonriendo.

–Cállate y ayúdame– tomó un profundo respiro.

–Lo siento amor– se disculpó. –Pero tengo que llamar a mi tío– le dio un rápido beso y se alejó hacia el estudio.

–¡Muy bien Hien, preparate que tiita cuando te ponga las manos encima te duchará con agua fría!– gritó para que su pequeño sobrino la escuchara.

Corrió escaleras arriba buscándolo en las habitaciones donde no lo encontró.

–Muy bien travieso ya sé donde estás– abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Buscó por toda la recamara pero nada y fue cuando decidió buscar bajo la cama donde estaba el niño.

–Te encontré– le dijo sonriendo y jalándolo por sus pequeñas piernitas.

–¡Noo!– rió el niño al sentir como su tía le empezó a hacer cosquillas. –¡No tiita!– dijo riendo.

–Muy bien pequeño travieso es hora de ducharte– se incorporó y lo tomó de la mano pero cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta el niño se zafó de su agarre y corrió hasta entrar al baño. –¡Hien!– corrió tras él, se detuvo al ver a su sobrino mirando a sus padres.

Ahí estaba el castaño en el jacuzzi con la esmeralda entre sus piernas dándole la espalda mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

–¡Hien!– gritó su madre sonrojada, agradeció que había burbujas suficientes las cuales tapaban su desnudez.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?– había escuchado los pequeños gritos de su hijo y la voz de su hermana pero no pensaba que fueran hasta el baño.

–Cierren la puerta– les dijo la morena.

–Estamos en nuestra habitación– le dijo con tranquilidad su hermano.

–Hien los pudiera ver–

–Quelo baño con mami– corrió hacia el borde del jacuzzi y estiró los brazitos para que su madre lo tomara.

–Mami está con papi campeón– le dijo su padre observándolo.

–Baño con mami– infló las pequeñas mejillas haciendo un puchero.

Su pequeño hijo era un vivo retrato suyo, sus ojos castaños, sus cabellos de su mismo color, su misma mirada, hasta su inteligencia, Hien era un bebé muy inteligente, a pesar de sus cortos tres años hablaba con claridad y claro habían palabras que no sabía pronunciar como todo niño de su edad. Había caminado a los sietes meses y a los ochos dijo sus primeras palabras las cuales fueron _papá_ para sorpresa de la esmeralda la cual al ver como su hijo se ponía celoso cuando el castaño la besaba pensaba que diría _mamá _primero.

–Siento celos– susurró contra el oído de la esmeralda.

La esmeralda sonrió.

–Amor ve con tiita que papi saldrá para que puedas entrar con mami–

–¿Me pregunto a quién habrá salido tan demandante?– preguntó la morena al ver a su sobrino salir del baño.

–No sé– giró los ojos mirando hacia Shaoran quien sonreía con arrogancia.

–Que puedo decir– dijo. –Si no te molesta tengo que salir antes que mi propio hijo me prohíba tocar a mi mujer– le dijo a su hermana la cual al escuchar aquello los dejó solos. –Pensé que tendríamos más tiempos solos– deslizó una mano al encuentro de unos de sus pechos.

–No hagas eso– susurró.

–Mmmm– besó su cuello en la parte de atrás.

Decidió salir del agua, lo miró de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio y con las mejillas sonrojadas, el agua se escurría por todo su magnifico cuerpo.

–No seas pervertida cerecita– sonrió con malicia y tomó una toalla la cual estaba sobre un sillón rojo y se la colocó al rededor de la cintura.

–No es mi culpa– dejó la mitad de la cara hundida en el agua para apartar el sonrojo.

Nuevamente vieron a su pequeño hijo entrar en el baño.

–Por ahora mami es toda tuya– se puso a la altura de su hijo y este le sonrió. –Recuerda que mami es de papi– susurró en su oído y este se sonrojó. –¿Entendido?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sip– asintió sonriendo.

**&&&&––&&&&**

–¿Crees qué nuestros hijos lo acepten?– preguntaba una mujer.

–No tienen porque no hacerlo– le dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños. –Tú me quieres y yo te quiero, no le veo nada de malo–

–Me preocupa tanto– dijo con tristeza. –Sé que Xiao Lang no me perdona completamente– le dijo.

–No pienses en eso amor– dijo ofreciéndole una taza. –Los chicos ya son adultos– dijo. –Si mi hija me perdonó Xiao Lang también te perdonará– le aseguró.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Tenía la mirada fija en un punto no definido, estaba pensando en el día anterior. Sakura le había dicho que el sujetador le molestaba y cuando le había preguntado que si había estado cansada lo había aceptado. Embarazada, era una posibilidad, se había cuidado desde hacía casi tres años pero antes de irse a Hong Kong no lo había hecho.

–¿Qué tanto piensas?– le preguntó su mejor amigo.

–Creo que Sakura está embarazada– se llevó una mano al cabello.

–¿Por qué?–

–Si sacamos que antes de irme no nos cuidamos y que en la mañana se sintió algo mareada, ¿no crees qué es suficiente cómo para qué lo crea?–

–¿Sabes para qué se hicieron los preservativos amigo mío?– sonrió.

–Para ponértelo en la boca– sonrió.

Ambos estaban en un restaurante esperando a un socio para almorzar.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Estaba feliz, el castaño en la mañana le había entregado una llave, la llave de su consultorio, podría poner su propio consultorio como psicóloga. Estaba en el hospital despidiéndose de los amigos que había hecho y dejando todo en orden ya que estaba ansiosa por empezar en su propia oficina. Meiling la había acompañado.

–Mami– la llamó Hien jalando su falda para llamar su atención.

–¿Qué pasa amor?– le preguntó.

–Quelo jugo– le dijo

–Vamos pequeño travieso– lo tomó en brazos. –Tiita te llevará a la cafetería mientras mami termina aquí–

Apenas vio a su cuñada e hijo desaparecer por la puerta se sintió mareada.

–¿Qué me pasa?– se llevó la mano a la frente al ponerse de pie. –Estoy tan cansada– susurró y se tuvo que sostener a una silla para no caer.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Había salido de la cafetería con su sobrino cuando unas enfermeras llamaron su atención.

–Tiene el pulso muy bajo– escuchó que decía una enfermera.

–Hay que llevarla a observación– dijo un doctor. –Nombre de la paciente– pidió.

–Sakura Li– la morena se quedó sin entender. –Es ayudante de la doctora Takanawa– dijo. –La encontramos desmayada en la oficina de esta–

–¿Mami?– al escuchar la voz de su sobrino lo tomó de la manita y se acercó.

–¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?– la miraron con una ceja alzada.

–No le podemos dar esa información– le dijo el doctor.

–Soy su cuñada– dijo. –¿Está ella bien?– volvió a preguntar preocupada.

–No reacciona– dijo el doctor. –La estamos reanimando–

–La encontramos desmayada–

Se quedó sorprendida, pero no hacía ni veinte minutos que estuvo con la esmeralda y esta estaba bien. Hien quien no entendía pero si comprendía que algo pasaba con su madre se soltó del agarre de su tía y corrió por donde se habían ido el doctor y la enfermera.

–¡Hien!– lo llamó y fue tras él, al doblar en la esquina se encontró a su sobrino poniéndose de pie y una niña frente a él la cual también se ponía de pie. Habían chocado. –¿Estás bien cielo?– se puso a su altura y le sacudió la ropita, este solo rodeó su cuello y empezó a llorar. –No llores– lo abrazó. –Mami está bien– le acarició el castaño cabello. –¿Estás bien?– le preguntó a la niña la cual tendría la misma edad que su sobrino.

–Sip– dijo con una sonrisa al sacudirse la ropa.

Ella le sonrió encantada, era una niña preciosa, con cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color, su carita era redonda y traía una camisita verde limón y un pantalón fucsia.

–¿Dónde está tu mami?– preguntó.

–¡Aoi!– una mujer se acercó corriendo. –¿Niña cuánto te he dicho qué no te apartes de mi mientras tu madre está dando su charla?– la regaño.

–Siento abuelita– dijo la niña.–Ta llorando– apuntó a Hien quien ya no lloraba pero si seguía con el rostro escondido entre el cuello de su tía.

La mujer miró a la morena y luego al bebé al cual no le vio el rostro.

–Lo siento mucho si mi nieta causó algún problema– se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

–No, para nada– sonrió. –Ellos solo chocaron–

–Nuevamente disculpe– pidió. –Disculpate Aoi– le dijo a su nieta quien estaba buscando algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Toma– sacó la mano del bolsillo donde había un pequeño chocolate y la estiró hacia Hien el cual siguió con el rostro escondido. –¿No queles chocoate?– le preguntó con tristeza al bajar la manita.

–¿No quieres chocolate cielo?– le preguntó a su sobrino. –Ella te está dando uno– le dijo cuando él asintió contra su cuello.

Cuando su tía lo dejó en el piso miró a la niña y luego al chocolate que le ofrecía, lo tomó y le sonrió. Mientras Hien comía el chocolate y la mujer y aquella preciosa niña se alejaban había llamado a su hermano.

–_¿Qué pasa?–_

–Xiao, Saku se desmayó– miró a Hien, no quería alertarlo.

–_¡¿Qué?!– _exclamó. _–¿Qué tiene?–_

–No lo sé, será mejor que vengas– le dijo. –Estamos en el hospital–

–_Enseguida voy–_

_**&&&&––&&&&**  
_

–¿Un niño?– le preguntaba a su hija.

–Siii– dijo emocionada. –Guapo– dijo. –Pelo tiste–

–Parece que chocó con un niño– le dijo su madre. –Hasta le dio su último chocolate–

–¿De verdad?– le preguntó a su hija. –Pensé que era para papá–

–Pelo él taba muy tiste–

–¿Ya terminaste?– le preguntó su madre.

–No, tengo otra charla dentro de una hora– le dijo.

Estaba feliz, si algo había aprendido desde que tenía aquella enfermedad era a valorar lo que tenía. Tres meses después de haberse ido de Japón en unas de sus tantas visitas medicas se había enterado que estaba embarazada lo cual fue una verdadera sorpresa y más sorpresa se llevo al un día abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse a Josh, un chico con el que había tenido varios encuentros, la mayorías de ellos pero cuando este le dijo que quería algo serio y formal con ella se había acobardado y lo había rechazado y luego descubrió que tenía aquella enfermedad, él había insistido y al final luego de varias consultas y charlas medicas comprendió que tener esa enfermedad no significaba que no podría tener una pareja. Josh nunca se contagio y otra curiosidad fue que sacando cuentas su hija era de él.

Su hija había nacido sin la enfermedad y ahora estaba embarazada de cuatro meses porque el preservativo se había roto y con los cuidados necesarios su bebé nacería limpio. Su larga melena negra había pasado a una corta sobre sus hombros. Estaba decidida a disfrutar de su familia, de sus hijo y esposo, se dedicaba a dar charlas a los jóvenes sobre la prevención. Hacía pocas horas que había vuelto a Japón luego de tres largos años.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Hacía una hora que había llegado al hospital y no le habían dicho nada sobre el estado de la castaña, tenía que mantener la calma, Hien era demasiado observador y no lo quería asustar.

–¿Papi?– lo llamó su pequeño hijo el cual venía de la cafetería con su abuelo y abuela. –¿Y mami?– buscó a su madre con la mirada pero no la encontró.

–Mami está bien campeón– se puso a su altura y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

–¿Familiares de Sakura Li?– preguntó un doctor acercándose.

–Soy su esposo– tomó a su hijo en brazos y se irguió. –¿Qué tiene mi esposa doctor?– preguntó.

–Afortunadamente ella y el bebé están bien– le dijo. –Solo una pequeña anemia la cual con las vitaminas adecuada no pasará a mayores–

–¿Bebé?– preguntó su cuñado.

–Si– dijo el doctor. –Tiene aproximadamente como un mes– les dijo.

–¿La puedo ver?– le preguntó el castaño.

–En estos momentos está descansado– les dijo. –Parece que a estado bajo presión y eso la tiene muy agotada– dijo. –La dejaremos descansar unas horas– dijo para luego marcharse.

–Eso explica su constante cansancio– dijo Yukito minutos después.

–Hien– tomó a su sobrino de los brazos de su hermano. –Tendrás un hermanito cariño– le dijo sonriendo.

–O hermanita– le dijo el moreno.

–No quelo– dijo haciendo puchero. –No quelo hermanito–

Todos lo miraron.

–Hien– lo llamó su padre en advertencia.

Su hijo lo miró con enojo, al ver la actitud de su pequeño hijo suspiró.

–Hien, mami necesita que quieras a tu hermanito– lo dejó en el piso y lo miró.

–¡No quelo tiita!– chilló con lagrimitas en los ojos.

–Cariño– lo llamó su abuela poniéndose a su altura. –Sabes, ahora tendrás con quien jugar– le dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su cabello. –Tendrás que cuidarlo porque será muy pequeñito–

–Pero...– miró a su padre y bajó la mirada. –Papi y mami ya no me quelan– sollozó.

Se le rompió el corazón al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo.

–Creo que tendrás que hablar con él– le dijo su mejor amigo.

Miró a su pequeño hijo largamente.

–¿Quieres hablar campeón?– se puso a la altura de su pequeño el cual permanecía con la cabeza baja.

Este negó mientras se llevaba una manita a los ojos.

–Sé que estás enojado– apoyó el mentón sobre la cabecita de su hijo.

Si algo había aprendido en esos tres años era que según más crecía su pequeño hijo su carácter se parecía más al suyo. Los primeros meses de vida pensó que su carácter sería como el de su madre, despreocupado, pero no fue así.

–¿Le dirás a papi por qué estás enojado?– le preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

–No quelo hermanito– susurró.

–Hien– dijo bajito con el mismo tono que usaba su hijo. –Mami y yo siempre te vamos a querer campeón– le aseguró.

–Pero...– nuevas lagrimas empañaron sus ojitos.

–Te prometo que siempre te vamos a amar– le levantó el rostro y le apartó las lagrimas que mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas. –¿Amas a mami no?– sonrió cuando lo vio asentir con rapidez. –¿Y a mi?– nuevamente asintió con rapidez. –Entonces tienes que amar a tu hermanito o hermanita– jugó con su pelo. –Si lo haces, eso pondrá feliz a mami y a mi– dijo. –Pero si no quieres a tu hermanito mami llorará y papi estará triste– era sorprendente como su pequeño hijo entendía todo lo que le estaba diciendo cuando niños de su misma edad no lo entenderían.

Lo vio bajar la mirada como buscando algo.

–¿Lo vas a querer?– su hijo era tan difícil como él, en momentos así era que le gustaría que se hubiese parecido más a la esmeralda que a él.

–Sip– una hermosa sonrisa adornó el rostro del niño.

Sonrió con ternura y más cuando su hijo lo rodeó del cuello y lo abrazó. Dos horas después el castaño permanecía con la espalda recargada a una pared, su hermana se había llevado a Hien a la casa dos horas atrás para alimentarlo y ponerlo a dormir su siesta.

–Tienes una buena puntería– se burló su mejor amigo.

–Déjalo– dijo con una ceja alzada, sabía por cual camino iba.

–Embarazaste a Sakurita la primera vez la noche de aquella fiesta y ahora dejaste de protegerte y la embarazas– sonrió. –Trataré de hacer lo mismo con Mey– dijo con malicia ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del castaño.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, ¿dónde estaba?, su esmeralda mirada se posó en su esposo el cual la miraba con algo de preocupación.

–Shao...– su voz salió en un susurró.

Intentó erguirse en la cama pero él la detuvo.

–Tranquila– le dijo.

–¿Qué me pasó?– le preguntó.

–Te desmayaste– le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó sin entender.

–Parece que tienes anemia– le dijo. –¿No has descansado desde qué me fui a Hong Kong no?– le preguntó. Ella guardó silencio, como decirle que apenas podía pegar los ojos en las largas noches que él no estuvo con ella. –Tienes que descansar tonta– se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación. –No te puedes enfermar, le hace daño al bebé–

–Quiero verlo– le pidió.

La miró sin entender.

–¿Dónde está Hien?–

–No estoy hablando de Hien– se volvió a cercar y depositó una mano sobre su viente.

Su corazón latió con rapidez al sentir la mano del castaño sobre la tela de la blanca sabanas acariciando su vientre.

–Estás embarazada–

–Pero...– dijo. –Nosotros nos cuidamos– dijo sin creer lo que le decía.

–Antes de irme a Hong Kong no lo hicimos cerecita–

Se llevó las manos al vientre cuando el castaño se hubo alejado y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Embarazada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro de su esposo.

–Lo siento– bajó la mirada apenada.

–¿Por qué?– se pasó una mano por el cabello.

–No querías otro bebé– susurró.

–¿Eso crees?– volvió a preguntarle con una ceja alzada.

–¿Lo quieres?– lo observó con alegría.

–Tonta– susurró. –¿Es mi hijo no?– preguntó.

–Si pero...– dudó. –No querías a Hien cuando quedé embarazada– nuevamente bajó la mirada, a pesar que hacía ya tres años de aquello siempre tuvo miedo de quedar embarazada nuevamente y que él rechazara al bebé.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando a la esmeralda le dieron de alta, debido a la anemia le habían recetado vitaminas, una dieta y sobre todo descansar por lo menos durante tres semanas.

–¿En serió?– preguntaba un hombre de cabellos color miel.

–Si, hasta le dio su último chocolate– dijo una mujer de cabellos negros.

–Taba muy tiste papi– dijo la pequeña niña.

Mientras aquella pareja hablaba muy animadamente a pocos pasos detrás iban la esmeralda y su familia.

–¿Entonces no podré abrir mi consultorio hasta dentro de tres semanas?– le preguntaba al castaño quien caminaba a su lado con su hijo en brazos.

–Hija, tienes que descansar– le dijo su padre.

–No estoy cansada– susurró.

–Si no lo estuvieras no andarías desmayándote por ahí– le dijo su hermano.

–Miralo del lado bueno Saku, Hien, tú y yo podríamos irnos de vacaciones– le dijo su cuñada.

–Olvídalo– le dijo su hermano. –El doctor la mandó a descansar no a andar saliendo– su hijo jaló su camisa llamando su atención. –¿Qué pasa?– lo observó y luego a donde estaba señalando.

Su mirada se posó a la pareja que caminaba pasos delante de ellos, pero en especial a una niña quien miraba hacia su hijo.

–¿La conoces amor?– le preguntó su madre.

–Sip– dijo sonriendo.

–Es la niña que le dio el chocolate– dijo su tía

–¿Chocolate?– preguntó su novio.

–Si, parece que chocaron y ella le dio un chocolate–

–¿Dejaste qué Hien lo comiera?– le preguntó a su hermana.

–No le vi nada de malo– dijo sin entender.

–¿Aoi qué miras cielo?– le preguntó su madre con interés.

–Es él– señaló con su manita algo que hizo que sus padre miraran hacia atrás.

Al la mujer pelinegra mirarlos la esmeralda se quedó de piedra, la reconoció, estaba muy cambiada pero esa era Tomoyo, su mejor amiga.

Al ver la palidez de la castaña se preocuparon.

–¿Te sientes mal Saku?– le preguntó su cuñada.

–¿Querida?– la llamó su suegra.

Vieron como la niña corría hacia ellos.

–Hola– saludó con voz chillona y feliz.

–Hola hermosa– la saludó Yukito poniéndose a su altura.

El castaño dejó a su pequeño hijo en el piso y este se acercó a la niña.

–No ta tiste– se sorprendieron cuando la vieron abrazar a Hien.

–Aoi amor– se acercó su padre.

–¿No es esa Tomoyo?– le preguntó el moreno a su mejor amigo quien observaba a la esmeralda quien seguía con la mirada fija en la amatista.

–Eso parece– le dijo.

–Siento el atrevimiento de mi hija– se disculpó el hombre.

–No se preocupe– le dijo Fujitaka.

–¿Pero cómo?– habló la esmeralda luego de unos minutos.

–Es un gusto volver a verte Sakura– la saludó la morena al acercarse.

Estaba sorprendida, luego de tres años veía a la amatista, lo último que supo de ella había sido una carta donde ella le explicaba sus razones por haberse marchado y alejado. Su mirada cayó al pequeño y abultado vientre de la morena.

Al verla cerrar las manos hasta hacerlas puños lo tomó de los hombros.

–Tranquila– le susurró su esposo.

Esta feliz de volver a verla pero estaba furiosa también, solo recordar que ella había preferido irse y sacarla de su vida la hizo enfurecer.

–Quiero irme– bajó la mirada.

El castaño la guió saliendo hasta el estacionamiento del hospital dejando a los demás atrás.

–Vamos pequeñín– le dijo el moreno tomando a Hien en brazos el cual protestó.

–Tiito– protestó el niño.

–Tu hija es una monada– le dijo la de ojos rubíes antes de marcharse detrás de su novio y sobrino.

–¿Me odia no?– preguntó con tristeza la morena a Touya.

–Solo está dolida– le dijo.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Al fin luego de varios minutos en casa la esmeralda había dejado de llorar.

–Se veía feliz– susurró.

Estaban en la habitación acostados mientras ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

–¿Eso es lo importante no?– le preguntó, recordaba todo el dolor de la castaña el primer año de la partida de su mejor amiga, trataba de esconderlo pero con él presente no podía. Luego de dos meses de la ida de la amatista pensó que ella se había resignado pero cuando recibió aquella carta se derrumbó y estuvo triste por largos meses hasta que ella misma había decidido no llorar más.

–Supongo que si– sintió la mano que estaba antes en sus cabellos recorrer su espalda.

–¿Hablarás con ella?–

–No sé–

–Pequeña tonta– sonrió

–No me digas así– levantó el rostro y lo miró. –S-A...–

–Sakura– susurró su nombre lentamente, saboreándolo, nunca le había dicho y ni le diría pero le gustaba llamarla por su nombre, llevó una mano tras su cuello y la hizo inclinar la cabeza para quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

–La cena está servida– escucharon detrás de la puerta la voz de una chica de servicio.

–Estoy hambriento– le dijo cuando ella volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

–No quiero salir de la habitación– le dijo.

–Necesitas comer–

**&&&&––&&&&**

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó su padre cuando ambos estuvieron en el comedor.

–Bien– sonrió.

Shaoran podía llegar a ser un tonto aunque habían pasado tres años pero siempre la animaba de una forma u otra.

_**Hien POV**_

Vi como mami y papi llegaban al comedor, mi mami venía feliz, muy feliz. Papi de seguro le había dado besitos, sip, a mi corta edad sé mucho, a veces papi me dice que eso lo saqué de él. Todavía hay palabras que no sé decir muy bien, pero entiendo claramente la mayoría de las cosas. ¿Lo tan notando verdad?

Miré a mi papi con celos, no entendía que mami era mía. Mi mami era tan linda, siempre me besaba, jugaba conmigo, me hacía cosquillas y cuando papi me dejaba nos duchábamos juntos.

En el hospital me sentí triste, no quelía un hermanito o hermanita, ellos lo iban a queler más que a mi o por lo menos eso pensé antes de que papi me hablara. Tiita y tiito dicen que soy igualito a papi, tanto como físico como en carácter. Al papi decirme que él y mami siempre me iban a amar me sentí feliz de nuevo, él siempre cumple sus promesas.

Mi misión era ahora cuidar de mi mami pala que mi hermanito tuviera bien y conseguir que papi dejara de besarla. Solo yo quería besar a mi mami.

_**Hien POV fin**_

–¿Donde ta hermanito?– preguntó el pequeño Hien llamando la atención. –Quelo verlo–

–Pequeñín para eso tienes que esperar– le dijo su abuelo.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó sin entender.

–Que lo traiga la cigüeña amor– dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No le mientas– le dijo el castaño.

–¿Cigüena?–

–Si, ella trae a los bebés– ignoró a su esposo.

_**Hien POV**_

¿Un ave?, tenía muchos libros de animales y la cigüena era un ave. ¿yo salí de un ave?.

–¿Salí de un ave?– no sabía de donde venían los bebés.

Mami se quedó en silencio y vi que se sonrojo cuando papí le dijo algo al oído.

–Si, una cigüeña trae a los bebés de París– me dijo y yo solo pude alzar una ceja.

Me quedé pensando.

–¿Tonces cuándo la cigüena me trajo a mami y a papi yo era un huevo?– pregunté sin entender.

–No– dijo mami con rapidez y pude escuchar como abuelos y tiitos reían y ella solo se sonrojaba.

–No lo confundas más cerecita– escuché decir a papi. Él siempre la llamaba así, una vez me dijo que lo hacía porque mami sonrojada parecía una cereza y que su nombre significaba Flor de Cerezo y que ese era su nombre personal para ella. Pero eso solo yo lo sabía. –Naciste del vientre de mami campeón– me dijo papi.

–¿La baliga?– pregunté.

–Si, ahora tu hermanito está donde tú estabas–

Bueno lo que decía papi era más creíble que lo que dijo mami. Papi era muy inteligente, él siempre ayudaba a mami cuando ella no entendía cosas. Saben, creo que mami sabe todo lo que sabe por mi papi.

_**Hien POV fin**_

_******&&&&––&&&&**  
_

Dos horas luego de haber cenado estaban reunidos en la sala, ¿Sus padres juntos?, esa si que no se la esperaban. Hacía algunos meses que la madre del castaño volvió de Hong Kong y tanto ella como Fujitaka se habían vuelto realmente amigos pero no creían que había algo más. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran Touya y Yukito ya que ellos lo sabían.

–Nunca nos dijeron nada– dijo la de ojos rubíes.

–Queríamos estar seguros– le dijo su madre.

Meiling la había perdonado meses después del nacimiento de Hien y aunque sabía que no se merecía el perdón de ningunos de sus hijos saber que su hija la había perdonado la hacía sentir algo en paz. Con Shaoran era más difícil, cuando intentó acercarse a su nieto él no se lo impidió y tampoco le prohibió irle a visitar pero solo eso, trataba de no hablarle o simplemente de evitarla cuando sabía que iría a Japón.

–¿Te quedarás aquí en Japón entonces?– le volvió a preguntar.

–Si– aceptó su madre.

Yue, el quien fue su amante había muerto de cáncer hacía dos años y este le había dejado toda su fortuna, ella quien siempre pensó que él no tenía ni en que caerse muerto. Antes del morir le había pedido en forma de juramento que perdonaría a Hien por todo lo que le hizo y que encontraría la felicidad. Cuando conoció a Fujitaka en el bautizo de su nieto supo que él era esa felicidad.

–Pues felicidades– dijo el moreno quien había estado en silencio. Sabía que el castaño quería perdonar a su madre pero todavía había demasiado dolor en su corazón.

–¿Abuelitos se quelen?– preguntó el pequeño quien jugaba con sus juguetes.

–Si amor– le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. –Se quieren como papi y mami–

–¿Tonces tendrán bebés?– volvió a preguntar.

Guardó silencio al ver a Shaoran ponerse de pie.

–Shaoran– lo llamó.

–Tengo cosas que hacer– dijo para luego alejarse.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto a ver a Tomoyo, y dos semanas de estar en cama por ordenes del castaño y su cuñada. En esos momentos estaba en el _game room _con Hien.

–Pasa– levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su cuñada.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó a la mujer que venía con esta.

–Ella quería hablar contigo Saku– le dijo la de ojos rubíes.

–Me gustaría hablar contigo– le dijo la morena.

Hien las miraba a las tres con curiosidad.

–Cariño– lo llamó su tía. –¿Quieres jugo?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Siiip– dijo con una sonrisa.

Corrió delante de su tía y salió de la recamara.

–Estaré abajo– le dijo Meiling. –Cualquier cosa ya sabes– dijo antes de salir.

–Es toda una monada– dijo la morena luego de unos minutos en silencio.

–Gracias– dijo recogiendo un juguete y volviéndolo a poner en el cajón.

Tenían tantas cosas que contar y tantas preguntas que hacer.

–Pensé que estabas enferma– dijo cuando al fin se atrevió a hablar.

–Lo estoy–

–Pero tienes una hija y estás embarazada– le dijo.

–Descubrí que estaba embarazada luego de tres meses de irme de aquí, en unas de esas tantas citas medicas– le dijo.

–¿Y está bien?– tuvo curiosidad.

–Si, está sana– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Josh también y hasta ahora mi bebé– se acarició el vientre.

–Me alegro–

Ambas estuvieron hablando por unas cuantas horas, tenían demasiado cosas que hablar.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Ambos estaban acostado en la cama, la esmeralda acurrucada en su pecho mientras el castaño le acariciaba el pelo.

–Tomoyo y yo quedamos en llevar a Hien y Aoi al parque mañana– susurró, estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a su amiga.

–Ella...– como preguntarle, sabía que el VIH solo se contagiaba con contacto sexual u otros tipos de contactos con fluidos pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara por ella o por Hien, que su pequeño hijo compartiera con aquella niña lo preocupaba.

–Aoi no tiene VIH– le dijo levantando la cabeza y observándolo. –Está sana, Hien no está expuesto– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Y por mi no te preocupes– le pidió.

–Cuidate– respiró de manera profunda. –Recuerda que estás embarazada y necesitas descansar– le recordó.

–Creo que estás muy protector– inclinó el rostro con intenciones de besarlo.

–No tonta– la observó con una sonrisa.

–Te amo–

–¿Cuanto?– le preguntó con burla.

–Mmm– dudó. –¿Puedes contar las estrellas del cielo?– le preguntó.

–No– la miró.

–Así y más te amo–

La miró larga y profundamente, ella y su hijo eran los más importante para él.

–Sakura...– dijo en un susurró.

Ella le demostraba tan fácilmente su amor que a veces temía, temía lastimarla.

–¿Si te lastimara me perdonarías?– tuvo la necesidad de saber.

–¿Lastimarme?– preguntó sin entender.

–Si–

–Confio en ti– sonrió.

–Tonta– le acarició una mejilla con ternura.

–¿Tú me amas mucho?–

–Si– dijo. –Demasiado–

Con un rápido movimiento la dejó bajo su cuerpo.

–¡¿Qué haces?!– le preguntó sorprendida.

–Planeo hacerte el amor nena– inclinó el rostro hasta rosar sus labios.

–¿Estás feliz de qué serás padre nuevamente?–

–Todo y que no sea como lo fue con Hien– le dijo con una sonrisa. –No puedo apartar las manos de tu cuerpo– aunque la amaba no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo que pasó cuando estuvo embarazada de Hien, esos antojos constante no eran bien visto por él.

Estuvo por decir algo pero la boca masculina apresó sus labios en un suave y alargado beso, separó los labios permitiéndole deleitarse y disfrutar de su boca. Sus manos se movieron por el contorno de su cintura y caderas. Tal vez siempre tendrían unos que otros problemas pero se amaban y estaban seguros que superarían cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre su felicidad y la de sus hijos. Por Hien y por su futuro bebé sería los mejores padres.

**&&&&––&&&&**

–¿Y por qué no hacemos un bebé?– le preguntaba el pelinegro a su novia besando su cuello.

–No hasta que nos casemos– decía sonriendo.

–Eras mala amor– se acercó a sus labios.

–Y tu un pervertido– se mordió el labio al sentir como acariciaba sus pechos.

–Que puedo decir– susurró antes de besarla. –Soy un adicto a ti–

–Eriol– lo llamó cuando este se acomodó sobre su cuerpo. –¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?– le preguntó cuando la miró.

–Es lo que más quiero en este mundo– le aseguró. –Eres mi vida Mey– dicho esto la besó y se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear.

**&&&&––&&&&**

Con la respiración entre cortada se acomodó al lado de la esmeralda mientras esta se acurrucaba en su pecho. Hacerle el amor era algo de lo cual nunca se cansaría, las reacciones de su cuerpo ante su tacto era el más placentero y delicioso.

Se apretó más contra el cuerpo de su castaño esposo, tal vez tres años atrás Shaoran Li hubiese sido un arrogante, engreído, bruto, mal hablado, etc. Pero ese era el hombre que amaba y solo al lado de él quería estar, no era de los hombres que demostraban mucho sus sentimientos cuando tenían público pero entre las cuatros paredes de su habitación era otro. Él era difícil de amar, pero estaba segura que algún día sería todo lo contrario.

Sakura Kinomoto no era la mujer que un principio hubiese querido para tener como esposa pero no podía sentirse más orgulloso, no era inteligente, era poco observadora y muchas otras cosas pero así la amaba y la amaba con locura. Ella era todo lo que él no era, justo lo que necesitaba a su lado. La única persona que podría hacerlo enojar con facilidad y la única que lo podía hacer sonreír.

Los brazos de morfeos los envolvieron y ambos cayeron en una tranquila oscuridad ignorando que la puerta de la recamara era abierta por su pequeño hijo quien entró a la habitación y se coló entre las sabanas. Como pudo se acomodó entre medio de sus padres y no tardó en dormirse entre el calor de sus progenitores.

No importara que se atravesara en su camino siempre iban a estar así los cuatros. Juntos.

**Difícil de Amar**

**¿Fue difícil Xiao Lang?**

––

Bueno!!!!!!!....alguien?...xDDDDDD, primero me disculpo, estas dos semanas andaba de exámenes finales u_u....y ni había podido subir el epilogo ya que me faltaban cosas por terminar. Espero que lo disfruten, no me quedó como esperaba, creo que los exámenes me robaron la inspiración U-U. Creo que le faltó algo ( no hablo de lemon ehh ¬///¬)

Decidí poner algunas cositas desde el punto de vista de nuestro pequeño Hien ^^, el cual resultó ser una verdadera monada y celoso como el papá, las que se preguntaban o creían que Tomoyo murió, no, no murió, y aunque tenga esa enfermedad terminal no la quise matar y como se dan en casos hay personas que tienen hijos y nacen sin esta enfermedad decidí que el caso de Tomoyo fuera unos de esos jeje.

La relación entre Xiao y su madre la dejé a imaginación ya que bueno es algo que él no puede olvidar así porque así, es rencoroso el nene. Siiii Saku tendrá otro bebé el cual cae en su imaginación jijiji.

Fue un verdadero gusto y placer escribir esta historia, nunca esperé que gustara tanto, agradezco a todos los que me agregaron como fav autor y como fav historia...Gracias un montón por todos los reviews, se lo agradezco de corazón.

Ahora mismito tengo esta semana de vacación, ya ando en estas wiiiii....(solo una semana porque estudio en verano), como ven no descanso, no tengo vacaciones T_T...Espero que pronto pueda publicar algo nuevo ya que tengo dos ideas de hacer dos historias y espero escribirlas pronto *¬*, por ahora (esta semana creo) actualizaré unas de mis otras historias jiji...

Observando los capítulos anteriores de la historia he visto que no aparece _**"&&&&&&"**_ a la hora de separar las escenas, ni idea de lo que pueda ser y aunque se lo pongo me salva el cap si esto. Ojala y los nuevos lectores no se confundan

"_**Pásense por mi perfil si desean ver algunas imágenes sobre el Epilogo ^.^"**_

––

Besitos...

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
